


The Dichotomy of Love

by phoenixwaller



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abduction, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Attempted Abortion, Attempted Murder, Bonding, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of trafficking, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Oppression, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Oppressive Government, Scenting, Sex, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, references to rape, thinly veiled social commentary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 47
Words: 81,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is a man on the run, forced to leave his family and everything he loves in order to escape Russia’s impending omega mating laws. Otabek Altin is an artist in search of his muse.With omega hunters searching for runaways in several countries, Yuri is forced to decide between continuing to run or finding a place to hide. It’s then that he finds an ad for a live-in artist model. Offered the chance to stay in a relatively safe space, he accepts the position. But he never expected to fall in love with the alpha artist.However as Russia continues to hunt for runaways they find themselves in the cross-hairs. Will love be allowed to flourish under the constant threat of omega hunters?Updates Wednesday evenings, mountain time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my new project, and my first major OtaYuri piece. 
> 
> Now I know there's a lot of scary in the tags, but most of that applies to later chapters so we have some time to settle into the story first. That said, there is an underlying tension throughout. 
> 
> Anyway, I think I'll just let you get to the reading part, and if you like it please smack that share button up above and spread the word. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri looked to Victor and scowled at his stupid silver hair. But the scowl didn’t sit with the stone forming in his stomach. He didn’t know when he would see the other man again. 

Japanese Yuri slid aside the screen and stepped into the room before sliding it shut again. He took a seat curled into his alpha’s embrace. Victor turned long enough to kiss the top of his head before returning his attention to Yuri. 

“Are you sure this is what you want Yura?” Victor asked, keeping his voice low despite them trusting Japanese Yuri’s family. There were too many other ears around. 

Yuri nodded, feeling the drag of his long hair along his back. “I don’t have a choice. I turn twenty-five in two weeks, we all know they won’t let me leave again. The conservative party is pushing for passage of the omega mating bill, and it looks like it’ll be signed and implemented immediately. Once that happens…”

Silence fell between them, Japanese Yuri cast his eyes to the floor, obviously trying to keep both his anxiety and tears in check. The other omega had been practically a dam to Yuri for nearly a decade. 

“Katsudon…” Yuri started. 

Japanese Yuri looked up and gave Yuri a pained smile. “I understand Yura. Things are different now. When Vitya and I were mated there weren’t the threats of forced mating looming.”

Yuri spat. “Damn conservatives. I’m an omega, not some fragile thing that exists only to produce babies.”

“It’s a trial balloon,” Victor seethed. “Mila’s scared too, and she’s a beta. If this passes without rioting then they’re going to go after women next.”

Yuri fumed at the thought of how conservatives with values straight from the middle ages had managed to take over his country. Victor and Japanese Yuri weren’t safe either, but as an internationally respected business duo they had a bit more leeway, and excuse to leave.

Yuri had no such reassurances. Japanese Yuri might have been like a dam and Victor like a sire, but there was no paperwork tying him to the couple, and as an adult himself even Victor and the other Yuri would have had little sway over what happened to him. 

“Yura?”

Yuri looked at at Victor. “What?”

“Did you hear me?”

Yuri’s nose scrunched. “Say it again?”

“I was asking about your next heat.”

“It starts tomorrow,” Yuri replied, feeling the itch under his skin. 

Victor nodded. “As planned then. I’m glad your last one was early and threw off your documented cycle. This is the perfect way to separate us.”

Yuri nodded. 

“Let’s go over the plan again,” Victor said. 

Yuri seethed, but saw the concern etched on Victor and Yuri’s faces. He nodded. “I go into heat early, tomorrow. The same day you’re set to leave. You have an appointment scheduled in Saint Petersburg that can’t be missed. So you leave me here, where I’m under supervision of trusted family.”

Victor nodded. 

“After my heat, Katsudon’s parents will escort me to the airport in Fukuoka, with plenty of witnesses. That way if anybody from the consulate asks they can’t be accused of shielding me.”

Victor nodded again. 

“When you change my tickets tomorrow you’re going to pick a flight with an overnight layover in Beijing. You’ll splurge on a hotel since you can’t have an omega just out of heat sleeping in an airport, that’s dangerous. I never make my connecting flight.”

Yuri heard a hiccup from Japanese Yuri. “Katsudon…”

Japanese Yuri shook his head. “I’m going to miss you is all. I know this is what’s best though.”

Yuri scowled, angry at the entire situation. “I’ll sleep in the room so my just-off-heat omega scent is strong. When I leave I’ll go in a direction toward the airport. I’ll stop at a little cafe for breakfast, where Guang Hong will be waiting.”

“Go on,” Victor said. 

“It’s early, and I don’t remember the exact way to the airport. I ask him in a public place so that I look like a good little omega following instructions to return home. He gives accurate directions verbally, but writes down a different route that avoids the cameras of the major roads. I’ll stay lost, accidentally go down a questionable alley and disappear. If the police look, they’ll find my phone shattered as if it was dropped in a struggle.”

A soft sob as Japanese Yuri turned to press his face to Victor’s chest. 

“I’m friends with Guang Hong’s alpha, Cao Bin,” Victor said. “He’ll meet you and help you out of the city. Where you go from there is up to you, though I suggest a Russian speaking country so that your accent doesn’t raise as many eyebrows.”

Yuri nodded. 

“We’ve transferred as much money as we think is safe into a new account for you,” Victor said, sliding over a debit card for an online bank, “but we don’t know how long until they can track it  and crack down on accounts linked to omegas. I’d take out as much as you dare in China, and whatever’s left wherever you land as soon as possible. Also, just to be safe, take it out in another city. There are already rumors of hunting squads gearing up to find and capture fleeing omegas, even in other countries.”

Yuri couldn’t hold back a low growl. 

“One more thing,” Victor said. 

Yuri raised an eyebrow, and Victor slid a box over. Yuri opened it to find a bracelet inside. 

“What’s this?” Yuri asked. 

Victor shrugged. “Gift from Phichit. He said to wear it at all times.”

“Did he say why?”

Victor shook his head. “No, but you know him. There’s a reason for things like this. He also said that his staff is already tracking increased hacking in refugee systems worldwide. They’re preparing to track omegas that do things the legal way through the very systems meant to protect them, so unless you have no other choice he recommends staying off government lists of refugees.”

Yuri nodded, removed the bracelet from the box and put it on. 

“Keep your head down Yura,” Victor said. “Mine and Yuri’s contacts here and in America will do what they can to initiate external refugee paperwork as soon as the bill is signed. You just have to stay safe until the process can work through. We’ll join you as soon as you’re safe and no longer running.”

Yuri nodded. 

“You have our phone numbers memorized, or at least written somewhere safe, since you’ll need a new phone?”

“Da.”

Victor opened his arms, and for once Yuri looked forward to the embrace. He crawled over and folded himself into the arms of his adopted family. 

“We’ll miss you Yura,” Victor said. “Stay safe.”

Japanese Yuri sniffled, and Yuri turned to hug his adopted dam. “Thanks for everything Katsudon.”

The other man nodded, and Yuri scooted back enough to press a hand to his stomach. “Just think, next time I see you I’ll have a little brother or sister to meet.”

Japanese Yuri huffed a laugh and wiped his tears. “Yeah.”

Victor stood, and Japanese Yuri followed. Victor ruffled his hand through Yuri’s hair, making him snarl. 

“You’ve grown so strong Yura, if anybody can do this, it’s you.”

Yuri smiled at the pair, remembering all the times they’d stood by him. He knew that even now  what they were doing was extremely risky for them, but they did it for him. 

“Spasibo.”

Victor smiled in return. “Get some rest. You’ll be running almost as soon as your heat’s done.”

Then Victor and Japanese Yuri were out of the room and Yuri was left to face the dark uncertainty of his future. 

* * *

 

Yuri was hot, and horny. His mind kept drifting in and out of focus as he stared at Victor across the table. 

“There’s no way we can take him on a plane like this, even a private one,” Victor said, staring at a computer. “We’ll have to leave him here so he can get through it. He can come back after.”

Japanese Yuri turned and spoke to his mother. Yuri didn’t understand what they were saying. 

He needed to get to a heat room and let the haze take over.

Victor and Yuri were helping him up. Their smells were calming, safe. They were family. 

“I’ve made new flight arrangements,’ Victor declared as they escorted him out of the onsen and to a car that would take him to a heat hotel. There were plenty of people around. “As soon as your heat’s over you can come home.”

Yuri nodded, too far gone to care. A few minutes later he was curled in a nesting bed and reaching for the nearest dildo. 

* * *

 

Japanese Yuri’s parents stood with Yuri just outside the security area of the airport. He was just about to head toward the line when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned and was swept into Hiroko’s arms. 

“Be safe Yura,” she said in heavily accented English. 

Yuri pulled back startled, and saw a look in her eyes. 

_ They know. Despite all our efforts to keep them out of this for their own safety, they know. _

Yuri smiled and hugged the woman again. “Spasibo.”

Hiroko pulled back and patted Yuri’s cheek, and somehow even more than with Victor and Japanese Yuri, he had a hard time holding back the tears. But had had to. He had to give no indication of what was about to happen. 

For their safety, and his, he had to disappear in a way that made it seem sudden. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek looks for his muse and makes a decision on what direction he wants to go in as an artist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for the love on the first chapter. Now it's time for some Otabek POV. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Otabek stared out the window overlooking Almaty. His house was in a higher part of the city with a stunning view of the place he called home. Beside him, taking up a large easel, was a blank canvas. A palette of paints sat in his lap. 

Otabek set aside the paints and sighed. He stood and strode to the window as rain pattered against the glass. 

Otabek had made a name for himself painting portraits of celebrities, and even at twenty-eight was wealthy from his talents. But he’d left the United States to return home the year prior. 

He was tired of painting facades. He wanted to paint souls. He wanted his art to have meaning, not just focus on the masks that shallow people showed the world. 

He wanted his paintings to speak truth, and for audiences for centuries to come to understand the same things that he would look at while painting them. Fame was fleeting, but unbridled beauty was understood by all. 

Otabek looked across the studio at the small stuffed bear gifted to him from his dam when he was still a child. It was a reminder of the strength that lied within the frail form, even as he laid in the hospital, ravaged by illness. 

_“Come here Beka,”_ _his dam said with a cough._

_ Otabek padded over, careful that even being too close could make his dam sicker, take him away that much sooner.  _

_ His dam passed over a small stuffed bear and ruffled Otabek’s hair. “Don’t worry my strong son.” A cough. “I know even after I’m gone your strength will see you through.” _

_ “How do you know?” Otabek begged, small hands clinging to the stuffed animal.  _

_ “There’s a reason you love bears Beka.” Another cough. “They are a symbol of strength and determination, both are things you have in abundance. I know you’ll be ok after I’m gone, because you’re very much like the bears you love. You won’t give in, because you know I want you to succeed. I want you to be happy.” _

_ Otabek nodded, not really understanding even as his dam closed his eyes to rest.  _

_ “My strong boy,” the man whispered. “I know you’ll be ok, because you’re so much stronger than you realize.” _

Otabek stood and walked to the door. He grabbed a jacket off a hook and headed out into the spring weather. 

What was beauty? There was beauty in the colors of the dawn, there was beauty in the rain on the lake. 

Those were beauties that didn’t speak to Otabek. 

Otabek’s mind wandered as he walked. He thought of his dam, and all that the man had missed since his passing. 

Otabek had garnered acclaim for his art even as young as ten. 

Otabek had accepted a scholarship to study at art schools abroad, and had traveled Europe, Canada and the US before college. 

He’d presented as an alpha, much like his dam had always insisted he would. 

Otabek thought of the paintings that had called to him over the years. Over and over his mind returned to the same themes: portraits of people in everyday situations, lovingly painted and showcasing them as they were. Nothing fake, just… life. 

Otabek thought about it, and realized that the best way to capture those unfiltered moments would be to live with his subject. 

He could afford it, and he had a spare room, but what kind of subject did he want?

Otabek’s mind kept returning to his dam as he walked. The strength of a man, even as there was the gentleness inherent to an omega. His dam had been the best of both worlds, rolled into one. 

Otabek stopped. He knew what he wanted to paint: the seeming dichotomy of the male omega. 

He turned and walked back up the slope to his house. He needed the right omega, not anyone would do. He wanted one that embodied the strength, and at the same time had an inner softness. He’d have to conduct interviews, to make sure that whomever he picked was compatible for a shared living arrangement. 

He wanted an omega who reminded him of his dam to be his inspiration.

He had to make it clear that he wasn’t looking for a mate. With the encroaching conservatism from Russia many omegas were worried and some had started to seek mates, making hasty decisions rather than have the choice stripped completely at some possible later date. 

Not that he could blame them, but Almaty was far from the border, and much of Kazakhstan seemed to be rejecting those ideals. 

Otabek grabbed a notepad as he re-entered his home. He sat at the table and started to make a list of what he was looking for, the things that he wouldn’t make known to any applicants. 

Once he was happy with it he opened his computer and started typing an ad into the classifieds website. 

_ Seeking male omega as live-in artist’s model for male alpha. Prefer no outside job, though that can be discussed. Must be willing to pose for paintings as needed. Room and board provided, plus a small stipend. No prior model experience necessary. Estimating a 6 month contract, with possibility for extension. Serious inquiries only. Poster is not in search of a mate. _

Otabek read the posting several times, then submitted it. He’d show the world the beauty he’d known every day as a child: the beauty of the male omega. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Beka's on the hunt for his muse.  
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia's Omega Protection act passes, making Yuri officially a fugitive in the eyes of his government.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for all the love on this fic so far. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri growled at the news article on his phone before throwing the device across the room in frustration. 

He was officially a fugitive in the eyes of his government. He was an unmated omega older than the new mandatory mating age. Travel restrictions were already in place to prevent omegas of age from leaving without the permission of their alpha. Any unmated Russian omega over the age of twenty had ninety days to find and mate an alpha, or the state would assign one to them. 

Yuri pulled his knees to his chest and draped his arms over them. He spun Phichit’s bracelet around his wrist. The hotel he was staying in was shabby. But it wasn’t a corporate chain with security cameras that would provide a means for hunting squads to track him. 

Yuri wondered about the choice to flee to Kazakhstan. But he also knew that his options were limited when he left China. There were too many cameras in airports, besides that if he took another flight they’d be able to track his ticket. He could travel by land much easier. Bus and train tickets could still be bought mostly anonymously, and a cash bribe to the border official meant that they didn’t enter his passport information into the computer. It helped that the woman was a fellow omega, who had to know the fear for Russians. 

Yuri stared across the room at his backpack. They’d packed light for their trip to Japan with the excuse that it was only for a few days for business. It meant he only had the one bag to worry about, but it also left him with only a few days worth of clothes and his important paperwork. 

“Omega protection act my ass,” Yuri growled. “It’s nothing more than forced mating and government control.”

Yuri rested his head on his arms. He’d originally thought to try and make his way across to Europe, then to Norway or Sweden, despite Victor’s warning to stay in a Russian-speaking country. But with the bill’s passage hunters were probably already on the move, and would likely reach any border crossings before he could. 

No, Yuri had to stay in Almaty, at least for the time being. 

Yuri stood and crossed the room to his phone. He snarled at the cracked screen. 

“Get what you pay for,” he grumbled, carrying it back to bed bed. “Damn burner phones.”

He looked at the time and made the call. Victor also had a burner phone that was only turned on for a certain window each day. It rang three times before a frantic voice came over the line. “Yura?” Japanese Yuri asked. 

“Hi Katsudon.”

“Oh thank goodness.”

Yuri could hear the emotion welling in the pregnant omega’s voice. “I’m ok Katsudon. I’m safe.”

“You saw the news?”

“Da.”

“Yuri.” Yuri could just hear Victor’s call to Japanese Yuri. He thought the alpha must have been in the living room. “Where are you?”

The sound of a hand covering the mouthpiece, then Yuri yelling that he was in the bedroom. A moment later Victor’s voice was prominent on the other end. 

“How are you Yura?” Victor asked. 

“Ok, safe for now.”

“Good. I’d be careful with moving right now unless you can’t help it. Hunter squads are already on the move, and from what I heard most of them are filled with alphas who feel they’ve been rejected for too long. There were rumors of forced matings as omegas were caught near the border even a few days ago, before the law was signed.”

Yuri’s blood ran cold. “So…”

“Yeah.” Victor sounded tired and worried. “They’re not bringing the omegas back to turn them over to the government. They’re raping and mating them where they find them, knowing that with this law it’ll be overlooked or even applauded.”

“Our own fault for not submitting to the protection of an alpha in the first place,” Yuri spat.  

“Unfortunately that seems to be the argument,” Victor said. There was a pause. “It’s safer for all of us if we don’t know where you are Yura. At least for now. Also we should limit calls to once a week.”

Japanese Yuri cried in the background. 

“Why?” Yuri asked. 

“There’s bound to be suspicion. An unmated omega goes on a trip overseas right before passage of the bill, and doesn’t return while the other two people do?”

“You reported me as missing, didn’t you?”

“Of course, but that only eases a bit of the suspicion. They know many families were trying to find a way out for their omegas, but few had the means to do so. All reporting does is satisfy the requirement that we say something and didn’t obviously hide it.”

“Damn pigs,” Yuri cursed. “Even you’re not safe.”

“We knew that the moment we decided to help you Yura,” Victor said. “We wired some more money through Phichit for the account we set up, but it’ll probably be the last for a while. At least until the initial suspicion dies down and people stop fleeing en masse. Get it out as soon as possible and into a new account that can’t be linked in any way back to us. Who knows how long until the investigation starts tracking our finances? The only way we were able to make this safely is Phichit is giving us a discount on the parts we ordered, but the paperwork is all for full price. We can’t involve him any more than necessary.”

“I understand.”

“Yura?”

“Hmm?”

“If suspicion heats up we’ll hide this phone and may be unreachable, but just in case things go sideways and people are listening… don’t tell us where you are.”

Yuri could hear the fear tainting Victor’s voice at the repeated request. 

“How will you get me the refugee documentation?”

“Even the start of the process is going to take months. Supposedly agencies across the world were overwhelmed with requests as soon as the bill was signed. For now other people are handling it though. Your only job is to not get captured or mated against your will. When we’re ready to send you something that has to be physically dealt with we’ll use a code phrase so you know that we’re safe.”

“What phrase?”

“It has to be something that seems a normal conversation point. How about… Potya misses you.”

Yuri’s heart clenched at the thought of his elderly cat, who he had to leave behind. But he agreed, it was the perfect innocuous phrase. 

“And if you forget?” Yuri asked. 

“You can ask about Potya to remind me. But if I say anything other than that he misses you then it means that we’re being monitored.”

“Got it,” Yuri replied. 

“We’ll turn on this phone again in a week,” Victor said. “If you don’t call then, I’ll have it on every other day until you do. As soon as you know a good day to call for you we’ll set up a more regular schedule.”

“Ok.”

There was a beat of silence. “Yuri wants to talk to you.”

Yuri’s heart ached at the anxiety his dam must be feeling. “Let me talk to him.”

“Are you ok Katsudon?”

Sniff. “Yeah. Pregnancy hormones screwing up my emotions.”

“Just take it easy then. Try not to worry about me too much. I’ll be safe, and with you two soon.”

“I know. I’m just worried.”

“Focus on the little one for now,” Yuri said. “Show them the strong dam that adopted a snarling stray and almost managed to turn him respectable.”

Japanese Yuri huffed a laugh. “Almost? I think we did pretty good.”

“I do have my pride.”

“We’d have it no other way.”

Yuri smiled despite everything. “Katsudon?”

“Yeah?”

“You stay safe too. I know you’re mated, so you should be protected, but these are scary times.”

“Vitya and I are already planning to move to Japan as soon as possible after the baby’s born. Right now there’s just too much heat overall.”

“And what if I’m not approved for refugee status in Japan?”

“Then we’ll try again, or go to America. We’ll be a family again Yura.” 

Yuri smiled. “Thanks Katsudon. I’ll talk to you both next week.”

“Next week,” Japanese Yuri echoed, then sniffled. “Stay safe.”

“You too.”

Yuri ended the call and leaned back so that his head was against the wall. He’d have to pull the money from the account, but more pressing was finding a safe place to hide. He’d have to leave the hotel soon, it would be one of the first places omega hunting squads would look for runaways. 

He didn’t think he had the money to rent a place. He’d have to find a job that would either pay cash or get some false documentation. 

Yuri sighed. “I’m still running. I need to really disappear now.”

He decided to try and keep things simple. People who dealt in false identification were already on the low end of society, and would likely sell him out to a hunting squad for more money. 

He opened up the web browser on his phone, put in the address for a classifieds site, and went to the jobs section. He needed a way to make money and get a safe place. 

Yuri almost scrolled past the ad:  _ Artist ISO Male Omega for modeling _ , but something made him stop and open the listing. 

Yuri read it. A voice in the back of his head insisted that it could be a trap, but it seemed an odd way to go about it. 

Yuri chewed his lip then opened an email to the poster. If it was legit, and he could get the job, it would solve several problems at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Good luck with your job interview Yurio!
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek struggles to find the right omega for his paintings, until he meets Yuri Plisetsky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday!
> 
> Posting this a bit earlier in the day than normal as my internet is down at home, and I don't know when it'll be back. Since I'm bumming wifi at the library now I thought it better to post early than late. 
> 
> Thanks all for the love so far on this fic. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Otabek breathed a sigh of relief as yet another man left the coffee shop. He was starting to wonder if he’d made a mistake; if the strong and confident male omega that he remembered from his dam was an enigma and not the rule. 

He’d interviewed well over a dozen applicants over the past couple days, and none of them had matched his unpublished criteria. 

Makeup… makeup everywhere. Long nails and outfits made to flatter and enhance the feminine side while almost obscuring the masculine. False smiles, and eyes that revealed the distaste of their own looks. 

It wasn’t what Otabek wanted. He wanted the man who was unafraid to be true to himself, not fakes who thought they had to act as a stand-in for a female in order to find a mate. 

And the obvious flirting… Otabek groaned just thinking about it. Despite explicitly stating that he wasn’t looking for a mate almost every one of the omegas he’d met with seemed to treat the interview more like a courtship meeting rather than a serious position. 

Then there were the other fakes. The only one who’d even seemed close to what Otabek was looking for turned out to be a beta with a faux-omega scent. 

Otabek considered taking down his ad, that maybe it was a mistake. But the more he thought about it the more determined he was. 

He bumped the ad up to the top of the listings and took out a sketchpad to sketch the customers sitting around the coffee shop. He was almost done with the rough when he noticed the email notification. 

_ Hello,  _

_ My name is Yuri Plisetsky and I saw your posting for a male omega. I’ve never done any type of modeling before, but I’m currently at a transition point in my life and your ad sounded intriguing. If you’re still considering applicants I would appreciate it if you added me to your list. Thank you. _

The message was followed by contact information. 

Otabek looked at the time, and sent a reply inviting Mr. Plisetsky to meet him that afternoon if possible. He received a reply almost immediately stating that the other man was headed toward the coffee shop. 

_ Can’t be worse than the last one, _ Otabek thought to himself, trying to forget the overwhelming smell of cologne. 

He picked up his pad again and was adding shading when the door opened on a tall man with waist-length blond hair. The man looked around before his green eyes trained on Otabek. He walked over. 

“Are you Otabek?”

Otabek looked up and nodded. “I am. Yuri?”

“Da.”

Otabek motioned to the empty chair across the table, and the other man promptly sat down. 

The first thing Otabek noted was how Yuri’s eyes darted around the room, the second thing was the determination within them. Yuri was mentally preparing for a fight, and wasn’t going to go down easy. 

Before he’d even asked his first question Otabek knew that Yuri was a man on the run. With his fair features he was likely Russian, and given the newly passed legislation was actively avoiding a forced mating. 

Their eyes met across the table, and Otabek could feel Yuri evaluating him, but it was the steely determination that remained that sparked Otabek’s interest more than any other potential candidate had. In front of him was a man who reminded him of his dam: proud, confident and unabashedly willing to accept and even embrace what he was while refusing to bow to what others thought was the perfect ideal of a male omega. 

Otabek decided that this was the omega he wanted to paint, assuming that Yuri felt safe enough to not bolt. 

“So you’ve never done modeling before?” Otabek asked. 

Yuri blinked at him, then visibly relaxed. “No.”

Otabek smiled. “Shame, you have the looks for it.”

Yuri huffed. “Not exactly something I’d given much thought to before.”

“Do you mind if I ask…” Otabek noticed Yuri visibly tense. “... what you did for a living before now? You mentioned you were in a state of transition.”

Yuri was silent for a moment, obviously trying to decide what to say. 

Otabek waited, then sighed. “It’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it, as long as it wasn’t anything illegal.”

Yuri shook his head, blond hair bouncing over his shoulders. “No, nothing like that. I’m… just… I’d rather not talk about it right now.”

_ Definitely on the run from the new omega laws. _

“Fair enough. So what drew you to my ad?”

Yuri shrugged. “I’m looking for a change. This seemed the right opportunity. I get time to decide what I’m going to do next for the price of being available for you to paint. You made it clear it wasn’t super long-term, and that you’re not looking for a mate.”

Otabek nodded. “That’s right. And you’re ok with living in my house?”

Yuri looked a bit uncomfortable, but nodded. “As long as I have my own space…”

“You’d have your own room with an attached bath,” Otabek clarified. “The door locks so you don’t have to worry about privacy. Shared living spaces include a kitchen, dining room, living room and, of course, my studio.”

Yuri nodded. 

“I’d like at least a six month commitment,” Otabek said. “Do you think you can handle that?”

Yuri was silent so long that Otabek worried that he was about to back out. “I… can try,” he finally said. “That’s the best I can offer right now.”

Otabek breathed an internal sigh of relief. He nodded. “Fair enough.”

Otabek looked to his notes. “May I ask how long you’ve been in Almaty?”

Yuri chewed his lip. “Two weeks.”

_ Escaped before the law was passed, so hopefully doesn’t have hunter squads tracking him. _

“This might be a personal question, but I assure you it’s just for information. When was your last heat?”

“Why do you need to know that?” Yuri growled in a way that immediately caught on Otabek’s alpha instincts. 

Otabek held up his hands. “I’d just like to know how long until it’s something to deal with. Heat hotels book quick around here, and I don’t know how comfortable you’d be having a heat in the home of an unfamiliar alpha. Also there are subtle changes before a heat, and they could affect the art.”

Yuri thought about the answer. “Three weeks ago,” he finally said.

“So just before you came here?”

“Da.”

“So your next should be five months away?”

“About that.”

Otabek nodded. “Good to know.”

Otabek looked over his notes again. “Do you have questions for me?”

“Why a male omega?”

Otabek blinked in surprise then smiled softly. “My dam was a male omega. He passed when I was a child, but he was strong and beautiful. I want the world to see what I remember, the male omega like my dam was to me.”

“Beautiful huh?” Yuri mused. “There must be more suitable applicants than me then…”

“Quite the opposite,” Otabek said. “I’d like you to have a trial period. One week. Live with me and we can decide if this arrangement works for us. You’ll be paid of course. If we’re both happy then we’ll go for the longer contract, and if we don’t work well together then we end it.”

“Are you sure?”

Otabek nodded. “There is one thing…” He tapped his own neck on the scent glands. “Sorry. I’ve had a couple people with fake omega scents. I want the real thing for my art.”

Yuri blushed a faint pink but turned his head, elongating his neck and exposing his scent gland. 

Otabek stood and made his way around the table. He leaned in and took a sniff from Yuri’s neck. 

_ Definitely omega. Nothing fake about that scent.  _

Otabek suddenly had a hard time suppressing a growl of desire. His alpha side wanted this omega. 

Otabek forced himself to sit back down. No matter what his alpha wanted, this wasn’t a courtship arrangement. 

“Satisfied?” Yuri asked. 

Otabek nodded. “Thank you. So… are you still interested?”

“Yes.”

“Good. We’ll need to set up a time for you to come over and get acquainted with my house. Is there a time that works best for you in the next few days?”

“The sooner the better. I’m currently staying at a shithole hotel.”

Otabek couldn’t hold back a laugh. Yuri was definitely blunt. “How about tomorrow morning then? We’ll meet here and I’ll take you over. This way if you change your mind tonight you’re not already committed.”

Yuri was silent for a moment. “Fine. Tomorrow morning. What time?”

“Ten?”

“Fine.”

“I’ll see you then.”

Yuri nodded and stood. His long hair flowed behind him as he left the coffee shop. 

Otabek took a deep breath and released it slowly, forcing his alpha side to calm itself. It wanted to chase after the man he suddenly wanted to mate. 

“This might be a long six months,” Otabek said to himself. He smiled. “But he’s perfect. There’s no other omega I’d rather paint than him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Yay! They've finally met. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a terrifying night at the hotel Yuri officially moves in with Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting a bit more of the sense of danger Yuri's in in this chapter, followed by just some more of our boys getting to know each other. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri rubbed at his wrist nervously, spinning the bracelet as he walked away from the coffee shop. He’d gotten just a whiff of Otabek’s scent when the other man had ducked his head to confirm that Yuri was an omega. 

He wondered if he’d be able to last six months around an alpha who smelled that good. It had taken all his willpower to not whine in submission and press his scent gland closer to Otabek’s mouth. 

Even as he walked he was fighting to keep his body from making either slick or a tent in his pants. His omega side had apparently decided that it wanted the other man as his alpha. 

He huffed a laugh, he was on the run so that he  _ didn’t _ get himself mated.

But Yuri knew this was the best option currently available to him. Something about Otabek seemed trustworthy, and it got him out of a hotel and in a place where even his name wouldn’t be on any paperwork. He’d have to figure out something to do about a bank, but other than that any ability to track him would only get harder. 

Not to mention that with room and board covered he wouldn’t need to use a bank account too often anyway. He wondered if the best course of action was to buy pre-paid debit cards rather than use a bank. 

He shook his head. He’d decide that later. For the time being he had to get through the night and prepare himself to live around the best smelling alpha he’d ever encountered. 

* * *

Yuri stirred his coffee as he waited for Otabek to arrive. He’d checked out of the hotel early that morning, just after dawn.

There had been screams the night before, a woman by the sound of them. Yuri had made the mistake of looking through the peephole into the hall once they ended. 

A blonde woman was being escorted by a number of men. She looked tired and dejected, and terrified. A fresh bite mark was ugly on her neck. It was clear she’d struggled against it.

Yuri had clapped a hand over his own scent gland, terrified that his scent would leak into the hallway. He recalled passing the woman in the hall the night before. He remembered the terror in her eyes, mixed with relief. She thought she’d made it to safety. 

The hunters had obviously been tracking her. 

Yuri hardly slept, wondering if he’d been noticed as they followed her. Was he next?

He couldn’t take the chance. 

He decided to leave the hotel while they were still likely dealing with the newly captured omega. He’d wandered through throngs on their way to work, hoping that the mass of people was enough to disperse his scent and make him impossible to track before finally entering the coffee shop nearly an hour before his scheduled meeting. 

He just had to hope that he wasn’t being followed, though he doubted that hunters would make a move in a crowded space like that. 

Yuri was immersed in a news article, propaganda claiming thanks from millions of omegas who suddenly felt safer after implementation of the omega protection act. He wondered how safe the woman from the night before felt. He knew he didn’t feel safe, only persecuted by his own government. 

“Yuri?”

Yuri jumped, dropping his phone on the table. One hand reached toward his bag as he prepared to flee. 

Otabek’s face came into focus. His hands were held up in a sign of goodwill. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you ok?”

Yuri chewed his lip. “Fine,” he said after a minute.

“Are you sure?”

Yuri nodded. 

There was a moment of silence. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Otabek said softly. “I want you to be my model, but only if it's what you want too.”

Yuri’s head shot up, and Otabek took a seat across from him. 

“I want you to see me as a friend Yuri,” Otabek said. “If you do this we’ll be spending a lot of time together. I want you to know that you don’t ever have to do something if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Sorry,” Yuri replied after several seconds. “Just jumpy. It was a rough night at the hotel.”

Otabek made a face, but didn’t say anything. 

Yuri took another sip of his coffee, letting the warmth settle into him. 

“Shall we go?” Otabek finally asked.

Yuri nodded, eager to get out of sight as soon as possible. 

Otabek smiled. “Let’s go then.”

Yuri followed Otabek out of the coffee shop and up the street leading away from the busier crowds of people. 

“You live close enough to walk?” Yuri asked as they passed a bus stop. 

Otabek nodded. “This is a fairly well-to-do neighborhood. So of course there’s a coffee shop in walking distance.”

Yuri smiled watching the other man walk up the hill toward the residential section. His mind drifted as they walked, until his omega interjected the thought of wondering what Otabek looked like naked. It wasn’t much of a hill, but walking up and down it enough would leave some nice leg muscles.

Yuri shook his head to get rid of the thought, but could feel the blush tainting his cheeks. 

They turned onto another street, and after a bit more walking Otabek stopped at the stairs to a newer-looking house. He pulled out a keyring and opened the door. 

“Home sweet home,” Otabek said, holding open the door for Yuri. 

Yuri stepped into the house, which despite being modestly sized was bright and airy inside. Large windows lined the opposite wall, filling the living room with sunshine. 

Yuri jumped when the door closed behind him. 

“Come,” Otabek said. “Your room’s this way.”

Yuri didn’t know what he expected the house of an artist to look like, but he had to admit that Otabek’s fit the mark. Large paintings hung on walls, while delicate sculptures stood in corners or on shelves. One wall held a collage of photos of famous people, each autographed. 

Yuri stood and stared at the collection of photos. 

“Former clients,” Otabek explained. “Each one had me paint their portrait.”

That explained the obvious wealth.

“Why me?” Yuri asked. “These people paid you to paint. Why are you paying me to be a model?”

Otabek smiled. “Because they were fake. They’ve been in front of the cameras for so long that they don’t know how to be themselves anymore. I want to paint somebody who’s real.”

Yuri looked and met Otabek’s eyes. He felt the blush try to creep over his face again, and forced himself not to stare at the alpha’s lips. 

He wondered how they tasted. 

Otabek opened a door to another sun-drenched room. 

“This is the guest bedroom… your bedroom for as long as you’re here.”

Yuri stepped in and looked around. A large bed took up the center of the room, while matching wood furniture gave the room a cozy look. Curtains swayed in the breeze coming through an open window. 

Otabek motioned toward another door. “Your bathroom is in here. It’s small, but private.”

Yuri peeked his head in and saw a shower, toilet and sink with a cabinet underneath. He nodded. 

“Is that all you have?”

Yuri turned to see Otabek motioning to Yuri’s backpack. He shrugged it off and set it on the floor. “Da.”

Otabek made an unreadable expression, but let the matter drop. 

“Let me show you the rest of the house.”

Yuri followed Otabek back out the short hall to the living room. The space was recessed, giving it an intimate feel despite the large windows. Yuri noticed that benches lined the panes of glass, perfect for sitting on. 

An easel with a canvas sat in one corner. 

“Do you paint in the living room?” he asked. 

Otabek smiled. “Sometimes, if I’m inspired to. I usually just sketch in here though so I don’t run the risk of paint getting in here more than it already does.”

Yuri nodded. 

“Come on. The kitchen’s this way.”

Yuri followed Otabek through another door, and wasn’t surprised that the kitchen seemed as bright as the rest of the house. Stainless steel appliainces gleamed and reflected the cream colored walls and wood accents. 

“I keep the fridge pretty well stocked, and I’ll let you know if I put anything in there that I don’t want you to touch. I consider myself an ok cook, and you’re free to join me, cook for yourself or there are several nice restaurants in walking distance.”

Yuri nodded and watched Otabek duck through another door, he followed silently behind. 

“Here’s the studio,” Otabek said. 

Yuri stepped down into the space and his eyes were immediately drawn to the Almaty skyline filling the large windows. “Wow…”

“This was originally built as a dining room,” Otabek said, “but I thought the nook off the kitchen was enough. This view is perfect for working.”

“I can see why.”

Tubes of paint rested on shelves, and canvases in various states of completion rested on easels or tables. Yuri saw the sketchpad he’d seen Otabek drawing in the day before next to a canvas where the other man was recreating the scene in paint. 

“I’ll probably sketch, or take photos of you,” Otabek said. “So you won’t need to sit still for hours unless I’m going for something specific. But part of what I want is just to show the everyday. I can’t get that if you’re in and out on a schedule or appointment basis.”

Yuri nodded and walked toward the window. He ran his fingers down the join between panes of glass. 

There was the shutter of a camera. Yuri jumped and turned to see Otabek smiling at him. “Sorry, you had this look on your face.”

Yuri smiled, relaxing slightly. 

“Where’s your room?” he asked. 

Otabek cocked his head. “Across the hall from yours, though I’m known for falling asleep in either the living room or studio. It just depends on how hard I’m working.”

Yuri nodded and turned to look out at the view again. “It’s pretty here. So different from…”

“From?” Otabek asked after several quiet seconds. 

Yuri shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

Otabek made a noise, but Yuri ignored it. It wasn’t safe to talk about it. He was putting the other man in enough danger just being there. He needed to at least give him plausible deniability. 

“Besides be a model… what else do you expect from me?” Yuri asked. 

“That’s up to you,” Otabek said. 

Yuri turned to see him take a seat on a stool and grab a blank canvas and pencil. He turned back to the window when he realized that the angle between them was what Otabek was trying to sketch. 

“Like I said before,” Otabek said, scratching of the pencil across the canvas a subtle accent. “I want us to be friends. We’ll be spending a lot of time together. You’re free to come and go, and join me when I leave. The only thing I ask is that you let me photograph, sketch and paint you as you are. No filter, no mask. Just be yourself, good or bad.”

Yuri nodded. “Ok.”

Yuri let his mind wander as he looked out over the city. He remembered the woman from the night before and wondered if he was safe, even in a place where his name couldn’t be tracked. 

He wondered if Otabek was safe. 

He knew he really didn’t have a choice. To continue running right then would only attract attention. He had to hunker down and pretend he belonged. 

Yuri made a list in his head. He doubted many hunters would look for runaways in the affluent area he’d found himself in. They were looking for people in seedy hotels like the one he’d checked out of that morning. They were looking for people on the run. 

The only sound filling the room was the scratch of the pencil across the canvas. 

_ We could live here _ , Yuri’s omega insisted.  _ He’s a good alpha, we’ll be safe with him. _

Yuri squeezed his eyes shut long enough to squash the thought. He didn’t run to Almaty to find a mate. He’d run to escape being mated. 

The sound of a siren floated up the hill from the commercial district, and Yuri could just make out the flashing lights as he flinched. Maybe he should run anyway, and not put Otabek in danger. 

Yuri jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. 

“Sorry,” Otabek said, holding out the canvas. “I thought you might want to see.”

Yuri took the canvas and looked at it. He was sketched in profile,hair cascading over his shoulders and down his back. But what caught his attention were the eyes. Somehow, with just a few minutes and a pencil, Otabek had managed to capture all the thoughts that had been raging in Yuri’s head. 

Yuri gaped. 

“I’ll paint it later,” Otabek said. “But that… that’s what I’m looking for from you. Just… you. No poses, no fake smiles.”

Yuri smiled as he handed back the canvas. “Thank you for letting me see it.”

“You have the right to see all of them. It’s you of course.”

Yuri nodded. “Thank you.”

Otabek smiled. “Believe it or not, it’s been a couple hours since we left the coffee shop. Are you hungry?”

Yuri startled when his stomach growled. 

Otabek laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes. Come on, I’ve got ingredients for a light salad. Let’s eat and we’ll confirm things like pay, expectations and the like.”

Yuri nodded and followed Otabek back into the kitchen.

He hoped he was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek comes to a decision about how much he's willing to help Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the love and support of this fic. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri had been there just over a week, and Otabek could still see the yo-yo of his emotions. The blond man would seem almost relaxed, content in the house. Then he’d hear sirens, or catch a glimpse of the news, and be tense for hours. 

Otabek didn’t know how to make it better, and if he was honest with himself there wasn’t much he  _ could _ do. He knew Yuri probably hadn’t declared himself at a border, and while Kazakhstan was turning a blind eye to the omegas crossing to escape the new laws, they weren’t actively helping either. 

The government didn’t want to incur the ire of Russia unnecessarily. 

The only good thing was that there was a public crackdown on the hunting parties. As much as Kazakhstan was looking the other way when it came to the omegas, the people were banding together to resist the hunting parties. 

But it was often too late. By the time they were discovered the omegas had usually been force mated. They were beaten and bruised, but with the mark on their neck they were submissive to their captors. 

A few had been brave enough to request sanctuary. But their lives were all but over by then. Their bodies would reject another alpha. They would never have children unless it was to those who’d violated them. 

It was disgusting, and there was little they could do. In the end most of the parties were sent back to Russia with their captives, and ordered to not return on threat of prosecution. 

But there were more to replace them. 

Otabek noticed that Yuri rarely left the house, and when he did he tended to wear a leopard-print hoodie with the hood drawn over his blond hair. Sunglasses hid his eyes, and he usually returned within an hour or so. 

Despite the obvious fear behind it, Otabek had to admit that he liked the look. It gave the tall man an even leaner appearance. He was slender and beautiful, and had been the subject of more than one dream in since his arrival. 

Otabek’s alpha side  _ really _ wanted Yuri. 

Beyond the fear Otabek noticed a loneliness about Yuri. There was a longing in his eyes, a distant gaze that stretched to the horizon and beyond. He’d heard Yuri talking on the phone a couple nights prior, and he wondered who he’d been forced to leave behind to find safety in a foreign land. 

Through it all Otabek sketched and painted. The roiling emotions, the figure that was both masculine and had the delicate features of an omega, everything was exactly what he wanted. Yuri was a walking paradox, and Otabek found himself drawn more to him each day. 

“You’re staring again,” Yuri said one afternoon as rain pattered against the window. He was spinning a bracelet that he never seemed to take off. 

“It’s my job to stare,” Otabek deadpanned. 

Yuri’s eyes flicked to him and the hint of a smile quirked at the edges of his lips. “Yeah? You stopped sketching a while ago though.”

Otabek’s eyes turned to the sketchpad in his lap, and the half-finished sketch of Yuri. “I guess you’re right.”

“Mind if I go make some tea, or do you want me to stay like this a bit longer?”

“Let me take a picture.”

“Ok.”

Otabek padded to the studio and retrieved his camera. On the way back to the living room he put a kettle on to boil. 

He took a seat and tried to get as close to the same angle as possible as he took a photo, then smiled as Yuri uncurled and stretched.

Otabek noticed the weight of the shirt Yuri was wearing and grimaced. 

“Yuri?”

Green eyes turned to him. “Hmm?”

“It’s going to be getting warm soon, and you don’t seem to have much with you. Do you have lighter clothes?”

Yuri looked away, and Otabek knew the answer was no. 

“You’re still new to the city. How about I show you some clothing stores you might like?”

“I’ll be ok.”

Otabek sighed. “Look. I’ll treat if you’re worried about money. But you’ll be more comfortable come summer with some lighter clothes, not to mention it’ll give the art some variety.”

Yuri shook his head. “It’s not the money I’m worried about.”

Otabek sighed again. He stood to turn off the kettle, which he could hear whistling in the kitchen. He came to a decision as the stove clicked off. 

“Come here Yuri,” he said as he entered the living room again. 

Yuri cast a confused glance as he stood and followed Otabek down the hall. 

Otabek led the way into his bedroom, then into his closet. 

“Otabek?”

Otabek turned and smiled. “I think… if you’re ok with it, we can get a little more casual than that. Why not call me Beka?”

Yuri nodded. “My family calls me Yura.”

Otabek smiled, pushed aside some clothes and revealed a small door. 

“Beka?”

“Go ahead, open it.”

Yuri opened the door. 

“There’s a cord for the light overhead.”

Yuri found the cord and a bare bulb lit the space, which was filled with a blinking internet box and what appeared to be the equipment for the hot water, heating and cooling systems.

“Beka?” Yuri asked again. 

“If you’re afraid they’ve found you, that they might have followed you, you can hide in here. There are no windows and it’s not in the most obvious space.”

Yuri’s hair fanned around him as his head whipped around to look at Otabek. “You knew?”

Otabek huffed a laugh. “I’m not so naive as to think you’re just one of those people who take it in their head to backpack across countries. Things are too scary for omegas right now, especially those that seem to be from Russia.”

“How… how long?”

“Since you first sat down in the coffee shop.”

“I was that obvious?”

“I wouldn’t say that. Artists notice things. I saw the look in your eyes immediately. Your eyes are like those of a soldier. Strong and determined. You’re willing to fight for your future.”

“Like a soldier, huh?”

Otabek nodded. 

“I should go…” Yuri said. “It’s too dangerous for you with me here.”

Otabek grabbed Yuri’s arm as he tried to move past. “Do you honestly think I’m not aware of that? I made my choice the instant I decided it was you I wanted to paint. I’ve known from the beginning that I’m taking a chance. The only thing that’s changed is you know I know.”

“But…”

“I won’t let them take you Yura. Let me help you.”

Yuri was silent for several seconds. “Ok.”

Otabek released Yuri, half expecting him to run. Instead his shoulders slumped in relief, probably the first time he’d seen the other man without the underlying tension. 

“How about that tea?” Otabek offered. 

Yuri smiled, and without the nerves that had plagued him for more than a week it was stunning. Otabek never wanted to see the old, pained smiles again. 

“We do need to get you some new clothes though,” Otabek said as they walked toward the kitchen. “You’ll fit in better, especially in a neighborhood like this, if you’re not wearing the same spring clothes over and over all summer.”

Yuri looked at him and smiled again. “Ok, but we’ll take it out of my pay rather than a treat.”

Otabek’s lips quirked up. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of next chapter.**
> 
> “How are you doing on money? Do we need to try and get you more for hotel rooms or food?”
> 
> “I’m actually… ok on that. I kinda found a job, and a place to live.”
> 
> “Oh?”
> 
> “It’s a live-in arrangement.”
> 
> “Do you feel safe there?”
> 
> “Da. The man I’m living with… he’s a nice alpha. And…”
> 
> “And?” Victor asked after a few seconds. 
> 
> “I trust him. I didn’t tell him at first, but he knew anyway. He’s made it clear that he wants to protect me, despite the risks.”
> 
> Yuri could almost hear the next question. “Before you ask. It’s a nice house in a good neighborhood. I’ve got my own room and bath with a lock, not that I need it. He reminds me of you, never pushing on my omega side. It’s… comfortable.”
> 
> There was a relieved sigh from Victor. “As long as you feel safe and comfortable, that’s all that matters.”
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news from home sets off a bout of homesickness in Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for the love on this fic. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

“How are you doing Yura?” Victor asked over the phone. 

Yuri smiled softly, thinking of Otabek and how he’d made it clear that Yuri was safe with him. 

“I’m ok.”

“You’ve kept out of sight as much as possible?”

“Da.”

“How are you doing on money? Do we need to try and get you more for hotel rooms or food?”

“I’m actually… ok on that. I kinda found a job, and a place to live.”

“Oh?”

“It’s a live-in arrangement.”

“Do you feel safe there?”

“Da. The man I’m living with… he’s a nice alpha. And…”

“And?” Victor asked after a few seconds. 

“I trust him. I didn’t tell him at first, but he knew anyway. He’s made it clear that he wants to protect me, despite the risks.”

Yuri could almost hear the next question. “Before you ask. It’s a nice house in a good neighborhood. I’ve got my own room and bath with a lock, not that I need it. He reminds me of you, never pushing on my omega side. It’s… comfortable.”

There was a relieved sigh from Victor. “As long as you feel safe and comfortable, that’s all that matters.”

Yuri hummed in agreement. “How’s Katsudon and the baby?”

“The morning sickness is bad, but… Oh Yura it’s even better than we’d hoped.”

“Huh?”

“Yuri’s having twins!”

“Twins?” Yuri felt joy through him at the news. “Really?”

“Really. Oh if only you could have seen him when the nurse told us. He was crying and laughing and so happy. The only thing we were missing was you.”

“I wish I could have been there.”

“So do we. Oh we miss you Yura.”

“I miss you too,” Yuri replied. “Even your stupid silver hair.”

“Shh, don’t let Yuri hear you say that. He wants the babies to have my hair.”

Yuri laughed, but it caught in his throat. He wanted to be there to help his dam through his pregnancy. After all the snarling and angst that had plagued their early years, they were a family, and he missed them. 

“Yura?”

“Just… homesick.”

“It won’t be Saint Petersburg… but home is where family is, and you’ll be home soon enough.”

“Yeah.”

There was a noise on the other end of the line. “Yuri just woke up from a nap. Do you want to talk to him?”

Yuri smiled. “I’d like that.”

“Yura?” Yuri asked sleepily. 

“Hi Katsudon,” Yuri said. “Congratulations.”

“Vitya told you?”

“He did. I wish I could have been there.”

“So do we Yura.”

“Do you have a due date?”

“Early October,” Yuri said. 

“Hopefully everything will have settled down by then and I can meet my little brothers or sisters.”

“Mm-hmm…”

“You still sound sleepy Katsudon.”

“Your little brothers or sisters are already determined to not let their poor dam rest. The morning sickness is bad.”

“Nothing helps?”

“Nn-hnn. I drink a lot of smoothies to at least make it easy on the way back up.”

“Hopefully it’ll get better soon.”

“Thanks Yura.”

There was a noise on the other end, then, “Vitya says you’re living with an alpha?”

“I am. He’s really nice Katsudon. Quiet, but nice. I feel safe here.”

“That’s good. We trust you if you say you’re safe. Just stay that way, ok?”

“Of course. My future is my own after all. That’s why I’m here, to protect it.”

“So strong Yura.”

Yuri chuckled. “I’ll let you rest Katsudon. Tell Victor goodbye for me.”

“I will.”

“Thanks. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Yuri hung up the phone and sat on his bed. It was only as he felt moisture on his arm that he realized he was crying. 

There was a knock at the door. “Yura?”

Yuri wiped his tears. “Yes?”

The door opened and Otabek took a couple steps into the room. “I’m headed out for groceries, is there…”

Otabek paused and Yuri knew he’d noticed. 

“Are you ok?” 

Yuri nodded. “Just homesick. My family… just got some good news, and I can’t be there to celebrate with them.”

Otabek strolled over and sat on the bed. “I’m sorry.”

Yuri shook his head. “It’s not your fault my government fucking sucks.”

“Still. I can’t imagine what you must be going through.”

Yuri flopped back on the bed so he was looking up at Otabek. He could just make out the alpha’s scent that the omega part of him wanted so badly. For probably the millionth time he wondered what Otabek would be like as  _ his _ alpha, how his lips tasted, how he felt in bed…

Yuri pushed the thoughts from his mind and rolled over. He rested his head on his arms. “It wasn’t easy, leaving everyone and everything behind. A part of me actually wondered if it would just be better to find a suitable alpha and not fight it. But when I thought about it, mating because the government said so, and not because I was in love… I couldn’t do it Beka. I had to try, I had to fight for the future that I wanted for myself.”

“Do you regret it?”

Yuri shook his head. “No. This has been one of the hardest things I’ve ever done, but… it’s what was right. If I’d have rolled over and let the government dictate when I was to be mated, then they’d have won. I’d have been letting down all of those who come after, who are looking to us now to make a stand and show the world that this is wrong.”

Otabek’s hand on his back, and for just a second Yuri felt a purr building within him. He quickly quashed the response before it could weird out the other man. 

Otabek wasn’t looking for a mate after all.

“I have an idea,” Otabek said, standing. 

“Hmm?”

“I’m going to the market anyway. Let’s get the ingredients to make something that reminds you of home, maybe help you feel a bit less homesick?”

Yuri thought about it a moment, then nodded. “That sounds nice, but… do you have any stores that import Japanese foods?”

“Japanese?”

Yuri paused, then nodded. “Yeah.”

“I’ll check, though I’m sure we have one.”

Yuri smiled. “Good… I know just the thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of Next Chapter**
> 
> Otabek watched the sway of Yuri’s hair as they wandered the market. He smiled at the way he inspected the produce and chatted with the shopkeepers. He had no idea what the other man was buying ingredients for, but was convinced it would be good. 
> 
> Yuri had been more comfortable leaving the house after their shopping trip for clothes, as long as Otabek was with him. 
> 
> In a way it made sense. A lone, blond, omega was sure to garner a few glances, but the amiable chatter between them, like old friends, and suddenly it seemed that Yuri fit right in.
> 
> Yuri was bent over, sorting through onions, hair cascading over the far shoulder. Otabek smiled and raised his phone, snapping the photo without even thinking about it.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the market, and a favorite recipe from home help to assuage Yuri's homesickness, and Otabek learns a bit about Yuri's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love on this fic. I'm glad you like it. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Otabek watched the sway of Yuri’s hair as they wandered the market. He smiled at the way he inspected the produce and chatted with the shopkeepers. He had no idea what the other man was buying ingredients for, but was convinced it would be good. 

Yuri had been more comfortable leaving the house after their shopping trip for clothes, as long as Otabek was with him. 

In a way it made sense. A lone, blond, omega was sure to garner a few glances, but the amiable chatter between them, like old friends, and suddenly it seemed that Yuri fit right in.

Yuri was bent over, sorting through onions, hair cascading over the far shoulder. Otabek smiled and raised his phone, snapping the photo without even thinking about it. 

Yuri turned to him, noticing the motion and a faint blush crept over his cheeks. 

Otabek shrugged in response, and Yuri smiled softly. 

“Where next?” Otabek asked as Yuri came over with his purchase. 

“The butcher?” Yuri offered. “I need to pick up some pork.”

“Shall we stop and get some lunch first, since we’re out?”

Yuri nodded. “Sure.”

They stopped at a little cafe in the large market and got some food. Otabek gazed at Yuri as he once again got a distant look in his eyes. 

“Victor would love this…” Yuri said softly. “He loves to explore new places.”

“Hmm?” Otabek asked. 

Yuri blinked and shook his head. “Sorry, don’t mind me.”

Yuri took another bite and the wistful look returned to his eyes. 

Otabek decided not to push. It was almost when they were done eating that Yuri spoke again. “Do you have chopsticks?”

“I don’t think so.”

“If we see some let’s pick them up.”

“Ok.”

They walked in near silence to the butcher, and Otabek couldn’t help but revel in how close Yuri was to him. He wished that they could close the gap that remained, wrap his arm around the other man and stroll as a couple. 

But Yuri was a man on the run. He was fleeing being forced to mate, and being with Otabek was a temporary arrangement. 

Otabek took another photo as Yuri spoke with the butcher to buy the meat, and another when the blond smiled at seeing tiger-striped chopstick helpers. He thought about mentioning that he already knew how to use chopsticks as two sets made their way into Yuri’s shopping bag, but soon saw the age-range on the package. 

Otabek wondered what would make Yuri want to purchase two sets of chopstick helpers for children.

Then they were walking back to Otabek’s car, an unspoken nod to Yuri’s fear and an attempt to minimize use of public transportation. There was a slight breeze, and it carried Yuri’s scent right to him. 

Otabek wanted to bury his nose in Yuri’s neck and just breathe the smell of the other man. 

Soon they were home, and Otabek retreated to his studio to sketch the photos he’d taken while the memories of the day were still fresh in his mind. When he reemerged several hours later it was to see Yuri prepping the pork with the rice cooker counting down on the counter. 

Otabek watched. Yuri’s long hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and his eyes were focused on the task at hand as he dredged the meat though an egg wash then crumbs before setting the pieces in a pan for frying. As soon as the meat was sizzling he turned to slicing onions and measuring liquid ingredients. 

“Smells good,” Otabek said as the scent of frying pork wafted through the kitchen. 

Yuri jumped and turned with a faint blush on his cheeks. “Wait until you taste it.”

“What is it?” Otabek asked, walking over to watch Yuri work.

“It’s katsudon… um pork cutlet bowls.”

“Where’d you learn how to make them?”

Yuri paused chopping onions and a soft smile spread across his face. “My dam. It’s his favorite food.”

“Really?”

Yuri nodded, then looked around the counter. “Damn, forgot the eggs. Will you grab me four eggs Beka?”

Otabek nodded and retrieved four eggs. He ducked in close enough to get another whiff of Yuri’s scent as he handed them over and leaned in to look over the process. 

Yuri smiled and set two eggs aside, then beat the other two. He removed the fried meat, and started the onions in some liquid. A new scent filled the kitchen and Otabek’s stomach growled. 

Yuri laughed. “Soon enough. Hungry as a bear, huh Beka?”

Otabek stopped, nostalgia flowing through him. 

Yuri turned after a second, a funny look on his face. “Beka?”

Otabek shook his head. “Sorry. Just reminded of my dam is all. He used to call me his hungry little Beka Bear.”

“I’m sorry…” Yuri said, turning back quickly to the food. “I didn’t mean…”

Otabek couldn’t help himself as he wrapped his arms around Yuri’s middle from behind and hugged him. “It’s ok Yura. Those were good memories.”

Otabek felt the tension ease from Yuri, and he held him just a moment longer than necessary before stepping back. 

“Can you slice the meat?” Yuri asked. 

Otabek smiled. “Of course.”

Otabek had just finished slicing the meat when Yuri took it and added it and some egg to the pan. He piled rice into two bowls, set the meat and some sauce on top and finally cracked an egg over each. When Otabek turned to the table he saw that there were already bowls of pickles next to their place settings.

Yuri set the bowls on the table and took a seat. Otabek watched him for a second before taking his own place. 

“Itadakimasu,” Yuri said, clapping his hands and bowing his head. 

Otabek stared as Yuri looked up again and picked up his chopsticks. 

“What?” Yuri demanded.  

Otabek chuckled. “Just wasn’t expecting that.”

Yuri smiled. “I guess I got used to saying it when eating this.”

“Your dam’s Japanese?”

Yuri nodded, closing his eyes as he took a bite of food. 

“You must have gotten all your looks from your sire. I don’t see a bit of Japanese in your features.”

Yuri blushed and looked away. “That’s cause… I’m not Japanese.”

“Huh?”

“My… adopted… dam is Japanese.”

“Adopted?”

Yuri looked to his food, then away. “Yeah, a sire and dam I chose for myself. My real… no, my birth parents… they weren’t exactly fit for the job.”

Otabek sensed pain behind the declaration, but decided not to push. However, he was surprised when Yuri continued anyway. 

“My dam never wanted kids, at least according to my sire. But she got pregnant with me.”

Yuri paused. 

“My sire wanted kids even less than my dam, and he left everything about me to her… until… one day… she just left.”

Otabek’s jaw dropped. 

“After that my sire… well… he was bitter. For the first few months he told me how I was going to grow into a strong alpha, how I’d have to watch out for the omega sluts or I’d end up like he did. Then… I got sick and had to go to the doctor. I thought at the time the examination was a bit much, but I only found out later that he’d had me tested.”

Otabek’s heart sank. 

“Once he learned I’m an omega… well… things got bad in a hurry. He pulled me from school and told me an omega slut like me wouldn’t need it anyway. I’d be mated before graduation, so it was more important for me to learn how to manage the house. I wasn’t even ten, but suddenly all the chores were up to me, no matter that I’d never done them before or was even too short to manage some things. And if I didn’t do it right, he’d beat the hell out of me. I burned dinner once. It was only my second or third week cooking. I didn’t eat for three days. He told me that an omega that didn’t know how to cook didn’t deserve to eat.”

“Yura…”

Yuri shook his head, and Otabek realized that he felt like he had to tell it. 

“He told me it was normal. That it was how omegas were supposed to be raised, how they were supposed to be  _ treated _ . And for a while… I believed it. I was too young to know otherwise. Then… one night after he’d thought I’d gone to bed I snuck down for a glass of water. 

“He was drunk and talking on the phone too loudly. He was talking about how he was going to sell me off to the first alpha that came along after I presented. That I’d be a proper omega, unlike my dam, willing to spread my legs and beg. He said that… once he sold me, he’d finally be able to erase the biggest mistakes of his life.”

Yuri clenched his fist. “I didn’t want to be sold. I didn’t want to be a… proper omega… I wanted to be me.”

Yuri took a deep breath. “After I was sure he was asleep I snuck out of the house. We’d moved not long after he found out I’m omega. I thought it was because it was a smaller place and we didn’t need the room after my dam left. But it was really so my grandsire couldn’t find us. But I knew where my grandsire lived in Moscow, and was able to make it to his house. He took one look at me, at the bruises that covered me, and he just… knew.”

Yuri paused to look out the window. “I never knew as a child, but apparently my sire beat my dam too. My sire thought that my grandsire had helped her escape to a sanctuary, so he tried to make it impossible for him to help me too.”

Yuri took a bite of katsudon, closing his eyes and collecting his thoughts before continuing. 

“My grandsire took lots of photos to prove all the bruises. Then he had me hide. He knew his house would be the first place my sire checked. Sure enough, the next day he came in, drunk and screaming. He threatened my grandisre…”

Yuri smiled. “Grandpa never let it show, and he refused to be intimidated by that trash. 

“Once my sire left, my grandisre called an old friend of his. He said he couldn’t protect me from my sire in Moscow, but that my sire wouldn’t know where I was going. Then I was on a train to Saint Petersburg with only the clothes on my back. When I arrived a grumpy old man and his wife greeted me at the station. I’d just turned ten. They moved me into their house and got me enrolled in school. They also started me in a young leaders initiative that they’d established. Even then I’d spend afternoons and even full days at the company they ran, learning the ins and outs of business.”

Yuri smiled. “That’s where I met my adopted sire. He’s only twelve years older than me, but the best sire I’ve ever had. He was a young executive in the company, who had risen through the young leaders ranks. One day he just took me under his wing, making sure I didn’t make mistakes, helping wherever he thought he needed. 

“For a long time I was so annoyed with him. I’d been taking care of myself, and I thought I didn’t need his stupid alpha help. But he’d always just smile, and push. He’d challenge me to do things a different way, and promised to teach me new things when I succeeded.

“He never treated me like a weak omega. He treated me as a person.”

Yuri bit his lip. “Then, one day when I was fifteen… he was just… gone. I learned a couple days later that he’d up and moved to Japan without a word to anyone. I was so angry. I’d been abandoned again. But I was stronger then. I found out there he was, and I followed him to Japan. That’s when I realized that he’d gone to court an omega that he’d fallen in love with.”

Yuri smiled at the katsudon. “I hated them both for a while after I returned to Russia, but at the same time, the way it happened pushed me to be a better person. When he moved back to Saint Petersburg with his new mate in tow I realized how good for me it had actually been. And his new mate, my adopted dam, accepted me as easily as he had. Pretty soon I spent more time at their apartment than I did the dorms I’d moved into. When they moved to a new place, they got me a room of my own without even asking. We’d become a family without ever thinking about it.”

Yuri took another bite, smile playing on his lips as his memories turned happy. “My dam, he sat with me through my first heat. He said he knew how scary they could be, and he made sure I had what I needed to be comfortable. When I graduated from high school, a year late thanks to my birth sire, my adopted sire and dam were there, cheering for me. They helped me through college classes, and never once did they do anything but make me feel accepted for who I was. They never let my secondary define me.”

Yuri clenched the chopsticks. “Then the damn conservatives came in, with their arcane beliefs about omegas. They’re no better than my birth sire. Suddenly my position within the company, the status I’d built for myself... Everything I’d fought for was reduced to a single word: omega. Once the law passed… that would be all I was. Everything I’d fought so hard to throw off. I’d be put into the hands of an alpha, mated and subject to their command. Except it wasn’t my sire threatening to sell me off, it was my government. My government was handing over my choices to somebody else. If my alpha didn’t want me to work, then I wouldn’t be allowed to work. If they didn’t want me to have birth control, then I wouldn’t be allowed birth control.”

Yuri set down the chopsticks and looked out the window again. “I ran. Just as I had before. My sire and dam helped, even though if it’s proven they helped they could be in trouble for assisting my escape. But… I couldn’t stay behind. I’d fought too hard to just give up. And I thought of the omega children who haven’t presented yet, who will see these laws and think that there’s no other option. 

“It’s scary, and it’s dangerous. But I want them to know they can fight back. They don’t have to accept that their secondary gender defines them. They can be more than  _ just _ an omega.”

Otabek reached out and placed a hand on Yuri’s arm. 

Yuri turned and smiled at him. “Sorry for unloading all that on you.”

There was fire in Yuri’s eyes, the determination that Otabek had seen that first day in the coffeeshop. It was probably Yuri’s sexiest feature. 

Otabek shook his head. “I think… I needed to hear it. I still don’t know everything you’re going through, but now I have a sense of why it’s so important.”

Yuri smiled, then motioned to the katsudon. “How is it?”

Otabek looked down at the mostly empty bowl and smiled. “It’s delicious.”

Yuri grinned. “Good!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of next chapter**
> 
> Yuri looked at the chopstick helpers he’d bought, wondering if he’d ever be able to give them to the twins. It had been an impulse purchase, something to remind the kids of their big brother, but looking at them reminded him just how precarious a position he was in. 
> 
> He wanted to be there, to watch them grow up. He wanted his family. 
> 
> Yuri sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. He also wanted Otabek. The longer he was around the other man the more his omega side insisted. It was convinced that he would make a good mate, that he’d be a good sire for their children.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's homesickness continues, and as he settles more into life with Otabek he finds that there's not much to do in the alpha's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday, which means it's time for another chapter and to once again thank you all for the love on this fic. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri looked at the chopstick helpers he’d bought, wondering if he’d ever be able to give them to the twins. It had been an impulse purchase, something to remind the kids of their big brother, but looking at them reminded him just how precarious a position he was in. 

He wanted to be there, to watch them grow up. He wanted his family. 

Yuri sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. He also wanted Otabek. The longer he was around the other man the more his omega side insisted. It was convinced that he would make a good mate, that he’d be a good sire for their children. 

And at some point during his stay, Yuri had started wanting children. He’d never much thought about it in the past, but the omega part of him wanted a family with the handsome alpha. 

Of course Otabek didn’t make it any easier. Yuri’s heart had started racing when the other man hugged him… and the smell when he handed him the eggs. All he could smell in that moment was content alpha, despite the katsudon cooking right in front of him. 

He wished that he was the cause of the content smell. But Otabek had been in the studio for hours. The painting was probably going well. 

Yuri looked at the chopstick helpers again. He wondered if he could send them to granddam Katsuki. She sent care packages to Saint Petersburg regularly and could forward them. 

Assuming that the Russian government wasn’t watching her mail through spies that was… Or that hunters weren’t tracking packages leaving Kazakhstan. 

“Damnit!” Yuri cried, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his forehead on them. “I just wanted to get them a present. I can’t even do that right.”

Yuri uncurled and started pulling blankets and pillows around himself. It was only after several minutes did he realize that he’d started to construct a nest. 

He stopped and sighed, wondering what had triggered the instinct. Was he looking for the comfort since he was stressed? Before that would have always been the obvious response, but with Otabek… was he building a nest because he wanted to be a dam… because he wanted to mate?

Yuri climbed from his half-finished nest and crossed the room to his backpack. Despite most of his clothes now being in the drawers, he’d kept the most important things where he could grab the pack and leave if necessary. He opened a pocket on the side and pulled out a small zipper bag. Inside were two smaller bags, each one held a single handkerchief. 

Yuri pulled them out, each in turn, and took a deep breath. The scents of Victor and Yuri filled him and soothed his frayed nerves. 

Once, several years prior, he’d scolded himself for the instinctual response to calm around his parents’ scents. He’d fumed for days trying to get over the desire for that closeness… until Japanese Yuri had just pulled him into his arms, and used his surprising strength to get Yuri’s nose close to his scent gland. 

_“It’s nothing to be ashamed of Yura,” Yuri had said. “Everybody wants the scents of home from time to time. It’s not a sign of weakness. It’s a sign of love.”_

Yuri smiled as he tucked the scented handkerchiefs back into his bag. He turned to look to his bed, and found he still wanted the nest. He sighed as he padded back over, glad that he’d bought a nesting kit during one of his outings. He pulled it from under the bed and started using the longer strips of fabric in it to wind around the pillows and form it into a better shape. 

As soon as the nest was complete Yuri curled into it. Almost immediately his earlier question was answered. He wanted the nest for comfort, but he wished it was filled with Otabek’s scent. 

* * *

 

Yuri was bored. It was raining again, and Otabek was in the studio painting. 

He wandered the house, picking up and cleaning almost on impulse. Even though it was a throwback response to the hell of his childhood, and he’d rebelled against it during his teenage years, he’d come back to the habit of keeping things tidy. It was so ingrained as to be mindless and repetitive. 

However, he’d had plenty of free time to keep things clean, and Otabek wasn’t messy either. 

He was dusting an already almost dust-free bookshelf when he heard a sigh. He turned to see Otabek. 

“I hired a model,” Otabek said. “Not a housekeeper. You don’t have to spend your free time doing chores.”

“Nothing else to fucking do around here,” Yuri groused. 

One of Otabek’s eyebrows rose, and Yuri sighed. 

“Sorry, just bored and cranky.”

Otabek stepped down into the living room and took Yuri’s arm, guiding him to a chair. 

“What did you do for fun before?”

“Outside of work you mean?”

Otabek nodded. 

“I gamed, or spent time just chilling with my cat.”

“What did you do for work?”

Yuri chewed his lip for a few seconds before responding. “I was part of the public relations team. Specifically I was one of the lead contacts in the digital marketing division.”

“Umm…”

Yuri smiled. “I managed a small team specializing in social media.”

Otabek nodded, then stood. “Come on.”

Yuri followed Otabek to the studio, and watched as he rummaged through some cabinets. A few minutes later he stood, a dusty laptop in hand. 

“Check the specs on this,” Otabek said, handing the device over. “It was good a year ago.”

“You don’t use it?” Yuri asked. 

“I might need to once in a while, but I mostly use it to clean up photos of work before sending pieces to galleries. Otherwise I primarily use my tablet.”

“What should I do with it?”

Otabek shrugged. “Up to you. I was thinking you could game at least.”

Yuri sighed. “Can’t. I don’t want them tracking me through my accounts.”

“Then make new ones. I mean they won’t have your progress, but you’ll know the games already and can do things different.”

“Are you sure?” Yuri asked, cradling the laptop to his chest.

Otabek smiled. “Let me use it when I need is all I ask.”

Yuri nodded, then noticed the newly created mess in the corner. Several slats of wood and a roll of fabric caught his eye. “What’s all that?”

Otabek looked over. “Oh, that’s all stuff for stretching canvas.”

“Huh?”

Otabek’s smile widened, and Yuri melted a bit at how much he liked seeing it. 

“I make my own canvases.”

Yuri looked around and noticed that most of the canvases were in various states of work. “You’re almost out.”

Otabek nodded. “I’m going to have to stretch more soon.”

Yuri smiled, noticing how Otabek’s smell filled the room. “How about you show me how to do it?”

“Are you sure?”

Yuri nodded. “Making myself your assistant is probably more useful than cleaning the house every day.”

“In that case, let me show you what to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of next chapter:**
> 
>  
> 
> Otabek smiled to himself. The breeze from the open windows carried Yuri’s scent right to him as he worked. The repetitive thunk of the staple gun was the loudest sound between them.
> 
> In the weeks since he’d shown Yuri how to stretch the canvases they’d fallen into an easy rhythm. They discussed plans for the day over breakfast, and usually Yuri sat in the window in the studio for an hour or so while Otabek painted before moving to either stretch canvas or post to Otabek’s social media profiles. 
> 
> The only downside to Yuri taking over Otabek’s formerly seldom-used social media was that there were more commissions coming in again. It meant more time working on paintings for other people, and less staring at the beautiful omega who occupied most of Otabek’s thoughts.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call for a commission has Otabek wondering if he can really leave Yuri alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all wondering how long until they get together. Just remember, this is a slow burn so we're building along nicely. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Otabek smiled to himself. The breeze from the open windows carried Yuri’s scent right to him as he worked. The repetitive thunk of the staple gun was the loudest sound between them. 

In the weeks since he’d shown Yuri how to stretch the canvases they’d fallen into an easy rhythm. They discussed plans for the day over breakfast, and usually Yuri sat in the window in the studio for an hour or so while Otabek painted before moving to either stretch canvas or post to Otabek’s social media profiles. 

The only downside to Yuri taking over Otabek’s formerly seldom-used social media was that there were more commissions coming in again. It meant more time working on paintings for other people, and less staring at the beautiful omega who occupied most of Otabek’s thoughts. 

However, despite his existing money, the commissions were a good source of additional income, and Otabek started setting aside a portion of the profits from each one for Yuri. It was him who’d brought them in after all. 

The thunk of the stapler stopped. Otabek looked up to see Yuri wipe a small towel across his brow. The canvas he’d been stretching was especially large. 

“Check the tension Beka?” Yuri asked. “This is bigger than you normally have me do, and you said it needs to be tighter.”

Otabek stood and walked over. He ran his hand over the surface of the fabric, feeling the tension under his fingers. He thought of the weight of the paint on it and made a thumbs up. “This is good.” He turned back to the canvas, letting his fingers linger on the blank surface.

Yuri nodded. “Hold that pose?”

Otabek chuckled at how Yuri had managed to turn the tables in who was photographing who. 

Yuri took a photo on Otabek’s phone, then immediately turned to post it on social media. As soon as he was done he set the phone down and walked over to look at the piece Otabek had been painting. 

“Where’s this?” Yuri asked. 

“An office building in downtown Almaty,” Otabek replied. “They wanted a painting of the people in their lobby.”

Yuri nodded. “I like all the little details, especially with how the sunlight dances around the room.”

Otabek walked over and stood close enough behind Yuri to get his smell. “It’s a pretty place. The windows and the metal accents reflect the light nicely.”

Yuri reached out and ran his finger over an unpainted section of the canvas. “I can’t wait to see what it looks like once it’s done.”

“You’ll be the first,” Otabek said, resisting the urge to slide his hands around Yuri’s waist and hold him close. He wanted to drop kisses along his shoulder; wondered if he’d purr. 

A phone rang and ruined the moment. Yuri stepped away to go answer it. 

“Otabek Altin’s studio,” Otabek heard Yuri say in the kitchen. “A commission? Sure, I think he’s at a point to discuss one.” A pause. “Just a moment.”

Yuri reappeared in the open door, hand over the mouthpiece of the phone. “They’d like to discuss a commission. Is now ok?”

Otabek looked at the painting and nodded. “Now’s fine.”

Yuri handed over the phone, and a moment later a pad of paper and a pen. 

Otabek smiled at him then started to write down the details. Everything seemed to be ok until the client asked him to go to his location for the initial sketches. 

“Switzerland?” Otabek asked. “That will make the price higher. Are you sure you don’t just want me to work from a high-quality photo?”

Otabek felt Yuri’s eyes on him as the conversation continued. He held out his thumb and decided to take the rest of the conversation in another room. 

Could he feel safe leaving Yuri alone? Even if only for a few days?

Otabek noted the quick turnaround that the caller wanted as he walked, and from the suggested size knew that it would be a significant commission. 

Then the caller asked again if he’d be able to go to their location. 

“I’ll need to check with my assistant to ensure I have the time free,” Otabek lied. “I’ll call you back and let you know.”

Then the call ended, and Otabek sat down the phone with a sigh. He wouldn’t leave Yuri unless he was confident that he was ok with it. 

Yuri was still stressed. He didn’t show it, but Otabek had seen glimpses of a nest on his bed the past few weeks, ever since he’d become homesick. His alpha side wished that the omega was building a nest for him, but the timing spoke for itself. 

Yuri was sitting at the kitchen table working on the laptop when Otabek walked back in. 

“Hey…” Otabek started. 

“Hey,” Yuri replied looking up. “That sounded promising.”

Otabek nodded. “It is… but…”

“Switzerland…” Yuri said. 

Otabek sighed, pulled out a chair, and sat next to him. “I’d rather not leave you alone…”

Yuri shook his head. “I’ll be ok.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’ll only be a few days, right?”

“Yeah…”

“We’ll go shopping before you leave and I’ll stay here as much as possible.”

“Ok. But only if you’re sure.”

“I am. But…”

“But?”

“Where in Switzerland?”

“Geneva. Why?”

Yuri ran a hand over his hair. “Can you do me a favor while you’re there?”

* * *

 

Otabek held the small bag in his hand, a handwritten address in the other. He smiled to himself as he looked up at the chalet just outside of Geneva. He climbed the steps and rang the bell. A moment later the door swung open and a famous face greeted him. 

“Bonjour. Otabek Altin?” Christophe Giacometti asked. 

Otabek nodded. “Da.”

“Come in,” Christophe said, holding the door open. 

Otabek stepped into the house and followed Christophe to a comfortable living room. 

“Thanks for agreeing to see me Mr. Giacometti.”

“Please, call me Chris,” he replied, sprawling across a couch. “Now, what can I do for you? My PR team didn’t mention anything about meeting with an artist, so I’m assuming this is about something other than work.”

Otabek cringed, but nodded and handed over the small bag. “A friend asked me to give this to you. He said you’d know who it’s from what to do with it.”

Chris blinked and accepted the bag. Otabek watched as he pulled out the pairs of chopstick helpers, and his face lit up. A smile remained as he slid them back into the bag. “I’ll get them where they need to go.”

“You understand?”

Chris nodded and set aside the bag. His eyes bored into Otabek. “How is our friend?” he asked. “Staying safe I hope?”

“As much as he can,” Otabek said. “I didn’t want to leave him alone, but he insisted that he’d be ok.”

“He’s strong. I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

Otabek nodded. “Can I ask a question?”

“Sure.”

“How does he know a world-famous model?”

Chris laughed. “I’m old friends with his sire.”

“His… adopted… sire you mean?”

Chris smiled and leaned forward. “Ah, I see the kitten has filled you in on some of his history. Yes, his adopted sire and I competed for various youth leadership awards before I turned to modeling.” 

“So you’ve known him a while?”

“Since he was thirteen or so. That’s when he started accompanying his sire on international trips.”

“You called him a kitten?”

Chris laughed and stood. “Wine?”

Otabek blinked and nodded. “Sure.”

Chris disappeared and reappeared a moment later with two glasses and a bottle. He poured the wine and handed Otabek a glass. 

“I’m sure you’ve seen his love of various cat prints…”

Otabek thought about it and smiled. He nodded. 

“When he was a kid he acted like a kitten, cute and wanting to be cuddly, but snarly and likely to claw for no reason. So several of us nicknamed him kitten, and it stuck.”

Otabek chuckled. “Does he know?”

Chris shrugged. “Of course, and sometimes he even hisses at me when I use it. But he’s mostly accepted that it’s a term of endearment.”

Otabek nodded. “I wasn’t expecting you to look me up,” he said after a minute. 

“It’s a precaution I’ve gotten used to taking, being famous and all. Not that I needed to with you though, you aren’t exactly an unknown. I must admit I thought this visit had something to do with art before you handed me that present though.” Chris sighed dramatically. “And here I’d thought I was finally famous enough for a portrait from the painter to the stars.”

Otabek chuckled. “You could always commission me.”

Chris smiled. “I may do that one day.”

Otabek bit his lip, nervous to ask what he knew he had to. 

“I won’t tell them he’s associated with you,” Chris said softly, seeming to read Otabek’s thoughts. “They told me a few weeks ago that they’re purposely keeping in the dark about where he is.” Chris sighed. “Plausible deniability… because if they know where he is they could be in trouble.”

Otabek sighed in relief.   

“You’re really worried about him, aren’t you?” Chris asked. 

Otabek nodded. “I’ve only known him less than two months, but…”

Chris leaned back on the couch. “It’s a rather shitty situation… Even the omegas here are scared.”

Otabek’s eyebrow rose. “You’re farther than I am from Russia… why are they nervous here?”

“Because the hunting parties fanned out fast and far. I’ve even heard of a few cases from North America.”

Otabek hissed in a breath. 

“There’s more,” Chris said. “Darker rumors.”

Otabek nodded. “Forced matings…”

“That… and non-Russian omegas disappearing.”

Otabek growled low in his throat. “They wouldn’t…”

Chris sighed and refilled both their wine glasses. “Omega trafficking isn’t anything new, and when violent people think they have carte blanche… Besides, it’s not as if the Russian government is dissuading these actions. In fact the signs are all there that these are government funded operations. Make an example of the omegas fleeing… and if a few innocent omegas get swept up in it… well… it’s their own fault for not being mated already, even in another country.”

Otabek’s growl deepened. 

Chris nodded. “I understand the sentiment. Just the thought makes me want to go full alpha. There’s no joy in a relationship built on fear and forced submission.”

“Are you mated?”

Chris nodded. “I am, but to a beta. When I met him I knew that he was the one for me. A family would be nice, but we can always adopt.”

There was a pause. 

“Doesn’t mean I don’t have an deep instinctual urge to protect omegas though,” Chris added, taking a sip of wine. “Especially against low-life alphas who refuse to see them as anything other than equal partners.”

Otabek nodded in agreement. 

There was the sound of a door opening and closing in the background. 

“Ah, that would be my darling husband now,” Chris said with a smile. Otabek turned and saw a man with soft brown hair walk into the room. 

The man smiled, saw the two glasses, disappeared for a minute then took a seat next to Chris, a third wine glass in hand

“Otabek Altin, this is my husband, Gabriel. Gabriel… Otabek Altin.”

Otabek extended his hand, which was soon accepted with a handshake. 

“Are we getting our portraits done now?” Gabriel asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“You know me,” Chris growled. “If we did, they would be more… private.”

Otabek nearly choked on his wine. 

Gabriel laughed. “We have company.” He turned to Otabek. “So are you here to discuss art?”

Otabek was about to respond when Chris cut in. 

“I heard from a mutual friend that Mr. Altin was in town,” Chris said. “I asked him to come over to discuss prices.”

Gabriel sighed. “Chris, you know we make these decisions as a couple.”

Chris winked. “That’s why we were only discussing prices, and not discussing actual paintings. I wanted to have some information before approaching you with the idea.”

Otabek nodded. “We’d only just started when you walked in though. So please, don’t worry that we might have already covered something and ask whatever you need to know.”

Gabriel looked at the already half-empty bottle of wine and the small bag next to Chris, but said nothing about either. 

“So how much does a famous artist charge anyway?” he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of Next Chapter**  
>  Yuri padded through the empty house and sighed. 
> 
> He missed Otabek. 
> 
> He’d only been gone a couple days, and would return the next, but Yuri felt it had been forever since he’d seen his alpha. And the more Yuri thought about it, the more he had to admit to himself that he viewed Otabek as his alpha. 
> 
> It had been the stealing of stuff for his nest that had finally forced the issue though. Fewer than twelve hours after Otabek left Yuri had missed his scent so much that he’d dug through the laundry for a few choice items to line his nest with. He ended up with one of the myriad of paint-splattered t-shirts, and a hand-towel that Otabek used to wipe the sweat from his brow on the increasingly warm days. 
> 
> Yuri wondered if he could keep the things in his nest without Otabek noticing when he got back.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri realizes exactly how deep his feelings for Otabek run as he seeks out things that smell like the alpha, who's away in Switzerland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed many people guessing a heat was approaching in the comments last chapter, and I figure a bit about this world would be helpful to know. 
> 
> Alphas/Omegas have heats/ruts approximately once every 6 months. The story started in February, and at this point it's May, so it's a bit early for a heat since Yuri had one in the first chapter. 
> 
> Nesting itself isn't a sign of impending heat in omegas. It could be an indicator of stress, a desire for comfort, or the omega side expressing a wish to mate and bear offspring. Yes, the instinct to nest will be much higher around a heat, but they could happen at any time.
> 
> Anyway, thought that might be useful. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri padded through the empty house and sighed. 

He missed Otabek. 

He’d only been gone a couple days, and would return the next, but Yuri felt it had been forever since he’d seen his alpha. And the more Yuri thought about it, the more he had to admit to himself that he viewed Otabek as his alpha. 

It had been the stealing of stuff for his nest that had finally forced the issue though. Fewer than twelve hours after Otabek left Yuri had missed his scent so much that he’d dug through the laundry for a few choice items to line his nest with. He ended up with one of the myriad of paint-splattered t-shirts, and a hand-towel that Otabek used to wipe the sweat from his brow on the increasingly warm days. 

Yuri wondered if he could keep the things in his nest without Otabek noticing when he got back. 

Yuri looked at the time, and placed the call. 

“Hi Yura.”

Yuri smiled at hearing his sire’s voice. “Hi Victor. How is everything there?”

“Good. Potya misses you.”

Yuri breathed a sigh of relief. The conversation was safe. “Tell her I’ll see her soon.”

“I’ll do that,” Victor said, and Yuri could hear the fond smile in his voice. “How are you Yura?”

“Good. Safe.”

“No sign of hunting parties where you are?”

“I haven’t seen any since I left the hotel, but I stay inside a lot so I can’t say.”

“That’s probably the safest thing to do. All our international contacts are saying that things are both better and worse on that front.”

“Oh?”

“The initial rush of hunting parties has died down somewhat, most of them content with captured mates… But.”

“Uh-oh…” Yuri replied. 

“The ones that are still out there appear to be less rejected alpha, and more professional omega trafficker.”

“Professional?” Yuri felt a stone form in the pit of his stomach.

“Yeah, and I’ve heard rumors they have a list straight from the Russian government of missing omegas.”

The stone turned into a swirling knot of unease. 

“Now that the easy-to-find runaways have mostly been captured the government wants to make an example of anybody still on the run,” Victor continued. 

Yuri hissed. 

“It’s only going to get worse before it gets better Yura. Watch yourself, and stay vigilant of your surroundings.”

“I will. You two are safe, right?”

“For now, though we’re evaluating the feasibility of moving to Japan before the twins are born instead of after.”

“What’s going on that you want to move it up?”

“Yuri’s nervous, and I can’t say I blame him. We know that the government suspects we helped you escape, but they can’t prove it. He doesn’t want the babies to be born here under a cloud of suspicion. We’ve already decided that if we don’t have a branch office to manage when he gets to eight months, he’ll go anyway. He’ll officially be on leave then.”

“Will he be ok without you?”

“I won’t be far behind. I was going to take leave as soon as they were born. A branch office should be set up by the time I get back. It’s just that time between that’ll be the problem, and hoping the babies don’t try to come early when I’m twenty hours away.”

“I’m sorry Victor,” Yuri said, wiping unexpected tears. “I put you both in danger. If I hadn’t run…”

“Stop it Yura,” Victor scolded. “We all know how independent you are. You’d never have been happy taking a mate for anything other than love. We helped you because we wanted to. Never doubt that. We knew the risks and decided you’re worth it.”

Yuri sniffled. “Thanks.”

“Always.”

There was a pause. “Hey Victor?”

“Yes?”

“Is Katsudon around?”

“I think he might be napping. Let me check.”

“Kay.”

Footsteps and the sound of shuffling. “Yurio?” 

Yuri chuckled. “You must still be half-asleep Katsudon. You haven’t called me Yurio in a while.”

“Always Yurio,” Yuri said sleepily. 

Yuri smiled. “Thanks Katsudon.” He paused, collecting his thoughts. “Can I talk to you, one omega to another?”

The sound of Yuri sitting up, his voice was more aware when he spoke again. “What’s going on Yura?”

“Katsudon… when… when did you know that Victor was the right alpha for you?”

Yuri hummed. “I think… when I couldn’t stop nesting, and stealing his clothes. Why?”

Yuri sighed. 

“You’ve fallen for him… haven’t you? The alpha you’re living with?” Yuri asked. 

“Da…” Yuri paused. “What do I do Katsudon?”

“What do you  _ want  _ to do?”

“Be his mate, be a dam to his children.”

“Does he want that?”

“I don’t know. The ad that lead me to him said he’s not looking for a mate.”

“Oh Yura…”

Yuri felt tears roll down his cheeks. “I don’t know what to do Katsudon. What if he really doesn’t want a mate?”

“You need to talk to him Yura…”

Yuri huffed a laugh. “Like you’re one to talk about talking.”

“That’s why I say it’s needed. You’ll never figure it out if you keep it to yourself.”

“I’m scared though. Victor says it’s not safe to move. What if I talk to him and it makes things so uncomfortable I can’t stay?”

Yuri sighed. “You’re going to have to trust your own judgement on this. I can’t tell you what the right choice is.”

“I’m nesting… he has to have seen it.”

“Has he said anything?”

“No.”

“You’re under a lot of stress. Are you sure it’s him you’re nesting for?”

“He’s out of town… I stole one of his shirts and a towel that smells like him for my nest.”

Yuri laughed. “That’s a pretty good sign it’s about him then.”

Yuri echoed the laugh. “Yeah… I thought so too.”

“You know whatever happens, Victor and I will support you. If you talk to him and he feels the same and you two decide to mate we’ll be the first to celebrate your happiness. If you decide to keep silent for your own safety, we’ll understand that too. Just figure out what’s most important to you, and follow that path. We’ll be here either way.”

“Thanks Katsudon.”

“Always Yura.”

* * *

 

Yuri sat in the window, watching the wind rustle the leaves on the trees. The window was open, the breeze cool and bringing the sound of birds with it. 

Otabek would be back in several hours, and Yuri knew it would take every ounce of willpower to keep from running to him and folding into his arms. He’d already fought the battle with himself to at least put the alpha’s shirt in the laundry, though he’d been unable to give up the towel. 

He had to keep silent. It wasn’t fair to Otabek to let him know how he felt, to put him on the spot like that. Otabek had made it clear from before Yuri had even met him that he wasn’t looking for a mate. And even if he was open to being with Yuri…

He sighed. 

Yuri couldn’t put him in that kind of danger. If hunters were after particular omegas the situation was even more dangerous than before. Professional hunters wouldn’t think twice about harming an innocent bystander if it meant getting the omega they wanted. Everybody had heard the odd rumor about entire families being slaughtered in some countries just so a particularly prized omega could be smuggled to an eager buyer. 

He needed Otabek to not fight if hunters came for him.

Yuri curled in on himself and rested his forehead on his knees. “Beka…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of Next Chapter**
> 
> Otabek chanced a glance up from the painting to look at Yuri. The omega had seemed distant ever since he’d returned from Switzerland, and he wondered if something happened while he was away. He’d tried approaching him about it, but the body language alone was enough to inform him that the subject was off-limits. 
> 
> Otabek wanted his Yuri back, the one who managed to smile despite the danger. The one who’d started to open up and let him into his life. 
> 
> He had to address it, no matter how uncomfortable it was.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
>  
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek notices that Yuri is more distant after his trip to Switzerland, and a conversation with an old friend cements the reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday! Which means more OtaYuri goodness. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Otabek chanced a glance up from the painting to look at Yuri. The omega had seemed distant ever since he’d returned from Switzerland, and he wondered if something happened while he was away. He’d tried approaching him about it, but the body language alone was enough to inform him that the subject was off-limits. 

Otabek wanted his Yuri back, the one who managed to smile despite the danger. The one who’d started to open up and let him into his life. 

He had to address it, no matter how uncomfortable it was. 

“What?” Yuri demanded as he noticed Otabek staring. 

Otabek sighed and walked across to where Yuri sat working on the computer. On instinct he reached out and ran his fingers over Yuri’s cheek. He thought he heard Yuri’s breath catch. 

“What happened while I was gone Yura?”

Yuri shook away from Otabek’s touch and turned back to the computer. “Nothing.”

“Bullshit!” Otabek growled. “You’re different! You’re scared again, and even worse, you’re not talking to me about it!”

Yuri glared at Otabek for a couple seconds before turning to look at the floor. “Nothing happened. I promise.”

“Then what is it? Should I have stayed? Did you feel like you were in danger?”

Yuri shook his head. “It’s not that…”

Otabek sighed and pulled a chair around. “Talk to me Yura. I don’t know how to protect you if you won’t talk to me.”

“Maybe I don’t  _ want _ you to protect me!” Yuri yelled, standing up. He stood there for a moment, eyes locked before he bolted for his bedroom. 

Something had definitely happened. 

Otabek waited for a few minutes, giving Yuri a chance to cool off before standing and following. He knocked softly on the door. “Yura?”

“Go away.” Yuri’s voice was muffled as if he were under a blanket. 

Otabek sighed and sat down outside the door. He waited, mind racing as he tried to figure out if he’d done something wrong. 

The silence stretched on for minutes and into an hour. 

“I can smell you out there,” Yuri finally said. “I told you to go away.”

Otabek chuckled. “This is still my house, and if I want to sit in the hallway…”

“Why though?” Yuri asked. 

“Why am I sitting in the hallway?”

“No… why… why do you want to protect me?”

_ Because I love you…  _ “Because I’m your friend, and that’s what friends do.”

“But you’re in danger…”

Something about the tone in Yuri’s voice told Otabek that this was at the heart of Yuri’s renewed fear. Otabek stood and leaned his forehead against the door. “Can I come in Yura?”

A moment of shuffling sounds. “I… uh…”

“If you’re worried about your nest… I’ve already seen glimpses of it. You have a tendency to not close the door all the way.”

A sigh, then, “Come in…”

Otabek carefully opened the door and stepped into the room. The first thing he noticed was the smell of scared omega, the second was the lack of light. He blinked at how dark it was, the drapes drawn across the windows left most of it in shadow. Despite that his eyes were drawn immediately to Yuri, and how he was sitting in his nest, with his knees drawn to his chest, long blond hair flowing over shoulders and down to touch the mattress. 

“Yura…”

Yuri leaned his forehead against his knees so that his face was obscured. “I’m scared Beka.”

Otabek reached the edge of the bed and reached out. “I can see that.” He paused. “May I join you in your nest?”

Yuri nodded slowly and shifted aside to make room. 

Otabek was careful as he climbed over the wall of pillows and woven fabric. As soon as he was in the nest all he could smell was how deeply Yuri’s fear had seeped into it. He wanted to scent it, to make it a calming space for the man he wanted to mate, and just managed to hold himself back. However he instinctively reached out and pulled the trembling omega into his arms. Yuri tensed for a second before relaxing. 

“What changed Yura?” Otabek murmured. “You’ve been scared since you got here, always cautious whenever we left the house. But it’s different now. This is more than fear, this is outright terror.”

Yuri was silent for several minutes, and for a moment Otabek thought he wasn’t going to respond. Then he realized that Yuri was breathing deep. He smiled and released as much calming and protective scents as he could. Soon Yuri was scooting closer and angling for more. 

Otabek ran a soothing hand up and down Yuri’s back for another few minutes before he spoke. 

“I… I talked to my sire while you were away…” Yuri said softly. 

“Ok…” Otabek prompted. 

“Things are getting worse, and everybody’s in so much danger because of me.”

“What’s going on?”

Yuri shook his head. “They didn’t tell me much, but I know that my sire and dam are feeling pressured. They’re trying to organize a move to Japan even faster than they were before.”

“They were going to leave?”

Yuri nodded, and Otabek could feel lingering tension rippling under his fingertips. 

“My dam…” Yuri said so softly Otabek had to strain to hear. “He’s pregnant. They don’t want the babies growing up under such oppressive conditions.”

Otabek suddenly understood the chopstick helpers. 

“Not that it’s safe for any omega right now. But since he’s Japanese, they have a real excuse and ability to leave. They both have dual citizenship so don’t have to wait for paperwork like me.”

Yuri took another deep breath and fidgeted with his bracelet. 

“But part of the reason they’re trying to leave sooner than planned is things are getting worse.”

“You said that before.” Otabek held Yuri a bit tighter. “How so?”

“They… they said the hunting parties are almost all professional omega traffickers now.”

Otabek felt his heart lurch. 

“And…” Yuri continued, “that they have government-supplied lists of missing omegas. It’s not just about letting the violent alphas capture mates anymore. Now it’s personal. The government wants to make examples of us, so that no omegas try to run again.”

“Yura…” Otabek said softly. 

Yuri turned and bunched his fists in Otabek’s shirt. “I’m sorry Beka! I’m so scared, and it’s too much risk for you.” 

“We both know that I’m aware of the risk…”

“It’s different now!” Yuri cried. “They’re professionals. It’s far more dangerous than before. I should leave now before you get hurt or killed.”

Otabek growled. “And go where Yura? Moving puts  _ you _ at more risk, especially with professionals. They’ll have hackers to get into hotel security footage, maybe even public safety cameras if a town is running old systems. They’ll be looking for people on the run, so staying put is the safest option.”

“But…”

“No buts Yura,” Otabek said, low growl still in his throat even as he dipped his nose to sniff at Yuri’s hair. “I know the danger, and it’s my choice to accept it or not. If you left now I’d worry. I’d wonder constantly if you were safe. I’d rather you be here, where I can fight for you, than somewhere where you’re on your own.”

“Beka…”

“This is my choice Yura. I want to fight for you, and I don’t want you to take that choice away from me. Ok?”

Yuri nodded against his shirt. 

* * *

 

Otabek sat in his bed, tablet on his lap, thoughts swirling. Yuri had said it was getting worse, but hadn’t provided many details. 

Chris had said similarly disturbing things, but he was also outside Russia. 

Otabek had to know what was going on behind the scenes, the things that the government didn’t let the rest of the world know. 

He looked at the time, converted it and opened a video call. It rang twice before a familiar face filled the screen. 

“Otabek!”

Otabek nodded. “How are you Georgi?”

Georgi sighed dramatically. “Alas, I have been struck again by Cupid’s arrow, yet my beloved was looking away when his arrow struck her.”

“Anya again?” Otabek asked with a chuckle. 

Georgi flopped an arm over his eyes. “I have cast that seductress aside. Nyet, the name of my beloved is Svetlana.”

Otabek smiled. “I wish you well in your new romantic endeavors.”

“Thank you old friend,” Georgi said. “Now isn’t it late in the US?”

Otabek chuckled. “I moved back to Almaty last year.”

“Who will I hang out with when I go to teach my summer drama intensive?”

Otabek laughed. “You’ll find somebody I’m sure. Maybe there will be another Russian speaking student this year.”

“Lightning rarely strikes twice,” Georgi declared. “I fear a friendship like ours is once in a lifetime…”

Otabek rolled his eyes. “As dramatic as ever. I have the feeling you’ll be fine without me.”

“You’re a cruel cruel man Otabek,” Georgi said. He then changed gears. “So what’s up? It’s not like you to call me out of the blue.”

Otabek scowled. “You still teach acting in Saint Petersburg, right?”

“Da.”

Otabek nodded. “I need to know what’s going on with the omegas in Russia.”

“That’s a deep dark subject,” Georgi said softly. “Are you sure you want to know?”

Otabek nodded again. “I have my reasons. I know there are many trying to flee, and there are hunting parties in many bordering countries. But somehow not much is getting out besides that.”

Georgi sighed again. “Let me close the windows. I’d rather not talk about this with even the possibility of somebody else hearing.”

“Ok.”

Georgi disappeared from the screen, and Otabek could hear the sounds of windows being closed. A few minutes later the other man reappeared. 

“Ok now?” Otabek asked. 

Georgi shrugged. “As safe as it’s going to be.”

“It’s really that bad that even talking about it makes you nervous?”

“Da. Omegas are scared, and those of us who are in favor of omega rights are equally scared. I’m tempted to ask the school in America to give me visiting status for a few years.”

“Really?”

“As much as I love my country, this is not a pleasant place to be, especially for omegas.”

“But you’re a beta.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Georgi countered. “Unless you’re a male alpha right now, you’re scared. And even plenty of them are concerned for friends and mates.”

“Wow…”

Georgi nodded. 

“So if everybody is so scared… how did it get this way?”

“How else?” Georgi replied with a shrug. “Baby steps that were easily ignored.”

“Go on.”

Georgi nodded. “Well you know the new government came in about five years ago, right?”

“Da.”

“So they started easy, and made the dynamic registry. On the surface it’s innocuous. They claimed it was to track population statistics and have access to that information as needed. Then they added cycle tracking. Supposedly everybody was supposed to receive reminders near rut or heat to make arrangements for heat or rut rooms. But somehow only the omegas ever got those reminders. When somebody finally asked, they got the line that the alphas had been shown to be responsible, while the omegas were forgetful and needed reminded of such things for their own safety.”

Otabek thought of Yuri, and started to wonder how much he’d put up with before deciding to run. 

“It only got worse for omegas from there,” Georgi said softly. “There were protests, massive demonstrations to try and make it clear that the new laws were sexist and overbearing… but it didn’t matter. The government was going to have their way, and those of us who protested were just in their way.”

“You protested?”

“Of course. I even had the honor of being jailed for it for a few days.”

“That’s why you’re being careful.”

“Da.”

“So what happened after the registry?”

“After they had cycle tracking, they cut off access to birth control for unmated omegas. Even mated ones could only get them with permission of their alpha.”

“What? But that would only cause unplanned pregnancies resulting in…” Otabek growled,  “forced matings.”

“I think you see where this is going,” Georgi said. “There was some pushback after that, but not enough. Then…” Georgi made air quotes, “ _ guidelines _ … were released. Not laws, but strongly worded suggestions that unmated omegas out after a certain hour were being reckless and were asking to be attacked by alphas. It was suggested that omegas self-curfew.”

Otabek’s growl deepened. 

“Finally last year the new Omega Protection Act started gaining ground. That’s the one that caused so many to flee.”

“Omega protection is code for forced mating,” Otabek said, voice rumbling.

Georgi nodded. “So that’s how we got here. Little freedoms chipped away under the guise of safety, until the people were so used to the lie that they could push through the big things.”

“So what’s the current internal situation?”

Georgi shook his head. “Bad, real bad. Time is quickly running out for omegas to find mates, but even worse, the government seems to be ignoring signs of forced matings. They’re passing off obviously abusive and violent matings as  _ bad choices _ on behalf of the omega.”

“Dear god…”

“The real scary ones though, are the omegas who are married to betas.”

Otabek’s eyes widened. “They wouldn’t…”

“There’s no exception in the law for omegas who are married to a beta. I have one friend who’s scheduled an appointment with a tattoo parlor. They’re going to have their beta husband bite, and have it tattooed. It won’t get the mated smell, but they’re hoping that it at least gets people to stop before noticing that.”

“They’re going to fix that right? It’s cruel to force people in existing relationships to mate to somebody else.”

Georgi shook his head. “There’s no sign of it, and the time period is so short that there’s really no way to get an addendum passed.”

“They know what they’re doing then…” Otabek lamented. 

Georgi nodded. “I’ve already heard rumors from other cities of omegas married to betas being attacked and force mated, and the government does nothing. This is breaking families apart, and the government is saying that it’s for their protection.”

Otabek took a deep breath and let it out. “So the other rumors are probably true…”

“Other rumors?” Georgi asked. 

“Professional omega traffickers on the hunting teams.”

Georgi nodded. “I’ve heard that too. The initial wave was rejected alphas looking to capture mates. Now the professionals are on it, with handy lists of missing omegas thanks to the registry that was their first victory.”

Otabek’s fingernails curled into his palm. 

“Look,” Georgi said, “I don’t know why you called here tonight to ask about this, but I can guess. If you’re in Almaty you’re in danger too, I’ve heard of hunting parties even coming back from America. If you’re hiding an omega, keep your head down and stay safe. This will pass eventually. They’ll get enough examples to get everybody nice and scared, but there will be collateral damage before that happens. Don’t end up on that list my friend.”

Otabek nodded. 

“This omega…” Georgi started. “Are they worth it?”

Otabek thought about Yuri, his determination, his gentle and caring side, all that he’d already gone through. He thought of how much he loved the man sleeping in the next room. 

“Yes…” Otabek replied. “Yes he is.”

Georgi smiled. “Seems I’m not the only one subject to Cupid’s whims. I’ll keep you in my prayers.”

“Thanks Georgi.”

“Anything for a friend.”

Otabek ended the call and leaned his head back against the wall.

“I’ll keep you safe Yura,” he said softly to the darkened room. “I won’t let anybody take you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of Next Chapter**  
>  Traces of Otabek’s soothing scent lingered in Yuri’s nest for three days. He woke up the final day twisted around, nose pressed against a pillow near where the alpha had sat. 
> 
> The scent set off his instincts in ways that drove him crazy. His omega side insisted over and over that his alpha had been in his nest. Why was he not being knotted on a regular basis by his mate?
> 
> He craved a knot he’d never even felt. Even worse was the almost daily struggle to not slip into Otabek’s bedroom and raid his laundry.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the dangers, Yuri lets Otabek talk him into an evening out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday, which means more OtaYuri goodness. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Traces of Otabek’s soothing scent lingered in Yuri’s nest for three days. He woke up the final day twisted around, nose pressed against a pillow near where the alpha had sat. 

The scent set off his instincts in ways that drove him crazy. His omega side insisted over and over that his alpha had been in his nest. Why was he not being knotted on a regular basis by his mate?

He  _ craved _ a knot he’d never even felt. Even worse was the almost daily struggle to not slip into Otabek’s bedroom and raid his laundry. 

Yuri considered it a small victory that he was able to limit his hoarding of Otabek-scented things to a single sweat rag that he forced himself to change out every few days rather than letting them accumulate in his nest. 

However, he found himself seeking out Otabek’s scent in other ways. He lingered in the studio more, silently working or playing on the computer while Otabek painted nearby. He sat a bit closer to him in the evenings after dinner when they decided what to watch on television. Most importantly, he allowed himself small touches and hugs, which Otabek reciprocated. 

It was during one of his bad days, when homesickness laced through him, that he realized how attuned to his moods Otabek was. He was in the back window in the living room, where he couldn’t be seen from the street, and the alpha was sketching him. 

The scratch of the pencil stopped and Yuri looked at Otabek, who stood and stretched. 

“I’m going to get some water,” Otabek said. “Want anything?”

Yuri shook his head and resumed looking out the window. 

Footsteps, then arms wrapped around him. Yuri jolted even as Otabek’s calming scent settled over him like a blanket. 

“Yura…”

Yuri took several deep breaths, fighting his omega side every second to keep from moving and pressing his nose against Otabek’s scent gland. 

Yuri closed his eyes and relaxed in the alpha’s embrace. 

“What do you need from me Yura?” Otabek asked after several seconds. 

_ You… _ “I just don’t want you to get hurt because of me.”

Otabek’s arms tightened, and Yuri held back a whine of submission. “You’re safe here. I’m not going to get hurt.”

Yuri sighed. 

“Let’s go do something fun tonight,” Otabek said softly. 

Yuri looked up at him. “Like what?”

“I got a call from somebody from my DJ days. He’s in town, spinning at a club downtown. Let’s go.”

“I shouldn’t…” Yuri said. 

“Nonsense,” Otabek replied sharply. “You deserve a night away from your fear. We’ll be in the VIP area, behind security, and I know the layout of the club. There’s a small dance floor up there, and a bar. You won’t have to go anywhere outside the secure area.”

Yuri was silent for several minutes.  _ It would be nice to just forget for one night. _

“Say yes Yura,” Otabek said softly. “If you’re uncomfortable we’ll come home.”

Yuri nodded. “Ok.”

Otabek smiled, and Yuri was glad that he’d agreed. 

* * *

 

As it turned out, Otabek was known well enough that they were able to bypass the main line entirely and use the VIP entrance on the side of the building. Yuri could just make out the deep pulse of the music from outside, and somehow something so simple sunk into his soul. 

Then Otabek’s hand was at the small of his back and Yuri had to suppress a shiver from running up his spine at the contact. Every instinct wanted him to lean into it, to trust his alpha to guide him. 

They went inside and the music surrounded and filled him. Otabek led him to a table near the bar, and Yuri saw what he was talking about when he assured him that the space was safer than the larger club in general. Two bouncers had been at the VIP only entrance, and another stood near the stairs to the main dance floor. 

“I’ll get us some drinks,” Otabek said as Yuri took a seat. “Is there anything in particular you want, or don’t like?”

Yuri shook his head. “Whatever you pick is fine.”

Otabek nodded and stepped away. 

Yuri watched him walk up to the bar and talk to the bartender. 

“He-ey,” a voice drawled in English. “Haven’t seen you here before.”

Yuri winced as his head twisted toward the voice. He saw a man with dark hair in an undercut, and a maple leaf tattoo on one arm. “What’s it to you asshole?”

The man, a beta by the scent, smiled down at him in a way Yuri couldn’t determine whether it was an attempt at false friendliness, or plain arrogance. 

“Did you hear so much about King JJ that you just had to come listen?”

Definitely arrogance. 

“I’m here with a friend,” Yuri spat, “And I’ve never heard of you so don’t think you’re all that special.”

JJ feigned injury just as Otabek returned and set a drink in front of Yuri. 

“Don’t mind JJ,” Otabek said. “His narcissism is fueled by the size of his fan club.”

“Hey!” JJ protested while Yuri snickered. 

“You going to pull up a seat, or stand there trying to come up with a retort?” Otabek asked as he slid onto the bench next to Yuri. 

JJ grabbed an unused chair from a nearby table and turned it around. 

“Still as cold as ever, eh Otabek?”

Otabek shrugged. “Give me a reason to warm up and I might.”

“And here I thought letting you know I was in town was a nicety.”

Otabek took a sip of his drink. “I’m on the club’s mailing list you know. I knew you were on the schedule before you called.”

JJ pouted and Yuri couldn’t help how one side of his mouth quirked up into a smile. 

“And yet you came,” JJ attempted. “You must have wanted to see me.”

“Maybe I wanted to see if you’d learned how to mix anything new in the past few years or if you’re still spinning your tired old standards.”

JJ huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “At least I’m still spinning.”

Otabek shrugged. “It was fun, but then I got busy with the art.”

“Hah! You just didn’t want to be overshadowed by King JJ!”

“The only part of you casting that big a shadow is your ego,” Otabek shot back, which made JJ pout. 

“Oh, forgive me,” Otabek said. “Yura, this is JJ. We used to DJ at some of the same clubs when I was in North America. JJ, this is Yuri, he’s my assistant and model.”

Yuri nodded at JJ, while the other man made what looked like a stupid gang sign at first, which Yuri soon realized was supposed to be a double J.

“How’s Bella?” Otabek asked after a couple seconds. 

JJ smiled. “She’s good. Busy. The kids are almost three and five now.”

“Still hard to believe you’re a father,” Otabek said with a grin. “You’re nothing but a big kid yourself.”

“Hey!” JJ protested, but without the feigned insult of earlier. 

Otabek laughed. “I’m surprised she still lets you tour with two kids at home.”

“Only over the summer,” JJ replied. “Teaching is hard enough on her, but with two kids… She deserves a break, yanno?”

Otabek nodded. “So what do you do the rest of the year?”

JJ shrugged. “Keep mixing mostly. There are enough clubs around Toronto to keep me busy, and I do some studio time too. Got some stuff streaming on subscription services and a couple albums out.”

“Seems you stay busy with it then.”

JJ nodded just as the music switched to the next song. “Speaking of busy, that’s my cue. The intermission set is almost over.”

Otabek nodded and JJ stood, making his way to the DJ station. 

“You’re friends with him?” Yuri asked. 

Otabek shrugged. “He’s an arrogant ass, but once you get past his sense of self-importance he’s a nice guy. He does a lot of volunteer work and other things to make his community a better place.”

“And you’re sure it’s ok if he knows you know me?”

“He’s not the type to say anything, even if somebody did think to ask a DJ visiting from Canada about Russian omegas. He’s safe.”

“Ok,” Yuri said. “I trust you.”

Otabek smiled and Yuri took a sip of his drink. 

The song ended and the crowd went wild when “Who’s ready for more King JJ?” was called out. 

Immediately an upbeat song that had the crowd singing along filled the club. 

“The fuck is this?” Yuri asked. 

Otabek chuckled. “The Theme of King JJ, it’s his signature piece.” 

Yuri scowled. “Arrogant ass.”

Otabek laughed. “He’ll settle down in a minute. He likes the crowd cheering for him before he puts on a show.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, but as the song ended and was replaced by more standard club fare he settled into the selections, and between the music and alcohol running through him was soon swaying with the beat. 

After several songs and a couple more drinks Otabek seemed to notice Yuri dancing in his seat. He held out his hand. “Wanna dance Yura?”

Yuri didn’t know if it was the alcohol, the atmosphere, or the alpha himself, but he immediately took his hand with a nod, because he very much wanted to dance. Then they were moving to the music on the small but crowded VIP dance floor, Otabek’s hands resting low on Yuri’s waist. 

Yuri’s omega side relished what it saw as a sign of courtship as they moved together, Otabek protecting him the entire time. The throng of people pushed them close and all Yuri could smell was Otabek. He savored the scent that he’d been craving, and even when the song changed to a slower piece he stayed close as the crowd eased.

He knew that Otabek was just making it look like they were a couple so nobody asked too many questions, but allowed himself the fantasy. 

Yuri forced himself to relax, and between Otabek and the alcohol he found himself enjoying himself for the first time in months. They danced until they were tired, took a few minutes to rest at the table, then danced some more. They continued like that until the crowd started to thin.

Then they were on the way back to Otabek’s house. Yuri leaned against the man he wanted as his alpha in the back of the taxi, wishing that the fun of the night was the norm and not the exception. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of next chapter**
> 
> Yuri’s scent was everywhere in the house. Not that Otabek was complaining, except that the place his alpha truly wanted it, was the one place where it wasn’t. His bed remained free of the omega’s sweet smell. 
> 
> The night at the club had done wonders to ease Yuri’s fears, and it had fueled Otabek’s dreams. Every night before he fell asleep he remembered what it was like to hold the other man close, to breathe in his scent and focus on that despite the crowd around them. He wished that they could go and do other things without the ever-present worry of Yuri being seen by hunters.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following their night at the club Otabek searches out Yuri's scent more and more, then realizes that his rut is approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween all! And happy OtaYuri Wednesday!
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri’s scent was everywhere in the house. Not that Otabek was complaining, except that the place his alpha truly wanted it, was the one place where it wasn’t. His bed remained free of the omega’s sweet smell. 

The night at the club had done wonders to ease Yuri’s fears, and it had fueled Otabek’s dreams. Every night before he fell asleep he remembered what it was like to hold the other man close, to breathe in his scent and focus on that despite the crowd around them. He wished that they could go and do other things without the ever-present worry of Yuri being seen by hunters. 

Otabek’s alpha insisted that he just needed to convince his omega that he could protect him, but his rational side knew that even he would have difficulty against professional omega traffickers. Despite his desire to keep his intended mate safe, the threat was real for both of them. 

However, small concessions were made. Yuri started leaving the house with him again on trips to the market and to the coffee shop. It wasn’t dinner dates and movies, but it was time together beyond the confines of their shared home. 

Yuri’s expressions also eased in the days after their outing. The pinched features of one under stress gave way to quiet contemplation. The homesickness and fear were still there, but there was also determination again. 

Otabek fell more in love with each passing day. Yuri was everything he wanted: fragile yet determined, foul-mouthed and sweet, male and omega. He knew that he could search the world over and never find a mate as perfect as Yuri Plisetsky. 

He thought he was becoming accustomed to Yuri’s scent, but kept seeking it out more and more. Getting closer to the omega at every opportunity. But it was the day that he snagged and pressed his nose to Yuri’s sweat-dampened rag after several canvases had been stretched that he realized it. 

His rut was upcoming, and he was seeking out the scent of his mate prior to bedding him. 

Otabek cursed himself, knowing that he should have figured it out sooner as he moved to the calendar. He sighed. He had less than a week before his rut. He’d have to book a rut-room immediately. 

He knew he couldn’t stay in the house with his desire for Yuri already so strong. While he trusted in his ability to not force himself on him in a rut-fueled frenzy, he knew that the scent would drive him mad. He also worried about unintentionally scaring Yuri by how much he wanted him. 

No. A rut-room in a hotel was the only proper answer. He’d get through it and not upset the delicate balance between them. 

Otabek set aside his palette and moved to the computer, which had earned a permanent place in the studio. He’d only rutted inside the house since moving back, and didn’t know which hotel he wanted. He was still researching when Yuri stepped back down into the studio, smelling fresh from a shower. 

“Beka?”

Otabek turned and smiled. “Hmm?”

“What are you doing?”

Otabek sighed and ran a hand over his hair. “I… sorta realized that my rut is in a few days. I’m looking for a rut-room.”

Yuri blushed. “You’re… not going to have it here?”

Otabek shook his head. “No. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. My scent gets rather strong, and I get a bit… vocal. I think you’ll be far more comfortable if I’m not here.”

“Maybe… maybe I should get a room instead,” Yuri muttered. “It’s your house… I mean…”

Otabek stood and made his way over. He ran his hands along Yuri’s arms. “No Yura. You’re safer here.”

“Won’t people wonder why you’re rutting outside the house?”

Otabek shook his head. “Plenty of people do, even in separate homes like this. I’ve rutted here before, and it takes a lot of cleaning to get the smells out.”

“Are you sure?”

Otabek nodded and forced himself not to pull Yuri in to kiss his forehead. “I’ll feel better knowing you’re safe here.”

Yuri nodded. “Ok.”

“Do me a favor?”

“Hmm?”

“Make a list of what you’ll need while I’m gone. We’ll go shopping before I leave for the hotel.”

“Ok.”

* * *

 

Somehow realizing that he was going into rut only made Otabek  _ more _ protective of Yuri. He stayed closer when they left the house, and as they wandered the market his alpha side insisted that it was a mistake to leave the comfort of their home without thoroughly scenting his unbonded mate. He also found himself staring at the place on Yuri’s neck that a bonding mark would be, wondering how his bite would look on the fair skin. 

Even at home he only wanted the omega more with each passing day, and the sweet dreams of dancing with Yuri gave way to vivid ones of taking him to his bed, bonding, and breeding him. Each night his alpha side played fantasies of Yuri begging and crying out with pleasure then round with their babies, and each morning he awoke with erections so hard as to almost be painful. 

He’d never had such strong pre-rut symptoms before, and as the day grew closer he was glad he was going to a hotel. While he still thought he’d be able to contain himself, a sliver of doubt had crept in alongside the overwhelming desire.  

Then it was the night before he’d leave to rut, and no matter what he did he couldn’t focus on anything except Yuri. He somehow managed to make sure everything in his studio was ready for him to be gone a couple days, but barely managed even that much, and only then because Yuri was working at the computer in the room. 

He was prowling around the house, trying to do anything to keep Yuri out of his head when he caught the omega’s scent coming from the kitchen. His alpha side took over and he followed it to its source, finding Yuri chopping vegetables. 

Yuri gasped when Otabek slid his arms around his waist and pressed close, but tilted his head in offering. 

Otabek couldn’t hold back, pressing his nose to Yuri’s neck and breathing deep from the scent gland. 

“That bad?” Yuri asked after a few minutes. 

Otabek found he couldn’t do anything but nod.

“I’m surprised you’ve been able to hold out this long,” Yuri said softly, releasing some of his sweet scent. 

“Whaddaya mean?” Otabek growled softly, possessively. 

Otabek could feel the blush heating Yuri’s skin as he kept his nose in his neck. 

“Your… pre-rut... scent has been pretty heavy. I kinda expected you’d need this sooner. You must be used to living with omegas if you were able to hold back this long.”

Otabek shook his head. “You’re the first omega I’ve lived with.”

“Wow…” Yuri breathed, releasing more of his scent. “How did you hold back for so long?”

Otabek huffed a laugh against the smooth skin of Yuri’s neck. “I have no idea.”

Yuri squirmed enough that Otabek released his grip around his middle. But instead of stepping away Yuri turned to face him and placed his hand on his chest. 

“Beka… I know I should have offered sooner,” he began. 

Otabek’s alpha hoped that the sweet omega was offering to share his rut. 

“I know,” Yuri said, “that I can ease some of your pre-rut symptoms. It might be late, but let me know what you need.”

_ I need you in my bed, _ Otabek thought.  _ I need you to take my mark, be my mate. _

Otabek tightened his arms around Yuri’s middle again. “You’re sure this isn’t making you uncomfortable?”

Yuri shook his head. “I’m used to seeing Vic… my sire… prowling in the days before rut, his nose almost constantly pressed to my dam’s neck. I asked once, and he said the scent of an omega makes the symptoms easier to bear.”

“But that doesn’t mean you have to make yourself available,” Otabek argued, even as he fought against himself. He wanted to pull Yuri in again and breathe as much of his scent as possible. 

Yuri smiled. “If it helps you… then I’m glad to do it.”

“Are you sure?”

Yuri nodded. 

Otabek felt his cheeks flush. “Then… is it ok if I scent you tonight? My alpha side doesn’t want to leave you alone without scenting you.”

Yuri’s cheeks turned a bright shade of pink, and for a second Otabek thought he’d refuse. 

“I… I’d like that.”

“Are you sure?”

Yuri nodded. “It’ll make me feel safer too, since you’ll be gone.”

Otabek smiled and leaned in again. Yuri bared his neck and Otabek lost himself in the sweet scent of the man he wanted as his mate. 

* * *

 

Otabek watched from Yuri’s nest as the omega pulled his shirt over his head, revealing the creamy skin that Otabek craved. Though he found he had to withhold a low growl of anger when he saw faint scars marring his back and sides. 

“Are you sure this is ok Yura?” Otabek asked. He wanted to scent the man more than he was willing to admit, but it was new territory for them and he worried it would push the omega away.

A pink blush spread down to Yuri’s bare shoulders, but he nodded and walked over and climbed into the nest. 

They’d agreed to keep pants on while Otabek scented Yuri, and while it was a bit uncomfortable Otabek was more than willing to do anything necessary to make sure the omega was relaxed. 

Yuri knelt in the nest, back to Otabek, and he couldn’t hold back a possessive growl as he moved behind the omega, chest to back. He dipped his head and pressed his nose to Yuri’s scent gland. 

“Let me know if you’re uncomfortable Yura,” he murmured into his skin. 

“Ok,” Yuri replied while releasing some of his scent. 

Otabek mouthed at the spot, tasting and reveling in the trust showed by his omega. He released his own scent, protective and possessive, and felt Yuri relax against him. 

His hands roamed Yuri’s chest, wrists pressing trails of his scent into his skin. His own scent filled the nest, seeping into the bedding and creating a cocoon of things that would continue to help Yuri smell like him for a few days. 

He couldn’t keep a growl from bubbling in his throat. He was scenting the man he wanted to mate. But he felt a thrill run through him when he felt the subtle vibrations of Yuri purring in his arms. 

“You’re purring,” he murmured, licking at Yuri’s scent gland. 

“Feels good,” Yuri sighed.

“Do you normally purr when you’re scented?”

Heated skin against his mouth. “I wouldn’t know,” Yuri admitted after a minute. “This is the first time.”

Otabek paused. “Really? Not even when you were younger?”

“Bad parents, remember?” Yuri said, resting against Otabek. “By the time I found my adopted family I was jaded and angry and didn’t want it. When I  _ was _ ready I was too old for it to be anything but weird, even though I’m sure they would have if I’d asked.”

“I’m sorry,” Otabek said, mouthing against Yuri’s scent gland. 

“It’s not your fault,” Yuri replied, pressing his neck against Otabek’s mouth. 

“Still,” Otabek murmured, holding Yuri a bit tighter, nose following a line of scent behind Yuri’s ear and into his hairline. 

They fell into silence, only purrs and growls between them as Otabek continued to trace his wrists over Yuri, making sure that as much skin as possible was infused with his scent. 

It was only when he felt a rush of pleasure that he realized he was grinding a prominent erection against Yuri’s ass. “Sorry,”  he murmured, putting some space between them. 

“It’s ok,” Yuri murmured, and Otabek realized that he was almost relaxed enough to be asleep. 

“Do you want to lay down while I scent your back and face?”

“Mm-hmm,” Yuri replied. 

Otabek helped Yuri onto his side, and smiled at his instinct to curl into the nest. He laid down facing him, and noticed Yuri’s eyes closed in comfortable relaxation. He scooted closer and started running one hand up and down Yuri’s back, spreading his scent to the skin there, before drawing his wrist along his neck. 

He noticed that Yuri never stopped purring, and soon the scent of content omega mingled with his own protective scent. 

He wished that scenting Yuri could be a regular occurrence, but he knew that the other man was only humoring him and helping him through his pre-rut symptoms. 

Yuri’s purrs faded, and Otabek realized that the omega had fallen asleep. There was a content smile on his face. 

For a moment Otabek considered leaving the nest, but he was too comfortable there with Yuri. Instead he pulled him into his arms and continued to release protective scents as he closed his eyes. 

Surely a few minutes of sleep would be ok.

* * *

 

Faint blue light filtered through the curtains and Otabek could make out the chirping of birds. He realized that he’d spent the entire night in the nest. He looked down to see Yuri pressed against his chest, breathing deep as he continued to sleep

Otabek smiled and ran his thumb over the sleeping omega’s cheek. He wished that he could have that every day. Light bouncing off the long blond hair, and the gentle purring of one so content. 

Yuri still seemed deep in sleep, and Otabek allowed himself the one thing he hadn't the night before. Despite his mouth and nose being all over Yuri’s neck, he’d been careful to not kiss him. 

Otabek leaned in and pressed his lips to Yuri’s forehead. 

“I wish this didn’t have to end,” he murmured.

Otabek carefully climbed out of the nest, and noticed that the intense pre-rut symptoms had greatly diminished in Yuri’s presence, even less than his normal.

He understood why Yuri had been surprised it had taken so long to seek out his scent. 

Otabek quietly left the room and padded through the silent house to the kitchen, where he put on a kettle for tea. He then stepped down into the studio to make sure he hadn’t missed anything. It was as he was turning to leave again that he spied the rag draped over the back of the chair. 

He knew he’d be miserable during his rut without something Yuri-scented, no matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise. He grabbed the rag, took a deep breath of the intoxicating smell, and carried it to his bedroom, tucking it into a pocket of his suitcase. 

By the time he returned to the kitchen the water was boiling, and he poured himself a mug of tea. He sat in the nook, looking out the large windows at the calm morning. His mind drifted to the night prior, to scenting Yuri. 

Yuri wasn’t the only one who had experienced a first. Otabek had never felt the need to scent an omega before, and the heady, lingering pleasure of doing so was surprising to him. His mind was almost clear as he sipped his tea, his alpha side momentarily sated from something so intimate yet simple. 

“Good morning,” Yuri mumbled as he shuffled into the kitchen, shirtless, and poured himself a mug of tea. He sat opposite Otabek, smelling very content and taken. 

“Morning Yura. How are you feeling?”

Yuri blushed slightly. “Good. Your pre-rut symptoms seem better.”

Otabek nodded. “It’s still starting this afternoon, but my head is clearer than it was yesterday.”

Yuri smiled. “I’m glad I could help.”

There were a few minutes of comfortable silence before Yuri spoke again. 

“When are you leaving?”

“Early afternoon.”

“Where’s the hotel?”

“The closest one I could find,” Otabek said. “It’s a couple of bus stops away.”

Yuri nodded. 

“Do you want me to call with the room number once I get there?”

Yuri shook his head. “There’s not much you’ll be able to do once your rut starts.”

“Are you sure?”

Yuri nodded again. 

“Ok. I’ll be home as soon as possible once it’s over.”

“How long do your ruts usually last?”

“Three days. I should be back in the afternoon.”

“Ok.”

* * *

 

Otabek slung his overnight bag over his shoulder as he stepped outside the house. In it was a change of clothes, several toys and the rag that smelled like Yuri. 

He was only a few steps down the street when the woman who lived across from him waved. 

“Hi Meyirzhan,” he said with a smile and walked over. 

The old woman smiled in return and sniffed the air. “I was wondering where you were headed,” she said with a smile. “Especially with such a small bag. That smell explains it though.”

Otabek nodded. “Yeah, it’s that time.”

She chuckled. “I remember those days. It’s one thing I don’t miss from being your age.”

“You don’t have ruts anymore?”

She shrugged. “Every now and then, but not like clockwork. The symptoms aren’t bad anymore either.”

She leaned and peered around Otabek at his house. “Your mate isn’t going with you?”

Otabek sighed. “He’s not my mate. He’s my model and assistant.”

She clucked her tongue. “Shame, you’re a cute couple.”

Otabek smile and turned to look at the house himself. 

“I’ll keep an eye on your house for you Otabek,” she said, voice lowered. 

“Meyirzhan?”

She smiled. “Fair skin and blond hair? He’s not from around here. He has a place to hide?”

Otabek nodded. 

“I’ll call the police if I see any hunters.”

“Why are you helping?” Otabek asked. 

The old woman smiled. “I may be old, but I’m still an alpha. If we have any honor we protect omegas.”

Otabek smiled. “Thank you.”

She nodded. “Don’t wait too long to mate that boy though. You only meet an omega like that once in a lifetime.”

Otabek glanced toward the house. “That’s not up to me.”

Meyirzhan walked over and patted his arm. “A little bit is up to you.”

“Meyirzhan?”

She smiled. “Your scent is getting stronger. You should get going before the bus won’t let you on.”

Otabek sniffed and nodded. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

Otabek was hot, even with the air conditioning blasting in the room. Despite that he craved the furnace of an omega in heat near him. 

His mind immediately went to Yuri, with his fair skin and blond hair. He remembered the sweet smell filling him as he scented the omega. 

Otabek groaned as he wrapped his hand around his aching cock, running his thumb over the head, and allowed his fantasies to run wild. 

Thoughts of Yuri, dripping slick and cum…

Yuri’s sweet smell as fingernails dug into Otabek’s back…

Yuri, ass high in the air and begging to be filled…

Yuri, round and glowing with their babies…

Otabek grabbed the stolen sweat rag with one hand, and a knotting sleeve with the other. He held the rag to his face and thrust into the sleeve, feeling the beginnings of his knot bumping through the tight hole. 

He thought of knotting Yuri, and putting his mark on the omega’s neck. 

Otabek came with a growl, knot locking into the sleeve. He was breathing heavily, thoughts still centered on Yuri as he settled in and waited for it to go down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of next chapter**
> 
> Yuri watched as Otabek spoke with the old alpha lady across the street, and until he couldn’t see him any longer. He waited in the window for another twenty minutes, hoping to see Otabek return; hoping to be asked to share the alpha’s rut. 
> 
> Yuri got up with a sigh. He cursed himself. 
> 
> “I should have just offered,” he spat.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri misses Otabek's scent more and more as he is away for his rut, but when some of his other instincts kick in he decides he needs to run an errand while the alpha isn't around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OtaYuri Wednesday!
> 
> I really liked everybody's comments about Meyirzhan and how she'd caught on and was pushing Otabek. She is a wise wise woman, lol
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri watched as Otabek spoke with the old alpha lady across the street, and until he couldn’t see him any longer. He waited in the window for another twenty minutes, hoping to see Otabek return; hoping to be asked to share the alpha’s rut. 

Yuri got up with a sigh. He cursed himself. 

“I should have just offered,” he spat. 

He moved to the computer and started playing a game, but quit after less than half an hour. He wandered the empty house before eventually climbing back into his nest, sinking into the bedding that smelled like Otabek. 

A thrill had run through him when he’d woken in the middle of the night to find the alpha still in his nest. But elation had turned to sadness when Otabek was gone come morning. 

“Damnit!” Yuri cried, tears of frustration pricking at the sides of his eyes as he pressed his face to the pillow Otabek had used. He felt slick on the inside of his thighs. 

His alpha had scented him. He could still feel the trails where Otabek’s wrists had been. Alphas scented omegas they wanted to mate… right? So why wasn’t he being mated? Why wasn’t he on the receiving end of Otabek’s knot? His alpha was in rut, and he wasn’t there to share it. 

Despite his inner turmoil, he felt safer for having Otabek’s scent on him. He was marked, he was intended. He was an omega being courted… even if it wasn’t true. 

Yuri wiped the tears away angrily. “Damnit,” he cursed again. “Why now?”

He forced himself from his nest. It didn’t matter how much he wanted, or how long he waited. Otabek was probably already at the hotel, and as thick as his pre-rut scent had been when he left, there was no way that public transportation would allow him back on the bus to return home. 

No, Otabek was spending his rut without Yuri. 

* * *

Yuri spent the rest of that first day and the next keeping busy with cleaning, even though he and Otabek kept the house fairly clean already.

However, as he worked an itch grew under his skin, and it only strengthened as he fell asleep in the nest. He tried to ignore it the following morning, but by late afternoon his omega side was so insistent that he couldn’t ignore it. 

It was also something he didn’t want to do with Otabek around. 

Yuri pulled his hood over his hair as he stepped out of the house and walked to the bus stop. He smiled to himself as his feet carried down the street, remembering something Japanese Yuri had told him once. 

It had only been a few months since he’d moved to Saint Petersburg, and Victor had been busy, so Yuri had been the one to accompany him to the drug store. 

_ “The fuck is that for?” he’d asked as Japanese Yuri picked up a douche kit for male omegas.  _

_ “You’re a bit young still Yurio,” Yuri had said, “but when you get older sometimes your omega side will just insist on things, especially around alphas. Keeping… clean… is one of those things.” _

_ “The fuck! That’s disgusting!” _

_ Japanese Yuri just smiled knowingly as he put the box in the basket.  _

“I guess you were right Katsudon,” he said as a smile played on his lips. “It took a while, but…”

He chuckled. 

Yuri had taught him so much, things his own dam hadn’t been around for. The first time he’d made a nest it had been nothing more than a circle of pillows with sheets on top, and the shape wouldn’t hold for more than an hour or so. Japanese Yuri had helped him pick out his first nesting kit, and showed him how to weave the strips of fabric around the pillows and walls of the nest to make it stronger. 

Japanese Yuri had also sat with him through his first heat, as embarrassing as that had been. He’d spent the full three days with him, making sure he drank enough, and reassuring him that things were normal. It would have been a much scarier experience if not for his adopted dam. 

Yuri smiled sadly as homesickness laced through him. He wanted to be with his sire and dam. He also wanted to be with Otabek. He wondered if he’d ever get all of it. 

The drug store was blissfully slow as Yuri walked in, and he relaxed as he walked to the aisle with the omega products. Still, he knew better than to linger, and spent only a few minutes deciding which kit he should get. He dropped it into the basket along with a bottle of shampoo and a box of green tea. 

He decided to stop at the coffee shop on the way back. The employees knew him and it was one of the few places outside of the house that he felt comfortable. He waved to the people working behind the counter as he walked in, and took a seat in a back booth that had a high partition. 

He was just stirring some jam into his tea when he heard several people take a seat a couple booths over. He was making a list of things to do in his head when snippets of a conversation floated over and made ice run in his veins. 

“... should move on. We’re not finding as many omegas...”

Yuri’s fingernails dug into his palm as he strained to listen. 

“We’re still getting sightings... “ noise from the counter, “priorities on the list…”

Yuri stopped breathing. 

“... blond male…”

Yuri had never had a panic attack, but had helped Japanese Yuri through several over the years. Suddenly the soul crushing fear that the other man had described seemed to make sense. 

Yuri realized he was starting to hyperventilate, and forced himself to breathe slower before the men noticed. 

He had to get out… He couldn’t let them see him. He tugged his hood tight over his hair and searched. He couldn’t go out the main door without walking right past them. 

He couldn’t wait for them to leave, the bathrooms were near his table and if any of them had to use it they would walk right past him. 

He had to go. 

His eyes landed on the employee door next to the bathrooms. He stood on shaking legs and hoped nobody noticed as he strode toward it. 

He didn’t know what he was going to do if there wasn’t a back door, but it was his best chance. 

He choked back a strangled yelp when he collided with another person. 

“Yuri!” a female voice said. “What are you…?”

Yuri couldn’t breathe… His breaths were short and ragged. 

“Yuri!” she shook his shoulders and he looked into her brown eyes. 

“Ai… Aisha…”

“What’s wrong?”

Yuri swallowed, wondering if his mouth had ever been so dry. “Those men… two booths down… Hunters,” he gasped. 

Her eyes widened. “Come with me, we’ll call Otabek to come get you.”

“He’s… not available.”

Aisha frowned. 

She pulled him past coolers and a small office to what looked like a back door. She reached up and tucked a strand of blond hair that had crept out from under his hood. “I’ll keep an eye on them,” she said softly. “I’ll let the others know. They just ordered so they should be here for a bit, but just in case we’ll have a computer problem if they try to leave too soon. Is fifteen minutes enough?”

Yuri nodded. 

The manager appeared, and a discussion in Kazakh ensued. Then the manager looked at Yuri and nodded. 

Aisha held open the back door. “Go.”

Yuri nodded and stepped outside. He exchanged a glance with Aisha. “I asked the manager if anybody should go with you,” she said softly. “But she said that might tip them off.”

Yuri nodded again. “Thanks.”

She smiled. “Get home.”

Yuri gaped, then jogged for the street. As soon as he was away from view of the coffee shop he bolted, sprinting for Otabek’s house. 

He pulled drapes and made sure that the doors were locked as soon as he was inside, but he couldn’t get the terror to leave. 

Hunters were looking for him in particular. 

A noise outside, and he yelped, breaths coming in ragged gasps again. 

He had to hide before they came in. 

He had to hide, he had to hide. 

The utility room. 

Yuri bolted to Otabek’s bedroom and pushed past the clothes in the closet. He turned on the light just long enough to find a place to sit, then closed the door and turned off the light again. 

He curled up in the corner and drew his knees to his chest, trying to force air back into his lungs. 

“Beka…” he whimpered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of next chapter**
> 
> Otabek was bone tired after rutting for three days. His first instinct was to call the front desk and extend his stay for another night in order to rest. But Yuri, his mate, was home alone, and as much as he wanted to rest he wanted to see and smell the other man more. 
> 
> He showered then pulled on a pair of lounge pants and a loose t-shirt. He made sure that all the toys he’d brought were clean and secure in his bag. 
> 
> A short while later he was on the bus, heading back to his neighborhood. However his eyes were heavy, and he realized how tired he was. He decided to get stop and get coffee. He walked in, placed an order and stood by the brewing station to pick up his cup. 
> 
> “How’s Yuri today?” the girl behind the counter, Aisha, asked. 
> 
> “I’m not sure. I’m headed home now.”
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
>  
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek looks forward to returning home after his rut, but when he stops to get a cup of coffee he learns that Yuri had been in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a bit late ya'll. It's NaNoWriMo and I'm the local coordinator type person, and we hold meetings on Wednesday afternoons. But I'm here now for OtaYuri wednesday. 
> 
> Thanks this week to the people in the discord chat who helped me come up with name "burrowing" for what Yuri's doing at the start of this chapter. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Otabek was bone tired after rutting for three days. His first instinct was to call the front desk and extend his stay for another night in order to rest. But Yuri, his mate, was home alone, and as much as he wanted to rest he wanted to see and smell the other man more. 

He showered then pulled on a pair of lounge pants and a loose t-shirt. He made sure that all the toys he’d brought were clean and secure in his bag. 

A short while later he was on the bus, heading back to his neighborhood. However his eyes were heavy, and he realized how tired he was. He decided to get stop and get coffee. He walked in, placed an order and stood by the brewing station to pick up his cup. 

“How’s Yuri today?” the girl behind the counter, Aisha, asked. 

“I’m not sure. I’m headed home now.”

“Oh, good.” She pushed the brew button, then dug under the counter. She handed over a bag. “Take this? He left it here yesterday.”

Otabek accepted the bag and tucked it into his duffel. “He was here?”

Aisha nodded and turned to add cinnamon to the cup. She paused and studied him. “He made it home ok yesterday though, right?”

“I’ve been out, so I don’t…” Something about the tone of voice struck him. “Why? What happened?”

Aisha looked around, leaned in and spoke in a lowered voice. “He said there were hunters here, only a couple tables down. He left out the back door.”

Panic filled Otabek, and he bolted for the door. 

“Your coffee!” Aisha called as the outside air struck him. 

Otabek ran, duffel bouncing. He had to get home. He had to make sure Yuri was ok. 

Yuri had been in danger, and he wasn’t there. 

Otabek’s chest was heaving when he threw open the door to a dim house. The drapes were all drawn, and the house was silent. He sniffed. He could smell Yuri’s scent, filled with terror, but it was at least a day old. He turned. There was no indication that the door had been forced. 

“Yura?” he called. 

No answer. 

Otabek dropped his bag and ran to the kitchen. He looked but saw no note. 

He ran to Yuri’s room. The nest was still there, as was Yuri’s pack, but no Yuri. 

“Yura?” he called, louder. 

He thought he heard something from his room. He ran, throwing open the door. 

The first thing he noticed was that his bed had been stripped of linens. The second was the stale smell of terrified omega. 

“Yura?”

A whimper from the closet. 

Otabek made his way over, carefully, laying his scent thick in the room so that Yuri could smell him first. He pushed aside his clothes and opened the door in the wall. He turned on the light and his heart broke at the sight in front of him. 

Yuri was curled in a corner, stolen linens wrapped around him to mask his scent. His blond hair was tangled, and he was in a state of exhausted half-sleep. 

Yuri had burrowed.

“Yura…” Otabek breathed. He took a couple careful steps into the room, determined to not further traumatize the terrified omega. 

Yuri’s eyes opened, and Otabek could see that his instincts were in full control. He was ready to bolt from fear again. 

“It’s ok Yura,” Otabek said softly. “You know me, remember? You know my smell.”

Yuri whined. 

“Sniff the blankets you’re wrapped in. They smell safe, right?”

Yuri kept his eyes on Otabek as he lowered his nose to sniff at the blankets. 

“You want to smell me?” Otabek offered, displaying his wrist.

Yuri looked, then nodded. 

Otabek took a few cautious steps closer, just until he could hold his wrist out for Yuri. “Go ahead.”

Yuri leaned in enough to sniff at Otabek’s wrist, never taking his eyes off him. 

Otabek released his scent, and Yuri immediately whined at it, grabbing his hand and holding it to his face. 

Permission given, Otabek closed the distance and knelt next to Yuri. He pulled his head to his chest and ran his free hand over Yuri’s blond hair. 

“I’m here Yura. You’re safe. I won’t let them get you.”

Yuri bunched his hands in Otabek’s shirt and buried his nose in his neck. Otabek held him until he felt him starting to relax. 

“Were you hiding here since yesterday?” Otabek murmured. 

Yuri nodded. 

“Did you eat… sleep?” Otabek asked, despite already knowing the answer. 

Yuri shook his head. 

“Do you want to go sleep in your nest?’

Yuri hesitated. 

“What if I sleep with you?” Otabek offered. 

Yuri nodded. 

“Ok.” 

Otabek helped Yuri up, then lifted him, supporting him under his ass as the omega wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his nose into his neck again. He carried him out of his room and into Yuri’s, then carefully laid him in the nest. 

Yuri started whining almost as soon as contact was broken, and Otabek scrambled to get into the nest beside him. He immediately pulled him into his arms again. “It’s ok Yura. I’m here… see,” he let out some of his scent. “I’m here.”

“Be...ka…” Yuri ventured after several minutes of whimpering and nuzzling against him. 

“That’s right Yura,” Otabek said. “It’s Beka. You’re safe.”

Yuri nodded against his chest. 

“Ready to sleep now?”

Yuri nodded again, and Otabek tightened his hold around him. “Ok, let’s get some sleep. You’ll feel better once you wake up again.” 

Otabek ran his hand along Yuri’s hair and his back until he felt him relax and fall asleep in his arms. 

* * *

 

Despite his own exhaustion, Otabek’s alpha side was so attuned to Yuri that he woke as soon as he felt the omega stirring in his arms. He opened his eyes and guessed that it was late afternoon, and that they’d been asleep for several hours. He tightened his his embrace and released more of his scent. 

Yuri blinked several times, trying to focus as he woke up. “Beka?” he finally asked. 

“Hey,” Otabek said, brushing a strand of hair from Yuri’s face. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” Yuri admitted after a few seconds. 

“I’m not surprised,” Otabek murmured, running his hand along Yuri’s back. “You burrowed. It started yesterday if I understood properly.”

“I thought it was just a panic attack,” Yuri said softly, scooting closer. “My dam has them sometimes, and…”

“Supposedly some of the earliest signs are similar.” Otabek released more of his scent as he noticed Yuri angling for it. “Wanna tell me what happened?”

Yuri was silent for a moment before speaking. “I… needed to go to the drug store. On the way back I decided to stop for tea.”

“Ok…” Otabek prodded. 

“A group of alphas sat down a few booths over. I didn’t think anything of it until I heard them start talking about omega sightings.”

Otabek’s hand stalled in petting Yuri’s back. 

“Beka,” Yuri cried, burying his face against his chest. “They’re looking for  _ me. _ ”

“Shh Yura, you don’t know that.”

“But I  _ do! _ ” Yuri protested, turning bloodshot green eyes up to look at Otabek. “They said there were sightings of a blond male!”

Otabek growled, fingers curling into his palm. 

Yuri buried his face against Otabek’s chest again. “I’m scared Beka,” he said after a couple minutes. 

“Look at me Yura,” Otabek growled. 

Yuri turned his face up again. 

“I’m not going to let them take you.”

Yuri curled back into Otabek’s embrace, crying as the lingering tension flowed from him. 

* * *

 

It was two weeks after the burrowing incident before Yuri started sitting in the windows near the street again. The fear however, never left his eyes. When they went out, which was even less than it had been before, he stayed closer and focused on his surroundings. 

Otabek’s art took on a new dimension too as Yuri’s mood changed. He realized that he was painting more than Yuri, more than a homage to all the male omegas like his dam. 

He was painting the face of a generation of Russian omegas. Each painting and photograph captured the inner struggle between safety and freedom, a future built on hard won choices or one based on giving in. 

Some days Yuri gazed with a longing that Otabek could only assume was for home and family, and when tears slid down his cheeks without him noticing he could see the turmoil within. All Yuri had to do to be near his sire and dam, and the babies, was to go back to Russia and take a mate. 

And hope that said mate would let him keep his connections to his loved ones. 

Those days hurt Otabek the most, because he could see the desire to stop fighting and just give in. Even though it was weak, it was there. 

Then there were the days Yuri curled in the back windows, away from the street, and glared, scowl so deeply embedded into his expression that Otabek wondered if the sweet omega would ever smile again. But those days were the ones that he preferred. There was a determined fire in the green eyes, an unspoken warning that the cat had claws and wasn’t afraid to use them. 

Yuri was fidgeting with the bracelet again one evening when he stepped down into the studio. 

“Beka?”

Otabek nodded and set aside his palette. “Yes Yura? Did I miss a call for dinner again?”

Yuri smiled and shook his head. “No, that’s still cooking. But… I’ve been thinking, and… come with me?”

Otabek blinked a couple times then followed Yuri to his room. He watched Yuri dig in his backpack and pull out what was obviously a burner phone. 

“There are only three numbers in this phone,” Yuri said softly. He held the power key to turn it on. “One is my sire’s, the other my dam’s, and the third is their burner phone that we use in case their main ones get surveillance.”

Otabek watched as Yuri showed him the pattern to unlock the phone. 

“If… if something happens to me,” Yuri said softly. “If I’m taken. I want you to call them. I want them to know, and not just have to wonder.”

“Yura…”

“Promise me Beka!” Yuri demanded, eyes wild. “Please…” He leaned against Otabek, forehead pressed against his shoulder. 

Otabek wrapped his arms around the omega and released a soothing scent. 

“Nothing’s going to happen to you Yura,” Otabek said softly. 

“Please… you don’t know that… not for sure. Please. Please just promise me you’ll call them if I’m taken.”

“Of course I will,” Otabek murmured. “But don’t worry Yuri. Nobody will take you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of next chapter**  
>  Yuri sat in his nest, spinning the bracelet around his wrist. 
> 
> It was a gift from Phichit, which meant it was more than what it seemed. He stood and walked to the kitchen, where the light was slightly better. As he sat at the table he removed the bracelet and held it up, inspecting it. 
> 
> On the surface it appeared to just be a simple braided metal band, much like the magnetic bracelets that some wore. Completely unremarkable and overlooked.
> 
> He wondered if that was the point as he studied it.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
>  
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's going a bit stir crazy, which leads to a pseudo date with Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving week all! Since so many will be travelling tomorrow I decided to post this tonight so it can be loaded up for car or plane rides. Enjoy the holiday!
> 
> Also, I made a worldbuilding post, that may or may not answer questions you have about how this particular A/B/O world works. [Click Here](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/post/180202954810/the-dichotomy-of-love-worldbuilding-and-glossary) to see it. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri sat in his nest, spinning the bracelet around his wrist. 

It was a gift from Phichit, which meant it was more than what it seemed. He stood and walked to the kitchen, where the light was slightly better. As he sat at the table he removed the bracelet and held it up, inspecting it. 

On the surface it appeared to just be a simple braided metal band, much like the magnetic bracelets that some wore. Completely unremarkable and overlooked. 

He wondered if that was the point as he studied it. He looked for hidden buttons, but it seemed to be solid. 

“Is it poking you or something?”

Yuri startled and looked up to see Otabek watching him from the studio. He set the bracelet on the table. “No… it’s not that.”

Otabek walked over and took a seat opposite him. 

Yuri pushed the bracelet over. After a couple seconds Otabek took it. 

“Does anything about it seem off to you?” Yuri asked. 

Otabek focused on it, turning it in his hands until he finally shrugged and handed it back. “It’s a bracelet.”

Yuri sighed. “Knowing the person who gave it to me, and right before I left… It’s more than a bracelet.”

“Oh?” One of Otabek’s eyebrows quirked up. 

Yuri nodded. “I think it’s some sort of tracking device, or emergency beacon. But I can’t figure out how to activate it.”

“They didn’t tell you?”

Yuri shook his head. “It was passed by way of my dam, from one of his best friends.”

“You’re sure it’s not just a bracelet?”

Yuri smiled. “No, but I’d be surprised if it was.”

“Maybe you’re not meant to activate it if it is something more.”

“Maybe. I was told to always keep it on.”

“That’s probably your answer then. It must be passive, always on or something.”

Yuri sighed. “Yeah… but… I wish I knew.”

“You really think it could be more than just a bracelet?”

Yuri nodded and slipped it back around his wrist. “It’s the only thing that makes sense given the timing.”

Yuri noticed Otabek staring at the bracelet. 

“What?”

Otabek turned his eyes up. “Just memorizing the details so that I can look for it as well.”

“Huh?”

“If it’s a tracking device, it makes sense if I know you’re wearing it, right?”

“Oh,” Yuri said, looking at it. “I guess you’re right.”

Otabek moved over and sat next to him, staring at his wrist. “So… if it  _ is _ a tracking device, how do you think it works? I mean, I didn’t see a port to plug it in.”

Yuri smiled. “My guess is it uses the body’s natural energy field. The person who gave it to me has been researching that line of biotech for low-use devices for a few years now.”

Otabek chuckled. “You know some interesting people Yura.”

Yuri smirked. “Like you’re one to talk with a literal wall of famous people autographs.”

Otabek smiled and stood. 

_ Don’t go… _

“What do you want to do tonight?” Otabek asked.

Yuri felt a blush sprinkle over his cheeks. It was the middle of the week, likely not as crowded. “Actually… there’s a movie I’d like to see… if… if you want to that is.”

Otabek paused mid-step. “Are you sure?”

Yuri chewed his lip then nodded. “Yeah… It’s dangerous… but I’m starting to go a bit stir crazy. I think a dark movie theater might be ok, at least when it’s not busy.”

Otabek smiled. “How about you get the tickets online, and I’ll call for a table in a restaurant. I know one with fairly private booths.”

“Are you sure?” Yuri asked, his inner omega thrilled at the possibility of a pseudo-date. 

Otabek nodded. “I like the idea of doing something fun with you.”

Yuri’s blush deepened. “Ok.” He turned to the computer and searched movie times. “How’s a nine-fifteen start?”

“Perfect,” Otabek replied. “I’ll get us a table for seven.”

Yuri nodded as he used a pre-paid card to buy the tickets. 

Yuri looked at the clock as he printed the confirmation email. “We have a few hours. What do you want to do until then?”

“Actually…” Otabek said. “I was thinking…”

Yuri looked over. “What?”

“I want to get you something other than that burner phone.”

“What!” 

Otabek took a seat across the table from him again. “I’ve noticed that you don’t take it with you when you leave the house. My guess is that you don’t want it traced back to your family if something happens, but that leaves you without a means of calling for help too.”

Yuri scowled, but Otabek had a point. 

“I want you to be able to call for help Yura. Let’s get you a phone under my account.”

“But if something happens then they could find out you’ve been hiding me!”

Otabek smiled. “That’s a risk I’m willing to take.” He reached out and took Yuri’s hands. “Besides, if it helps… it’ll make  _ me _ feel better. I know we mostly leave the house together, but this will give you more options.”

Yuri hesitated, and Otabek squeezed his hands. 

“Fine,” Yuri snarled, retrieving his hands before he squeezed back. He crossed his arms. “But I think you’re wasting your money.”

Otabek laughed and stood. “It’s my money to waste.” Then there was a beat of silence, and Otabek’s tone was more worried. “Besides. I don’t want what happened during my rut to happen again. I don’t want to come home to find you burrowed. I don’t want you waiting at empty bus stops if you feel like you’re in danger if you go somewhere on your own.”

_ You’re such a nice, protective alpha… I wish you were mine… _

“Not like you’re going into rut again soon,” Yuri grumbled. 

Otabek growled. “And what if I have to go out of town? I don’t want you feeling like your only option is to be in danger!”

Yuri flinched. 

“Sorry,” Otabek said. “I just worry Yura.”

“Who else would I call though?” Yuri asked. 

Otabek’s fingers lingered on Yuri’s arm. “Meyirzhan, from across the street… she’s trustworthy. And she has a car. Aisha from the coffee shop has also asked if there’s anything she can do. I think she feels guilty that she couldn’t do more when the hunters were there.”

“I didn’t know…”

Otabek’s hand moved to Yuri’s shoulder and he squeezed it. “You have friends here Yura, people who would be devastated to see you disappear. Trust me… trust us.”

Yuri stared at the table for several seconds, the weight of Otabek’s hand on his shoulder delighting his omega side. He nodded. “Ok.

Fingers on his chin, the scent of alpha. Otabek tipped Yuri’s chin up to meet his eyes. He smiled, and his thumb just brushed Yuri’s lips. 

_ Please kiss me… _

Otabek’s hand back on his shoulder. “It takes an army to win a war Yura. You’re a brave soldier, but let us fight along with you, ok?”

“Soldier?” Yuri asked. 

Otabek nodded. “I see it in your eyes so often. You’re fierce and determined to fight for what you think is right. It reminds me of a soldier.”

“I… like that,” Yuri said after a moment. “Rather than running  _ from _ oppression I’m fighting  _ for _ my freedom.”

Otabek smiled. “Never stop fighting Yura.”

* * *

Yuri resisted the urge to lean against Otabek in the dark of the theater. The dinner had verged on romantic, the lighting low and both of them in their own world as they talked.

Yuri could almost forget the ever-present danger, and he wished it could be that way forever. The longer he stayed with Otabek the more he wished he could stay. 

Then they were in the cool evening air, bag with the new phone at his side.    

Yuri’s heart fluttered as Otabek reached out and took his hand. It had become a quirk every time they went out since his rut. Yuri knew it was just a means of protecting him, to ward off potential pursuers. But his inner omega relished the alpha’s attention. 

“How was the movie?” Yuri asked. 

Otabek hummed. “The ending battle seemed a bit over the top, but the rest was good.”

Yuri smiled. “Yeah, they could have toned down the effects a bit. Even compared to the rest of the series it was a little much.”

“At least it had a happy ending.”

Yuri paused and looked at the lights shining out from windows all over the city. “The world needs more happy endings.”

Otabek stepped in front of him and tipped up his chin. “Then make one for yourself.”

Yuri sighed. 

“You’re not going to be running forever Yura. I know it.”

Yuri turned away. “I wish I could believe that.”

They started walking again. 

“What would your happy ending look like Yura?” Otabek asked. 

“What?”

Otabek stopped again and turned so that they were facing each other. “If you had everything you wanted, what would your happy ending look like?”

_ You as my alpha, us and our children living close to Victor and Katsudon and the babies.  _

“Yura?” Otabek prodded. 

Yuri scowled and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Why bother? As long as my government sucks it’s not as if it’ll come true anyway.”

Yuri pushed past to continue to where Otabek’s car was parked, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. 

“I know you don’t believe that Yura,” Otabek said softly. “I see longing swirling in your eyes. You have hopes and dreams.”

Yuri looked to the ground and kicked a rock, sending it skittering into the road. “All my happy endings depend on me being free to live my own life, not constantly hiding.”

“You know you won’t be hiding forever.”

“You can’t know that!”

“Yura…” Otabek’s hand on his shoulder.

Yuri sighed, turned and rested his forehead against Otabek’s collar, sneaking whiffs of his scent. He relaxed as Otabeks arms circled him. 

“Sorry Beka.”

Otabek’s arms tightened. “It’s ok Yura.”

“I just.... I want….”

Otabek’s hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. “What do you want Yura?”

_ You.  _

Yuri shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of next chapter**
> 
> Otabek spread several photos across the table. He scowled as he looked at them, wondering which to paint. 
> 
> Yuri’s scent as he walked into the room, his warmth as he took a place beside Otabek. 
> 
> “This one,” Yuri said, pointing to one of the photos.
> 
> Otabek blinked and looked at him. “Yura?”
> 
> “You’re trying to decide which angle to paint, right?” Yuri asked. “The others are too dark. You can capture the light from this one better.”
> 
> Otabek took another look at the photo Yuri had picked. He didn’t see how it stood out from the others. 
> 
> But maybe it was the subject that bothered him. The photos were of a young woman, a rising star in Kazakh film circles. 
> 
> They weren’t of Yuri
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
>  
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even as Otabek wants to focus more on Yuri in his paintings other commitments have him painting other subjects. But an email from a US gallery have him scouting places to paint with Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OtaYUri Wednesday! Just a nice soft chapter today. 
> 
> But don't worry... things are getting ready to really get going in the next two chapters. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Otabek spread several photos across the table. He scowled as he looked at them, wondering which to paint. 

Yuri’s scent as he walked into the room, his warmth as he took a place beside Otabek. 

“This one,” Yuri said, pointing to one of the photos.

Otabek blinked and looked at him. “Yura?”

“You’re trying to decide which angle to paint, right?” Yuri asked. “The others are too dark. You can capture the light from this one better.”

Otabek took another look at the photo Yuri had picked. He didn’t see how it stood out from the others. 

But maybe it was the subject that bothered him. The photos were of a young woman, a rising star in Kazakh film circles. 

They weren’t of Yuri. 

Otabek picked up the photo and studied it. “You’re sure?”

Yuri’s scent so close as he looked over his shoulder. “Absolutely. That’s the one.”

Otabek nodded. “Ok then.” He cleared the other photos and carried the one Yuri had picked to an easel that was set up for the commissioned portrait. He sat and picked up his palette, but found himself staring at the blank canvas instead of painting. 

Yuri’s footsteps, his scent as he stepped into the studio. Otabek looked up and smiled. 

“I’m going over your commission list,” Yuri said, returning the smile. “Which is that so that I can update the status to in-progress?”

“Amina Karimova,” Otabek replied. 

Yuri looked at the list and nodded. “Got it.”

Otabek watched as Yuri left to set his schedule back in the other room. He sighed and forced himself not to follow. 

He turned back to the empty canvas, noted the colors in the photo and started mixing the paints on his palette. 

* * *

Otabek read the email on his tablet and sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Yuri asked from where he was working on the computer. 

“One of the galleries that represents me in the US is almost sold out of my paintings. They’re asking for more.”

“Ok?” Yuri asked. “So send them more?”

Otabek blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. “The only ones I have ready… are of you.”

Yuri blinked, and a red blush spread across his cheeks. “Oh.”

Otabek stood and made his way over. “I’m not selling those,” he said, taking a seat across from the omega. “At least not while you’re still in danger.”

“But…” Yuri started. 

Otabek shook his head. “I refuse to take that chance Yura. As long as hunters are still out there, those paintings will remain here. Even if they go overseas there’s no guarantee that nobody will put together your presence in them. I won’t let my work compromise your safety.”

“What else do you plan to send then?”

Otabek hummed. “If I recall that gallery has mostly cityscapes.”

“Ok?”

Otabek smiled. “You felt safe enough last week right, when we went to the movies?”

Yuri tilted his head. “I guess…”

Otabek set the palette aside, stood and took Yuri’s hands. “Let’s go scouting. We’ll walk around downtown Almaty with a camera, and find inspiration. We can do it at night if you want.”

Yuri chewed his bottom lip. 

“There haven’t been any reports of hunters in weeks,” Otabek said softly. “You even said it yourself, that those men you heard talked about moving on. I’d like to show you how beautiful this city is.”

A soft smile crossed Yuri’s face. “Maybe… a little while will be ok.”

Otabek grinned. “We can go out tonight, have dinner and just walk around for a bit. If you feel safe then we can do it again in a few days.”

Yuri nodded, sunlight glinting off his golden hair. 

* * *

A warm breeze carried Yuri’s scent right to Otabek as they stepped out of the quiet restaurant and into the summer evening air. Orange light poured through the streets as the sun kissed the horizon.

Otabek paused in the entry of a business that had already closed and pulled his camera out of a bag. He slid the strap over his head so that the camera bounced from his chest, within easy reach when he found something to take a photo of. 

Something other than Yuri anyway. 

“It’s so pretty…” Yuri said, gentle smile on his lips as he watched the light paint the buildings in exquisite colors. 

Otabek nodded, and reached out for Yuri’s hand. It wasn’t much, but it was a tiny way he could protect Yuri while in public. 

They strolled as the sun set and the streets were instead lit from the windows and streetlights. 

A squeeze on his hand. He turned to look at Yuri. 

“Beka,” Yuri said, pointing at a coffee shop on the corner of a building. “That one, with the light spilling from it.”

Otabek nodded and let go of Yuri’s hand long enough to raise his camera and take several photos. 

Then they were strolling again, hand in hand. Every few minutes Yuri would point something out, and Otabek would take a photo. 

If he wasn’t painting Yuri, he could at least paint things that had caught the omega’s eye. 

* * *

Otabek stepped into the kitchen, but didn’t see Yuri working at the table. He frowned and went into the living room, but didn’t see him there either.

“Yura?” he called. 

He listened, and thought he heard noises from Yuri’s bedroom. He made his way over and knocked at the door. 

“Yura?”

“I’ll talk to you later,” he heard through the door. “Rest and let the old man dote on you more than he already does.”

Laughter. 

“Bye Katsudon.”

Footsteps, then the door opened on a softly smiling Yuri. 

“Did I interrupt your call?” Otabek asked, frowning slightly. 

Yuri shook his head. “We keep them short on purpose…” he sighed. “Because… Russia has a history of… finding people… when they want to. Even on burner phones, it’s best to be cautious.”

Otabek couldn’t help himself as he wrapped the omega in his arms. 

Yuri sighed against him, and relaxed for a moment before standing. “Thanks… I needed that.”

Otabek smiled. “Is there at least good news from home? I saw you smiling.”

Yuri smiled again. “Yeah. My dam’s latest checkup showed that the babies are healthy and growing fine. And it looks like things will be set up for them to move to Japan before they’re born. So at least they’ll be safe and away.”

“That’s good.”

Yuri nodded. “And they have a friend who… well the same one who gave me the bracelet. He’s in a position to be able to see how information moves, and he says that hacking attempts into refugee systems and hotel security seems to be on the decline. We don’t want to let down our guard too much yet, but those are early indications that hunting activity may be dwindling.”

Otabek beamed. “Yura, that’s fantastic!”

Yuri shook his head. “I… I just don’t want to get my hopes up too much yet.”

Otabek nodded. “I understand, but can we take even a minor glimmer of hope as a good thing?”

Yuri nodded. “Ok.” He leaned against Otabek again, and Otabek had to restrain himself from surrounding the other man in his scent. 

“You’ll be safe soon Yura.”

Yuri hummed against him. 

_ But where will you go once you are?  _ Otabek wondered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of next chapter**
> 
> “It’s so hot,” Yuri whined, fanning himself with his shirt. “Why does July have to be so hot?”
> 
> Otabek chuckled. “Not used to it? It’s not even the worst of it yet you know. We’re just at the beginning of the month.”
> 
> Yuri laughed. “I think I’m more used to it than most people from Saint Petersburg. I’ve spent enough summers in Japan to at least know I’m not going to melt.” He hummed. “On days like this Mama Hiroko would always bring out slices of chilled watermelon, and we’d sit on the porch and see who could spit the seeds the farthest.”
> 
> Otabek laughed. “We can get a watermelon you know. We can even sit back in that tiny thing the realtor called a backyard and spit seeds.”
> 
> “Yeah?” Yuri looked to Otabek. 
> 
> Otabek nodded. “We needed to go to the market today anyway, right? Let’s put a melon on our list.”
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
>  
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of nostalgia precedes a trip to the market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Otayuri Wednesday!
> 
>  **Chapter warnings** Some of those nasty tags happen this chapter. The worst is after Yuri yells "like hell!" but some people may nope out before that. It goes through the end of the chapter. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

“It’s so hot,” Yuri whined, fanning himself with his shirt. “Why does July have to be so hot?”

Otabek chuckled. “Not used to it? It’s not even the worst of it yet you know. We’re just at the beginning of the month.”

Yuri laughed. “I think I’m more used to it than most people from Saint Petersburg. I’ve spent enough summers in Japan to at least know I’m not going to melt.” He hummed. “On days like this Mama Hiroko would always bring out slices of chilled watermelon, and we’d sit on the porch and see who could spit the seeds the farthest.”

Otabek laughed. “We can get a watermelon you know. We can even sit back in that tiny thing the realtor called a backyard and spit seeds.”

“Yeah?” Yuri looked to Otabek.

Otabek nodded. “We needed to go to the market today anyway, right? Let’s put a melon on our list.”

Yuri grinned. “I’m gonna win you know.”

Otabek raised an eyebrow. “Are you now? I guess we’ll just see.”

The whisper of a paintbrush on canvas as Otabek returned to painting, and Yuri looked out the window again.

“That’s the first time you’ve ever used the name of a family member,” Otabek said after a couple seconds.

“Hmm?” Yuri turned to look at him again. “What do you mean?”

Otabek tilted his head slightly. “You’re always so… careful. As if my knowing their names is a bad thing.”

Yuri waved his hands out. “No… it’s not that it’s bad… but…”

Otabek set his palette aside, stood and walked over to Yuri. He put his hand on his shoulder, and Yuri could just make out his scent.

“I understand Yura,” Otabek said. “You’re still trying to protect everybody. And who’s to say whether it’s right or wrong. I know you want to protect them, and I know you’re trying to protect me too. I was just surprised is all that you used your… granddam’s?... name.”

Yuri smiled and nodded. “Yeah… Mama Hiroko is my granddam. Besides my dam, she’s one of the sweetest people I know.” He leaned his head back and hummed. “I remember when I first met her… Here this scrawny Russian teen is dragged back to the family business, hissing and snarling about an alpha that had up and disappeared. And instead of being put out, the first thing she did was sit me down and… through my dam of course… insist that I needed a hearty meal and a soak in the onsen.”

Footsteps, and the sound of Otabek changing the canvas on the easel. “Keep going Yura,” the alpha said. “You have this look about you right now is all.”

Yuri smiled. “I was so angry about being abandoned again. But, Mama Hiroko saw right through that. I think… she just knew that I was using anger to mask my pain. So instead of avoiding me, she made efforts to include me whenever possible, even though we didn’t speak the same language. She’d take me with her on trips to the market..” Yuri chuckled. “She’s the one who taught me all the best tricks to buying produce. She taught me how to cook so many of her family recipes.”

Yuri paused. “It was the first time I had an omega role model, you know? I hadn’t formed a family with my dam yet, and my birth dam was long gone. There weren’t many opportunities in the dorms or with the people I’d moved in with. But here was this sweet omega, who didn’t judge what I didn’t know. She quietly taught me things, and showed me how an omega can be happily mated, and still independent. Her alpha never pushed, and they were in love, and proud of their children. Yes, she did many traditional omega things, but she was a vital part of the family business. I think even more than my dam, she showed me that I can embrace my omega side, that I can _do_ those things omegas are expected to do, and still make it my own. I cook because I enjoy it, not because it’s expected of me as an omega. I clean because it’s something I can do when I need to calm my mind, not because it’ll please my alpha.

“I do those things that some of those disgusting, old-fashioned alphas expect, because they’re things I legitimately enjoy.” Yuri smiled. “I don’t know who I’d be today if it wasn’t for her. She taught me that it’s ok to embrace my omega side, and still want more for myself.”

“She sounds like a wonderful woman,” Otabek said.

Yuri looked at him, smile widening. “She is.”

“I hope I can meet her one day.”

Yuri’s smile faltered slightly. “Me too.”

Otabek picked up the canvas and turned it so Yuri could see the sketch. “It’s just a start, but I got a photo too. It’ll make a great painting.”

Yuri smiled again. “I’m glad.”

Otabek stood again and made his way over. He held out his hand. “Shall we go to the market now?”

Yuri accepted the hand, smiled and stood. “Yeah.”

* * *

Yuri took a deep breath and smiled. Scents vied for his attention, from mounds of spices to nuts, fruits, meats and more. Chatter filled the air, buyers haggling for the best price while others discussed the sources of the food with shopkeepers.

Otabek squeezed his hand as they walked over to the line for the butcher. “Do we need anything after this?” Otabek asked.

Yuri smiled at him. “Just the melon.”

Otabek nodded. “Good plan, saving that for last rather than lugging it around with us.”

Yuri nodded. He looked around and spied a stall a bit down the same aisle with several watermelons in a bin. He squeezed Otabek’s hand and pointed. “Look at that, just what we needed.”

Otabek laughed.

“How about I go down and get one while you’re in line,” Yuri offered.

Otabek’s eyebrows came together slightly. “Are you sure?”

Yuri nodded. “We’ll be able to see each other the whole time. It’ll be fine.”

Otabek nodded. “Only if you’re ok with it.”

Yuri laughed. “Don’t take your eyes off me.”

Otabek smiled. “I never do.”

Yuri took a step away, feeling Otabek’s fingers hold onto his as long as they could. He cast another smile at the alpha as he headed toward the stand with the melons.

He hummed as he walked, remembering summers on the porch in Hasetsu, the cicadas singing, and the nights when they’d go to the beach and light fireworks.

He wondered if he’d really be able to introduce Otabek to his Japanese family.

Yuri smiled at the merchant as he reached the melons and started turning them over, looking for the yellow underside.

Yuri looked up at Otabek after finding several melons that weren’t ripe enough. He saw the alpha had moved to the front of the line and was talking with the butcher, pointing out cuts that he wanted.

Yuri turned back to the melons and turned another one over. He smiled at the rich yellow color on the bottom and rapped his knuckles against it.

Yuri hummed. If he didn’t find a better one before Otabek made his way over he’d get that one.

The hair on the back of Yuri’s neck stood on end a split second before he smelled it: the overbearing scent of alpha, draping over him like a shroud.

He turned to run back to Otabek, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. The fingers dug in while the alpha holding him pushed close. He felt his shirt slide up a bit in the back, and the cool bite of metal against his skin.

Yuri’s blood froze in his veins. “Bek…” he started.

“Make a sound, and you’ll bleed out before an ambulance can get here,” the alpha growled as they started tugging him away.

Yuri looked to where Otabek was still in discussion, but the alpha was turned away from him.

“Get moving,” the alpha holding him growled as he pushed Yuri away from the stand.

Yuri was immediately flanked by four more alphas, strategically positioned to keep Yuri at the center of the group, where nobody could get a good look at him.

_Beka…_

Yuri had trouble concentrating on where the alphas were taking him, their scents overbearing and making his head foggy. It cleared up as a breeze gusted around them outside, but it closed in again as they tugged him into a narrow alley between buildings.

_Beka…_

“Go get the van,” the alpha holding him growled, and another of them ran off. The cool of the knife against his back was gone.

Another gust of air blew away the overbearing alpha stench, and Yuri regained enough of his senses to struggle.

“Let me go!” Yuri cried, squirming to get out of the alpha’s grasp.

A low chuckle in his ear, hot breath against his neck. “Oh you’re a feisty one.”

The free hand tangled in his hair and pulled. Yuri yelped as pain bit through his scalp.

The alpha buried his nose against Yuri’s scent gland and he took a deep breath. “Mmmmm,” he growled. “You smell delicious. I think I’ll keep you for my… personal… collection.”

Yuri struggled harder, and felt the bite of the alpha’s fingers into his arm. Two of the others stepped forward to hold him.

The alpha behind him grabbed his wrists and bound them with rope. Once he was satisfied he moved Yuri’s hair out of the way and leaned in again.

“We’ve been catching trash for so long it feels good to catch a gem like you,” he breathed across Yuri’s skin. “Makes me glad we held out for a percentage of captures option rather than more cash. You’ll warm my bed so perfectly.”

“Go to hell!” Yuri spat.

“Tsk tsk, such a naughty mouth on you. We’ll have to find a better way to keep it occupied.”

“Let me go!”

The alpha’s nose against his scent gland. “I think not. I’m going to enjoy breaking you.”

“Fuck you,” Yuri snarled.

Hot breath against his skin. “Oh you’ll be fucking me a lot. Soon enough you’ll be happily bouncing on my cock like a good little breeder. You’ll even moan pretty for me.”

“Like hell!”

A low chuckle. “Oh maybe not tonight. Tonight I think we’ll need the chains to keep those pretty legs of yours spread. But once I get my knot in your hole and my teeth in your neck you’ll be much more cooperative.”

Yuri shuddered.

One of the alpha’s hands moved to rest against Yuri’s stomach. “I think I’ll even give you what all breeders want, a little souvenir to make you round right here.It’ll be something for you to care about… keep the fire in your eyes for just a bit longer, even while your hormones have you begging for my cock.”

Yuri growled and struggled against the alpha’s hold.

“At least until you get a bit _too_ round for my liking,” the alpha sneered. “Then I’ve got this little place I take my playthings to, and the customers there have been _begging_ me to bring around a cute… round… breeder boy just like you.”

Yuri’s eyes widened.

“You know what the biggest lie about omegas is?” The alpha laughed. He continued without waiting for an answer, “That they refuse the touch of anybody who isn’t their alpha. But that’s not true. Their compulsion to _obey_ is so much stronger, that if their alpha orders them to spread their legs and beg for the cock of another alpha, they’ll do it. Once you’re mine you’ll moan, you’ll beg, you’ll even _enjoy_ being used like the whore you are, because I tell you to.”

The alpha chuckled, and nipped at Yuri’s bonding point. “But I think the fire in your eyes will last until you’re screaming in pleasure with another alpha’s cock in you while I watch. I don’t think you’ll break until it’s clear how much of a whore you are.”

Yuri shivered.

“I can’t wait.”

_Beka..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of next chapter:**
> 
>  
> 
> “Thank you very much,” Otabek said as the butcher passed over a wrapped piece of meat. He made some room in his bag and checked to make sure he wasn’t missing anything. He waved and turned toward the stall with the melons. 
> 
> Otabek froze. Yuri wasn’t there. 
> 
> _Maybe there are more melons along the other side,_ he hoped as he headed toward the stall at a brisk walk. 
> 
> Otabek watched for a flash of blond hair as he walked, but as he rounded the corner Yuri still wasn’t to be found.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek notices that Yuri is missing and sets off in search of the omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OtaYuri Wednesday! I know everybody's been holding their breath this past week so here's what you've been waiting for. 
> 
> Just one more thing. With tumblr's rules changing I know a lot of people are looking for other social profiles. If you haven't subscribed to me as an author here, I'd appreciate it if you took a minute to do so. 
> 
> And while I don't plan to leave tumblr yet... better safe than sorry. I can also be found on both [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) and [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) as phoenixwaller, though I'm not as diligent about posting updates on either of those yet.

“Thank you very much,” Otabek said as the butcher passed over a wrapped piece of meat. He made some room in his bag and checked to make sure he wasn’t missing anything. He waved and turned toward the stall with the melons. 

Otabek froze. Yuri wasn’t there. 

_ Maybe there are more melons along the other side _ , he hoped as he headed toward the stall at a brisk walk. 

Otabek watched for a flash of blond hair as he walked, but as he rounded the corner Yuri still wasn’t to be found. 

“Yura?” he called. 

No answer. 

Otabek turned to the person manning the display. “Did you see where my mate went? Blond hair?”

The old woman shook her head. “Sorry. He was looking at the melons, then I had to help another customer. When I turned back he’d already left.”

Otabek had to restrain the urge to yell at her. “Thank you,” he managed. 

He looked around. “Yura?”

A couple people turned to him. 

“Has anybody seen a man with long blond hair?” Otabek asked of a group of passers-by. 

They all shook their heads. 

_ Yura… _

Otabek coughed as he ran into an overly thick cloud of alpha scent. He waved it away before he caught it, underneath, buried by the heavier scents: terrified omega. 

Yuri’s scent. 

Otabek growled. He took a deep breath of the combined alpha scents, memorizing their nuances. 

He stayed moving in the direction where the scents were strongest, and Yuri’s scent was always just there, underneath them all. 

“Bastards,” Otabek growled as his feet carried him faster outside.

The scent was harder to track once outside, dispersed by a breeze. 

“Did you see a group of alphas, or maybe a blond omega?” Otabek asked a shopkeeper. 

The man shook his head, and Otabek cast about. 

_ Yura… _

A whiff of alpha, and Otabek was off again. 

_ Yura… _

The scent led him to an alley between buildings and Otabek stopped short. Four alphas surrounded Yuri, one of them with his teeth against his bonding point. 

“Yura!”

Yuri’s eyes flew open as the alphas around him turned. “Beka! Run!”

“Let him go!” Otabek commanded. 

The alpha at Yuri’s back raised his head. “You should listen to the cute little breeder,” he growled. “Run… Beka.”

Otabek took another step into the alley, growl forming in his throat. “Let. My. Mate. Go!”

Yuri’s eyes widened. 

“Your mate?” the alpha behind Yuri sneered. “Hardly. I don’t see your mark on him.”

“Give him back!” Otabek roared. 

“Finders keepers,” the alpha laughed. “You should learn to keep better track of your things.”

“He’s not a thing!” Otabek yelled, taking another step into the alley. 

Blood curdled in Otabek’s veins at a sinister laugh from the alpha. “Not a thing? Once it’s got a mark, an omega is nothing more than a thinking wind-up doll. They go where we order, and fuck who we tell them to. The only choice they have is how loud to moan as they’re knotted.”

Otabek stormed into the alley.

A flash of metal, and there was a knife at Yuri’s throat. “Another step,” growled the alpha, “and this pretty little fucktoy will have a lot more to worry about than which alpha’s cock to suck.” 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Otabek growled. 

The alpha laughed again, and Otabek saw red. 

“Wouldn’t dare? Do you really think the blood of one breeder matters? It actually  _ helps _ our employer. Poor omegas slaughtered in the streets. It’s dangerous out there. Best to stay home and become good little breeders.”

Otabek eyes flicked to Yuri’s, and he growled. There was terror swirling in the green, but he saw Yuri’s fire too. 

“Let me go!” Yuri screamed, throwing his head back. The back of his head met the alpha’s nose with a sickening crunch. He lifted his foot and slammed it down on the inside of the alpha’s right foot. 

The knife clattered to the ground, and Otabek leapt into action. Two of the alphas ran at him, and he swung his grocery bag, hitting the first on the side of the head with five kilos of meat, plus whatever else was in it. The first fell into the path of the second, knocking them both into the side of the building. 

Otabek saw that Yuri had turned and had his knee headed toward the one alpha’s crotch, leaving one more for him to deal with. 

Otabek roared as he dropped his shopping bag, hands balled into fists. There was a satisfying crack as he delivered a blow to the alpha’s face. 

“Fucking whore!” the apparent lead alpha screamed, as Otabek rounded on the first two alphas again. He could just see Yuri repeatedly kicking the downed alpha in the crotch. 

Otabek grabbed the alpha who’d been knocked into the wall and slammed his head into it again before turning and punching the one who’d taken a bag to the face in the gut. He rounded and landed a kick to the one he’d punched first. 

Otabek was breathing heavily, growls spilling from his lips with each breath. His shoulders were squared and eyes narrowed. 

“Get away from my mate,” Otabek warned, fingers curling into his palm as he readied himself for another round.

The first two alphas Otabek had taken down were stumbling to their feet, leaning against each other as they took several steps backwards. The third was looking between Otabek and his cohorts. 

Otabek’s growl deepened as he took several steps toward them. 

The first two stumbled away as quickly as they could, the third bolted immediately after, leaving the leader, who was still being assaulted by Yuri’s feet. 

The leader pushed Yuri aside and into Otabek’s arms, where they both knelt in the alley. He scrambled to get up. “This isn’t the end!” he yelled as he limped off, holding his bleeding nose with one hand and his abused balls with the other. 

As soon as the other alphas were out of sight Otabek turned his attention to his mate. He ran his hands along Yuri’s arms, eyes roaming every place he could see for signs of injury. “Yura… Yura… are you hurt?”

Every instinct was on full alert as Yuri shook his head. 

A glint of metal, and Otabek spied the knife on the ground. He grabbed it, and used to to cut Yuri’s hands free. 

“Beka…” Yuri sobbed against him, curling his fingers into Otabek’s shirt. 

Otabek wrapped his hand around the trembling omega. “I’m here.”

Otabek plunged his fingers into Yuri’s golden hair and held the crying omega against his chest, even as his eyes darted between the two ends of the alley, looking for more danger. 

Yuri sniffled and lifted his head, and Otabek looked into his eyes. His mate… his Yuri… was safe. 

But his instincts weren’t sated. He hadn’t reminded his mate of his feelings. 

Otabek’s fingers tightened their hold on Yuri’s hair as he leaned in to kiss him. 

A gasp, then the warmth of Yuri’s lips against his own. 

_ This is a mistake,  _ Otabek’s rational side argued against his alpha. 

Yuri’s hands sliding up along his chest, and Otabek braced himself for the inevitable rejection. 

Yuri’s hands slid up and behind Otabek’s neck, and he pulled him into the kiss. 

Otabek growled as his mate returned the kiss, and licked at Yuri’s lips. 

Yuri moaned softly, and Otabek slid his tongue into the welcoming warmth of his mouth. He growled as he tasted Yuri’s breath for the first time, felt the warmth of his tongue against his own.

“You went feral for me,” Yuri whispered as they parted. 

Otabek smiled and moved his hand from Yuri’s hair to run his thumb along his cheek. “Of course I went feral for you. I love you.”

Tears in Yuri’s eyes. 

Otabek’s head shot up as sirens sounded in the distance. 

“Beka…” Yuri started, fingers grabbing Otabek’s shirt again. “Take me home.”

Otabek nodded and helped Yuri to his feet. 

Yuri immediately pressed himself close, and Otabek kissed his head. He managed to remember to grab his shopping bag as they walked out of the alley and into a small crowd of people. 

A couple people tried to approach as they walked, but stopped when Otabek glared at them. 

His mate had asked to go home, and that’s where they were going. 

* * *

 

Otabek parked his car in front of the house and looked to Yuri. The omega’s scents had been a confusing blend of emotion since they’d left the market, but there was something else he couldn’t put his finger on. 

Otabek rounded the car to open Yuri’s door, and grabbed the bag of groceries from the back seat after helping the omega out. 

Yuri clung to his arm as he unlocked the front door, and Otabek expected the sweet omega to head immediately to his nest to calm himself. 

Instead, as soon as the door closed Yuri turned and wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss. 

The grocery bag hit the floor with a dull thud as Otabek dropped it in favor of wrapping his arms around Yuri’s waist. 

Yuri’s mouth, hot against his. Their tongues danced between their open mouths as they swallowed each others moans. 

“Yura… Yura…” Otabek murmured, holding his mate close. 

“Beka…” Yuri replied, pressing against him. After a second Otabek realized that he could feel Yuri’s erection against his leg. 

Otabek growled in approval, and turned so Yuri could feel his in return. 

Yuri moaned softly as he shifted his hips to press against Otabek’s trapped cock. 

Otabek leaned in to kiss Yuri again, one hand at his waist, and the other on his ass. 

Yuri moaned and pressed himself close as Otabek squeezed, and that was all the permission he needed to have both hands on Yuri’s perfect ass, squeezing and massaging the plump rounds as he explored Yuri’s mouth with his tongue.

Yuri’s eyes were almost black as they parted. “Please Beka…” he begged, pushing his erection tighter against Otabek to make it clear what he wanted. 

“Are you sure?” Otabek growled, his rational side coming through the feral haze just enough to know to ask. 

“Yes… Please,” Yuri replied. 

Otabek used his hold on Yuri’s ass to lift him, and Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck for support. Then they were stumbling down the hall toward the bedrooms. 

Otabek only decided on Yuri’s nest as it was the closer bed, the one that would have them together that much sooner. 

Otabek carried Yuri to his nest and placed him in it only a second before climbing in himself. He immediately pinned the omega to the mattress, kissing and grinding against him. 

“Beka… Beka…” Yuri moaned as they broke for air, and Otabek couldn’t get enough of hearing his name from the omega’s lips. 

He dragged his mouth along Yuri’s jaw and down the column of his throat, kissing and nipping at the skin he craved. His hands slid under the hem of Yuri’s shirt, exploring the lines of his stomach. 

Yuri pushed Otabek off just long enough to tug his shirt off and toss it aside, giving Otabek unrestricted access. 

Otabek’s pleased growls deepened as he took in the sight before him: Yuri… open… inviting… his. 

Otabek lowered his mouth to suck on one of Yuri’s hardened nipples, and the omega gasped. “Beka! Yes!”

Otabek nipped and received pleasured whimpers in return before turning his attention to the other bud. Then his mouth traveled down, kissing, sucking and nipping at the expanse of pale skin. 

Otabek’s mouth found the hem of Yuri’s jeans, and he cast one more questioning glance toward Yuri’s green eyes. Instead of answering the omega lifted his hips, pressing the bulge of his erection against Otabek’s cheek. 

Otabek growled again as he loosened the fly and tugged the pants down, freeing Yuri’s cock. 

He kissed the newly exposed skin as he tugged both pants and underwear off his mate. Then his lips found the trail of blond at the V between Yuri’s legs, and he kissed up the shaft of Yuri’s cock before taking the head between his lips and sucking. 

“Fuck!” Yuri cried, not able to fully keep from thrusting into Otabek’s mouth. “Beka.”

Otabek let Yuri feel the growls against his length as he bobbed, running his tongue against the sensitive nerves and tasting the skin. 

Yuri’s hands in his hair, whimpers of pleasure falling from his lips. 

Otabek forced himself to pull off Yuri’s cock. He wanted his first time with his mate to last. 

Yuri whimpered with the lack of lack of attention to his cock as Otabek continued to peel down his pants, peppering kisses and nips to the omega’s long legs. 

Otabek tossed the pants to the side as soon as they were off Yuri. He sat up to kneel in the nest and growled in approval as his eyes roamed the flush and panting omega beneath him. Yuri already looked half wrecked and they’d barely started. 

The scent of slick was heavy in the air as Otabek pulled his own shirt off and shimmied out of his pants. The cooler air around his cock only made it harder, made him want to bury it in Yuri’s heat more. 

Yuri held his arms out, and Otabek fell back into his embrace, kissing and nipping at his collar and neck while he wrapped his hand around both their cocks and started stroking. 

They rocked together as they kissed, and soon Yuri’s hand joined Otabek’s on their cocks. 

Otabek shifted, allowing Yuri to continue stroking them both while his hand moved down to brush through the slick at the omega’s entrance. 

“Yes! Beka yes!” Yuri moaned, tilting his hips up for easier access. 

Otabek pushed a finger inside and kissed away the gasp of pleasure that came from Yuri. 

“Yura… Yura… my Yura…”

Otabek quickly had two fingers inside, opening his mate. He turned them and pressed against the bundle of nerves inside Yuri. 

Yuri’s back arched as he came, white decorating his chest. 

Otabek growled in approval as he leaned in to claim Yuri’s lips once more. “Mine… my mate. My Yura.”

“Yes,” Yuri gasped. “Yes Beka!”

Otabek kept working Yuri open as he kissed down his chest once more, licking the spill from the skin and growling in approval. 

Otabek pulled back and shifted to kneel between Yuri’s creamy thighs. His cock ached to be inside his mate, but he waited. 

Yuri’s hips rose in welcome. “Beka… please…”

Another growl as Otabek lined himself up, using the remaining slick on his hand to coat himself. He pressed the tip of his cock to Yuri’s waiting hole as he leaned in to claim his mouth again. 

He kissed Yuri as he pushed inside, swallowing the gasps that came from the beautiful omega as he opened around him. 

“Yura… beautiful Yura,” Otabek growled between kisses. “All mine.”

Yuri’s fingernails against his back, heels digging into his ass, spurring him deeper. “Yes, Beka. Yes.”

Otabek growled as he bottomed out, and Yuri shivered in his arms. 

He started thrusting slowly, allowing Yuri to get used to the fullness, but as cries of pleasure echoed through the room his pace increased and soon the sounds of slapping skin filled the air. 

Their mouths crashed together, hot and desperate as they made love for the first time. Yuri’s moans were a symphony in Otabek’s ears, the pain from his heels and fingernails a spur to give him even more, the heat surrounding him a dream come true. 

Then Yuri was coming around him, warmth pulsing between them, and the increased tightness around his cock pushed Otabek over the edge. He pushed in deep and held himself as he spilled inside his mate. 

They kissed as they came down from the high. 

“Yura…” Otabek breathed. 

Yuri was squirming beneath him. “Beka… Beka please. Your knot… I need it. Please.”

Otabek’s cock twitched with renewed interest and he thrust a few times into his mate. “Are you sure Yura?”

“Yes… yes please. Please Beka. Knot me.”

Otabek thrust a few more times before pulling out. “Turn over,” he said at the same time Yuri whined in protest. 

Yuri scrambled to turn over, and quickly had his face pressed to the nest and ass high in presentation. His hair fanned across the pillow. 

Otabek took a moment to appreciate the offering before him. Yuri, hole open and glistening from use, a thin trail of cum already starting to leak out. 

Otabek leaned in and couldn’t help himself as he bit one of the globes of Yuri’s ass, and was immediately rewarded with a howl of pleasure. 

“Mine,” he growled, nipping up Yuri’s spine and pinning the omega to the nest. 

“Beka… alpha…” Yuri moaned. 

Otabek grabbed a handful of Yuri’s hair and pulled his head back so he could kiss him as he pushed inside again. 

“Beka!” Yuri cried as he was filled. 

Otabek started thrusting immediately. Pounding into the heat of his mate. 

Yuri’s fingers curled into the nest as Otabek thrust. 

Otabek buried his nose against the back of Yuri’s neck, breathing deep the omega’s luscious scent. “Yura… Yura…”

“Beka… more… please…” Yuri sobbed. 

Otabek thrust harder, feeling his knot begin to swell and catch against the rim. 

“Yura… Yura… my beautiful Yura.”

“Beka…”

Yuri came again, and Otabek fucked him hard, savoring the feeling of pleasure coursing through his mate. 

“So good Yura,” he growled, nipping at Yuri’s bonding point. “So good.”

“Beka… Beka…”

Otabek growled deeper with every thrust, finding it harder to move as his knot swelled. 

His eyes focused on the place on Yuri’s neck that was still missing his mark. 

Otabek thrust in deep with a growl, knot swelling, and he could barely restrain himself as he bit Yuri’s neck enough to bruise, but not break the skin. 

His entire body thrummed with pleasure as he spilled inside his mate, and his mind went white. 

He returned to himself to find Yuri squirming and panting underneath him. 

Otabek released Yuri’s neck in a rush. His mate was in pain. 

His eyes flew wide. His knot! It was too much!

Otabek shifted. “Hold on Yura… I’ll force it down.”

Yuri’s hand flailing, then digging into his hip. “No!”

“Yura?” 

“Feels…” Yuri panted.  “Feels good.”

Otabek blinked, then smirked as realization set in. He ground his knot into Yuri, and savored the way his beautiful omega screamed in bliss. 

He thrust as best he could while locked inside Yuri until the omega cried out and came again. 

“So beautiful…” Otabek murmured as Yuri stilled beneath him. “So perfect, my Yuri.”

Yuri was purring as Otabek shifted them to their sides, and he growled in response. 

Otabek kissed the developing bruise on Yuri’s neck, and his shoulders. “Mine. My Yuri… my mate.”

Yuri kept purring as Otabek traced circles along the skin of his stomach. His fingers brushed back and forth as his alpha started wondering what their babies would look like. 

_ Babies... _

Otabek groaned and rested his forehead against Yuri’s shoulder. “Yura… I’m so sorry.”

“Hmm?” Yuri asked, seemingly in a daze. 

“I… I didn’t even think about a condom.”

Yuri’s fingers weaved between his where they rested against his stomach. “It’s… ok.”

“No,” Otabek protested. “I should have thought about it. I should have…”

Yuri’s hand squeezing his. “Beka… I didn’t forget. I… I wanted it.”

Otabek propped himself on one elbow so that he could look at Yuri’s face. “Yura?”

Yuri’s green eyes flicked to him before a blush crossed his face. “I… wanted it.”

“Are you sure?” Otabek asked. “I mean, with all that happened. It could just be instinct.”

Yuri’s blush deepened. “I’ve kinda wanted it for a while.”

“What?” Otabek blinked. 

“I’ve wanted you as my mate for a while.” He guided Otabek’s hand to his stomach. “And… this... too.”

Otabek’s eyes widened. “Yura?”

Yuri’s eyes flicked away. “I love you too.”

“What?”

Yuri’s eyes back to his. “In the alley, you said you loved me. I.. I love you too. I have for a while.”

Otabek gasped in a breath. “Why… why didn’t you say anything?

Yuri blushed and looked away. “I… didn’t want to put you in danger… and… your ad… it said you weren’t looking for a mate.”

Otabek groaned and rested his head against Yuri’s shoulder again. “Yura…”

“Why… why didn’t you say anything?” Yuri asked. 

“I… You were running from being mated. I didn’t want to scare you away and lose you.”

Yuri chuckled, “We’re a fine mess, aren’t we.”

Otabek kissed his shoulder. “Yeah.” His fingers brushed along Yuri’s stomach. He paused. “And… this?” He propped himself up again. 

Yuri blushed again. “You remember after the movie, when we were talking about happy endings?”

“Yeah?”

“Mine… My happy ending is with you, and our babies, living near my family.”

“Really?”

Yuri’s eyes met his and he nodded. 

“Babies?” Otabek teased, and ground his knot into Yuri again. 

Yuri gasped, his blush darkening. “I’ve… well…”

Otabek kissed his shoulder. “You’re going to make a wonderful dam you know.”

Yuri looked at him. “Really?”

Otabek nodded and kissed his cheek. “Really.”

“Then it’s ok… If… If I want…?”

Otabek growled and smiled down at his mate. “We’ll have as big a family as you want.”

Tears pooled in Yuri’s eyes. “Beka…”

“I love you Yura.”

Yuri laughed, tears spilling. “I love you too Beka.”

Otabek leaned in to kiss him. 

He settled behind Yuri again as they parted, waiting for the knot to go down. 

Movement caught his eye, fingers exploring the darkening bruise on his neck. 

“A promise mark?” Yuri asked with a smile in his voice. 

Otabek laughed and pressed a kiss to the mark. “I was still half-feral you know. My alpha demanded I do  _ something _ to mark my mate. But… we hadn’t discussed… well… anything.”

Yuri laughed. “It’ll have to heal before you can really bond me you know.”

Otabek smiled. “I can wait, as long as you’re with me.”

Yuri hummed. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Otabek shifted just enough to kiss his mate. “My Yura.”

Yuri blushed. “My Beka.”

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of next chapter**
> 
> Yuri was purring softly as he woke. He could still feel Otabek’s knot inside him, even though it had almost completely gone down. Soft snores came from the alpha, who had his arm draped across Yuri’s middle. 
> 
> Yuri hummed and shifted to press as close to Otabek as he could. He was immediately rewarded with Otabek’s arm tightening around him. 
> 
> He smiled and ran his hand over Otabek’s. The nest smelled like them, like a pair, and it was finally right.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek enjoy a bit of time connecting as a new couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OtaYuri Wednesday! Today I've got a large order of fluff with a side of smut. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri was purring softly as he woke. He could still feel Otabek’s knot inside him, even though it had almost completely gone down. Soft snores came from the alpha, who had his arm draped across Yuri’s middle. 

Yuri hummed and shifted to press as close to Otabek as he could. He was immediately rewarded with Otabek’s arm tightening around him. 

He smiled and ran his hand over Otabek’s. The nest smelled like them, like a pair, and it was finally right. 

Yuri scrunched his nose as he caught a whiff of one of the other alphas who’d tried to take him, probably from his hair. 

Otabek’s knot shrunk enough for Yuri to move and he wriggled away from the alpha, intent on getting something to drink and showering to remove the smell of his attackers. 

Yuri yelped in surprise as he was tugged back to the nest and pinned down by Otabek, who was smiling softly down at him. 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Yuri smiled and pulled Otabek’s face down for a kiss. “I was just going to get some water, then shower. I can still smell those assholes on me.”

Otabek kissed him again. “What if I said I had a better idea?”

“Hmm?”

Otabek ground his hips, and an erection, down against Yuri. “How about round two?”

Yuri moaned and wrapped himself around Otabek. “I like your plan.”

Otabek kissed him. “I thought you might,” he murmured, smiling against Yuri’s lips. 

Yuri moaned as Otabek pushed inside again. 

They moved slowly, savoring each other in the absence of the adrenaline and instincts that had fueled their first time. Yuri lost himself in the rhythm of Otabek moving inside him, the warmth of his hands on his skin, the flavor of his kisses. 

Otabek was his… his alpha… his mate. 

Yuri’s orgasm built like a wave at high tide, and washed over him, rolling and building as he clung to Otabek, who kept moving until finally stilling to spill inside him. 

Languid kisses passed between them as they stayed connected, neither wanting to separate yet. 

“I love you,” Otabek murmured against Yuri’s lips after several minutes. 

Yuri smiled. “You said that already.”

Otabek laughed. “Good thing there’s no limit to how often I can say it. Because I don’t know if it’ll ever be enough.”

Yuri felt the blush across his cheeks and pulled his mate in for another kiss. “Just don’t be gross about it.”

Otabek grinned. “I’ll be as gross as I want.”

Yuri smiled and ran his hand against Otabek’s face, feeling the stubble along his jaw and the subtle nuances of his face. “My alpha…”

Otabek leaned in and nosed at Yuri’s neck. “My omega.”

Yuri whined as Otabek pulled out, but was quickly placated by a kiss on his lips. “Stay here,” Otabek said. “I’ll go get you that water now.”

Yuri hummed in agreement and settled down to watch his mate leave. He smiled. 

_ Beka… my Beka.  _

Noise from the kitchen, and Otabek took longer than expected. Then the alpha was back with a glass of iced water. 

“What took so long?” Yuri asked. 

Otabek laughed as he sat on the edge of the bed. “We forgot the groceries. I found the bag by the door, so I put them away. They weren’t fridge cold, but they weren’t room temp yet either, so I hope they’ll be ok.”

Yuri smiled. “I bet those assholes didn’t expect to have their asses kicked with a bag of food.”

Otabek laughed. “I’m just glad the meat side took the brunt of it, rather than the vegetables.”

“It should be nicely tenderized now,” Yuri smirked. 

Otabek’s laughter filled the room and he leaned in again, claiming Yuri’s lips. 

Yuri sat up and finished the water. He sighed as he set the glass aside. “I should shower. It’s not bad, but…”

Otabek frowned. “I’m sorry Yura.”

Yuri blinked. “For what?”

“I promised to not take my eyes off you, but I wasn’t looking when it counted.”

Yuri shook his head. “You saved me Beka, and made my dreams come true, all within a few minutes. Who knows if we’d have ever talked about our feelings if those assholes hadn’t grabbed me.”

“Are you sure?” Otabek asked. 

Yuri nodded. “I love you, and we have each other now. That’s what matters.”

Otabek smiled and stood. “I’ll go draw us a bath.”

“Hmm?”

Otabek chuckled. “I guess you’ve never really paid attention to how big the bath is in the master suite. We’ll both fit easily.”

Yuri hummed. “Bathing with you? Sounds perfect.”

Otabek smiled and stepped away. “I’ll get the water started and be right back.”

“Ok.”

Yuri eyed Otabek’s ass appreciatively as he left again, then his cock when he came back. 

“Already wanting to go again?” Otabek teased as Yuri took a second too long to look up at his face. 

Yuri blushed. “Maybe.”

Otabek leaned over the nest and scooped Yuri into his arms. 

Yuri squealed, then laughed as he settled into the bridal carry. “My legs work you know.”

“Don’t care,” Otabek said as he turned sideways to get them through the door. “Walking at my side isn’t in my arms. And I need you in my arms right now.”

Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck. “I think I can live with that.”

Then Otabek was lowering Yuri into the hot water, and tension that Yuri wasn’t even aware he’d been holding started to melt away. 

“Fuck…” Yuri moaned as he leaned against Otabek, who’d gotten in behind him. “I didn’t know how much I needed this.”

Otabek’s lips against his hair. “Feels good?”

Yuri closed his eyes and hummed. “Yeah. I’ve only used that shower in my bathroom since getting here. The last good soak I had was back in Japan.”

Otabek nuzzling his head. “We’ll have to change that you know.”

Yuri turned to relax against his alpha. “Ok.”

Movement, then Otabek drawing a washcloth against his skin. 

“Mmmmm…” Yuri hummed as his alpha took care of him. 

Otabek gently washed his skin, and even clumsily scooped water over Yuri’s head to wash his hair. 

“Can you smell them anymore?” Otabek asked after several minutes of bathing Yuri. 

Yuri took a deep breath and shook his head against Otabek’s chest. “The only alpha I smell now is you.”

Fingers under his chin, and Otabek tipped his head up. Lips against his own and Yuri realized he’d been purring again. 

Yuri shifted down in the water to rest his head against Otabek’s collar, and the alpha wrapped his arms around him. 

Yuri was almost asleep again when Otabek spoke. “We should get you dried off and back to your nest. Otherwise you’ll wake up in cold water.”

Yuri nodded and sat up while Otabek got out and dried off. Then he was being helped out and a fluffy towel wrapped around him. 

“My alpha,” Yuri murmured as Otabek picked him up again. “So good to me.”

Otabek paused just long enough to kiss his forehead. “Only the best for my omega.”

Yuri felt his cheeks heat with a blush, and he buried his nose against Otabek’s neck. 

Then he was in his nest, Otabek settling in behind him and pulling a blanket over them both. 

For the first time in months he felt truly safe, wrapped in the arms of his mate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of Next Chapter**
> 
> Yuri was asleep and purring in his arms.
> 
> Otabek marveled at the perfect omega, there beside him. Guilt that had eaten at him earlier had been displaced as he found he agreed with his mate. They might have never talked about their feelings if Yuri hadn’t nearly been taken from him. 
> 
> He leaned in and pressed his lips to the dark bruise of the promise mark.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality crashes back to Yuri and Otabek's lives as they are forced to recall the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OtaYuri Wednesday! Hopefully everybody had a great holiday. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri was asleep and purring in his arms. 

Otabek marveled at the perfect omega, there beside him. Guilt that had eaten at him earlier had been displaced as he found he agreed with his mate. They might have never talked about their feelings if Yuri hadn’t nearly been taken from him. 

He leaned in and pressed his lips to the dark bruise of the promise mark. 

Not only had his mate accepted the promise with a smile, he’d said he wanted to be dam to their children. 

A pleased growl built in Otabek’s throat. He knew Yuri would probably have a hard time conceiving until closer to his heat, but he allowed his mind to wander anyway, imagining what their babies would look like. 

He curled around Yuri, but after their nap earlier, while his knot was still inside, he found that he had too much energy to sleep. 

Otabek looked at the way the summer sun flooded the room, and had a hard time believing that Yuri telling him about his Japanese granddam had only happened that morning. 

His stomach growled, and he chuckled before pressing another kiss to the promise mark. 

He carefully uncurled from around Yuri and climbed from the nest. He padded into his bedroom and grabbed a clean shirt and pants. He pulled them on before heading to the kitchen to start a late lunch. 

He found himself humming as he rummaged through the fridge. He decided on sandwiches for something light, and set a kettle to boil while he assembled his ingredients. 

He’d just finished washing his vegetables when he heard the water boiling. He added tea leaves to steep and turned to start chopping vegetables when there was a knock at the door. 

Otabek growled and narrowed his eyes as he walked to the door. He looked through the peephole and sighed. 

“Officers,” Otabek said as he opened the door for the police standing outside his house. 

“Otabek Altin?” the one in front, a beta woman, asked. 

“Yes.”

“We’d like to talk to you about an incident earlier today at the Green Bazaar.”

Otabek nodded and stood aside. The first two were betas, but he immediately growled at the alpha scent from the third. 

The man took a step back, and Otabek forced himself to take a deep breath. “Umm… could you…” he motioned at his scent glands. “Either a spray or patches?”

The officer nodded and returned to his car while the other two looked on in confusion. 

“Sorry,” Otabek said. “I was feral only a few hours ago… and my mate…” he thought of how aware Yuri had been of the lingering scent on him, “is even more sensitive to scent than I am right now.”

The second officer nodded and headed back outside to inform the third of the scent sensitivity. 

Otabek looked at the first one. “My mate is sleeping. May I go wake him so he’s not startled by your presence?”

She studied him for a moment, then nodded. 

“Thank you,” Otabek said. He turned and walked into Yuri’s room. 

“Yura,” Otabek said, leaning over the nest and kissing his forehead. “I need you to wake up Yura.”

“Hmm?” Yuri asked, adorably sleepy. 

Otabek brushed his hands over Yuri’s face, moving some stray blond hairs aside. “I need you to wake up Yuriyim.”

Yuri blinked. “Whazzat mean?”

Otabek blushed lightly. “It means my Yuri.”

Yuri smiled. “I like that.”

Otabek kissed him again. “Wake up and get dressed Yura. The police are here and want to talk to us.”

Yuri sat up slightly, marginally more aware. “Police?”

Otabek nodded. “Da. They want to talk to us about what happened.”

Yuri wrapped the blankets around himself and seemed to shrink into them. 

Otabek frowned. “I know, but it’s better to get it over with. I’ll be right beside you, ok?”

Yuri bit his lip, was silent for a moment, then nodded. “Ok.”

Otabek smiled and leaned in to kiss Yuri’s forehead. “I’m going to go offer them some tea. Join us as soon as possible, ok?”

Yuri nodded and shifted to get out of the nest. 

Otabek left the door cracked as he stepped back into the hall and walked back toward the living room. He saw that the police were still standing by the door, the alpha wearing new scent patches. 

“Thanks for allowing me to wake him properly,” Otabek said as he stopped in front of them. “His instincts are still heightened and unexpected strangers could stress him.”

The police nodded and Otabek gestured to the living room. “Please, have a seat. I just made tea, would you care for some?”

The police nodded again and Otabek headed into the kitchen, where he poured the tea into a pot, and set sweeteners, milk, and cups on a tray. When he returned to the living room he saw that the police had taken seats around the room, though left the couch for him and Yuri. 

Otabek set the tray down and allowed the officers to pour and sweeten their tea before pouring a cup for himself. 

“You seem to understand why we’re here,” the female beta started. “I take it you’re aware of the incident at the bazaar today?”

Otabek sighed and nodded. “I am.”

The sound of footsteps, and everybody turned to see Yuri walking into the room. Otabek smiled and held out his hand, which was accepted as the omega took the empty seat beside him. 

The officers looked among themselves before nodding in a sort of shared understanding. 

“I take it this is the omega who was nearly abducted?” the same female officer asked. 

Yuri nodded and tucked himself tighter against Otabek’s side. 

“Before we go any farther,” Otabek said, feeling a slight tremble from Yuri. “I need to know the true purpose of your visit.”

The police looked between themselves, then the alpha moved to sit in front of them. “I’m officer Aliyev,” he said, “and based on the surveillance and witness interviews neither of you are in trouble. But we do need to file a report as it appears to be an attempted abduction.”

Otabek nodded. 

The alpha turned to Yuri. “May I ask your name?”

Yuri nodded and sat up straighter. “Yuri.”

“You’re Russian, yes?”

Yuri nodded. 

“Can you tell us your last name?”

Yuri bit his lip. “I’d prefer not to, in fact I’d prefer you not use my name at all in your report.”

The alpha quirked an eyebrow. “Oh? Why is that?”

Yuri sighed. “My dam is friends with a cyber security and communications expert. We were informed prior to my leaving Russia of increased hacking activity in multiple countries, especially in the refugee and public safety systems. If hunters have a way into your system, then they could find me by name.”

The officers looked between themselves. 

“I take it you didn’t declare yourself at a border either then?” Officer Aliyev asked. 

Yuri shook his head. “Yes, and no. I paid off the person who was checking passports to not enter me into the system.”

“Officer Iskakov,” the female beta said. “That was probably a wise decision at the time. But it’s best if you ask for refugee status now. The department is aware of the hacking and has started keeping paper-only records of Russian omegas until this blows over. They’ve also extended the time to declare without penalty.”

Yuri was silent. 

“Yura?” Otabek asked, running his thumb up and down Yuri’s side. 

Yuri looked up at him. “I’ll think about it.”

Otabek nodded. “It’s your decision.”

Yuri smiled before they turned back to the police. 

“What questions do you have for us?” Otabek asked. 

“Actually,” officer Aliyev replied. “We’d appreciate it if you could each just tell us what happened from your perspective. We’ll see if we have any additional questions after that.”

Otabek turned to Yuri. “Do you want  to go first, or shall I?”

Yuri was silent for several seconds. “I’ll go first.”

Otabek nodded and tightened his grip on Yuri’s middle in support and received a soft smile in return. 

Yuri described how the hunters had used their scents to cloud his head. Then he started talking about the threats from the lead alpha, and Otabek wished that he’d left bodies for the police to find rather than letting the hunters get away. 

Otabek kissed the top of Yuri’s head once he’d finished, and held him close as Yuri had started shaking. 

The officers had stepped aside to discuss. 

“Are you ok Yura?”

Yuri nodded against him. 

“I’m so sorry.”

Yuri shook his head. “It’s ok.”

Then officer Aliyev was asking Otabek to tell his story. 

* * *

 

Otabek breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind the police. He walked back over to where Yuri was sitting on the couch and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Yura…”

Yuri turned in his arms and buried his nose in his neck. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through all that.”

Yuri shook his head. 

“I was preparing to make some sandwiches for lunch before the police arrived. Are you hungry?”

Yuri nodded. 

“Yura?”

Yuri’s green eyes met Otabek’s. 

“They know some of their tactics now, thanks to you. They have surveillance. I’m sure they’ll catch them. You’re safe.”

Yuri smiled and scooted closer.

“Now I have a very serious question for you to think about.”

Yuri blinked. “What?”

Otabek smiled. “Do you want to keep your nest on your bed, or do you want to move it to my bigger bed in a few days? … Once you’re less stressed.”

Yuri smiled. “Let’s discuss that over lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of Next Chapter**  
>  Yuri took a deep breath and pressed the call button. He didn’t want to stress Japanese Yuri and Victor, but they needed to know what had happened too. 
> 
> The phone rang three times before Victor answered, worried tone in his voice. “Yura? This isn’t your normal day to call. Are you ok?”
> 
> “Hey old man,” Yuri said. “Yeah… but I had a close call today.”
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri makes a call back home to let Yuri and Victor know about the attack, and his new mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OtaYuri Wednesday! Hope everybody's new year is off to a great start.
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri took a deep breath and pressed the call button. He didn’t want to stress Japanese Yuri and Victor, but they needed to know what had happened too. 

The phone rang three times before Victor answered, worried tone in his voice. “Yura? This isn’t your normal day to call.  Are you ok?”

“Hey old man,” Yuri said. “Yeah… but I had a close call today.”

“Potya misses you,” Victor said, and Yuri smiled. 

“I miss her too.”

“Yuri?” Victor said on the other end. “It’s Yura, he says he had a close call today.”

The scramble for the phone, then Japanese Yuri’s voice. “Yura? Are you ok?”

“Da. I’m ok… thanks to my alpha.” Yuri felt a tear roll down his cheek. He wiped it away. 

“Let’s go sit solnyshko,” Victor said as he retrieved the phone. There was a second of silence, then the hollow sound of speakerphone. 

“You’re on speaker Yura,” Victor said. “What happened?”

Yuri bit his lip, then thought of Otabek, who was making dinner in the kitchen. He smiled and told his parents about the events at the market. 

“You weren’t followed after, were you?” Japanese Yuri asked once he’d finished. 

“The police seemed to think we got away ok.”

“Police?” Victor asked. 

Yuri fidgeted. “Yeah. My alpha is a regular there. I bet one of the shopkeepers knew his name.”

“That’s the second time you’ve mentioned the alpha you live with, and referred to him as yours,” Yuri teased. “I have the feeling that what happened at the market is only half of the news today.”

Yuri smiled. “After he saved me.. While he was still mostly feral… He… He told me he loves me.”

“Oh Yura,” Yuri said, smile evident in his voice. “Does that mean you two finally talked?”

Yuri sniffled. “Yeah. We talked. We’re going to have to wait for a promise mark to heal before he can bond me, but we know how we feel now.”

“A promise mark?” Victor asked. “Isn’t that a bit old fashioned?”

An ‘oof’ as Japanese Yuri obviously gave Victor a playful punch. 

“I don’t care if it is,” Yuri countered. “It’s a mark he gave me and it makes me happy.”

“We’re happy for you Yura,” Yuri said. 

Yuri smiled, and wiped a tear away. “I can’t wait for you two to meet him.”

“Once this all blows over we’ll absolutely have to,” Yuri said. 

“Mm-hmm,” Victor agreed. 

“How are things there?” Yuri asked. “The babies? The move?”

“The babies are good,” Yuri said, a proud tone to his voice. “They kick a lot, I sometimes think they have kicking contests in there. And Victor can’t keep his hands off me.”

Yuri laughed. “What’s the difference? He couldn’t keep his hands off you before.”

Japanese Yuri echoed the laugh. “Yes… well… more than normal. If he’s not got his nose in my neck his hands are all over my stomach.”

“I like to feel them,” Victor whined. 

“Good,” Japanese Yuri countered. “Next time you can carry them.”

Yuri laughed as his adopted parents jabbed at each other. 

“The move is on target,” Victor said once their verbal sparring ended. “Yakov will have a field office ready in record time, and we’ll leave for Japan right around Yuri’s eighth month, though we’ll likely charter a flight so he can move around easier. Too many risks with the cramped conditions on commercial airlines, especially with twins.”

“You just want to splurge on your mate,” Yuri countered. 

Victor laughed. “That too!”

“Yura?” Japanese Yuri asked. 

“Hmm?”

“I’ve been in contact with a few attorneys in Japan. Okaasan and and Otousan obviously couldn’t, because they already adopted Victor, and there’s a limit… but Victor and I may be able to adopt you. It’s a little more complicated because you’re not Japanese, but we’re considering it if your refugee paperwork takes much longer.”

Fresh tears sprung to Yuri’s eyes. “You would really do that for me?”

“Of course we would,” Yuri said. “But… Like I said, it’s a bit complicated. Traditionally you’d need official paperwork, things that will be hard to get from Russia given the circumstances. That’s why we’ve got lawyers on it, they’re trying to figure out what our options are.”

Yuri wiped a tear away. “But… my mate…”

“You’d be able to marry him legally after everything’s said and done,” Victor said. “This would only cement your relationship to us, and help to get you legal resident status, and eventually citizenship. It would make it much riskier for hunters to go after you here, because if you were a resident it could cause international tensions.”

“Do those assholes in the government care about international tension?”

“There’s not been any reporting inside Russia,” Victor said. “But according to Leo, you know, from the Los Angeles office, there is talk of sanctions all over the US news. The rest of the world is not happy about the violence outside of Russia in the attempts to kidnap refugees.”

“But they could just veto sanctions at the UN, couldn’t they?”

“Only if they tried to pass them through the UN. Individual countries can pass their own.”

Yuri released a long breath. “So it’s really bad enough that other countries might do that?”

“Don’t get your hopes up too much Yura,” Victor said. “Sanctions take time, and there are still conservative elements in multiple countries that believe omegas should be treated as they were historically. It’ll be a fight in several places before it happens, if it happens. And there’s no guarantee that it’ll change things here. But the rest of the world is aware of what’s going on, and that’s a good thing.”

Yuri nodded. “Yeah.”

“Yura?” Yuri asked. 

“Yeah?”

“We love you, and we’ll see you again soon.”

“Yeah.” Yuri smiled. 

“Was there anything else?”

Yuri thought about it. “Not right now, but I bet we’ll have plenty to catch up on once we’re together again. And I’ll call again on my normal night in a few days.”

“Take care of yourself then. Stay safe.”

“You too,” Yuri said. Then they said their goodbyes and he ended the call. 

Yuri stared at the darkened phone screen as he sat in the nest. 

A knock at the door. Yuri looked up to see Otabek standing there. 

“Did the phone call with your family go ok?” 

Yuri nodded. “They know what happened today, and about us.”

Otabek smiled and walked over. He leaned over the edge of the nest to press a kiss to Yuri’s lips. “That’s good.”

“They’re also looking into adopting me, for real, if my refugee paperwork takes much longer.”

Otabek blinked. “They… can adopt you?”

Yuri smiled. “It’s a Japanese thing, adult adoption. Usually used to assure heirs of property, but… I guess it might be useful here too.”

“Ok…” Otabek replied, sitting on the edge of the bed, outside the nest. 

Yuri smiled. “It would just give me a different status there is all. We could still be together.”

Otabek was silent for a minute, then nodded. “Ok.”

Yuri crawled to the edge of the nest and wrapped his arms around Otabek. “I love you Beka.”

Otabek smiled in return. “I love you too Yuriyim.”

Yuri felt the blush over his cheeks again at the nickname, and Otabek laughed. 

“Are you ready for dinner?” Otabek asked. 

Yuri nodded. 

“Good. It’s done, so let’s eat.”

* * *

 

Yuri held his arms out, inviting Otabek to join him in the nest. 

Otabek smiled in return and climbed into the nest, pulling Yuri into his embrace. 

Yuri relaxed in his alpha’s arms, breathing deep the scent that he’d craved before. 

“Beka?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry…”

Otabek’s hand running along his arm. “For what Yuriyim?”

“I know you’re protecting me, but… I’m still scared.”

Otabek’s hand paused, and Yuri’s chin was tipped up so he could look into Otabek’s eyes. 

“Fear doesn’t magically go away Yura,” Otabek said softly. “Neither does danger. I’m scared too.”

“Really?”

Otabek nodded. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you, and a promise mark isn’t a bond bite. I don’t know if I’ll stop being scared until I’ve bonded you, when they can never take you away.”

Yuri smiled softly and tucked his head against Otabek’s collar. 

“But we have happier endings to look forward to, don’t we?” Otabek asked. 

“Hmm?”

“Your happy ending, remember?” Otabek said, kissing the top of Yuri’s head. “You, me, and our babies, living near your family. Where your little brothers or sisters can play with their nieces or nephews, and grow up. Safe, and happy, together.”

Yuri smiled. “And if we have to move to Japan to make that happen?”

Otabek chuckled. “I’ve lived all over the world Yura. It’s the people that make it home more than the place. If the people you need are in Japan, then we’ll go to Japan.”

Yuri smiled. “You’re too good to me you know.”

Otabek kissed him again. “You deserve to be treated properly. That’s all there is to it.”

Yuri hummed as he closed his eyes. “I love you Beka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of Next Chapter**
> 
> Yuri’s scent filling his nose was like a dream, and for a few minutes Otabek wondered if he was still asleep before the memories of the day before came back to him. 
> 
> He tightened his hold around his sleeping mate. 
> 
> After all the months of longing, Yuri was his. His promise mark was on the omega’s bonding point.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meyirzhan pays the new couple a visit, and her stories ignite a new fire within Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OtaYuri Wednesday! Hope everybody's having a good day. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri’s scent filling his nose was like a dream, and for a few minutes Otabek wondered if he was still asleep before the memories of the day before came back to him. 

He tightened his hold around his sleeping mate. 

After all the months of longing, Yuri was his. His promise mark was on the omega’s bonding point. 

Otabek took another deep breath, savoring Yuri’s scent, but something caught his attention. 

Otabek sniffed again, and his nose crinkled. It was his scent he smelled, but not one he would have used in his mate’s nest. 

He carefully unwound from around Yuri and sniffed at the nest until he found the source of the smell: one of his sweat rags from the studio, tucked up near the pillows. 

“Beka?” Yuri asked, groggy as he turned to look at him. His eyes widened and a red blush crept across his cheeks as he spied the rag in Otabek’s hands. 

“I’m sorry Beka,” Yuri said. “I… I know I should have asked… and…”

Otabek laughed and leaned in to silence his mate with a kiss. “Yura… Do you even know how happy this makes me?”

“Huh?”

_ He’s adorable when he’s half-asleep.  _

“Yura,” Otabek purred, smiling against Yuri’s lips. “An omega stealing things to line their nest is one of the biggest compliments you can give an alpha.”

“You don’t think it’s weird? I mean… we were never officially courting,” Yuri said. 

Otabek growled softly. “Yura, it means you picked me, even when you didn’t think we’d be together. That’s a very flattering thing for an alpha.”

Yuri blushed, and Otabek couldn’t help himself as he kissed his mate’s stubble and nipped at his ears. 

“Stop, stop!” Yuri protested after a minute, finally pulling Otabek’s head up and kissing him. 

Otabek smiled at him. “You have no idea how happy you make me Yura.”

Yuri blushed again. “You make me happy too.”

They kissed again, slow and sweet, before Otabek climbed from the nest. 

“So what’s the plan for today?” Yuri asked as he stretched. 

Otabek laughed. “I was thinking the normal, maybe with an additional break for… us… time.” 

Yuri laughed. “Let’s be honest, you just want to get your knot in me again.”

Otabek winked. “You said it, not me.”

Yuri threw a pillow at him, hitting him square in the chest. 

* * *

 

Otabek dipped his head to nuzzle into Yuri’s hair. He’d decided to stop painting early in favor of curling up with his mate in the living room to watch old movies. 

He didn’t think Yuri was aware of the fact that he’d started purring softly about a third of the way into the movie. It made Otabek’s inner alpha preen, knowing that just the quiet moments were enough to garner such a response from his omega. 

Otabek’s thumb traced small circles where it rested on Yuri’s arm, a motion that grounded and reminded him that it was real and not a dream. 

The movie ended and the credits started. 

Yuri turned to face him, smile on his face. “Such a good movie.” 

Otabek returned the smile. “Good company always makes it better though.”

A soft blush sprinkled over Yuri’s cheeks and he shifted to press his lips against Otabek’s. 

Otabek hummed as he wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist and pulled him close to deepen the kisses. He swallowed Yuri’s pleased sighs while their tongues danced between their mouths. 

Yuri’s green eyes were sparkling and beautiful as they parted. 

“I’ll never get tired of that,” Yuri said softly. 

Otabek smiled. “Me neither.”

He was just pulling Yuri in for round two when a knock sounded at the door. 

Both men looked, then Yuri sighed as he pulled away. 

Otabek stood, leaned over to give Yuri a peck on the lips, then strode to the door. He smiled as he looked through the peephole to see Meyirzhan standing outside. 

He opened the door and immediately the old woman held out an ornate box. “My grandson sent me some tea, but tea is always best when shared.”

Otabek laughed and held the door wider for her to walk in. “I’ll go put on a kettle to boil.”

When he walked back into the living room he saw Meyirzhan sitting in the chair across from Yuri, discussing favorite recipes. 

Meyirzhan turned to Otabek, a knowing smile on her face as she heard him approach. She then turned to Yuri. “Is that a promise mark I see on you Yuri?”

Otabek chuckled while Yuri blushed. “It is,” the omega said.

She smiled. “I’m glad for the two of you. But… it’s rather new, and so soon after I saw police here yesterday. Is everything ok?”

Otabek bit his lip and took a seat next to Yuri, pulling the other man close. “There was an incident yesterday. Yuri was nearly taken.”

Meyirzhan shook her head. “To think that all we fought for when I was young… ancient minded people are trying to take away again...”

“Ma’am?” Yuri asked. 

Meyirzhan smiled at him. “I remember my granddam telling me stories when I was a girl, how she was arrested fighting for omega rights. Of course it all started with the alpha women, who were tired of being treated as less capable than beta men, but it soon spread. That was the first wave. 

“It was when I was about your age that we hit the second great wave of rights. My mate and I, we were proud to protest, to say that she wasn’t my property just because she was omega. In so many things she was more capable than I was or am.”

She paused. “She would be so angry if she were still here. We thought we’d secured a bright future for our children and grandchildren. One that didn’t consider an omega property once they had a mark... It pains me that we were unable to kill the root of that evil, and that now the poison plant has started to grow again.”

“I guess the only option is to chop it down again, and set it on fire too,” Yuri said. 

Meyirzhan looked at him, slightly agape, before smiling. “You remind me of my mate, so much fight in your eyes.”

Yuri smiled. 

“I’m going to get the water, it should be boiling now,” Otabek said, standing. He felt Yuri squeeze his hand before his fingers slipped free, and he smiled at his mate. 

Otabek looked at the tray and cups as he assembled everything again, remembering how he’d used the same set the day before when the police were there. 

Yuri was holding a decorated tin when Otabek walked back in. He smiled. “Meyirzhan says her grandson sent it to her.”

Otabek smiled. “Where’s he this year?”

Meyirzhan laughed. “He’s in India this summer, and talking about going to South America next year.”

Otabek put some of the tea in the basket and dipped it back into the water to steep. He settled back against the couch next to Yuri. “I went to a couple places in South America when I was based in the US. I think he’ll like it.”

Meyirzhan chuckled. “He just loves to travel. He likes anything new.”

“Sounds like he needs a job that lets him travel then.”

She nodded. “I keep telling him that. I think he’ll even listen one day.”

Otabek smiled and wrapped his arm around Yuri’s waist. 

* * *

 

Otabek set the last of the dishes in the rack, then dried his hands. 

Yuri had disappeared after dinner, serious look on his face, and Otabek wondered what his mate was up to. 

He found Yuri sitting at the computer in the studio. 

He draped his arms over him and kissed the side of his neck. “What are you doing?”

Yuri turned, and Otabek saw pure fire in the omega’s eyes. “Fighting back.”

Otabek stood, and crossed the studio to grab his chair. He dragged it over, took a seat, and took Yuri’s hands in his. “What do you mean Yura?”

Yuri set his jaw. “I may be hiding Beka, but I can’t be silent any longer. Meyirzhan is right. People fought so that I could have the same rights as you, and we can’t let them be taken away so easily. It’s time for me to fight too.”

Otabek bumped his thumb over Yuri’s knuckles. “Will you tell me what you’re doing?”

Yuri nodded, retrieved one of his hands and turned the computer so that Otabek could see the screen. 

“It’s not much, but I started an account on one of those news sites that lets anybody post articles. I set up a VPN as well, and checked their privacy policy. I’m using every trick I know to make sure that even if they’re hacked or ordered to give over information, that they can’t find me.”

“Ok…”

Yuri bit his lip. “I’m going to tell the world Beka. I did some internet searches, but most of the posts are rumors, there are older news articles, but there is massive propaganda that the danger has passed. It’s time for those of us still on the run to make it clear that we’re still very much in danger.”

Otabek frowned. “I trust you Yura. You know that. But… I want you to be safe. Are you sure about this?”

They looked into each other’s eyes for several seconds. 

“When I talked to my sire and dam yesterday, they mentioned the possibility of sanctions. The world needs to know. They need to know that I was nearly taken in a public place, that I was threatened with rape and forced bonding, that the alpha who made those threats promised worse.”

Yuri paused. “I can’t let the omegas still in Russia think they’re alone. They need to know that we’re fighting, and we need the world on our side. The only way to do that is to make some noise.”

Otabek squeezed Yuri’s hands. “Be safe Yuriyim. That’s all I ask. I can’t bear the thought of losing you now.”

Yuri smiled. “I want to be with you, and be  _ free _ to be with you without worry. As long as I’m silent  the world will be able to turn away. I want a spotlight on Russia, so we can be safe… together.”

Otabek leaned in and kissed his mate. “Ok. I trust you. Let me know what you need. Ok?”

Yuri smiled at him and pulled him close. “Beka…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of next chapter**
> 
> Yuri looked at the computer, at the words on the screen and sighed. He’d been so determined after chatting with Meyirzhan, but the dawn of a new day brought insecurities. He’d set up a profile and drafted his first article, but had yet to publish it. 
> 
> He sighed. “Beka?”
> 
> Otabek’s eyes on him again. “Hmm?”
> 
> “Will… you listen? I’m not sure about this article and I’d like your feedback.”
> 
> Otabek nodded and set his palette aside. 
> 
> Yuri smiled again at his mate and his eyes flicked back to the screen. 
> 
> “There are three things you need to know about me,” he started. “I am Russian. I am omega. I am on the run.”
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri posts his first article fighting back, with Otabek's help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OtaYuri Wednesday! Just a bit of Yuri's fire in this chapter. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Sunlight flooded the studio, and Yuri was still in a good mood from the second night of sharing his nest with his alpha. 

He glanced over to where Otabek was working on one of the cityscapes. He’d mixed oils in with his paints and the colors of the light coming from the windows seemed to almost glow on its own. 

Otabek caught his eye, and the alpha smiled at him. 

Yuri felt the blush creep over his cheeks as he smiled in return. 

_ Mine… my alpha.  _

One of Otabek’s eyebrows rose, a silent question. Yuri shook his head, and Otabek turned back to his painting. 

Yuri looked at the computer, at the words on the screen and sighed. He’d been so determined after chatting with Meyirzhan, but the dawn of a new day brought insecurities. He’d set up a profile and drafted his first article, but had yet to publish it. 

He sighed. “Beka?”

Otabek’s eyes on him again. “Hmm?”

“Will… you listen? I’m not sure about this article and I’d like your feedback.”

Otabek nodded and set his palette aside. 

Yuri smiled again at his mate and his eyes flicked back to the screen. 

“There are three things you need to know about me,” he started. “I am Russian. I am omega. I am on the run.”

Yuri took a deep breath as he felt confidence start through him again. 

“I am a refugee from my country, one of any number of omegas who fled just before and after the passage of the duplicitously named Omega Protection Act. I’m one of the millions who are of the belief that the law has nothing to do with protecting omegas, but instead of returning to an outdated system in which omegas were controlled by their alphas, a world in which an omega had no more rights to themselves than a child or a pet. 

“The things I’ve heard and seen since the law’s passage have done nothing to assuage that fear. In fact, they have only cemented it further.”

Yuri paused, glancing to Otabek, who nodded in support. 

“I cannot speak for the omegas inside Russia,” Yuri said, turning back to the screen. “But I know that, for them, time has run out. Any who have not taken mates will be assigned one by the state, reaffirming the fact that to some in society, we’re nothing more than objects to be owned. I can only imagine the fear that they must feel, knowing that with every day their freedom is dwindling.

“What I can do, however, is tell the world the relentlessness with which the Russian government is attempting to impose this policy on their citizens. Even as a refugee, I am not safe. 

“It was only a couple days after the signing of the law that I heard the screams a few rooms down from mine in the hotel. They wound their way into me, a reminder of my own fear. 

“I made the mistake of looking out the peephole into the hall once the noise stopped. I saw an omega that I’d passed earlier that day, disheveled, bond mark fresh on her neck. She was being escorted by a group of alphas, of of them her new mate. If the screams weren’t enough to convey that she was an unwilling participant, the look of terror on her face made it abundantly clear. 

“I was already far from the Russian border by then, but that hardly mattered. The Russian government views us as property, and they’re determined to get us back, and make an example of us in the process. 

“Make no mistake, I count myself lucky. I found a place to hide, and in all irony, fell in love with an alpha I am looking forward to mating. But even now, every time I step outside is an exercise in controlling my fear. 

“Every time I leave the comfort of home I take a risk, a risk that I will be taken from the arms of the alpha I love, and that I will be returned to Russia, a captive and essentially a slave to an alpha that I did not choose for myself. 

“I know this fear all too well, because it’s nearly happened twice already. The first time, I was alone in a cafe, and a group of omega hunters were seated nearby. They started discussing targets, and described me, almost as if they had been looking at a photo of me. I was only able to escape with the help of others, who were able to find an escape route that did not take me past them.”

Yuri paused and took a deep breath. His voice quavered as he started again. “Then… two days ago…”

The sound of movement, footsteps, and Otabek’s arms around his shoulders. 

Yuri took a deep breath. “Then, two days ago, I realized exactly how brazen the hunters are. I was nearly taken from a crowded and public place, my chosen alpha only meters away. I was escorted past nearly a hundred people, who likely had no idea of the attempted abduction happening right in front of them. 

“I was once again reminded that I am no more valuable than an object in their eyes, as the leader threatened to rape and bond me. And when my alpha came charging in to rescue me, my abductors laughed, and made it clear that I was just as useful to them dead, because it would serve as justification of the law… that it’s dangerous to be an unmated omega… that we  _ need _ protection. 

“But in all my time running, the only times I’ve felt unsafe is when the omega hunters, Russian agents, paid for and supplied with lists of the refugees directly from the government, are near.

“There are good people in the world, people who eschew the policies that ideologues would foist upon us. They realize that these policies are wrong. But it is us, the omegas who are in fear for our lives, facing the loss of freedom, that must now add our voices. 

“I’m not asking much, nothing more than has been asked in years before. I want to be free. I want to be able to live my life, work in a job I love, and be able to take a mate on my own time. I want the rights afforded us after our predecessors fought to have us acknowledged as people. 

“I am omega, but I am not property. I am a person, with hopes and dreams. So are all the other omegas who are still on the run.”

Yuri took another deep breath. “I am running. But I can no longer be silent. The world needs to know what’s happening. 

“I will continue to tell my story. In future articles I’ll detail some of the policies that were quietly instituted before the Omega Protection Act, and I’ll continue to document life on the run. 

“Please subscribe, and please share these stories. A single voice may be drowned out but a chorus is harder to silence. Let’s join together to denounce these policies and make it safe, truly safe, to be an omega again.”

Yuri let out a breath and relaxed in Otabek’s embrace. 

Otabek kissed the top of his head. “You’re so brave Yura.”

Yuri smiled and turned so his cheek was resting against Otabek’s chest. “I won’t lie Beka… I’m scared. I’ve tried to keep everything as easy on the details as possible… but.”

Otabek nodded against him. “I know. I’m scared too, but… you’re right. The time for silence is over. If we want things to change, then we need to shine a spotlight on what’s happening, and the best way to do that is by sharing the stories directly.”

“Beka…”

Yuri reached out, and moved the cursor to hover over the ‘publish’ button. 

He hesitated. 

Otabek’s hand, gently covering his. “Want to do this together?”

Yuri smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”

Otabek’s hand squeezing his as he clicked the button. 

* * *

 

Yuri blinked as he heard ringing coming from his bedroom. He walked in and retrieved the phone from the pocket of his backpack. 

“Yura?” Victor’s voice on the other end, a note of concern in it. 

“Is Katsudon ok?” Yuri asked, immediately worried about his pregnant dam. 

“Yuri’s fine. It’s you I’m worried about.”

Yuri blinked. “What do you mean?”

“We know your writing style Yura, and the username of IceTigerRU only cemented it. Are you sure it’s wise to be publishing articles about being an omega on the run?”

Yuri smiled. “I really don’t know… but… I can’t stay silent any longer. People fought for us, people went to jail, people died, all so omegas… and anybody who wasn’t an alpha male… had rights. If we don’t speak out against this, then we’re not honoring their memory. I want the world to know these wrongs, and for Russia to not be able to cover them up.”

“You know that you’re only painting a larger target on yourself. They’re probably already trying to determine who it is.”

“I know…”

“And the propaganda artists have already started denouncing it. Trolls will be relentless.”

“I know…”

Victor sighed. “Just be safe Yura.”

“I am. I’m using every trick Phichit taught me to cover my tracks.”

“Ok. If this is what you want to do, we’ll do what we can. I’ll let Yuri know it’s safe for Phichit and others to start sharing the articles. We’ll use what networks are safe to try and get the articles viral.”

Yuri sniffled. “Thanks old man.”

“Of course. Now, go spend some time with your mate.”

Yuri laughed. “You too.”

“We can’t wait to meet him.”

“He can’t wait to meet you too. Once this is all over we’ll have to get together.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too.”

“Bye Yura.”

“Bye Victor.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of next chapter**
> 
> Otabek glanced up from his painting, and saw the same concern written across Yuri’s face that had infused his scent. The omega was glaring at the computer, and   
> Otabek could easily guess why. 
> 
> He set his palette aside and walked across the studio, draping himself over his mate. He glanced at the screen to confirm it wasn’t a game, then closed the lid of the laptop. “You’re only stressing yourself Yuriyim,” he murmured against Yuri’s hair. 
> 
> Yuri sighed and relaxed into the embrace. “I know…”
> 
> “You had to know the troll factories would be all over it, trying to silence you like that.”
> 
> “I know…”
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and Yuri decide to move their nest, but are determined to make a few more memories within it before they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OtaYuri Wednesday!
> 
> We enjoying the sweet sweet fluff? Yeah, me too. They're so sweet together. Anyway, have some smut this chapter, LOL. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Otabek glanced up from his painting, and saw the same concern written across Yuri’s face that had infused his scent. The omega was glaring at the computer, and Otabek could easily guess why. 

He set his palette aside and walked across the studio, draping himself over his mate. He glanced at the screen to confirm it wasn’t a game, then closed the lid of the laptop. “You’re only stressing yourself Yuriyim,” he murmured against Yuri’s hair. 

Yuri sighed and relaxed into the embrace. “I know…”

“You had to know the troll factories would be all over it, trying to silence you like that.”

“I know…”

Otabek nuzzled at Yuri’s neck, and the sweet omega tilted his head to give him better access. “So what are you going to do?” he asked between kisses to his neck. 

Yuri’s fingers curling around his arms. “I’m going to ignore them, and go move the nest to your bed.”

Otabek stilled in his attentions to Yuri’s neck. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to move your nest before you’re ready.”

Yuri nodded. “It’s best to do it now, before I get too used to it being  _ our _ nest in that room.”

Otabek kissed just below Yuri’s ear. “I like the sound of that, our nest.”

Yuri hummed in agreement, and weaved his fingers through Otabek’s. “Will you help?”

“Of course, but only if you really want me to.”

Yuri turned slightly in his embrace and smiled up at him. “Let’s really make it ours, and build it together.”

Otabek moved to claim Yuri’s lips. “I like that plan. Let me make sure everything is closed up in here and I’ll join you in a few minutes?”

Yuri nodded and Otabek released him. 

Yuri stood and walked out, long hair swaying, and Otabek almost forgot to check that he’d closed all his paints before following his beautiful mate. 

He found Yuri standing near the nest, silently looking at it. He wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“You ok Yura?”

Yuri nodded. “Yeah… it’s just always a big decision… to move a nest.”

“We don’t have to you know. We can keep it in here.”

Yuri shook his head. “No, your bed’s bigger, better for the two of us.”

“We could get another nesting kit,” Otabek said. “Keep this one and build a new one.”

Yuri shook his head again. “That’ll only confuse my instincts. Which nest to go to… No, moving it is the best plan.”

“Are you sure?”

Yuri nodded, but didn’t move. 

“Yura?”

Yuri sighed. “Just… this nest is… sentimental.”

“Want me to make love to you in this one? One more time?”

Yuri chuckled and pressed his ass back against Otabek. “That sounds perfect actually.”

Otabek growled softly as he leaned in to press kisses to his mate’s neck. “I thought so too, make sure the last memories of our first nest together are good ones.”

Yuri gasped as Otabek’s fingers danced across his stomach to unbutton and unzip his pants, then dipped beneath his waistband and trailed along his hardening cock. “Beka…”

Otabek pressed kisses to Yuri’s neck. “Beautiful. I love you so much Yuriyim.”

“Love you too,” Yuri whimpered as Otabek started stroking his hardening length. He turned his head and Otabek caught his lips in a kiss, savoring each moan and gasp that escaped. 

Yuri shimmied in his arms, and Otabek realized that he was tugging down his pants. 

He growled low in approval as Yuri’s cock sprung free. He ran his thumb over the head, and added a twist to his wrist with every stroke. 

“Beka… need you,” Yuri breathed, breaking their kiss. 

Otabek used his free hand to hold Yuri close as the other released his cock and traveled around to tease at his entrance. Yuri shifted to give better access, and Otabek’s growl deepened as slick coated his fingers. He slid one inside, and, finding Yuri already loose and pliable, quickly added a second. 

Yuri’s hands on him, fumbling with his fly, and Otabek growled into Yuri’s mouth as the omega managed to loosen and push his pants down enough to start stroking Otabek’s cock. 

Otabek pulled his fingers free and returned his attention to Yuri’s cock. He took a step toward the nest, pressing against Yuri’s back, but the omega had other plans as he shifted slightly and held the tip of Otabek’s cock against his entrance. 

Otabek groaned as Yuri pushed back against him, spreading slick along his length as it collected against the head. 

Yuri was opening around him as his cock slipped into the omega’s heat. 

“Yura…” Otabek murmured between kisses. 

“Beka…” Yuri gasped as he pushed back to take more of the alpha’s cock. “Beka…”

Then Otabek was sheathed within his mate, and Yuri shivered. 

“Like what you feel?” Otabek teased, nipping at Yuri’s lip. 

Yuri’s eyes fluttered closed. “Beka…” He started rocking, back onto Otabek’s cock, then forward into his hand. 

Otabek nipped at the shell of Yuri’s ear and peppered kisses along his neck as the omega moved in his arms. “Yura. You feel so good Yura.”

“Beka… Beka…”

Otabek growled, his kisses turning to firmer nips and sucking marks into Yuri’s neck. “Yuriyim… My beautiful mate.”

Otabek started thrusting in time with Yuri, making him hit deeper each time and Yuri’s gasps and chanting of his name turned to whimpers and moans of pleasure. 

“Please… Beka…” Yuri whined. “So close…”

Otabek added an extra twist to his hand as he worked Yuri’s cock, and within only a few thrusts he felt the warm pulse of cum against his fingers, and the tightening of Yuri’s body around his cock. He thrust hard, fucking his beautiful mate through his orgasm before pushing deep and releasing inside with a deep growl of ecstasy. 

They were both panting, leaning against each other as they came down from the high. Otabek pressed several soft kisses to the darkening marks along Yuri’s neck when his eyes flicked to the nest. He chuckled. 

“What’s so funny?” Yuri asked. 

“We never made it to the nest,” Otabek replied. 

He saw the green of Yuri’s eyes as the omega opened them. He smiled and closed them again. “It was too far.”

Otabek laughed as his nose traced a line of Yuri’s scent into his hair. “It’s like a meter away Yura.”

“Too far.”

“Such a needy omega,” Otabek teased. 

Yuri’s eyes cracked open again. “Oh? If I recall you’re the one who touched first.”

Otabek nipped the shell of Yuri’s ear, receiving a gasp in return. “You’re the one who couldn’t wait another meter until we got into the nest.”

“We can try again…” Yuri offered with a sly grin. 

“Keep talking like that, and I might just have to knot you,” Otabek said, pressing his lips to Yuri’s. 

Yuri’s eyes sparkled as they separated. “Is that a threat… or a promise?”

Otabek smiled. “Which do you prefer?”

Yuri smiled. “Promise.”

“Promise it is then.”

Yuri looked at Otabek through his eyelashes in a way that immediately made his knees weak. “Alpha… more…”

The combination of look, words and tone immediately set off Otabek’s instincts. He growled into Yuri’s mouth as he kissed him, hand curling into the slight softness of his stomach while he ground his cock into his mate. “Yura…”

“Please alpha…”

Otabek started thrusting again, keeping Yuri upright with the arm around his middle. 

Yuri gasped. “Yes, Beka, yes.”

“You did that on purpose,” Otabek growled. 

Yuri smiled against his lips. “You said if I kept talking like that you’d knot me.”

Otabek plunged his tongue into Yuri’s mouth and fucked him hard for several thrusts. “Oh I’m going to knot you Yura.”

Yuri grinned. 

Otabek returned the grin, and pulled out. He stepped back, and just caught Yuri before he fell from being off balance. 

Yuri whined in protest. 

Otabek grinned. “But you’re going to do the work.” He shimmied out of his pants and pulled off his shirt. 

Yuri looked at him, confused, as Otabek walked around him and crawled into the nest. He flopped onto his back, cock standing proud as he laid back. 

Yuri blinked, then smiled. He shed the remainder of his clothes and climbed into the nest, peppering kisses up Otabek’s legs and torso until he claimed his mouth. 

Otabek grabbed Yuri’s thighs as he straddled him, growling under the weight of his mate. Yuri moved against him, cocks sliding together. 

Yuri shifted, kneeling, lining himself up and sinking down onto Otabek’s cock. He moaned as he was filled again, head thrown back while sunlight glittered off his golden hair. 

Otabek ran his thumbs over Yuri’s thighs. “So beautiful Yura.”

Yuri blushed and started moving again, purring as he rode Otabek’s cock. 

Otabek tugged Yuri back down into a series of heated kisses. “I love you Yura,” he said between nips to the omega’s lower lip. 

“Love you… Beka…” Yuri gasped in return. 

Otabek drank in the sight of his mate above him, drowned in the sweetness of his moans, and was rejuvenated in his touch. 

“Alpha… Beka…” Yuri whimpered. “I’m so close.”

Otabek took Yuri’s cock in his hand again, stroking it to the same pace as Yuri’s thrusts. 

Ropes of white decorated Otabek’s stomach as Yuri came again, and the squeeze on Otabek’s cock was enough to make him knot as soon as Yuri stilled. 

Yuri collapsed against Otabek’s chest, panting and purring. 

Otabek kissed his hair and ran his hand up and down Yuri’s back. “Beautiful, perfect Yura.”

Yuri hummed and nuzzled against Otabek’s chest. 

Otabek tipped Yuri’s chin up so they could exchange slow, lazy kisses. 

Then Yuri nuzzled into Otabek’s neck, breathing evening as he fell asleep. 

Otabek’s hands settled on his waist. He turned to sniff Yuri’s hair. “Sweet dreams Yuriyim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of next chapter**  
>  Yuri took Otabek’s hand as they stood outside the building. He chewed on his lower lip. 
> 
> Otabek squeezed his hand before leaning in and kissing him gently. “It’ll be ok Yuriyim. I’m right here with you.”
> 
> Yuri looked down at the folder of paperwork in his free hand. His birth certificate, college degree, passport and Russian ID… his life boiled down to a few pieces of paper 
> 
> “What if it’s not enough?” Yuri whispered, unable to move even as Otabek took a step toward the building. 
> 
> “Yura?”
> 
> Yuri bit his lip again. “I mean… is the potential for forced mating enough of a human rights violation to request asylum?”
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek make the decision to file the refugee paperwork for Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OtaYuri Wednesday! Thanks again for the love on this fic. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri tucked himself against Otabek’s side, purring as he settled into their new nest on Otabek’s bed. Once he was comfortable Otabek turned and clicked off the bedside lamp. 

“Yura?” Otabek asked after several quiet minutes. 

“Hmm?”

Otabek’s hand moved from his arm to rest on his stomach. “About what you said the other day… about wanting to be a dam…”

Ice ran through Yuri’s veins.  _ Does Beka not want children? _

“Yura?”

Yuri swallowed. “Yes?”

“I… just I know you said you’d wanted it for a while. But emotions were running high, and I don’t want to hold you to something so serious if it was fueled in the moment.”

“Beka?”

Lips against his forehead. “Yura, what I’m trying to say is that, if you still want to be a dam, sooner than later, then I’m right here. I’d love to start our family. But if you’re having second thoughts, or want to push it back. I’m still right here. It’s unfair for me to hold you to such a life-changing decision without a more formal conversation about it.”

Yuri felt tears in his eyes. “Beka…”

Another kiss on his forehead. “I love you either way Yura.”

Yuri shifted and tangled his fingers with Otabek’s. “I love you so much, and I know you’ll be a great sire.”

“Really?” Otabek breathed. “You mean…” There was a hopeful tone in his voice. 

Yuri shifted to press his lips to Otabek’s. “It wasn’t a thing just said in the heat of the moment. I want to start a family with you, and as soon as possible.”

Otabek’s fingers tightening against his own. “Yura, you have no idea how happy that makes me.”

Yuri huffed a laugh. “Me too.”

Otabek kissed him again. “There are a few things we should probably do.”

“Hmm?”

Otabek chuckled. “Yura. Let’s go down to migrant services tomorrow, and get you properly registered as seeking asylum. You can still make it clear you’re looking for permanent status in Japan. It’ll make things easier though, if you’re registered. We can make a preconception appointment for you, and…”

Yuri silenced Otabek with a kiss. 

“Yura?” Otabek asked once they parted. 

Yuri sniffled. “You’ve really thought about this… haven’t you?”

Otabek’s thumb tracing against his cheek. “You have no idea how many fantasies I had of starting a family with you. As soon as you said you wanted it too, well…” Otabek chuckled. “If we’re doing this I want everything to go as smoothly as possible. I want you and our babies to be healthy.”

Yuri rubbed his face against Otabek’s chest. “Beka... How are you this perfect?”

A kiss against his forehead. “I’m far from perfect Yura. But I’ll never stop trying to be the best mate I can for you.”

Yuri sniffled again and pulled Otabek down for more kisses. 

* * *

 

Yuri took Otabek’s hand as they stood outside the building. He chewed on his lower lip. 

Otabek squeezed his hand before leaning in and kissing him gently. “It’ll be ok Yuriyim. I’m right here with you.”

Yuri looked down at the folder of paperwork in his free hand. His birth certificate, college degree, passport and Russian ID… his life boiled down to a few pieces of paper 

“What if it’s not enough?” Yuri whispered, unable to move even as Otabek took a step toward the building. 

“Yura?”

Yuri bit his lip again. “I mean… is the potential for forced mating enough of a human rights violation to request asylum?”

Otabek took the folder and tucked it under his arm, then took both of Yuri’s hands in his. “Yura… it’s more than the forced mating now and you know it. No matter which way you look at it, those hunters that tried to grab you threatened you with trafficking, which is serious enough on its own.”

Yuri closed the distance between them and rested his forehead on Otabek’s shoulder. “I just don’t know what I’ll do if they reject my application. I can’t go back.”

Otabek’s arms around him. “If they reject, and Japan hasn’t accepted you yet, then we appeal. And we appeal again. I won’t let them separate us.”

“And when I am approved for Japan?”

Otabek kissed his forehead. “I apply for a visa and work there.”

Yuri smiled against his alpha’s chest.  

They stood there for several minutes, Otabek’s soothing scent washing over him. 

“Ok,” Yuri finally said. He straightened and looked at the building again. “Let’s get this over with.”

Otabek squeezed his hands again and smiled. He handed back the folder of paperwork, and nodded. 

“Is it too much to hope that they’re busy and will need to make an interview appointment for another day?” Yuri asked as they approached the office for new refugees. 

Otabek chuckled. “I’m hoping the opposite. Once they issue a temporary ID we can do things like get medical care for you.”

Yuri blushed. “I guess you have a point.”

“Shall we?”

Yuri nodded and pushed open the door to the office. Beyond it he found a quiet waiting room and a receptionist behind a desk. 

“Can I help you?” the woman asked. 

Yuri nodded. “I… I need to start the process to request asylum.”

She nodded. “Have a seat and somebody will be right with you.”

* * *

 

Yuri curled against Otabek as they rested on the couch. The alpha’s lips were against his hair, and his hand made soothing circles on his back. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Otabek said after a bit.

Yuri growled. “I just didn’t like her, especially after she asked you to leave.”

“Was it really that bad?”

Yuri lifted his head, scowling. “She made it sound like you were just taking advantage of the situation! That I should be more careful about making rash decisions about mating. She reminded me of the reasons I left Russia to begin with.”

Otabek lifted his free arm and let his hand rest against Yuri’s neck, fingers on the promise mark. “Did she say anything about you being with me that would affect your ability to be approved for asylum?”

Yuri shook his head and leaned in again. “No.”

“Then we shouldn’t worry about it.”

“She actually asked if you were influencing me with the promise mark. How stupid is that?”

“She was a beta, and probably just doesn’t realize the difference between bonding and promise marks.”

Yuri sighed as Otabek resumed the circles on his back. 

“I just… I’m sure that some omegas who ran ended up with questionable alphas here too, but…”

Otabek kissed his hair. “She was just doing her job Yura, and apparently it happened enough that now they question it. I’m sure if you’d said anything that caused a red flag they would have had you on the way to a sanctuary.”

Yuri sighed. “I just couldn’t stand even the implications that you’d done anything wrong.”

Otabek nuzzled against him. “Thank you Yuriyim, for believing in me so much.”

Yuri looked up and saw a gentle softness in Otabek’s eyes. He reached up and ran his hand across his cheek. “Of course I believe in you, and you’ve never given me reason to doubt you.”

Otabek turned his face and kissed Yuri’s palm. 

Yuri settled as Otabek’s soothing scent covered him like a blanket. His hand drifted to rest against his stomach. 

“When did the doctor say they could see me?”

Otabek kissed his hair again. “Next week. We need to stop by tomorrow to pick up a form for labwork.”

“Really?”

“When I explained that this was going to be a preconception appointment they decided that they wanted to go ahead and get some of the tests done so that the results were ready.”

Yuri hummed. “Ok.”

Otabek’s free hand joined Yuri’s against his stomach. 

Yuri closed his eyes, content in the arms of his mate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of next chapter**  
>  “What are you planning to do today?” Otabek asked as he worked. 
> 
> Yuri hummed. “I think… it’s time to post another article.”
> 
> Otabek paused for a moment before picking up another color. “Are you sure?”
> 
> “Yeah… I can’t let the trolls stop me.”
> 
> “What’s the subject today?”
> 
> “Hmmm... the dynamic registry,” Yuri said. “It seemed so inconsequential at the time, but… now…”
> 
> “They wouldn’t know you were one of the missing omegas without it, would they?” Otabek asked. 
> 
> Yuri shook his head.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and Yuri grow closer, even as the omega makes a decision about how he plans to fight back online.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OtaYuri... Thursday? 
> 
> Sorry for being a day late ya'll. I'm nocturnal and had a midday appointment. When I got home I passed out and when I woke up it was far too late to post. 
> 
> But we're here now, so all's good!
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri was sitting in the window, a soft smile on his face. His hand rested on his stomach, thumb tracing back and forth. 

Otabek wondered if Yuri was even aware of what he was doing. 

He turned back to his paints and mixed the colors that he’d decided best captured the colors in Yuri’s hair. 

In just a few days his art had changed again. The haunted, hunted look had given way to a sort of peace in Yuri’s eyes. He could still see the fear, but there was contentment too. 

Yuri was happy, truly happy, and probably for the first time since he’d left Russia. 

“You’re supposed to be working on those cityscapes for that gallery in the US,” Yuri said without turning from the window. 

Otabek chuckled. “How could I focus on something like that, when true beauty is sitting only a few feet away?”

Yuri turned, a bashful blush sprinkled across his cheeks. “Beka…”

Otabek smiled. “A few more minutes, then I’ll go back.”

Yuri laughed. “You know the more you put them off, the longer they’ll take.”

Otabek hummed. “Maybe, but can you blame me for wanting to paint my mate instead of a bunch of buildings?”

Yuri smiled. “Five minutes, then I’m going to make tea. Better take a photo if you think you’re going to need more than that.”

“Guess I’ll just have to make this one a study then,” Otabek replied. 

Otabek focused on the way Yuri returned his gaze to the window, and to the feeling of peace coming from him. Swaths of color filled the canvas. 

“What are you planning to do today?” Otabek asked as he worked. 

Yuri hummed. “I think… it’s time to post another article.”

Otabek paused for a moment before picking up another color. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah… I can’t let the trolls stop me.”

“What’s the subject today?”

“Hmmm... the dynamic registry,” Yuri said. “It seemed so inconsequential at the time, but… now…”

“They wouldn’t know you were one of the missing omegas without it, would they?” Otabek asked. 

Yuri shook his head. 

Otabek turned back to the canvas and added a few more brushes of color. “Done,” he said. “Not bad for a study.”

Yuri smiled at him and uncurled from the window. “Time for tea.”

* * *

 

Yuri’s unhappy scent filled the studio, but Otabek could also sense that the omega wanted to focus on the article. So he provided support by being near, working on the cityscapes, while also leaving Yuri to write on his own. 

A long sigh, and Otabek glanced over at his mate. 

“And… posted,” Yuri said. 

Otabek set his palette aside and walked over. He wrapped his arms around Yuri and kissed the top of his head. He noticed that a subtler scent had worked its way in beside the unhappy smell. 

“What are you planning Yura?” Otabek murmured. 

“I made a place online where other Russian omegas can share their stories anonymously. I’m sure a majority of things will be trolls and supporters of these policies, but I don’t want to be the only voice. I want to give others a chance to share their experiences too, both inside and outside of Russia.”

Otabek growled softly in approval. “You’re such a good person Yura.”

Yuri turned and nuzzled against Otabek’s arm. “It’s your fault you know.”

“Hmm?”

“You said not to fight this war alone.”

Otabek chuckled and kissed Yuri’s hair. “I just hope they feel safe enough to talk.”

“Me too.”

Yuri sighed. 

Otabek tightened his arms around Yuri. “How about I distract you for a bit.”

“Hmm?”

Otabek stood and offered his hand. Yuri glanced it for a few seconds before smiling and allowing Otabek to lead him from the room. 

Otabek lead Yuri to the living room before letting his hand go. 

“Beka?”

Otabek smiled and walked over to his sound system, he searched through for a minute before finding the song he was looking for. The  [ soft sound ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rnxcy31FfSg) of a piano filled the room. He walked back over and held out his hand again. “Would you care to dance Yura?”

Yuri smiled and took Otabek’s hand. Soft tears gathered at the edges of his eyes as the lyrics started. 

Otabek pulled him close as he slowly swept them around the room. Yuri tucked himself close and rested his head against Otabek’s shoulder. 

They spun to the music, and didn’t stop as the song changed to the next one, then another. Eventually the music stopped, but they continued, swaying in each other’s arms. 

“This was nice…” Yuri said. 

“Mm-hmm,” Otabek replied, resting his cheek against Yuri’s hair. 

“Why did we do this?”

Otabek huffed a laugh. “Because I wanted to dance with my beautiful mate.”

“Mmmmm…” Yuri hummed. 

They stood there, wrapped in each other for several more minutes before Yuri spoke again. “I owe my sire and dam an apology.”

“Why is that?”

Yuri laughed. “When I was a teen I would always tell them that their random dancing in the living room was gross and lame.”

Otabek smiled. “I won’t tell them we living room dance if you don’t.”

“Deal.”

Otabek kissed Yuri’s hair. 

* * *

 

The smells of dinner wafted from the stove as Otabek turned to stir one of the pans. He hummed as he worked, remembering the dance and the way Yuri had looked after while he painted. 

Arms wrapped around Otabek’s middle and Yuri’s content smell mingled with the food. 

“You smell happy,” Otabek murmured as he tilted his head so Yuri could get to his scent gland. 

Yuri hummed. “Just a good day.”

Otabek smiled and set his spoon aside. He turned and captured Yuri’s lips in a kiss. “I’m glad.”

“Thank you,” Yuri said as Otabek turned back to the stove. 

“Hmm?” Otabek asked. “For what?”

“For being you.”

Otabek smiled. “I could say the same you know.”

Yuri buried his face in Otabek’s neck, the heated skin telling Otabek that the omega was blushing. 

Otabek turned the stove down to a simmer and turned in Yuri’s arms. He tilted his face up and kissed him again. “I love you Yura. Thank you.”

“For what?” Yuri’s eyes glittered as he looked up at him. 

Otabek kissed his forehead. “For coming into my life.”

Yuri rested his cheek against Otabek’s shoulder. “Thanks for inviting me into it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of next chapter**  
>  Yuri frowned as he stared at the screen. He felt wetness on his cheek and wiped away a tear. 
> 
> “Are you ok Yuriyim?” Otabek asked as he stepped down into the studio. 
> 
> Yuri stood, took the few steps to close the distance between them, and buried himself against Otabek’s chest. 
> 
> Otabek’s hand made soothing circles on his lower back as Yuri allowed himself to cry. 
> 
> “Wanna talk about it?” Otabek asked as Yuri’s tears slowed. 
> 
> “Just… the stories have started coming into that site I set up.”
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega stories start pouring into Yuri's site, and he struggles with the enormity of the suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OtaYuri Wednesday! Here's Ch 29 of Dichotomy. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri frowned as he stared at the screen. He felt wetness on his cheek and wiped away a tear. 

“Are you ok Yuriyim?” Otabek asked as he stepped down into the studio. 

Yuri stood, took the few steps to close the distance between them, and buried himself against Otabek’s chest. 

Otabek’s hand made soothing circles on his lower back as Yuri allowed himself to cry. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Otabek asked as Yuri’s tears slowed. 

“Just… the stories have started coming into that site I set up.”

Otabek’s arms tightened. 

Yuri bunched Otabek’s shirt in his hand. “Beka… I… How can people be so horrible?”

Otabek kissed his forehead. 

Yuri sniffled. “The ones who are  _ lucky _ right now are the ones like me, still on the run.”

Otabek guided Yuri from the room and away from the stories on the computer. 

They took a seat on the couch and Otabek tucked Yuri against his chest. Soon Yuri could make out Otabek’s calming scent wafting over him. 

He nuzzled against Otabek’s chest. “Most of the ones who have responded so far were rescued by family and smuggled to sanctuaries. But the stories… I know I heard a forced mating when I was in the hotel… but that might have been tame. Some omegas wrote about being beaten before their matings, the alphas seeming to punish them for leaving… or not mating them before if they knew their attackers… or just from repressed anger.”

Otabek growled. 

“Some were grabbed by stalkers just on the streets in Russia, alphas they’d tried to avoid before. They said that even when the police tried to help, they were often overruled by people higher on the chain of command.”

“Yura…”

“I have to share their stories Beka. There’s a place where they can check that it’s ok to share, and all of the ones I’ve seen so far have given their ok.”

Otabek nuzzled Yuri’s hair. “Will you be able to handle it? You’re already so upset.”

Yuri sighed and nodded. “I’ll have to.”

Otabek ran his hand up and down Yuri’s back. “Do you want help going through them?”

Yuri was silent for a minute. He shook his head. “No…”

“Are you sure?”

Yuri nodded. “I owe it to them. I’m the one who asked for their stories.”

“Just don’t take on more than you can handle. Ok?”

Yuri nodded again. 

“You’re so strong Yura.”

Yuri sighed. “I don’t feel strong right now.”

“I think most people would have a hard time reading stories like that.”

Yuri closed his eyes and breathed deep, allowing Otabek’s scent to fill him. 

Otabek’s hand continued to make circles on Yuri’s back. 

“Yura?”

“Hmmm?”

“Can you stop reading them for today at least? Your scent is so stressed.”

Yuri nodded. “Yeah.”

* * *

 

Yuri took a deep breath as he stepped out to the tiny backyard. He turned to face the sun, closing his eyes as the light fell on his skin. 

Birds sang in the trees that dotted the neighborhood. A warm breeze flowed around him. 

He took another deep breath, allowing the heat of the sun to sink into him. 

More wetness on his cheek. He wiped away the tears. 

“Damnit,” he whimpered. “I hate this.”

He sighed and opened his eyes just long enough to lay down in the grass. 

He could hear movement from inside the house, then the door sliding open. Otabek’s footsteps on the patio. 

“Meyirzhan brought us something,” Otabek said as he took a seat next to Yuri on the grass.

“Hmm?” Yuri asked. 

Otabek tipped a metal bowl so Yuri could see what was inside. 

Yuri felt fresh tears as the rich red and green of sliced watermelon greeted him. 

“How did she know?”

“I think she just guessed, since you’d gone to look at melons that day.”

Yuri sat up and chose a piece, feeling the chill on his fingers. He moaned as the sweet juice flowed over his tongue as he bit into it. 

“We still going to see who can spit seeds farther?” Otabek teased.

Yuri smiled and leaned against him. “Yeah.”

Otabek set the bowl on the ground in front of them and grabbed his own slice. He examined the seeds near the middle of the slice. “Looks like this one’s got a good amount. Game on Yura.”

* * *

 

Yuri wrapped a towel around his head, making sure all his hair was tucked into it. Once he thought it was all secure he leaned forward and wiped condensation from the mirror. He sighed as he got a look at the circles under his eyes. He touched one of the dark patches of skin. 

“You’re still beautiful you know.”

Yuri jumped to see Otabek standing in the open door. 

“Sorry,” Otabek said. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Yuri shook his head. “It’s ok.”

“Are you ok Yura?”

Yuri blinked several times. “What do you mean?”

“Just… ever since this morning... you’ve been off. I’m worried.”

Yuri sighed and walked over, taking the open space in Otabek’s open arms. “I’m not ok.”

Otabek kissed his temple. “I’m here, for as much as you want to talk about.”

Yuri was silent for several minutes, silently breathing in Otabek’s scent. 

“I’m not strong enough Beka. All I could think about all day were those other omegas. How if I hadn’t met you I’d still be running, or worse.”

Otabek’s arms tighter around him. “What do you want to do? Do you want to keep taking their stories?”

Yuri bit his lip. “Yeah… I do. They need to be heard.”

“What do you need from me?”

“This…” Yuri said softly. “Just… I need you. I need you to believe in me even when I doubt myself.”

“I’ll always believe in you Yura.”

Yuri smiled despite the pain. 

Otabek kissed his temple again. “How else can I help?”

Yuri sighed. “I think… keep me from overdoing it. Don’t let me read for too long, or stop me if my scent gets too distressed.”

“I can do that.”

“Lend me your strength Beka…” Yuri whispered. 

Otabek smiled against his temple. “You don’t need it Yura. But I’ll gladly give you as much as you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of next chapter**
> 
> Otabek watched Yuri, asleep in the morning light. The circles under his eyes had faded, but his scent was distressed even in slumber. 
> 
> He reached out and ran his fingers across Yuri’s cheek. 
> 
> Yuri shifted into the touch. 
> 
> “I wish you didn’t have to do this,” Otabek murmured. “I know you’re doing what you believe, but it’s so hard on you.”
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek is worried about the added stress of Yuri reading the omega stories, so he proposes a day out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OtaYuri Wednesday! Another soft chapter for you today, just our boys enjoying each other and settling in to their relationship a bit more. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Otabek watched Yuri, asleep in the morning light. The circles under his eyes had faded, but his scent was distressed even in slumber. 

He reached out and ran his fingers across Yuri’s cheek. 

Yuri shifted into the touch. 

“I wish you didn’t have to do this,” Otabek murmured. “I know you’re doing what you believe, but it’s so hard on you.”

Yuri shifted again to be closer. 

Otabek smiled and wrapped his arms around his mate. He kissed Yuri’s forehead, savoring the soft sigh of contentment from the omega. 

He cuddled his mate for a few more minutes before carefully wriggling free and climbing from the nest. 

Otabek padded to the kitchen and set a kettle to boil. He sighed as he pulled out their favorite morning tea. 

“I need to distract him,” he muttered. “He’s going to burn himself out if I don’t.”

He turned off the kettle as the water started to boil, poured some over the tea to steep, then stepped down into the studio. His eyes roamed over the cityscape paintings as an idea formed in his head. 

Otabek nodded, walked back to pour two mugs of tea, and carried them to the bedroom. He set the mugs on the nightstand, then leaned over the edge of the nest to press a kiss to Yuri’s forehead. 

Yuri squeezed his eyes and grumbled before blinking his eyes open. 

Otabek smiled as he saw the hints of green. “Morning beautiful.”

“G’morning,” Yuri mumbled. 

“I was thinking we could do something different today.”

Yuri blinked a couple times. “Hmm?”

“Let’s go to the lake. We can pack a lunch, and I’ll take photos of you by the water, maybe paint a study or two.”

Yuri was silent for a moment. 

“Please?” Otabek asked, reaching out to run his fingers across Yuri’s cheek again. “I know you want to go through those submissions. But you’re still not over the ones you read yesterday.”

Yuri scowled. “I’m fine Beka.”

Otabek sighed and climbed into the nest again, catching a deepening of Yuri’s stressed scent. He pulled the other man close. “There’s no shame in admitting you’re hurting Yura.”

Yuri froze. Gradually his hands bunched in Otabek’s shirt and he let out a shaky breath. “I’m afraid Beka… I’m afraid that if I stop reading them, I won’t have the strength to start again.”

Otabek brushed away a stray hair. “I didn’t ask you to stop Yura. I asked you to give yourself a bit more time to deal with them.”

“But…”

Otabek kissed his forehead. “You said it yourself. You could easily have been one of those voices. You’re not an outsider reading them Yura. You’re not somebody sitting in a safe office somewhere reading things on the internet to pass the time. You understand how close you came to those stories being your experiences. And you have your own trauma too. It’s real for you in a way that only those who have lived it will understand. You don’t have the luxury of detachment, so they’re going to affect you more.”

Yuri nuzzled against Otabek’s chest.  “I’m not them though… they have it so much worse. I feel like an imposter in comparison. How am I the right person to speak about all of this, when I’m safe here… with you?”

“You’re the right person because you’re willing. You’re the right person because even though you’re safe, it was just as likely you wouldn’t have been. There’s nobody who can judge whether you were impacted enough to speak, and if they want to, then they can share their own experiences as they see fit.”

Yuri’s scent started to settle as he stayed in Otabek’s arms. 

“Ok…” Yuri finally said. 

“Ok?”

Yuri nodded. “Ok, let’s go to the lake. But I’m going to read more when we get back.”

“Deal. Let’s set a daily limit though, ok? Five stories… or half an hour reading, whichever comes first. And you stop before that if any are too horrible.”

Yuri nodded again. “Ok. I think… that sounds reasonable.”

Otabek kissed Yuri’s hair. “And you can always have as many cuddles as you need to recover after. Don’t be afraid to ask. Even if you want to read the stories yourself, you don’t have to bear that burden alone. I’ll support you in whatever ways you want.”

Yuri looked up at him, finally a soft smile on his face. “I love you Beka.”

“I love you too Yura.” He brushed his thumb over Yuri’s cheek. “My brave, beautiful Yura.”

A faint blush crept over Yuri’s cheeks as he tucked himself into Otabek’s arms again. “Can we cuddle for a few more minutes before getting out of bed?”

Otabek smiled. “As much as you want.”

* * *

 

The breeze coming off the lake was refreshing, and it blew through Yuri’s hair, making it look like the omega was surrounded in a cloud of golden strands. Otabek grabbed his camera for a photo, then returned to painting his study as the wind died down again. 

Yuri was sitting on the grass, legs outstretched before him as he leaned back on his hands. Big Almaty Lake sparkled behind him before abruptly turning to mountains. 

Yuri’s scent had continued to ease during the drive up to the lake, and his features relaxed as they walked around in search of the perfect spot to work. 

Otabek decided he needed to get Yuri out of the house more, even if they had to be careful of their choices. It was almost as if he could see the strain from months of hiding falling away. 

He picked up some green on a palette knife and used the shape to help form the trees on one edge of the painting. 

“Beka?” Yuri asked. 

“Yes Yura?” Otabek eyed the treeline before starting on another. 

“Will you write your viewpoint of all of this, as a guest post?”

Otabek paused. “Are you sure?”

Yuri nodded. “Yeah. I mean… I’m not the only one affected by this. You placed an ad for a male omega, not a refugee hiding from omega hunters. That had to have impacted your life too.”

Otabek looked at the painting and set aside the palette knife in favor of adding more golden strands to Yuri’s hair. “I think, ultimately, it impacted me for the better though. This will pass, and we can look forward to the rest of our lives together.”

Otabek looked up to see Yuri smiling at him. 

“That sounds nice,” Yuri said. “A life beyond this… When everybody is safe.”

Otabek nodded and turned back to his painting. He studied it for a moment before smiling. “Come here Yura, take a look.”

Yuri stood and walked over. He kissed Otabek before turning to look at the painting. 

“The colors are a bit different,” Yuri said. “Are you using acrylics today?”

Otabek laughed. “Good eye. Yeah. They’re not my favorite, but for plein air studies I prefer them so I don’t have to worry about driving around with wet paintings.”

Yuri smiled and stretched. Otabek watched as he gazed out over the lake. 

“Thanks Beka.”

“Hmm?”

Yuri took a seat on the grass and leaned against Otabek. “I needed this, but I was so wrapped up in everything else I didn’t realize how much.”

“It’s really the first time we’ve gotten out to do something just for us… something relaxing, since…” Otabek trailed off. 

“Yeah…” Yuri agreed. 

“I guess that makes this our first official date,” Otabek laughed. 

He looked down to see Yuri smiling up at him. “Our first date…” he echoed. 

Otabek leaned in to kiss Yuri softly. 

“You picked a pretty place for our first date Beka. I don’t know how you’re going to top it for our second.”

Otabek smiled against Yuri’s lips. “I’ll think of a way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of Next Chapter**
> 
> Yuri settled into a routine over the next few days. He worked with Otabek in the mornings, posing or acting as his assistant. He then played or did something relaxing after lunch before moving onto comments on his articles and reading omega stories in the late afternoon. 
> 
> Once he finished reading survivor stories each day he and Otabek cuddled on the couch in the living room, where Yuri could spend a few minutes in the arms of his alpha. 
> 
> He could always tell in the subtle variations in Otabek’s scent that he worried about Yuri reading the stories, but once they’d established a pattern he only voiced his support.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri decides to talk to Yuri about his upcoming appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OtaYuri Wednesday! 
> 
> Just a bit of family planning fluff today. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri settled into a routine over the next few days. He worked with Otabek in the mornings, posing or acting as his assistant. He then played or did something relaxing after lunch before moving onto comments on his articles and reading omega stories in the late afternoon. 

Once he finished reading survivor stories each day he and Otabek cuddled on the couch in the living room, where Yuri could spend a few minutes in the arms of his alpha. 

He could always tell in the subtle variations in Otabek’s scent that he worried about Yuri reading the stories, but once they’d established a pattern he only voiced his support. 

Yuri sighed and rubbed his cheek against Otabek’s chest where they were semi-reclined together on the couch. 

“How’s the painting going?” Yuri asked. 

Otabek chuckled. “Which one?”

Yuri hummed. “The ones for that gallery in the US.”

Otabek kissed his head. “I finished the last of them this afternoon. Now they have to dry for a few weeks before I’ll feel comfortable shipping them.”

Yuri smiled and took a deep breath of Otabek’s scent. “Do we need to scout more locations soon?”

“If you want.” Otabek’s hand up and down on his back. “I like trying to see through your eyes sometimes.”

Yuri lifted his head long enough to smile at his mate. “It’s not always the best view you know.”

Otabek shook his head. “I think that’s what makes those moments of pure beauty all the more special. If everything you saw was perfection then how would you know how great it was.”

Yuri shifted enough to kiss his mate. 

Otabek smiled as they parted. “What do you want to do tonight Yura? I think we should take it easy and relax since your doctor appointment is tomorrow.”

Yuri bit his lip. “That’s right…”

Otabek frowned. “Everything ok?”

Yuri was silent for several seconds. “I think… I should call my family tonight. I… haven’t told them that we’re going to try for a baby. I don’t want them shocked if the first time they see me since we were last together I’m all fat and round.”

Otabek chuckled. “Beautiful and round you mean.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and kissed him again. “Sweet talker.”

“Only the sweetest words for my sweet omega.”

Yuri blushed and smiled before settling down against Otabek’s chest again. 

“It’ll take a while for you to be that round though Yura,” Otabek murmured against his head. “We’re still what… a month from your next heat… three weeks? Then several months before you start showing. I hope you get to see your family long before that.”

Yuri hummed. “About three weeks, if it doesn’t come early.”

“Does it normally come early?” Otabek asked. 

Yuri blushed. “Sometimes…”

Otabek’s hand on his back again. “I guess they’ll let us know tomorrow, if they tested for it.”

“They probably did,” Yuri said. “I mean… it’s helpful to know when a heat will be when planning to have a baby.”

Otabek hummed in agreement 

Yuri closed his eyes, letting Otabek’s scent fill him. 

“You’re purring,” Otabek said after a few minutes. 

Yuri smiled. “Am I?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“I’m comfortable.”

“I’m glad you’re purring though.”

“Mmmm…” Yuri agreed.

Comfortable silence filled the room for several more minutes. 

Otabek’s lips against the top of his head. “Do you want to cook dinner tonight, or should I?”

“Let’s starve,” Yuri replied. “I don’t want to move.”

Otabek chuckled. “You’ll change your mind when your stomach starts growling.”

“No I won’t.”

Otabek ran his hand up and down Yuri’s back. “How about I make dinner, and you call your family.”

Yuri grumbled and forced himself to sit up, he glared at Otabek. 

Otabek laughed and sat up enough to pull Yuri in for a kiss. “Why are you mad at me?”

Yuri scrunched his nose. “You used logic against me.”

Otabek smiled. “You’ll thank me later you know.”

“Not happening.”

Otabek’s smile widened. 

“What are you smiling about?” 

Otabek reached out and ran his fingers through the hair cascading over Yuri’s shoulder. “Just how adorable you are when you pout.”

“I’m not pouting. I’m legitimately mad at you right now.”

Otabek chuckled. “For making you get up?”

“Yes.” Yuri punctuated the declaration with a frown and a nod. 

Otabek grinned again. “I guess we’ll just have to fix that then.”

Yuri yelped in surprise as Otabek wrapped his arms around him and laid back again, until Yuri was once more resting against his chest. 

“Better?” Otabek asked. 

“Asshole,” Yuri replied as he curled up again. 

“I don’t think you mean that,” Otabek said, a note of amusement in his voice. 

“Why is that?”

“You’re purring again.”

“Asshole,” Yuri repeated as he shifted to be more comfortable.

* * *

 

“Hi Yura,” Japanese Yuri said as he answered the phone. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Yuri said. “How are things there?”

“Good. Potya misses you.”

“I miss her too,” Yuri replied, suddenly sentimental about his cat. 

“Are you ok Yura?”

Yuri sniffled. “I… um… yeah. Just thinking about Potya.”

“She really does miss you,” Japanese Yuri said softly. “She still sleeps on your bed, next to your pillow. And she perks up when we talk about you. I think she’s hoping you’ll come home.”

Yuri wiped away a tear that had started down his cheek. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Yuri replied. “And she was super upset when we had to take her to the vet last month.”

“She had to go to the vet?” Worry filled Yuri. 

“Victor didn’t mention it?” Japanese Yuri replied. “Nothing’s wrong, I promise. She just needed to get her checkups so we can get her travel papers in order, since we’re moving to Japan.”

Yuri breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m glad she’s ok.”

“We’d let you know if she wasn’t.”

“Thanks.” Yuri paused. “Hey Katsudon?”

“Hmm?”

“What was your first preconception appointment like?”

Japanese Yuri hummed. “Nothing too out of the ordinary. Physical exam, family history. We talked about which vitamins…” he trailed off. “Yura? Why do you ask?”

“Well… I… um… We have an appointment for tomorrow.”

The sound of movement, then a door closing on the other end of the line. 

“Katsudon?”

“I just wanted to make sure Vitya can’t hear us,” Japanese Yuri said. “You know him, and how excited he’d be.”

“Ok…”

Japanese Yuri took a deep breath. “You know we trust you Yura, and rarely question your decisions…”

Yuri felt his stomach drop. 

“I just… Yura… Is now the right time for you to be thinking of becoming a dam? I know how strong that instinct can be, but you’re still on the run, and you’ve not known your alpha for all that long either.”

“What are you saying Katsudon?” Yuri asked, unable to hold back a note of anger. 

Yuri sighed. “I’m not saying anything Yura. I’m just asking if you’ve thought everything through. A baby is a big, life-changing decision.”

Yuri took a deep breath. “Yeah… I wanted this even before I found out how he feels. And we’ve talked about it. Beka wants a baby as much as I do.”

“Beka?”

“Shit…” Yuri said. “Well… I guess it’s best if you know at least something. His name’s Otabek.”

“Otabek…” Yuri echoed. 

“Yeah.”

There was a moment of silence before Japanese Yuri spoke again. “Yura, if you’re really ready to be a dam, then I’m happy for you.”

Yuri breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks Katsudon.”

“Now, do you want to tell Victor now, or wait until the news is bigger than planning?”

Yuri laughed. “We better wait, or half of Saint Petersburg will know I’m trying before my next heat.”

“And that’s why I closed the door,” Yuri said, smile in his voice.  

* * *

 

Yuri was curled in Otabek’s arms, but sleep wouldn’t come as thoughts raged through his head. 

Otabek shifted and held Yuri tighter. “What’s wrong Yuriyim? I can tell something’s on your mind.”

Yuri sighed. “Beka? Are we moving too fast?”

Otabek kissed his forehead. “I don’t know. Are we?”

Yuri growled. “That’s why I asked you!”

Otabek’s hand ran up and down his side. “Yura, the only one who can decide if we’re moving too fast for you, is you. Nobody else can decide your comfort level for you.”

Yuri sighed again and tucked his head against Otabek’s chest. 

“Yura… did your family say something?”

Yuri took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Yes and no. They’re always so supportive, so it took me by surprise when my dam asked if now was a good time to think about a baby.”

“Did he give reasons why he asked?”

“He was worried that I’m still technically on the run, and that we haven’t known each other all that long yet.”

Otabek’s lips against his hair. “They’re both valid reasons for concern.”

“But when I told him that I’m ready, that I want this with you…” Yuri sniffled. “He congratulated me. He put aside his concerns… for me.”

“I think your dam knows all too well right now, that what you need is love and support. And the best way to give that is to show trust in your decisions.”

Yuri released another slow breath. 

“Yura… if  _ you _ think we’re going too fast, then we’ll slow down. The last thing I want is for you to regret anything. Your happiness is what matters.”

Yuri felt tears spring to his eyes as he buried his face against Otabek. 

Otabek ran his hands up and down his back. “I love you Yura.”

“I love you too…” Yuri mumbled against his chest. 

“Do you want to wait?”

Yuri shook his head. “No.”

“Do you want options?”

Yuri paused, then nodded. 

“Then we’ll ask the doctor tomorrow about birth control options too. How long before your heat you need them, whether you need them off-heat. Then, if you change your mind, we can be safe about it.”

Yuri nodded again as he started feeling sleep overwhelm him. “Thanks Beka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of next chapter**
> 
>  
> 
> The waiting room was a bright and cheery place, decorated like a nursery with soft colors and pictures of plush animals along the walls. 
> 
> Otabek had been worried after Yuri had expressed doubts the night before. But as soon as they stepped into the waiting room the omega’s features had relaxed and he’d smiled. He smelled happy and content next to Otabek in the seats. 
> 
> Otabek linked their hands together, bumping his thumb over Yuri’s knuckles. 
> 
> “Look Beka,” Yuri said softly gesturing with his face at the play area, where a couple younger children were building with blocks. An expectant dam looked on, her alpha’s arm low around her waist, fingers resting on her round middle. “That could be us soon.”
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and Yuri make their first prenatal visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OtaYuri Wednesday! Things are moving right along with our happy couple, and today they visit the doctor. 
> 
> Also cause a couple people have asked, the promise mark was a fairly deep bruise, which can take time to heal fully. It is addressed in this chapter though. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

The waiting room was a bright and cheery place, decorated like a nursery with soft colors and pictures of plush animals along the walls. 

Otabek had been worried after Yuri had expressed doubts the night before. But as soon as they stepped into the waiting room the omega’s features had relaxed and he’d smiled. He smelled happy and content next to Otabek in the seats. 

Otabek linked their hands together, bumping his thumb over Yuri’s knuckles. 

“Look Beka,” Yuri said softly gesturing with his face at the play area, where a couple younger children were building with blocks. An expectant dam looked on, her alpha’s arm low around her waist, fingers resting on her round middle. “That could be us soon.”

Otabek growled softly and nuzzled into Yuri’s neck. “I like that idea.”

A door opened, and a nurse in pale blue scrubs walked out, clipboard in hand. “Yuri?”

Yuri stood, and Otabek followed. 

“Is this your alpha?” the nurse asked as they approached. 

“Yes,” Yuri replied. 

“Fantastic,” the nurse grinned. “And what’s your name?”

“Otabek.”

“Great. Let me note that in the chart.” She wrote something then led them to a small room off the main hall. “Ok Yuri. Just the normal to start. Get on the scale and I’ll get your height and weight, then I’ll take your blood pressure.”

Yuri nodded and toed off his shoes before stepping onto the scale. 

Otabek watched as the nurse placed the metal arm of the measure on Yuri’s head and noted the number, and that from the scale. She then took his blood pressure before ushering them back to an examination room and informing them that the doctor would be in shortly. 

The room was still brightly decorated, but instead of plush animals, posters of crosscut male and female anatomy hung on the walls with labels indicating where the different internal organs were. Beside those were more for the stages of pregnancy and a few informative posters about the different types of birth control. 

Yuri laughed, and caught Otabek’s attention. “Yura?”

Yuri shook his head. “Just noting how nature shifts things around to make room for babies.”

Otabek smiled and walked over to wrap his arms around Yuri. “It’s funny how nature figures out a way with the different dynamics that can have children.”

Yuri nodded. “It looks like we all get our bladders stomped on though.”

Otabek laughed. “Look at the bright side, you’re not a female alpha.”

Yuri nodded. “Yeah, way too many things to get stomped on in there.”

There was a knock on the door, then a middle-aged female omega walked in. “Good morning Mr. Plisetsky and Mr…” She flipped through the chart. 

“Altin,” Otabek supplied. 

She smiled. “Mr. Altin. I take it you’re the alpha?”

Otabek nodded. 

“Great, and I’m Dr. Abdulina. It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

“Likewise,” Otabek replied. 

“Same,” Yuri said at the same time. 

The doctor laughed then continued. “Well one thing I already noted as I walked in was the happy smells in here. That’s always a good way to start off one of these appointments.” 

Otabek smiled, and led Yuri to one of the two empty patient chairs. 

She flipped through the chart. “I see you indicated your last heat was in February, is that right Yuri? Is it ok if I call you Yuri?”

Yuri nodded. “Yes to both. I had my last heat in February, during a trip to Japan.”

“Any complications?”

“None.”

“Any problems with previous heats?”

“None except that sometimes they’re irregular. Once in a while I’ll get one early.”

She nodded. “Sometimes that happens, and usually isn’t a concern. If you have problems conceiving then we might look into it further.”

She turned to Otabek. “And when was your latest rut?”

Otabek hummed. “Month and a half ago? About that. It was near the end of May.”

She nodded. “Any problems for you?”

Otabek shook his head. “None.”

“Good to hear. While it’s not required for an alpha to rut at the same time, sometimes it does make things easier. But if your last rut was healthy then we can assume there are no problems and revisit if necessary in the future.”

“Now…” she said, slight frown on her face. “I see a very sparse medical history… as in… none.”

Otabek had to restrain a low growl of annoyance. 

“It’s… complicated,” Yuri said. “I don’t think there’s a safe way to get my records from Russia.”

One of her eyebrows shot up. “I see. Well that certainly explains that. It just means we’ll need to focus on the interview. Any chronic conditions or diseases?”

“No,” Yuri said. 

“Any family history of them?”

Otabek detected the slightest bit of stress in Yuri’s scent. He ran his hand along his side to soothe him. 

“I… don’t have access to my birth family’s history,” Yuri said after a minute. 

“I see,” she replied. “We’ll move on then. Surgical history?”

Yuri shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Good! Lifestyle. Any drug or alcohol use to consider?”

Yuri shook his head. “Sometimes I’ll have a drink socially, but it’s not a concern.”

“Do you smoke?”

“No.”

“Fantastic.”

She paused to flip through the folder again. “Your lab work looks good, though… you said sometimes you get early heats?”

“Yes?”

She chuckled. “Looks like this might be another if your last heat was in February. I’m thinking a week and a half based on these hormone levels. End of July.”

“That soon?” Yuri asked. 

She nodded. 

“Doctor,” Otabek interrupted. “I know we’re here for a preconception meeting, but if we decide to hold off we were going to ask about birth control. If Yuri’s heat is that close, how much time do we have?”

She looked at the paper again. “A few days. We like to have birth control injections no later than one week prior to heat to make sure they have time to reach full effectiveness. Definitely before the end of the week.”

Otabek glanced at Yuri, who was biting his lip. He turned back. “Thank you. That gives us time to decide.”

She nodded. “No need to make an appointment if you do decide to wait. Just come in and the nurse can give you a shot Yuri.”

Yuri nodded. “Thanks.”

“Now, since we don’t have a medical history I do want to do a pelvic exam, and I’ll need to ask you to leave for that Mr. Altin. Do you have any questions for me before you go?”

“What vitamins or foods should we be adding to make sure Yuri is getting everything he needs?”

She smiled. “The nurse will give you an info kit with all of that information.”

Otabek nodded and stood. He smiled at Yuri. “I’ll see you in the waiting room.”

Yuri nodded. 

Otabek took a few steps toward the door. 

“Mr. Altin?”

He turned back. “Yes?”

“I see a promise mark on Yuri. Were you two planning on bonding before pregnancy?”

Otabek looked to Yuri. “We hadn’t really discussed it much, though I think we’re planning to once the promise mark fades.”

She nodded. “Given the coloration it should be safe to bond right around the time his heat starts. I do recommend bonding sooner than later. It’ll make getting pregnant easier, and he’ll have a healthier pregnancy. He could have complications if he stays unbonded for too long.”

The sound of a cabinet opening. Otabek turned back to see Dr. Abdulina hand Yuri a gown. “Go ahead and change. I’ll be back in a few minutes for the exam,” she said. 

Yuri nodded, and the doctor guided Otabek from the exam room and over to a nurse station. “Can you give Mr. Altin a planning kit?”

The nurse behind the desk nodded and turned to grab one as the doctor walked away. 

“Congratulations,” the nurse said as she handed over a folder. 

Otabek smiled. “Thanks.”

He made his way back out to the waiting room and flipped through the folder. 

“First time?” 

Otabek looked up to see another alpha standing next to him. He nodded. 

The man took a seat. “It’s exciting, isn’t it?”

Otabek smiled. “Yeah, and nerve wracking.”

The man laughed. “That’s how you know you’re on the right track.”

“Huh?”

“If you weren’t a bit nervous, then you’re probably not ready. But if you’re wondering what kind of world you’re bringing a child into, then you’re thinking about them, and not your own instincts.”

.”How many do you have?”

The other alpha beamed. “We’re expecting our second… and third.”

“Twins?” Otabek asked. 

The man nodded. “We’re excited.”

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

The sound of a door opening. 

“Oops, there she is now,” the alpha said. “Good luck.”

“Thanks,” Otabek said. “You too. I’m sure your hands will be full with two.”

The alpha laughed and walked over to escort his pregnant mate from the waiting room.

Otabek turned back to the info packet, but one thing at the top of the alpha sheet caught his eye. 

_ An omega with a healthy support system will have a much easier pregnancy than those without. _

Otabek read the line several times. 

He knew how much Yuri missed his family, and that they were planning a move to Japan. 

Otabek pulled out his phone and opened a web browser to research the requirements for him to live in Japan.

* * *

 

Otabek found Yuri outside laying on the grass again. 

“You’re going to get a sunburn if you’re out here too long,” Otabek said. 

Yuri turned his head to look at him. “The sun feels nice.”

Otabek smiled. “Should I get you some sunscreen?”

Yuri shook his head. “No. I’ll go back in soon.”

Otabek pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped a photo. 

Yuri laughed at him. “Like what you see?”

Otabek nodded then took a seat next to Yuri on the grass. “Always, when it’s you.”

Yuri smiled and turned his face to the sun again, closing his eyes. 

“What’s on your mind Yura?”

Yuri was silent for several minutes. “I’m not going to get a birth control shot Beka.”

Otabek reached out and brushed several stray hairs from Yuri’s face. “Ok.”

Yuri shifted and rested his head in Otabek’s lap, and Otabek threaded his fingers through his omega’s hair. 

“I went round and round in my head,” Yuri said softly, leaning into Otabek’s touch. “Yes, my instincts want me to be a dam… But it’s not just my omega side.  _ I _ want this. I want a life of love and laughter with you. I want to hold our babies in my arms, and watch them grow up. Some on the outside may say we’ve moved too fast, but I already feel like I’ve waited… wanted too long. You told me that the only one who can determine if we’re moving too fast is me, and… Beka… we’re not moving too fast.”

Otabek smiled and let his fingers rest on Yuri’s cheek. “You’re going to be such a wonderful dam Yura. I hope our babies are just as strong as you, just as independent. I want them to look at you and know that they can be anything, and do anything they want, without worrying about what secondary they are.”

Green eyes looking up at him. Yuri smiled. “You’re going to be a good sire too. You’re so kind and gentle, but strong and protective. I hope our babies always look to your for inspiration and guidance, because I know you’ll never steer them wrong.”

Otabek shifted and moved to lay down next to Yuri, sun-warmed grass under him as he pulled the other man into his arms for lazy kisses. 

They stopped to smile each other. 

Yuri took Otabek’s hand and pressed it against his stomach. “Just think Beka… soon our baby will be right here, growing inside me.”

Otabek growled softly as he kissed his mate again. 

Yuri pressed close as he returned the kisses. “Beka…”

Otabek pulled back and saw Yuri’s eyes, dark with lust. His growl deepened as Yuri moved to press his erection against Otabek. 

“Make love to me Beka.”

“Ok,” Otabek said, leaning in to kiss Yuri. “But not out here on the grass.”

Yuri pouted and Otabek laughed. “Meyirzhan keeps a garden you know, and you’re not exactly quiet.”

Yuri’s pout deepened, but melted away as Otabek kissed him again. “Let me take you to our nest and treat you right.”

Yuri nodded, and Otabek stood. He held out his hand and helped Yuri up, and pulled him into another kiss, free hand grabbing at his ass. 

“Beka…” Yuri whimpered as he broke off for air. 

“You drive me crazy Yura,” Otabek growled nipping along Yuri’s jaw and neck. “I can’t get enough of you.”

Yuri tilted his head to give Otabek better access, and he took advantage to suck on Yuri’s scent gland. 

Yuri’s fingers clawing into his back as he pressed his erection against Otabek again. “Beka… please…”

Otabek pulled back from his attention to Yuri’s neck to kiss him again. “Let’s go inside.”

Yuri nodded and Otabek grabbed his hand, pulling him back inside and down the hall to their bedroom. They kissed, fumbling with pants and shirts, trying to remove the other’s clothes as quickly as possible. 

Otabek led them to the nest, lifting Yuri over the edge and setting him inside before climbing in himself. 

He fell into Yuri’s open arms, kissing and grinding against him. 

“Yura… I love you Yura.”

He pulled back enough to look into Yuri’s eyes, which were gleaming. Yuri smiled, and pulled him back in for more kisses. 

“Less sweet talk, more putting your babies in me.” 

Otabek growled. “How about both.”

Yuri whined as Otabek reached between them to wrap his hand around Yuri’s cock. 

“So beautiful Yura,” Otabek breathed as he nipped along Yuri’s neck. “You’re going to have the most stunning babies.”

Yuri whined again and thrust into Otabek’s hand. 

Otabek moved lower, kissing and nipping at Yuri’s skin until he was writhing. He paid special attention to the softness of Yuri’s belly, murmuring words of praise and using his free wrist to scent the place that would become round. 

Then his mouth was wrapped around Yuri’s cock as he sucked and bobbed, his fingers inside and working him open. 

Yuri tangled his fingers in Otabek’s hair, and Otabek growled as the omega started fucking into his mouth. “Beka… Beka…”

Otabek’s fingers curled inside of Yuri, and Yuri came with a shout. 

He swallowed greedily as Yuri moaned, fingers curled against his scalp. Then the flow stopped and Otabek pulled off Yuri’s cock. 

He licked his lips and smiled up at his panting mate before leaning in again to kiss and nip at Yuri’s thighs. 

Yuri whined as Otabek continued to pepper his skin with attention. Then Otabek reached his ankles, pressing a kiss to each before kneeling in the nest. 

Otabek’s eyes roamed over the sight before him: the blush on Yuri’s cheeks, his hair fanned across the nest, cock already hard again and a crop of blooming red marks where Otabek had nipped. 

Otabek growled in appreciation. “Beautiful Yuriyim.” He grabbed Yuri’s legs and pulled him down further into the nest before closing the distance between them and claiming the omega’s mouth. 

Yuri’s hips pressed against him, and a whine between their mouths. Otabek smiled into the kiss and pressed his cock between the rounds of Yuri’s ass, coating the length in slick before guiding it to his mate’s entrance. 

Yuri broke the kiss to cry out as Otabek pushed in. 

Otabek growled as his mate opened around him, the heat delicious on his cock. He slid in easily, bottoming out quickly as Yuri moaned in pleasure. 

Their mouths crashed together again and Otabek started thrusting, long, languid motions that left Yuri shivering. 

Otabek moved one hand to press against Yuri’s stomach, which earned him another moan. “Gonna make you full right here Yura. Full and round and stunning with our babies.”

“Yes Beka,” Yuri whimpered, pulling him in for more kisses. “Please…”

Yuri’s hips tilted up for more, and Otabek was more than willing to give it to him. He thrust harder and deeper. 

Yuri’s head fell back and Otabek buried his nose in his neck, he sucked marks into the skin and growled as Yuri’s scent filled him. 

“Beka… Beka… I’m so close.”

Otabek moved his hand from Yuri’s stomach to wrap around his cock. He stroked it to the same rhythm of his thrusts and Yuri screamed a moment later, body pulsing as his orgasm ripped through him. 

Otabek growled and forced himself to hold off, fucking Yuri until he felt the orgasm begin to taper off. He then pushed in deep and allowed his own to overwhelm him, filling his omega. 

A low growl of lingering pleasure rumbled from Otabek as he turned to kiss Yuri again. He pulled out and wrapped his purring mate in his arms. 

“Thanks Beka,” Yuri said after a couple minutes. “I needed that.”

Otabek chuckled. “As if I could ever refuse a request to make love to my beautiful mate.”

Yuri curled against him, head resting on Otabek’s arm. “Beka?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a mess the past few days.”

Otabek blinked. “Who says you’ve been a mess?”

Yuri smiled up at him. “I do. My emotions have been all over the place. I… I thought it was the stress of nearly being taken, and then the omega stories. But… being this close to heat explains it too.”

Otabek kissed Yuri’s forehead. “You’re not a mess Yuriyim. Each of those things is a valid reasons for emotional swings. You’re just human… a beautiful, wonderful human who has emotions.”

Yuri smiled “Thank you.”

Otabek released soothing scents for his mate. “Never worry about showing your emotions Yura.”

Yuri nodded against him, settling in to purr softly in contentment before falling asleep in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of next chapter**
> 
> Yuri tapped a pencil against the notepad as he looked at his list. He sighed, his heat was only a few days away and he knew his list was incomplete.. 
> 
> “Yura?” Otabek asked from where he stood at the stove. 
> 
> Yuri looked up and smiled. “Just… making a list of what I’ll need for my heat.”
> 
> Otabek set down the spoon he was stirring with and made his way over. He peered over Yuri’s shoulder. 
> 
> “Water bottles, energy drinks, soft foods… everything looks ok to me…”
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri prepares for his heat, but is unsure about a particular request for his alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OtaYuri Wednesday! Time for another CHapter of Dichotomy. 
> 
> SO just so you all know where we're headed the next few chapters - there's this one, an Otabek POV, a Yuri day before heat POV, then back to an Otabek POV when Yuri's heat starts. Then after heat we'll have a bit more happy time and fluff before we hit those scary tags again. 
> 
> And now you know. ;-)
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri tapped a pencil against the notepad as he looked at his list. He sighed, his heat was only a few days away and he knew his list was incomplete.. 

“Yura?” Otabek asked from where he stood at the stove. 

Yuri looked up and smiled. “Just… making a list of what I’ll need for my heat.”

Otabek set down the spoon he was stirring with and made his way over. He peered over Yuri’s shoulder. 

“Water bottles, energy drinks, soft foods… everything looks ok to me…”

Yuri couldn’t miss the questioning tone in his mate’s voice. He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I just… Beka?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I ask your alpha side to not be offended with what I’m about to ask?”

Otabek sat across from Yuri and reached over to take his hands. “I can’t make that promise until I know what’s bothering you. But I promise to try.”

Yuri nodded. “Fair enough. Beka… can we?” Yuri paused to take a breath. “Can we… get some toys?”

Otabek blinked at him. “Toys? You mean…”

Yuri felt the blush creep across his cheeks. “Yeah… Um… I…”

Otabek burst into laughter across from him, and Yuri’s head snapped up to see a smile on his face. “Beka?”

Beka smiled at him. “Yuri, I’m not going to lie. My alpha side wonders why you want toys; if I’m not enough. But I’m more worried that you seem so stressed over it.”

Yuri bit his lip and looked away. 

Movement, then Otabek tugging on his hands. “Come on.”

“Hmm?”

“The food needs to simmer for a bit anyway. Let’s go cuddle and we can talk about it.”

Yuri nodded and followed Otabek to the couch in the living room. Soon he was curled into the alpha’s embrace, fingers running through his hair. He waited, but even after several minutes Otabek was silent, and he realized that his mate was waiting for him.

“I’ve never shared my heat with an alpha,” Yuri started. “One time I did share it with a beta I was dating, and the experience was... “ Yuri shuddered. 

“That bad?” Otabek asked. 

Yuri sighed. “He insisted that he’d be able to keep up. We were both about 18, and had had some fairly impressive romps. But…”

“He wasn’t ready, was he?” Otabek asked, kissing Yuri’s hair. 

Yuri shook his head. “No. And he’d been so adamant that he could do it he refused the idea of having toys as a backup.”

“Yuriyim…”

Yuri closed his eyes and allowed Otabek to sooth his nerves. “It hurt so bad Beka. He only lasted about half of the first day, then a few hours each of the others. He ended up spending more time sleeping than helping.”

“Oh Yura…”

“He broke up with me a few days after, saying that I had to be abnormal and that nobody should have that kind of drive.”

Otabek growled. 

“Looking back, I think he just thought we’d spend three days fucking off and on, and goofing off around it. He never viewed it as the primal physical need it is.”

“But it left an impact…”

Yuri nodded against Otabek’s chest. “I trust you Beka, I do. But…”

Otabek’s hand on his back, rubbing in soothing circles. “Yura, if you want toys, then we’ll get some toys. We don’t even have to be on the brink of exhaustion to use them.”

“Really?”

Otabek nodded against him. “It’s your heat. You should be comfortable. My alpha side can take a bit of wounded pride to make sure that you have everything you need.”

Yuri squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m sorry Beka… I should trust that you can handle it… I…”

“You should focus on what you need,” Otabek interrupted. “Besides, I’d rather have them and not need them than see you stressed about it.”

Yuri smiled.  

Otabek kissed his hair again. “You should also focus on what you  _ want  _ for your heat.”

Yuri chuckled. “Besides you, you mean?”

Otabek hummed an agreement. “If you want something for your heat Yura, put it on your list and I’ll do everything I can to make it happen.”

Yuri hummed softly. “Thank you Beka.”

Otabek’s hand, up and down his back. “There is one thing though, that I should point out.”

“Hmm?”

“Place. Do you want your heat here, or should we book a hotel?”

Yuri thought for half a second of having his heat away from their nest before he declared, “Here!”

Otabek laughed and Yuri glared up at him. “What’s so funny?”

Otabek smiled and ran his fingers through Yuri’s hair. “I want to be here too, in our nest.”

Yuri smiled and shifted to kiss his alpha. “You’re not worried about the smells?” 

Otabek smiled and kissed him again. “No. When I said that before my rut I was more worried about everything bothering you.”

“I kept hoping you’d ask me to share it with you.”

Otabek laughed. “I kept hoping you’d offer.”

Yuri groaned. “I was so close…”

Otabek ran his fingers across Yuri’s neck. “Oh well. We’re here now.”

Yuri smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”

Otabek shifted. “I need to go stir dinner.”

Yuri sighed and moved. “Fine.”

Otabek stood before bending and tipping Yuri’s chin up for a kiss. He lingered for a second after they parted, looking into Yuri’s eyes. 

“What?”

Otabek smiled softly. “Just admiring the view.”

Yuri couldn’t help the blush that spread over his cheeks. 

Otabek chuckled and stood. “Put the toys you want on your list Yuriyim. We’ll go out tomorrow and get them, and anything else non-perishable. Ok?”

Yuri nodded. “Ok.”

* * *

Otabek parked in a small lot behind a discreet building. He leaned over the center console for a kiss, which Yuri happily granted.

“Do you have your list Yura?”

Yuri nodded. “Da.” He paused. “Do you… want to help pick?”

Otabek smiled at him. “Do you want me to?”

Yuri felt a blush over his cheeks as he nodded. “I mean… if it’s something you… you might be using them on me…”

Otabek laughed. “Can I see your list?”

Yuri nodded and handed it over. 

“Vibrator, dildo, plug…” Otabek paused. “Plug?”

Yuri blushed. “When I was thinking of what I wanted… the thought popped into my head. After knotting, but before we can go again, a plug to… keep me feeling full.”

The satisfied rumble that Otabek let out made Yuri’s omega side preen. 

“Do you like that idea Yura?” Otabek growled, eyes darkening. 

Yuri nodded his head once. “Yeah.”

Otabek kissed him. “So do I.”

“Really?”

Otabek growled again. “If we weren’t in public I’d be ravishing you right now for just mentioning it.”

Yuri groaned at the thought of being knotted then plugged. 

“Does that mean we get to try it out before your heat?” Otabek growled, nuzzling into Yuri’s neck. 

“Fuck yes,” Yuri moaned. 

“Too bad we’re going to have to buy it first.”

Yuri growled as Otabek’s comment snapped him from his fantasy. He pushed the alpha away. “Jerk.”

Otabek laughed and kissed Yuri’s cheek. “You know, the sooner we go inside, the sooner we can get home and try them out.”

Yuri scowled. “Maybe I don’t want to now.”

Otabek smiled sat back. “Oh? Shame. I was just thinking how sexy it would be, you walking around the house plugged up with my seed inside.”

Yuri whimpered from the thought before he could restrain himself. He glared at his mate. “Asshole.”

Otabek laughed again. He reached out and rested his fingers on the back of Yuri’s neck. “I like seeing this side of you, you know.”

“Huh?”

Otabek pulled Yuri closer and rested their foreheads together. “I could always see it, the fire simmering under the surface, but you kept it hidden. But since… well… I don’t know if it’s the hormones, or you’re finally, fully comfortable, but you’re not afraid to be yourself.”

Yuri wanted to growl, even as the blush crept over his cheeks. “Probably… both. I was a pretty rough teen, and I learned to control that when I started having to work with and lead people. But… a part of me is always going to be that way.”

Otabek smiled. “You’re perfect.”

Yuri smiled. “Sweet talker.”

“Ready to go inside?”

Yuri nodded. “Yeah.”

They got out and a few minutes later were browsing the vibrator aisle. 

“Do you want one with a knot?” Otabek asked, looking at the options on the wall. 

Yuri shook his head. “The only knot I want is yours.”

“You’re sure?”

Yuri nodded. “Positive. Besides, we’re getting a plug too. If I need the knot sensation that can provide it.”

Otabek gave a simple nod. “Ok.”

Yuri looked over the assortment, and finally settled on an electric blue vibrator slightly smaller than Otabek’s cock. 

“That’s the one?” Otabek asked, eyeing it.

Yuri nodded. “I want to crave you. So of course the backup plan has to be inferior.”

Otabek smiled and him and pulled him close. “Now who’s the sweet talker?”

Yuri scoffed. “No, just greedy. I want you.”

Otabek laughed. “Well I’m not complaining.”

They shopped for a little while longer, and soon Yuri had the vibrator, an easy to clean glass dildo, and a good sized plug in his basket, along with a safe cleaning solution. They were almost at the checkout when he noticed Otabek wasn’t beside him. 

He turned to see the alpha staring at a display of remote controlled vibrators. 

“Beka?”

Otabek grabbed one of the vibrators and rejoined Yuri. 

“What’s that for?”

Otabek smiled at him. “Just my alpha side wanting something.”

“Hmm?”

“We’ll talk about it later, ok?”

“Ok.”

Purchases in hand, they made their way back to the car to return home. 

* * *

“Yura?”

Yuri looked up from the computer as the logoff screen of the game he’d been playing closed. “Yeah?”

“I wanted to talk to you about that vibrator I bought, and what I want to do with it.”

“Ok? I’m assuming you want it in me.”

Otabek nodded. “Da.But there’s more.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Obviously.”

Otabek smiled and him and pulled a chair around. 

“Yura, I’d like… to paint you.”

Yuri blinked, wondering what was different than the painting Otabek already did. Then the meaning sunk in. “You mean… during my heat?”

Otabek nodded. “Yes… and no. Mostly during the end of pre-heat, and at the very start of your heat. Before the need is so bad as to be painful. You’re so beautiful and sexy and the artist, and alpha, in me wants to preserve that forever.”

“Um…”

Otabek took his hand. “I bought the remote controlled toy so that I can at least give you some relief while I work. And once your heat really kicks in I’ll be all yours.” 

Yuri thought about it for several seconds, then shuddered. His omega side thrilled at being on display for his alpha like that. 

Yuri squeezed his eyes shut, and nodded. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

Yuri opened his eyes again so that they met Otabek’s. “Yes. You can paint me, and photograph me like that. At least until I can’t hold back my need for you any longer.”

“You’re sure?”

Yuri thought about it again, and felt slick start to seep from him. 

Otabek’s eyes widened as the smell deepened in the room. 

“Yes,” Yuri said again. 

Otabek leaned over to kiss him. “I love you Yura.”

Yuri smiled. “I love you too. And now that you’ve got me all worked up, you better take care of me.”

Otabek laughed and pulled Yuri up. “Such a demanding omega.”

Yuri scowled, then smiled. “Only for you.”

Otabek returned the smile. “And that makes me happy.”

_ Only a few more days until my heat.  _

_ Only a few more days until Beka bonds me.  _

_ Only a few more days until he’ll be able to really breed me.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of next chapter**  
>  Otabek wrapped his arm around Yuri and held the sleeping omega close. Though his heat was still two days away, he could smell the deepening scent, and Yuri’s skin was slightly warmer than normal. 
> 
> He pressed his nose against Yuri’s neck and breathed in the rich aroma of his mate. He growled with pleasure, alpha side pleased that he’d attracted the omega he’d wanted. 
> 
> He opened his eyes, blinking away the morning light, and his eyes fell on Yuri’s bonding point. The deep bruise from the promise mark was almost completely faded, with just a touch of yellowing left on the skin 
> 
> It would be healed just in time for Yuri’s heat to start.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek decides that they need to finish prepping for Yuri's heat before the omega's scent becomes any stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OtaYuri Wednesday! Time for another chapter of Dichotomy. More heat prep, it's coming soon. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Otabek wrapped his arm around Yuri and held the sleeping omega close. Though his heat was still two days away, he could smell the deepening scent, and Yuri’s skin was slightly warmer than normal. 

He pressed his nose against Yuri’s neck and breathed in the rich aroma of his mate. He growled with pleasure, alpha side pleased that he’d attracted the omega he’d wanted. 

He opened his eyes, blinking away the morning light, and his eyes fell on Yuri’s bonding point. The deep bruise from the promise mark was almost completely faded, with just a touch of yellowing left on the skin 

It would be healed just in time for Yuri’s heat to start. 

Yuri turned in his sleep, turning to bury his face against Otabek’s chest. Soon a soft purr joined Otabek’s growl. 

Otabek ran his fingers through the golden strands of Yuri’s hair, noticing that it had grown a couple inches longer since his arrival. While it had cascaded down his back before, it was now long enough to skim the rise of his perfect ass. 

He took another deep breath, and realized that with Yuri’s strong pre-heat scent, it would be dangerous to put off shopping for perishables any longer. Even though they’d taken increased precautions the few times they’d visited the market, other alphas could be a concern if they were too close to rut. 

Otabek smiled, watching the way Yuri’s nose scrunched adorably as he started to wake. He wondered if their babies would make the same face, almost annoyed at the thought of waking. He released more of his scent, and Yuri’s face relaxed into a soft smile, even as the rich green of his eyes looked up at him. 

“Good morning,” Otabek murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Yuri smiled and nuzzled into Otabek’s chest again. “Beka…”

Otabek smiled. “Did you have nice dreams?”

The heat against his chest deepened, and he realized Yuri was blushing. 

“Yura?” he prodded, barely containing a laugh. 

“Pre-heat dreams,” Yuri replied simply. 

Otabek chuckled. “Anything I should know about… to make them come true?”

Yuri hummed. “Nothing we haven’t already discussed.”

“Oh?”

Yuri’s cheeks were dusted a perfect pink as he looked up. “Mostly dreams about you taking me over and over, and me being so round and full from it.”

Otabek hummed as he tipped Yuri’s chin up and pressed a kiss to his lips. He allowed his fingers to skim across Yuri’s stomach. “So round and full, and beautiful,” he growled. 

Yuri’s eyes fluttered shut as a soft breath left him. “Beka…”

Otabek kissed Yuri’s forehead before things could get any more heated. “We should finish our shopping today Yura. Your scent is already pretty strong and I doubt it’ll be safe tomorrow.”

Yuri glared as his eyes opened again. “Tease.”

Otabek smiled. “I’ll ravish you as much as you want later. But we both know that the closer we get to your heat, the more dangerous it’ll be to go out. Besides,” Otabek dipped his head to skim his teeth over Yuri’s ears, “this gives me a chance to make every other alpha jealous about how gorgeous my mate is.”

Yuri shuddered in Otabek’s arms, and the scent of slick filled the air. 

“You like that idea?” Otabek teased. 

“Fuck me,” Yuri replied, turning onto his stomach. 

Otabek laughed. “Didn’t we just talk about this Yura?”

Yuri turned enough to glare at Otabek. “If you’re going to parade me around, I want you to have the self-satisfied smirk of an alpha who’s  _ already _ bred their mate.”

Otabek’s alpha side agreed with Yuri’s reasoning. He smiled, fingers dipping to tease open Yuri’s hole, relishing the scandalous noises that came from the omega. 

“No knotting until we’re home again,” Otabek said as he pushed in. 

Yuri’s fingers curled into the sheets as his hips rose to take Otabek faster and deeper. “Just fuck me Beka.”

Otabek growled as his cock sunk easily into his mate, hilted far faster than normal. His alpha side preened at the noises of absolute bliss from his omega. He tried to give Yuri a chance to adjust, but he almost immediately started thrusting back against him with a growl. 

“I said  _ fuck me _ Beka!”

Otabek growled again, fingers digging into Yuri’s hips as he pulled out and slammed in again. 

Yuri screamed in pleasure, body automatically shifting for more. 

Otabek pounded into Yuri, wondering why he’d even thought about getting out of bed without leaving his mate sloppy and purring. 

Yuri begged for more, harder, faster, and Otabek was all too willing to give. He reached forward to grab handfuls of blond hair, ensuring that Yuri would be unable to muffle his cries of pleasure into a pillow. 

“I’m going to fuck you so good you wake up the neighborhood,” Otabek growled. 

“Fuck yes!” Yuri cried. “Don’t stop Beka, don’t stop.”

“Not until you’re groaning with the amount of seed inside you,” Otabek replied. 

“Yes!” Yuri sobbed as he suddenly came. “Please Beka.”

Otabek leaned forward to bite at Yuri’s shoulders. “What do you want Yura?”

“Come in me!” Yuri cried. “Please Beka! Make me full and round.”

Otabek released Yuri’s hair in favor of pinning his mate to the nest. “Say it again,” he growled in Yuri’s ear. 

“Breed me Beka!” Yuri replied, hips wriggling despite just having came. 

Otabek grabbed Yuri’s hair again and held himself deep as he came. “Feel that Yura?”

Yuri sobbed. “Yes! Yes Beka! More!”

Otabek kept still as his cock continued to pulse, growling in Yuri’s ear, then as soon as his first orgasm passed he started thrusting again. 

“Beka… Beka…” Yuri chanted, a sinful prayer falling from his lips. 

“You drive me wild,” Otabek said, using his grip on Yuri’s hair to hold him still as he nipped at his scent gland. “My beautiful, perfect omega.”

“Alpha… alpha…”

Otabek was already approaching a second orgasm. He released his grip on Yuri’s hair and wrapped his arm around him to grasp his cock, hard and hot in his hand. 

Yuri whimpered, hips stuttering between the attention to his cock and his needy hole. 

“Milk my cock with your pleasure Yura,” Otabek growled. “Come for me, and don’t stop until you’re full.”

“Beka… alpha…” Yuri sobbed again, finding a rhythm that fulfilled both his needs. 

A twist of Otabek’s wrist sent Yuri over the edge, screaming his pleasure even as the deep pulses in his body made Otabek come as well. He growled, teeth on Yuri’s shoulder as his seed filled his mate. 

Yuri collapsed under him, temporarily sated, and Otabek pressed kisses along his back before pulling out. 

“Better?” Otabek asked, pulling Yuri into his arms. 

Yuri closed his eyes. “Da. I needed that.”

Otabek smiled, then an idea crossed his mind. He slipped from the nest, grabbed Yuri’s new plug, and returned. 

Yuri’s eyes widened, but the deep groan of lust was enough of an answer. He turned onto his stomach, ass in presentation. 

Otabek pushed the plug to Yuri’s hole, and growled in appreciation as he watched it disappear inside until only the flared base was visible. 

He smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to Yuri’s shoulder. “Let any other alpha top  _ that  _ smirk. Bred, and stuffed full of seed while out in public.”

Yuri’s only reply was a purr of contentment. 

* * *

 

Otabek tangled their fingers together as they walked through the market, bag of various fruits and fresh foods at his side. 

He glanced over to see a soft smile gracing Yuri’s face, and tightened his fingers. 

Yuri looked over and squeezed back, momentarily smirking in a way that was immediately meant to remind Otabek that he was walking around with a plug holding in Otabek’s spend from that morning. 

Otabek had to hold back a growl of approval as they neared the next booth, overflowing with citrus. 

Yuri let go of Otabek’s hand to sort through the selection and pick the pieces he wanted. Otabek stood behind his mate, blocking him as best he could. 

At first Otabek had been apprehensive about their returning to the market that Yuri was nearly taken from, and had looked into other options for shopping. But Yuri had been adamant, saying that the hunters would have won if they allowed them to change their habits. 

Eventually Otabek agreed, though they both made sure to stay close while shopping. 

Yuri turned, grin on his face as he deposited a number of oranges into the shopping bag. 

“What else do we need?” Otabek asked as Yuri took his arm and they started walking again. 

Yuri hummed. “I think that’s all I want.”

“What about after?”

Yuri paused, concentration etched into his face. He sighed. “I can’t seem to think about food that far out. All I want are soft things and fruits.”

Otabek smiled. “It’s ok. We’ll stop by the grocery on the way home and get some packaged meals for the day after.”

Yuri smiled in response. “Thanks Beka.” He paused. “What about you? You’re going to want more protein aren’t you?”

Otabek nodded. “Da, but I wanted to make sure you had everything you needed first.”

Yuri’s smile widened. “Everything, for now. But when we get home I’m going to want a refill.”

Otabek gaped as Yuri laughed and pulled him toward the next aisle. 

* * *

 

Otabek lined containers along the counter. He counted enough for three days for himself and Yuri, then turned to look over their shopping. He’d planned to portion out cooked foods for himself the next day, but decided he could go ahead and make Yuri’s boxes. 

He rinsed a selection of fruits in a colander, then set it aside to drain. He eyed the apples and oranges, deciding to segment them the next day so they stayed fresher. 

He opened packages of energy bars, dropping several into each container. He added packets of trail mix to his, and softer yogurt tubes to Yuri’s, then returned to portion the fruit selection into Yuri’s containers. 

Soon he moved Yuri’s boxes to the fridge, while his lined the counter for him to add cooked food to the next day. 

Arms wrapped around him, Yuri’s scent filling his nose. 

“Beeeeeekaaaaaa,” Yuri whined. 

Otabek smiled. “Awake already?”

Yuri nodded into his back. “You didn’t put the plug back in,” he accused. 

Otabek turned and kissed his mate. “I’m sorry. I thought you might want to have it out for a while.”

Yuri scowled. “I guess I’ll forgive you, this time.”

Otabek chuckled. “So generous.”

Yuri rested his head on Otabek’s shoulder. “What were you doing?”

Otabek kissed Yuri’s hair. “Just prepping our grab boxes. I’ll cook for mine tomorrow, and segment your fruits. But I decided to get a start on them at least.”

Yuri looked up at him and smiled, softness in his green eyes. “You’re so good to me.”

Otabek returned the smile. “You deserve it.”

Yuri hummed. 

“What else do we need to do tomorrow?”

Yuri was silent. “I’ll call my family tomorrow, just so they know I won’t be able to answer for a couple days. But I think that’s the last thing I need to do.”

Otabek nodded, hand shifting so that his fingers rested on Yuri’s bonding point. 

Yuri smiled, and brought up his hand to rest on top of Otabek’s. 

“Beka?”

“Hmm?”

“Bond me… at the beginning.”

“Is that what you want?”

Yuri nodded. “I don’t want to be in a haze when you make me yours. I want to always have that memory.”

“You’ll still be in a bit of a haze probably, unless I bond you before your heat.”

Yuri nodded. “I know, but the beginning of heat should be ok, and…”

Yuri looked up, blush dusting his cheeks. “Supposedly it’s the most pleasurable during heat, and… I want to always remember you giving me that.”

Otabek moved his hand and ran his thumb over Yuri’s cheek. “Ok.”

Yuri smiled and gently moved Otabek’s hand from his cheek to rest on his stomach. “Make me yours, and theirs.”

Otabek smiled and dipped his head to kiss his mate. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Yuri blushed. “You’re you, and that’s all it took.”

Otabek shook his head. “No, I’m the luckiest alpha in the world.”

Yuri smirked at him. “You said it, not me.”

Otabek tightened his grip around Yuri’s waist. “And I’ll say it every day.”

“Beka…” Yuri smiled. 

Otabek started tugging Yuri back toward the bedroom. 

“Beka?”

“Come on. You were complaining that I didn’t plug you. So it’s time to fix that, but you probably need a refill first.”

Yuri laughed. “I like your thinking.”

“I thought you might.” Otabek smiled. “Come on.”

He followed Yuri’s alluring scent as the omega raced him to the bedroom, to their nest, where in two days they would start their family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of Next Chapter:**
> 
> Yuri bit his lip. “Hey old man?”
> 
> “Yeah?”
> 
> “I just… I thought you should know. My alpha and I are planning to bond tomorrow.”
> 
> Victor hummed, happy tone to his voice. “I’m sorry it happened like this, but I’m happy for you Yura. I know you’d never settle for anything less than love.”
> 
> Yuri smiled. “That’s why I ran in the first place, wasn’t it?”
> 
> “Mm-hmm.”
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri calls Victor and Yuri to inform them of his upcoming heat, then has a serious discussion with Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OtaYuri Wednesday! Yuri's heat is almost here! This chapter, then the heat starts next chapter with an Otabek POV. So enjoy the pre-heat. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri looked at the time and wondered if he should have called the night before. He shook his head and touched the call button. 

The phone on the other end rang three times before it was answered. 

“Yura?” Victor asked. 

“Hey old man,” Yuri said with a smile. 

“Everything ok there?”

“Yeah. Just needed to talk.”

There was a moment of silence. “Potya misses you.”

Yuri released a sigh. 

“Sorry…” Victor said softly. “Forgot. So what’s up?”

Yuri smiled. “I’m just letting you two know that I’m going to be out of communication for the next few days. My heat’s coming early again.”

Victor laughed. “Ah. Good to know. Yuri’s emotions are all over, and if we’d tried and been unable to reach you his anxiety would have been in overdrive.”

Yuri chuckled. “How is Katsudon?”

Victor hummed. “Absolutely gorgeous. He complains about being fat, but he’s almost seven months pregnant with twins. It’s not fat, it’s babies!”

“He always was sensitive about his appearance.”

“Yes. Luckily, most days he lets me fawn over him at least. I talk and sing to the babies, even when he hits my head with a pillow for being… off key.”

Yuri laughed. “You trying to torture your kids already? At least let them out of your mate before you subject them to your singing.”

“Hey!” Victor protested. 

Yuri smiled, remembering years of similar jabs.

“Yura?” Victor asked after the silence lingered. 

“Just remembering how annoying you are,” he laughed. 

Victor returned the laugh. 

Yuri bit his lip. “Hey old man?”

“Yeah?”

“I just… I thought you should know. My alpha and I are planning to bond tomorrow.”

Victor hummed, happy tone to his voice. “I’m sorry it happened like this, but I’m happy for you Yura. I know you’d never settle for anything less than love.”

Yuri smiled. “That’s why I ran in the first place, wasn’t it?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“How… how will this affect my refugee information?”

Victor was silent for a few seconds. “Yuri’s been hinting that this might happen. It does complicate things a bit. I mean… do you  _ want _ to leave where you are? Is your alpha good with moving to Japan?”

“We’d discussed it a bit…”

“Talk to them about it Yura. Really talk. We want you near, and we’ll keep the lawyers working your case. But we do need to know if they need to fold in your new mate, and find out what they’ll need to get both your refugee paperwork and any appropriate visas for them.”

“Ok.”

“Let us know. Ok.”

“Da.”

A muffled noise. “Yuri wants to talk.”

“Ok.”

“Hi Yura,” Japanese Yuri said as the phone was passed over. “How are you doing?”

“Good. You?”

“I’m fat,” Yuri replied with an obvious pout in his voice. 

Yuri laghed. “You’re pregnant with twins Katsudon! They gotta have some room yanno!”

“You sound like Vitya,” Yuri huffed. 

Yuri smiled. “He’s right this time though. But don’t tell him I said that.”

A laugh from the other end of the line. “Vitya says you have news?”

Yuri chuckled. “I guess he wanted me to tell you myself. Beka and I are going to bond tomorrow, right as my heat starts.”

“I’m happy for you,” Yuri said, smile in his voice. “And your appointment?”

Yuri hummed. “The doctor said everything looks good. We really thought about your worries, but this is something we both want. So we’re trying for a baby.”

“Then I hope that everything goes well.”

Yuri smiled. “Thanks Katsudon.”

“We can’t wait to see you again you know, both you and your new alpha.”

Yuri hummed. “Hopefully soon. I mean… technically… after tomorrow… I’ll have met that damn requirement that I be mated. But…”

Silence. 

“Yeah,” Japanese Yuri finally said. “It’s still a bad situation. You’re on their runaway list, and all indications are still that they’re looking to make examples of any omega who fled.”

Yuri sighed. “I think… for now at least… I can’t go back to Russia, even mated.”

“We’ll see you in Japan though, as soon as possible though,” Yuri said. 

“Yeah.”

“Yura?”

“Hmm?”

“Enjoy your bonding. It was one of the happiest moments in my life. That instant when your souls touch, and you know each other completely for those few seconds… when you’re in love it’s just one of the most incredible experiences.”

Yuri smiled. “I asked him to bond me right at the start of my heat, so that I could remember it.”

“It’ll be intense, and I know you’ll never forget it.”

“I hope so.”

“Besides your heat, any other news we should be aware of?”

Yuri hummed. “I… don’t think so. The trolls have settled a bit on my articles since they didn’t immediately scare me off posting them. Otherwise I’m keeping a fairly low profile.”

“Ok. We’ll be around for a few days after your heat, but then we’ll be in Japan for a week or so to find a house.”

“That’s right, you’re leaving in a month…”

“Just over. The doctors don’t want me on planes the final month, so yeah. We’re going to go, find a house, return to pack, and then I’ll be going. Vitya will follow a week later.”

Yuri hummed an acknowledgement. 

“Yura?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m assuming you’re going to want to live with your alpha. But… Victor and I have talked about it… and we could look for a place for you too. We can afford this, if you want.”

Yuri was silent a minute. “I think… No… I’ll talk to Beka, but he has space requirements for his work.”

“Ok. In the meantime we’ve planned to get enough space to include children’s bedrooms and a guest room. So you’ll be free to stay with us as long as you need when you do come out here.”

“Thanks Katsudon.”

“Also, if there’s anything you don’t want to keep, let us know so we can donate it instead of pack. Otherwise we’ll pack all your stuff as is so that it’s waiting for you.”

“Ok.”

“Katsudon?”

“Hmm?”

“Give Potya some scratches for me?”

“I already do. Every day. But today I’ll give extra.”

“Thank you.”

“We’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Yuri sighed as the call ended. He curled up, remembering the years in the shared apartment, a place he’d likely never see again. 

A knock at the door. Yuri looked up to see Otabek standing in the frame. “You ok?”

Yuri managed a weak smile. “Just… nostalgic.”

Otabek walked over and climbed into the nest. He tugged Yuri into his arms and kissed his hair. 

Yuri hummed as his alpha’s scent surrounded him, and soon he was purring just from the peaceful cuddling. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Otabek finally asked. 

Yuri nodded. “Yeah.”

Silence filled the nest again, and Yuri realized Otabek was waiting for him to start. 

“Not… here,” Yuri said softly. “It’s a serious discussion, and I don’t want any off scents seeping into the nest this close to my heat.”

“Ok.”

They climbed from the nest and Yuri followed Otabek to the living room. They sat on the couch, Yuri’s hands in Otabek’s. 

Otabek’s thumbs traced soft circles over the back of Yuri’s hands while he gathered his thoughts. 

“Beka...You know how much my family means to me, right?”

Otabek smiled softly. “Of course I do Yura.”

“And you know how much I miss them…”

Otabek squeezed Yuri’s hands. “I can’t wait to meet them.”

Yuri smiled softly. “And… I’ve told you they’re moving to Japan, right?”

“Mm-hmm?”

“They’re… they’re going next week to look at houses, and they offered to look for one for us too…”

Otabek chuckled. “Your dam’s pregnant. I think let’s not stress him.”

Yuri smiled. “I… I already told him that you had space needs for your work.”

“Ok…?” There was a confused tone to Otabek’s voice. 

“Beka… it’s just… I know you said you’d go to Japan with me. But we haven’t much discussed it and… They’re going to talk to the lawyers while they’re there… and… I don’t know if you really want to leave, and...”

Otabek silence Yuri with a kiss. 

“Beka?”

Otabek smiled at him. “Yuriyim… do you know what I was doing while I waited for you at the doctor?”

Yuri shook his head.

“I started looking up visa requirements. I know how much you want to go, how much you want to be near.”

“Really?”

Otabek nodded. “Yura, your happiness is everything to me. I can do my work anywhere, but your family is only where they are.”

“But Almaty is your home…”

Otabek shook his head. “Almaty is where I live. But it wasn’t home until you. I’ve lived all over Yura. Europe, Canada, the United States. Where you live can be nice, but it’s the people who really count.”

“Beka…”

Otabek leaned in to kiss him again. “I want you to be happy Yura. I want our babies to know their family. My home is where you are, and that’s what counts.”

Yuri felt tears in his eyes. He wiped them away. “Damn pre-heat hormones.”

Otabek smiled. “Was that what was worrying you?”

Yuri nodded. 

Otabek chuckled.  “Do you feel better now?”

Yuri laughed. “Yeah.”

“Good.” Otabek kissed Yuri again. 

Yuri hummed into the kiss, moving to deepen it and wrap his arms around his mate. “I love you Beka.”

Otabek growled softly and pulled on Yuri until he was straddling the alpha’s lap. “Beautiful, perfect Yura.”

Otabek’s hands sliding up the back of his shirt, and Yuri shivered under the gentle touch. “Beka…”

One of Otabek’s hands moved from his back to instead plunge into his hair, keeping their mouths together. 

All Yuri could smell, feel, taste, and hear was Otabek. He’d have seen him too had his eyes been open. Every one of his senses was dedicated to experiencing his alpha in that moment. His cock ached with need, and he ground down against Otabek’s hips, whimpering when his cock brushed a similar straining bulge. 

“Breed me Beka,” he moaned when they parted to breathe. 

“Ok.”

“Here… now…”

“Yes.”

Otabek pulled Yuri in for another series of kisses while Yuri unwound his arms from Otabek’s neck. He fumbled with the fly of his jeans and pushed them down, freeing his aching cock. 

Otabek growled into his mouth, as one of his hands moved to wrap around Yuri’s cock. 

Yuri whimpered and thrust into his mate’s grasp, while at the same time trying to shift to both remove his pants and pull Otabek’s pants down. 

“Beka…” he finally grumbled. 

“Mmm?”

“I need you inside me, now.”

Otabek chuckled and shifted enough so that Yuri could pull his pants down. He shimmied out of his own pants and Otabek’s fingers immediately went to his entrance. 

“Fuck…” Yuri gasped as two of Otabek’s fingers slid inside easily. 

Otabek could only groan in response as Yuri started fucking himself on the fingers inside him. 

Yuri moaned as he gripped Otabek’s cock and started stroking it. He leaned in and claimed his mouth again. 

“Breed me Beka… knot me…” he demanded. 

Otabek’s fingers curled inside him, and Yuri cried out. 

Otabek’s free hand pulled Yuri’s hair until his throat was exposed and he was dotting love bites along the column of Yuri’s throat. “As much as you want Yura.”

Yuri shifted until he could no longer stroke Otabek’s cock, and whimpered as the fingers were removed from his hole. Then he felt the plush head pushing at his entrance. 

Yuri dropped down, taking it far too quickly but needing it too much to care. 

Otabek roared, a carnal alpha noise that made Yuri’s omega side want to give in more. He allowed himself only a few seconds to adjust before he started moving again, raising his hips and dropping down again. 

“Beka… Beka…”

Otabek started thrusting up, meeting Yuri’s motion. Each thrust was harder, hit deeper, and Yuri’s entire body was consumed with the need for his mate. He needed the pleasure, he needed his seed. 

He needed. 

“Beka… Beka…”

Otabek’s tongue in his mouth, his cock inside him, and his hand around Yuri’s cock. It was too much and Yuri came with a shout. 

Otabek fucked him hard through his orgasm, then held himself deep as he knotted, locking inside. 

Yuri collapsed against Otabek’s chest. 

“I love you…”

Otabek’s lips against his temple. “I love you too Yura.”

Yuri took a deep breath and curled against his alpha’s chest, relishing the pressure of the knot inside him, the regular pulses of seed where his body needed it most. 

He was purring, and the knot was slipping out. He realized he’d dozed off. 

Otabek helped him to lay on the couch. A kiss to his temple. “I’ll be right back Yura.”

Yuri hummed an acknowledgement. 

A moment later a warmed cloth against him, cleaning his cum from his stomach. He purred under the attention from his mate. Then a touch of solid warmth near his entrance and he groaned as the warmed plug was pushed inside. 

Lips on his temple. “Gonna take a nap Yura?” Otabek asked. 

Yuri hummed. 

“Ok. I’ll be in the kitchen, prepping my meals for your heat.”

Yuri nodded and fell asleep to the sound of Otabek humming in the kitchen. 

It was going to be a good heat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of next chapter**  
>  Yuri nodded and Otabek leaned over the edge of the nest to kiss him. “I love you Yuriyim.”
> 
> Yuri blushed and made a chirring noise. 
> 
> Otabek smiled. “Well that’s high praise. What’d I do to get that noise from my grumpy kitten?” 
> 
> Yuri scowled but decided his best answer was to tug Otabek into the nest with him. He curled against Otabek’s chest, purring. “Not kitten. Tiger.”
> 
> “Is that so?”
> 
> Yuri nodded. 
> 
> He allowed one hand to drift down to rest against Yuri’s stomach. “Tiger who’s about to be full of cubs.”
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's heat has finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OtaYuri wednesday. Running late today but hopefully that's ok. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri was already an inferno in his arms, and Otabek knew there were still several hours before the omega’s heat hit in full force. 

Otabek kissed his mate’s shoulder and slipped from the nest. He wanted Yuri to get as much rest as he could before his heat began, but there were still a few prep things to be completed. 

He checked that the mini-fridge they’d moved into the bedroom was properly cooled, and that his camera batteries were charged. He went to the bathroom and flicked on the light, noting Yuri’s douche kit on the counter. 

Finally he made sure he was happy with the easel, canvas and sketch pads he’d left near the nest. They’d agreed to limit Otabek’s art to sketches and photos in order to keep the paint fumes away from Yuri during his heat. 

Satisfied that the bedroom was prepared Otabek chanced one more glance at his mate before padding toward the kitchen. 

A smile crossed his face. Before Yuri he’d convinced himself that he wasn’t ready to settle down and start a family, then a whirlwind of blond omega had turned his world upside-down. Now he couldn’t wait to see his beautiful mate round with their babies, to hold their little ones for the first time. 

Otabek loaded several containers onto a baking tray and carried it toward the bedroom. He slipped inside and lined as many as he could fit into the fridge before wedging bottles of water into the leftover space. 

Rustling from the nest. Otabek looked up to see Yuri looking at him, eyes already showing the first signs of heat-haze. 

“Morning,” Otabek said, shifting to kiss his mate. 

“S’hot,” Yuri mumbled. 

“Want me to turn up the air conditioning?”

Yuri seemed to consider the question for a moment before nodding. “Da.”

Otabek reached up and pressed the back of his hand against Yuri’s forehead. “You’re burning up Yuriyim.”

Yuri nodded and flopped back into the nest. 

Otabek grimaced and pulled out one of the water bottles, glad that a few had been chilling in the main fridge at least. He held it out. “Here Yura. This should help.”

Yuri turned and gave him a dopey grin. “Alpha so good to me.”

Otabek chuckled and opened the water as Yuri seemed to be struggling with it. “Don’t let the haze take you yet Yura. You wanted to be coherent when I bond you, remember?”

Yuri thought for a moment, then nodded. 

“Drink,” Otabek said, standing to retrieve a few more things. 

“Ok…” Yuri said, swallowing several mouthfuls of water. 

“Good omega,” Otabek growled softly, testing to see how much instinct was already guiding Yuri’s actions. 

Yuri preened at the praise, smiling and reaching out. 

Otabek held out his hand and allowed Yuri to scent himself from his wrist. 

“I think your heat’s trying to come even earlier than you thought, isn’t it?”

Yuri nodded into Otabek’s palm. “Want Beka’s babies.”

Otabek laughed. “I’ll give you them. Don’t worry. It seems the water already helped though. You at least remember my name.”

Yuri blushed. “Yeah.”

Otabek offered his hands. “Come on. Let’s get you prepped and into the bath so you’ll be nice and clean.”

Yuri made a face. “Don’t wanna...”

Otabek smirked. “Oh? Don’t you want our babies to be healthy?”

Yuri glared at him.

Otabek chuckled. “A clean omega means healthy babies.”

Yuri’s eyes flicked between Otabek and the bathroom door. 

“The sooner you do it the sooner you can be back in the nest,” Otabek added. 

“Fine,” Yuri whined. 

Otabek smiled. “I’ll go draw a bath for you. Ok?”

Yuri nodded and Otabek leaned over the edge of the nest to kiss him. “I love you Yuriyim.”

Yuri blushed and made a chirring noise. 

Otabek smiled. “Well that’s high praise. What’d I do to get that noise from my grumpy kitten?” 

Yuri scowled but decided his best answer was to tug Otabek into the nest with him. He curled against Otabek’s chest, purring. “Not kitten. Tiger.”

“Is that so?”

Yuri nodded. 

He allowed one hand to drift down to rest against Yuri’s stomach. “Tiger who’s about to be full of cubs.”

Yuri moaned softly, eyes fluttering shut and the scent of slick filling the air. 

Otabek smiled. “Come on Yura. A bath should help push it back an hour or so.”

Yuri made a face, but after a few more minutes of coaxing allowed Otabek to help him into the bath. 

When Otabek stepped out to finish prep Yuri was humming happily and murmuring to himself about ‘Beka’s babies.’

* * *

Yuri was beautiful, absolutely stunning as his back arched and lifted his ass into higher presentation.

Otabek growled softly from where he was seated and sketching the omega. He thumbed the speed of the remote vibrator slightly higher and was rewarded with a whimper of pleasure. 

“Beka….” Yuri half-begged, half cried. 

“Beautiful, so beautiful Yura,” Otabek growled, sketching the end of the vibrator that peeked from between his mate’s ass-cheeks. 

Yuri’s fingers bunched in the sheets, and Otabek added shading in order to preserve the effect. He set aside the canvas just long enough to snap a photo, then resumed. 

“How are you doing Yura?” 

“Need you…” 

“Can you hold on a few more minutes? I’m almost done with the sketch.”

Yuri nodded into the nest. “More…” he begged. 

Otabek’s cock twitched, and he paused to adjust the almost painful erection he’d been ignoring. The scents of slick and heat combined with the sinful sounds coming from his mate had every one of his instincts demanding he set aside the sketch and focus on breeding the beauty before him.

He thumbed the control again, and growled as Yuri’s back arched further into the sensations coursing through him. 

“Beka!”

“Beautiful, just beautiful Yura.”

“Beka… Beka…” Yuri whimpered, hips pistoning in the air as his body tried to get more stimulation from the vibrator. 

“Are you close?”

Yuri nodded into the nest. “Please Beka.”

Otabek glanced at his sketch and smiled. He turned the vibrator up to the max, adding a few extra lines as Yuri shifted and he got a clear view of the omega’s hard cock.  

“Go ahead Yura,” Otabek growled. “Show me how gorgeous you are in bliss.”

Yuri came almost immediately, shouting with relief as his cock pulsed. 

Otabek watched, then added in some final touches to the sketch before turning the vibrator off. 

Yuri whimpered and slumped in the nest. 

Otabek set aside the canvas and picked up his camera. He carried it to the nest and dropped it in before moving to where Yuri could watch as he undressed. 

The green in Yuri’s eyes was almost swallowed by the dark of his pupils as Otabek pulled his shirt over his head. 

“Beka…” Yuri said, licking his lips. 

“It’s your turn,” Otabek growled as he loosened his fly. He hissed as he pushed down his pants and chill air swirled around his cock. 

Yuri groaned, ass rising again in anticipation. 

Otabek discarded the remainder of his clothes and moved to climb in the nest. 

“Beka…” Yuri said, ass high in presentation. 

Otabek ran his hand over the rise of Yuri’s hips. He growled as the deeper scents started to cloud his thoughts. 

His fingers trailed to the vibrator, which he slowly pulled out, appreciating the way the omega’s body stretched around it. 

Then the vibrator was out, and Otabek was overwhelmed by the scent of slick as it leaked from his mate. Desire took over and he lowered himself to lick the slick from the inside of his omega’s thighs. 

Yuri cried out, thighs trembling as Otabek’s tongue worked up to the cleft of his ass to finally sweep across the entrance. 

Otabek growled at the ambrosia flowing from his mate. He lapped at it and sucked on the rim of Yuri’s hole, sliding two fingers deep inside to massage the omega’s sweet spot. 

“Beka!” Yuri gasped, grinding back against him. “Beka!”

Otabek shoved his tongue inside and growled, relishing the pleasured whimper that he received in return. 

He lost himself in the flavor of his mate, in the way his name fell like a prayer from the omega’s lips, the smell, the way Yuri’s entire body trembled under his fingers. 

Yuri…

His mate…

His omega…

Yuri came with a shout, and Otabek’s cock demanded attention. 

Otabek knelt, using the slick on his fingers to coat his length. A low rumble came from his chest

Yuri was perfect, blond hair fanned across the nest, creamy legs parted, hole twitching in anticipation. A flush spread from his cheeks to his back, which was rising and falling with his panting as he attempted to come down from the orgasmic high. 

“You’re going to be stunning,” Otabek growled, pressing the tip of his cock to his mate’s hole, “my mark on your neck and my babies in your belly.”

Yuri moaned in need. 

“Mine,” Otabek growled as he sank himself deep into the omega, draping himself over the other man as he held still and allowed Yuri to adjust to the cock inside him. 

“Feel that love?” Otabek asked, nipping at the shell of Yuri’s ear. “That’s your alpha’s cock inside you.”

Yuri groaned and tried to grind back against him. 

Otabek chuckled and kissed his neck. “I’m going to bond you,” he growled. “I’m going to make you mine, and fill you with our babies. Every other alpha around will be jealous that I managed to get you as my mate.”

Yuri whimpered. “Beka…”

Otabek started thrusting into him. “You feel so good Yura.” He nipped at his scent gland. “And your scent is amazing.”

Yuri turned his head slightly, and Otabek caught his lips in a kiss. “Mine,” he growled as they parted again. 

Yuri’s eyes rolled back slightly as he shifted and Otabek hit even deeper inside him. 

Otabek nipped at Yuri’s bonding point, feeling Yuri’s entire body shiver in response. “You’ll be mine in a few minutes Yura.”

“Yes, Beka, yes,” Yuri whined, trying to thrust back against him. 

Otabek chuckled and knelt behind his mate. Yuri managed a handful of desperate thrusts before Otabek’s fingers dug into his hips, holding him still. 

“I’m going to breed you first though, my beautiful Yuriyim,” Otabek growled. “Once you’re nice and full I’ll give you my bite.”

Yuri nodded, and Otabek couldn’t hold back. He pistoned his hips, fucking into his gorgeous mate. He allowed the haze of Yuri’s heat scent to seep into him and visions of a round Yuri filled his head. 

“Beka… Beka, please,” Yuri begged, voice stuttering from the impact of Otabek’s cock inside him. “Please. I need it. Please. I need it inside.”

Otabek chuckled and paused his thrusting to hold his cock deep and grind into the other man. “What do you need Yura?”

“Come in me Beka,” he whined. “Fill me.”

Otabek smiled and noticed the angle, with his cock buried to the hilt inside Yuri. The light bouncing off the blond hair. 

“Hold still just a minute for a photo Yura,” Otabek murmured. “Can you do that?”

Yuri nodded, and Otabek reached to the side for his camera. He lined it up, and just managed to capture the perfect angle, from Yuri’s head to his hole stretched around his cock. 

Satisfied with the photo, Otabek tossed the camera to the side and started thrusting again. 

“Beka,” Yuri whined. “So close.”

Otabek smiled and ran his hand from Yuri’s side down to his stomach. He growled when he realized he could just feel the movement of his cock. He reached up and grabbed Yuri’s hand, pressing it to the same spot, earning him a lustful moan. 

“Do you like that?” Otabek asked. 

Yuri nodded.

“Good. Keep your hand there so you can feel me giving you our babies.”

Yuri nodded again, panting and obviously on the edge. 

Otabek slid his hand down and wrapped it around Yuri’s cock, stroking it to the same pace as his thrusts. 

Yuri came almost immediately from the added stimulation, sobbing with pleasure as his entire body pulsed. 

Otabek fucked him hard until he couldn’t hold back, then kept himself deep as his own cock pulsed with seed. 

He draped himself over Yuri again. “You take it so well Yura. I bet you can hold more though, can’t you?”

Tears coursed down Yuri’s cheek as he nodded. “Yes, Beka, more.”

Otabek only waited long enough for his own cock to stop pulsing before he started thrusting again, much to Yuri’s delight. 

Yuri was his, and once they were bonded nobody would ever be able to take the omega from him. They’d move to Japan, and their children would be able to play with his mate’s adopted brothers or sisters. For a moment he saw their blissful future spread out before him. 

Otabek came again with a shout, and he fucked Yuri hard, making sure his seed was planted where it needed to grow. 

“Beka…” Yuri sobbed. 

“Mine,” Otabek growled as he kept thrusting. “My omega. My Yura.”

Yuri nodded. “Yes Beka.”

“Ready for my mark?”

Yuri nodded again, tears forming in his eyes again. “Stop teasing and mark me.”

Otabek smiled, realizing that feeling the seed inside him had given Yuri a few moments of clarity. 

Otabek pressed his nose to Yuri’s neck, inhaling the rich aroma of his mate. He moved his wrist in front of Yuri’s nose so that the omega could do the same. 

“I’m not gonna last long,” Otabek growled, nipping at the bonding point. 

“Me neither,” Yuri gasped. 

Otabek gasped as teeth raked across the skin of his inner wrist, where Yuri would leave his own mark. The feeling sent sparks through him and he pistoned his hips faster, deeper. 

“Please Beka… please,” Yuri begged, tears of pleasure streaming down his face.

Otabek’s knot was starting to catch on Yuri’s rim with each thrust. His nips turned into taking the skin over the bonding point between his teeth, holding it… waiting. 

Yuri came, biting down on Otabek’s wrist. 

Otabek roared into Yuri’s neck, his teeth clamping on the skin, breaking it. He fucked him hard, keeping Yuri’s bliss as high as possible as his teeth sunk in, marking the omega as his. 

Then Otabek was coming as well, ecstasy overwhelming him as his knot locked into place and he felt the presence of his mate on the waves of pleasure. 

Otabek felt love, and devotion. There was something innately  _ Yuri _ about that moment, and all he wanted was more. He chased it, through the tangle of his mate’s emotions, knowing they were linked as a bonded pair. 

Yuri filled him, as much as he filled Yuri. 

Though he’d never felt lacking before, somehow his soul felt complete. 

Yuri was purring, and softly licking at Otabek’s wrist as he came down from the high of bonding. 

Otabek rumbled an answering purr and started licking his own mark on the omega’s neck to encourage healing. 

He shifted them to their sides to wait out the knot, knowing it would be harder for longer with the addition of bonding. 

Yuri took his hand and moved it to rest against his stomach. 

Otabek growled softly. Words weren’t needed. 

Yuri was his… marked… and soon would be pregnant. 

Otabek couldn’t be more in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of next chapter**
> 
> Yuri felt tears come to his eyes as he studied the mark on his neck. The welts were deep, and still hadn’t scabbed over completely. But the mark was perfect. He could imagine the silvery scar it would leave once healed, forever marking him as the mate of the man currently knotted inside him. 
> 
> “Yura?” Otabek asked carefully. “Are you ok?”
> 
> Yuri nodded and wiped his tears with his free hand. “Just… happy.”
> 
> Otabek jostled the mirror as he leaned in to kiss Yuri’s shoulder, but Yuri didn’t mind. “So am I Yuriyim, so am I.”
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri has a moment of clarity to admire his new bond mark before the heat haze takes over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy hump-day ya'll. Have some fluffy OtaYuri smut!
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

The haze lifted slowly, but Yuri didn’t mind. 

He felt good. 

He noticed a gentle rumble, and after a few minutes realized he was purring. 

Otabek’s arm was slung over his middle, and he felt the weight of his knot lodged inside him. The alpha’s breathing was deep and regular, with a purr of his own to match Yuri’s. 

Yuri allowed his hand to move to his stomach, which was taut and full with Otabek’s seed. He’d never felt so filled in his life, and couldn’t imagine a more luscious feeling than being mid-heat and properly bred by the alpha he loved. 

Otabek’s cock pulsed, and Yuri groaned. 

It was so good. 

His fingers traced over the swell where his body was attempting to deal with the seed inside him, the same place which would become rounded as it took root and turned into new life. He wondered what their babies would look like. 

Otabek growled softly and curled into him a bit more, nose brushing the back of Yuri’s neck. 

Yuri winced as the alpha’s breath ghosted across the new bond mark, stinging slightly. He reached back to touch it.

Otabek grabbed his hand and kissed the tips of Yuri’s fingers. “Not yet Yuriyim. I’m still cleaning it every few minutes.”

Yuri nodded. “Ok.” He tangled his fingers with Otabek’s and brought the alpha’s wrist in front of his face to start cleaning his own mark. 

Otabek kissed his hair as he licked the alpha’s wrist, admiring the circle of tooth marks that highlighted where he’d claimed his love. 

“You left such a gorgeous mark on me Yuriyim,” Otabek murmured in his ear. 

Yuri felt the blush spread across his skin at the praise. “I wish I could see yours.”

Otabek shifted, making Yuri moan and close his eyes as the knot moved inside him. A moment later something was pressed into his hand. 

Yuri opened his eyes to see that Otabek had handed him a mirror. 

“Beka?”

“I thought you might want to see, so I put these nearby. Tell me how I need to angle mine.”

Yuri held up his mirror and turned it, realizing what Otabek was trying to do. He soon saw the mirror Otabek was holding reflected. “Turn it a bit more toward the mark. I’m seeing nest and wall.”

Yuri felt a moment of disorientation as Otabek turned his mirror, then it flashed across his blond hair. 

“Stop.”

Otabek held the mirror where it was. 

Yuri felt tears come to his eyes as he studied the mark on his neck. The welts were deep, and still hadn’t scabbed over completely. But the mark was perfect. He could imagine the silvery scar it would leave once healed, forever marking him as the mate of the man currently knotted inside him. 

“Yura?” Otabek asked carefully. “Are you ok?”

Yuri nodded and wiped his tears with his free hand. “Just… happy.”

Otabek jostled the mirror as he leaned in to kiss Yuri’s shoulder, but Yuri didn’t mind. “So am I Yuriyim, so am I.”

Otabek retrieved Yuri’s mirror and set them both aside before curling around him again, bathing him in his content scent. 

Soon Yuri was purring again, the heat haze returning as Otabek’s knot started to shrink. 

“Do you want to eat or bathe before the next round?” Otabek asked, wrapping his fingers around Yuri’s cock, stroking it and forcing the haze back. 

Yuri whimpered as pleasure coursed through him, and soon he was spilling into his alpha’s hand. 

Otabek kissed his shoulder again. “Did that help?”

Yuri nodded. 

“Do you want to eat or bathe?” Otabek repeated. 

Yuri shook his head. 

“Oh?” Otabek asked. “What do you want then?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Yuri replied.

Otabek chuckled. “We’re in the middle of your heat Yura. It’s gonna happen.”

Yuri turned to glare over his shoulder. “I want to feel owned, claimed. I want you to fuck me hard, over and over. I want you to make me come so hard and so many times that I beg you to stop from overstimulation, and I want you to keep going. I want to experience your full alpha, and I don’t want you to stop until you’re locked inside and only able to grind your knot into me.”

Otabek’s eyes narrowed while his pupils blew out with lust. A deep scent crept into the nest. “Are you sure Yura?”

Yuri groaned and ground back against his alpha’s knot. “As soon as you can move.”

Otabek growled. “We should give you a stop word.”

“No we shouldn’t,” Yuri argued. “The only way I’d want you to stop is if I’m actually in pain, and you’d be able to sense that.”

“You’re sure?”

Yuri growled. “Yes. Fuck me, and don’t stop until you’ve knotted me, even if I beg.”

Otabek’s growl deepened, and Yuri whimpered with need at the sound. “Beka…”

Otabek started thrusting, grinding his knot into Yuri, and the sensation was overwhelming. Yuri groaned as he allowed the haze to settle in again. 

“Alpha… Beka…” he whimpered as the knot finally shrank enough for his mate to slip out. 

Otabek pushed back in, keeping his seed inside while he maneuvered Yuri onto his stomach again. 

“Gonna breed you my beautiful omega.”

Yuri shivered and shifted to take his alpha deeper. 

Otabek held his cock deep until Yuri started squirming for friction. 

“Do you want something Yura?”

Yuri whimpered, trying to thrust back against his mate. 

“What do you want?”

“Alpha…” Yuri begged. 

“Do you want me to breed you?”

Yuri’s fingers curled into the nest as he nodded. 

His alpha’s hand moved to press against his stomach. “Gonna fill you up and make you round.”

Yuri nodded again. “Alpha…”

“You’re mine,” his alpha growled into his ear. “All mine.”

Yuri whimpered, dipping his head to show off his mark to his mate. 

“Such a good omega.”

Yuri whined. 

His alpha chuckled and grabbed his hips. His fingers dug in as he started rocking his hips. 

Yuri groaned. He was already filled and his alpha was about to add more. 

He needed it. 

His alpha’s grip tightened, and he pulled almost completely out before setting a fast and hard pace. 

Yuri howled in pleasure, every nerve tingling as his alpha bred him. 

His alpha pounded into him, holding his hips so that all he could do was take it, and Yuri soon shook as he came. 

“Good omega,” his alpha growled as he continued to thrust. “So me how much you like it.”

Yuri whimpered, body trying to recover even as he was quickly building to his next orgasm. 

His alpha leaned in just a bit, changing the angle of his thrusts, and Yuri came again. 

“Come for me Yura,” his alpha demanded.

Yuri whined, shifting his hips up and allowing his mate to hit even deeper inside him. 

His alpha growled his approval as he started thrusting again. 

It was too much, and not enough. Every thrust set Yuri’s entire body on fire, a sweet inferno that he both needed to escape and relish. 

“Alpha…”

His alpha let go of one side to grab his hair. He pulled his head back. “What do you want omega?’

“Alpha… alpha…”

His alpha growled and stopped thrusting, but Yuri whimpered as the cock pulsed inside him, further filling him. 

“You take it so well Yura,” his alpha praised. “I bet you can hold more.”

Yuri shuddered, he was already so full. But he needed it. 

His alpha’s fingers were digging into his hips again, and the cock inside him was moving. 

Yuri screamed as his overstimulated nerves overloaded again, and his cock pulsed with yet another orgasm. 

“Good omega,” his alpha praised, speeding up, thrusting harder and deeper instead of backing off. 

It was too much. Yuri scrambled in the nest, trying to ease the intense sensations coursing through him, but his alpha held him firm, instead thrusting even harder. 

“Alpha… alpha…” Yuri cried as he came again. 

“That’s it…”

Yuri sobbed, it was too much, too good. His entire body thrummed, unable to handle the amount of stimulation. 

He came again. 

He felt his alpha’s knot beginning to catch. He needed it. He needed the relief, and he needed the pressure. 

He needed. 

His alpha leaned into him, pinning him to the nest and moving one hand to Yuri’s oversensitive cock. 

“Alpha!” Yuri screamed as he came again. 

His alpha kept him pinned, fucking him hard and fast and Yuri didn’t know where one orgasm ended and the next began. His entire body sang with pleasure and it was both too much and not enough. 

His alpha’s knot was catching, each pass stretching him more, the grunting of his mate as he forced himself to keep moving. 

Then his alpha was locked inside, grinding Yuri through one more orgasm as seed spilled into him. 

It was perfect. 

A deep growl as his alpha licked at his bond mark. “Mine.”

“Alpha…”

His alpha turned them to their sides to rest. 

“How was that Yura?” his alpha asked after a few minutes. 

Yuri started purring. It was the only proper response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of next chapter**
> 
> Otabek smiled. “What’s wrong Yuriyim?”
> 
> “Need you.”
> 
> Otabek laughed. “Can I put the food in the fridge?”
> 
> Yuri’s eyes narrowed and he glared for another few seconds before finally nodding. 
> 
> “So gracious,” Otabek teased as he turned to slide the food containers into the small fridge. He quickly had everything in, and pulled out a bottle of water for Yuri to drink after their next go. 
> 
> He stood and made his way toward the nest, but before he could climb in Yuri grabbed his arms and pulled, sending Otabek tumbling into the nest instead.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More heat smut...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OtaYuri Wednesday! Just a short chapter today as we're mid-heat. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Dawn came and Yuri was fast asleep for the first time in hours. 

Otabek waited for his knot to shrink, then pulled out, quickly replacing his cock with the plug. 

Yuri shifted slightly, with a soft “Beka,” but Otabek was relieved when the omega stayed asleep. 

He kissed his sleeping mate’s shoulder, noticing that Yuri’s temperature had come down a bit, and climbed from the nest. He stretched, picked up the discarded food containers, then made his way to the kitchen. 

He quickly loaded up a tray with food containers to move to the bedroom to replace the ones from the day before and had started to walk back when he saw the voicemail notification on the studio telephone. 

He set the tray aside and punched in the number for the voicemail service, but scowled instead of a message he only received dead air followed by the click of the other party hanging up. 

He set the handset back in the cradle and scrolled through the call history. He recognized a couple numbers from galleries and collectors who’d probably decided to call back in a few days or email as his message prompted. But in the middle was a blocked number. 

“Must have been a telemarketer,” he growled. 

He picked up the tray again and returned to the bedroom, where he saw that Yuri was awake and glaring at him. 

Otabek smiled. “What’s wrong Yuriyim?”

“Need you.”

Otabek laughed. “Can I put the food in the fridge?”

Yuri’s eyes narrowed and he glared for another few seconds before finally nodding. 

“So gracious,” Otabek teased as he turned to slide the food containers into the small fridge. He quickly had everything in, and pulled out a bottle of water for Yuri to drink after their next go. 

He stood and made his way toward the nest, but before he could climb in Yuri grabbed his arms and pulled, sending Otabek tumbling into the nest instead. 

He laughed, even as his beautiful mate manhandled him onto his back. Yuri kissed him, with a little more teeth than expected, and was straddling him and grinding down against him before the mattress had even settled. 

“Needy?” Otabek teased again. 

“I need this plug out, and your knot in,” Yuri growled in response. 

Otabek looked at how Yuri had him pinned to the bed. “Looks like you’re the one in charge right now Yura.”

Yuri growled again and nipped at Otabek’s lips even as he shifted to stroke the alpha’s cock back to full hardness. 

Then Yuri was kneeling above him. He reached back and pulled out the offending plug, and Otabek couldn’t restrain a growl of appreciation at the glimpse of his seed running down the inside of his mate’s thighs before the omega was lining up and sank down onto his cock with a sigh of relief. 

“Better?” Otabek chuckled. 

“Fuck you.”

“I’m not opposed to switching things up, but are you sure? You seem pretty happy with my fucking you right now.”

Otabek was pretty sure that the glare Yuri aimed at him was meant to be deadly, but the effect was muted by the fact that the omega had already started rocking his hips. 

Yuri leaned back, bracing himself against Otabek’s thighs, and providing an excellent view. His blond hair cascaded down his back, the smooth creaminess of his flushed skin on display. 

It was the stuff of rut-filled fantasies, and Otabek couldn’t help himself in wanting to give his mate more. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around Yuri’s hard cock, stroking it to the same pace as his bouncing. 

Yuri threw his head back, a string of curses falling from his lips as he bounced faster. 

Otabek met his beautiful mate’s pace, fucking up into him, hitting harder and deeper. 

“Beka…” Yuri whimpered, anger at being denied for even a few minutes replaced by the pleasure coursing through him. 

“Better?”

“Don’t stop…”

“Not until you’re full and round Yura.”

Yuri groaned at what was obviously the right choice of words, eyes fluttering shut as his bouncing became erratic. 

“Show me how beautiful you are Yura.”

Yuri whined as his cock pulsed, cum splashing onto Otabek. 

“Such a gorgeous omega,” Otabek praised. 

Yuri made a satisfied noise, even as he started rocking again. 

Otabek used his free hand to tug Yuri down. He immediately slid his tongue into the omega’s mouth. 

Yuri moaned, chasing the pleasure by rocking into Otabek’s hand, then against the cock in his ass. 

“Beka… Beka…”

“Keep going Yura. You feel so good, and I’ll give you a knot in a few minutes.”

Yuri nodded and moved to bury his face in Otabek’s neck. 

Otabek released some scent to sate his omega’s needs and growled softly as he felt the pulse of Yuri coming again. 

“One more Yuriyim, and I’ll give you a knot.”

Yuri nodded and started rocking again, a tinge of exhaustion in his scent. 

“That’s it Yura, show me how much you want my babies inside you.”

Yuri whined and rocked faster, chasing the pleasure. 

Yuri’s heat scent washed over Otabek, and he allowed himself to get lost in the haze of it. He thrust harder and faster, intent on breeding the omega in his arms. 

His knot started swelling, ready to lock in an keep his seed where it mattered. 

“Alpha!” Yuri cried as he came again. 

Otabek fucked him hard and fast, prolonging his mate’s pleasure before locking in and filling him with seed. 

Yuri collapsed against him, purring and already on the edge of sleep again. 

“Beautiful omega,” Otabek murmured, kissing Yuri’s hair. 

Yuri hummed softly, breathing deep. 

In the background Otabek could just hear the phone ringing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of next chapter**  
>  Even before he’d opened his eyes Yuri knew that his heat had finally broken. 
> 
> He took a moment to savor the feelings of love and contentment. He was wrapped in Orabek’s arms, face pressed against the alpha’s chest, and surrounded by a gentle rumble from his mate.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's heat finally breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OtaYuri wednesday!
> 
> Just a bit of fluff to round out Yuri's heat. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading

Even before he’d opened his eyes Yuri knew that his heat had finally broken. 

He took a moment to savor the feelings of love and contentment. He was wrapped in Orabek’s arms, face pressed against the alpha’s chest, and surrounded by a gentle rumble from his mate. 

He shifted to press closer against Otabek, and grimaced at the sensation of dried cum and slick against his legs. 

“Hey,” Otabek murmured, pressing a kiss to Yuri’s forehead. “How you doing?”

“I’m filthy.”

Otabek laughed. “I tried to get you into the bath more, but you were pretty insistent on keeping my knot inside you instead. I think you only took two baths.”

“Ugh…”

Otabek ran his hand down Yuri’s side. “I still love you though. Filthy or not.”

“Sap.”

“Maybe, but I’m your sap, and have the bond mark to prove it.”

Yuri felt the blush creep over his cheeks at the mention of their marks. 

“Yura?”

Yuri turned up to look into his mate’s eyes. “We’re really bonded…”

Otabek smiled. “We are.”

Tears came to Yuri’s eyes and he hiccuped back a sob. 

Otabek frowned. “Yura? Are you ok?”

Yuri let out a wet laugh. “Yeah. I’m just so happy. You’re my alpha.”

Otabek smiled at him and brushed a few stray hairs from in front of his eyes. “Da. I’m your alpha, and you’re my omega.”

“Kiss me before I start crying harder.”

Otabek chuckled and leaned in to kiss Yuri. 

Yuri hummed into the kiss, pulling his alpha closer. 

“I love you Yura,” Otabek said as they parted, breath ghosting across Yuri’s cheeks. 

“I love you too.”

Yuri nestled into Otabek’s embrace for a few more minutes, softly purring, before the desire to bathe won out. 

“Run me a bath?”

Otabek kissed his hair. “Mind if I join you?”

Yuri hummed, mind drifting to the idea of bathing with his mate. “That would be nice.”

Otabek shifted, and Yuri repressed a whine as contact was broken. 

Otabek seemed to sense Yuri’s distress though and reached back into the nest to cup Yuri’s cheek. “I’ll be right back Yuriyim.”

Yuri nodded into the touch, and watched appreciatively as the alpha strode to the bathroom. He heard the water start, then saw Otabek walk back in. 

He shifted, but before he could climb from the nest Otabek leaned over and scooped him into a bridal carry. 

“Beka!” Yuri shrieked. “I can walk!”

Otabek chuckled. “Are you sure? Besides, I want to pamper you a bit more.”

Yuri scowled and settled into his arms. “Fine.”

Otabek smiled at him. “You’re so cute when you’re grumpy.”

Yuri glared at his mate, but couldn’t stay mad. “Asshole,” he said with a sigh, leaning his head on Otabek’s shoulder. 

Otabek laughed and took the last few steps to the bath, easing Yuri into the warm water before turning it off. 

Yuri sighed, relaxing into the soothing warmth. “I needed this.”

Otabek tapped his shoulder and Yuri shifted just enough to allow the alpha to slip in behind him. As soon as he was in the water he settled against his mate’s chest. 

Otabek was warm and solid, and everything Yuri wanted. 

“You’re purring,” Otabek said after several minutes of comfortable silence. 

“I’m comfy.”

Otabek kissed the side of his head. “Was it a good heat?”

Yuri closed his eyes, thinking back over the previous three days. Though most of it was clouded by the heat haze, he remembered being cared for and comfortable, and very much satisfied. He nodded and hummed, allowing his hand to drift to rest on his stomach. 

“Good.” Otabek’s hand covered his, lacing their fingers together. “Think we did it?”

Yuri shifted just enough to nuzzle his mate’s jaw. “Too early to tell. I hope so though.”

“Me too.”

Yuri’s eyes fluttered shut as Otabek reached for a washcloth and poured body wash onto it. Soon the alpha was drawing it across his skin, wiping away the accumulated sweat and fluids from the heat. 

After Otabek washed and rinsed his hair they took some time to simply relax. 

“What do you want to do for the rest of the day?” Otabek asked, shifting to get out as the water started to cool. “I planned for us to just relax until tomorrow afternoon.”

“That sounds nice.”

“Good,” Otabek helped Yuri from the bath and dried him off. 

Soon they were back in the bedroom, and pulling on clothes for the first time in days. 

Yuri sighed and ran his hand across his stomach again. 

“Already thinking of the new wardrobe you’ll have to buy?” Otabek teased.

Yuri smirked at him. “You better keep me well clothed in cat prints.”

Otabek grinned and walked over, wrapping Yuri into his arms. “I’ll sew things myself if the stores don’t carry enough.”

“You sew?”

“I never promised it would be pretty.”

Yuri burst into laughter. 

Otabek smiled down at him. “I’d give you the moon and the stars, just to see you smiling like that Yuriyim.”

Yuri’s laughter settled into a fond smile as he rested his cheek on Otabek’s shoulder. “Just keep being you Beka. That’s all I need.”

Otabek kissed his forehead. “Come on. Let’s get some real food in you before you get too hungry.”

Yuri nodded. “Ok,” he replied, but made no effort to move. 

* * *

 

Yuri found Otabek sitting on the couch, scrolling on his tablet. 

“Whatcha doing?”

Otabek looked up. “Just catching up on email.”

“Anything important?”

“A couple commission requests.”

“I’ll get the calendar…”

Otabek reached over and in a smooth motion both set aside the tablet and pulled Yuri down into his arms. “No Yura. I told you, the rest of today and as much time as you need tomorrow is for us to relax. Nobody expects anybody to jump right back in at full speed after a heat.”

Yuri smiled and settled onto his mate’s lap. “You spoil me.”

Otabek’s hand along his arm. “No. Not really. I respect you.”

Yuri smiled. “Beka?”

“Hmm?”

“Can we go on a date tomorrow?”

“Of course. What would you like to do?

Yuri hummed. “I’d love to see some of your favorite places, but I worry about them being too busy for me just coming off a heat.”

“Do you want to go to the lake again?”

Yuri smiled. “Da. That sounds nice. We could pack a picnic.”

“Ok. We’ll go to the lake again tomorrow, unless you decide on something different.”

Yuri hummed and settled into Otabek’s arms. 

“Beka?”

“Yes Yura?”

“Thank you.”

Otabek hummed and kissed Yuri’s hair. “For what Yuriyim?”

Yuri smiled. “For being you, and being so perfect. For fighting alongside me instead of turning me away.”

“Oh Yura, that fight in your eyes is part of what drew me to you. The instant I met you I saw a man who’d both embraced his omega side, but at the same time decided that he would never let other people’s expectations about omegas define him. Your strength and determination only make you more beautiful to me. How could I ever let anything so precious go?”

Yuri chuckled. “Some alphas view those traits as bad things you know.”

“I know, but they’re wrong. My alpha side preens every time I look at you and know you’re here because you want to be. There’s nothing forced between us, you chose me. The most beautiful omega in the world chose me. No threats, no fear, no manipulation. You have all that strength and determination, you’re fiercely independent, and yet here you are, softly purring in my arms and bearing my mark. That gives me a far stronger sense of pride than any thought of subjugation.”

Yuri smiled. “You have no idea how much my omega side preens at knowing you wanted me.”

Otabek laughed. “I’m glad we found each other then.”

Yuri hummed. “Me too.”

Yuri relaxed a few more minutes before sighing and shifting from Otabek’s arms. 

“Yura?”

“I think… I’m going to go read some of the stories submitted while we were busy.”

Otabek frowned. “Are you sure? You’re so content right now.”

Yuri sighed again. “I know, but I think I owe it to them. I just had the best heat of my life, yet so many of them are scared, running or worse. I want every Russian omega to be able to enjoy their heats as much as I just did.”

Otabek reached out and took Yuri’s hands. “Ok. But maybe only a couple today? I want you to relax and recuperate, and to keep basking in that afterglow.”

Yuri smiled. “Ok. Only two, then I’ll be right back here for more cuddles.”

Otabek returned the smile. “Good.”

Yuri stood, leaned in to give his alpha a kiss, then headed to turn on the computer for the first time in days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of next chapter**  
>  The smell of content omega lingered several days after Yuri’s heat ended, and Otabek relished every bit of it. He caught Yuri on several occasions caressing his stomach, soft smile on his face. 
> 
> He couldn’t wait until they could test and find out for sure if their family would soon be growing. He wondered how large his mate’s smile would be then. 
> 
> The phone rang in the other room. Otabek glanced up to see Yuri stand from the computer to answer it. He turned back to his painting, but a hint of annoyance signaled Yuri’s return.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the content afterglow from Yuri's heat fades, the real world starts to creep in again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OtaYuri Wednesday!
> 
> Little bit of a darker chapter today, but then again we knew the story was gonna head that way again anyway so... *shrug*
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

The smell of content omega lingered several days after Yuri’s heat ended, and Otabek relished every bit of it. He caught Yuri on several occasions caressing his stomach, soft smile on his face. 

He couldn’t wait until they could test and find out for sure if their family would soon be growing. He wondered how large his mate’s smile would be then. 

The phone rang in the other room. Otabek glanced up to see Yuri stand from the computer to answer it. He turned back to his painting, but a hint of annoyance signaled Yuri’s return. 

Otabek looked up again. “Who was it?”

“Some fucking scammer, or a telemarketer. It was just a bunch of computer clicks before they hung up.”

Otabek scowled. “Anything on the caller ID?”

Yuri shook his head. “Blocked number.”

Otabek sighed. “Guess even internet based numbers are subject to that.”

“Yeah.”

Yuri took a seat at the computer again, and soon the mingled sounds of typing and brushstrokes filled the studio. 

Otabek was almost lost in the process of his art again when Yuri made a noise and a distressed scent filled the studio. 

Otabek was on his feet in an instant. He bolted the few feet between them and wrapped his arms around his mate before he’d even realized it. 

“Yura?”

Yuri took a deep breath. “Sorry Beka. Just an obscenely nasty troll comment.”

Otabek turned Yuri’s chair so he could look into his eyes. “Are you sure? You’ve had trolls before and not reacted like that.”

Yuri nodded. “It just reminded me of those alphas who tried to take me.”

Otabek frowned and turned to the screen, eyes flicking through until he found the one he thought set off his mate. 

_ Your tone will change soon enough pretty little omega. You’ll be found and we’ll have so much fun with that tight hole until it’s sloppy. Then you’ll get your knot, and after that you’ll bounce and beg so pretty for whoever we tell you to, just like the whore you know you are.  _

Otabek growled, reached out and deleted the comment. 

He took Yuri’s hands in his and pulled him from the chair. He led him into the living room and pulled his trembling mate into his embrace. 

“I’m sorry Beka,” Yuri murmured, face pressed against his chest. “I’ve had so many troll comments. Even with similar language. I don’t know why that one got to me.”

Otabek kissed his hair. “Nobody should get comments like that, ever. You’re allowed to be upset.”

“I should be stronger than this.”

“You are strong Yuriyim. You’ve been dealing with the hate ever since you started these articles, and everybody has a breaking point.”

Yuri sighed. 

“Want me to read the comments first, so I can delete shit like that?”

Yuri shook his head. “No.”

“Are you sure?”

Yuri nodded. “You can’t be an omega on the internet and not see it to some extent. You learn to tune so much of it out: rape jokes in game chats, people saying omegas need to go from bedroom to kitchen and back…”

Otabek sighed. “I’m sorry Yura.”

Yuri shook his head. “No. It’s not your fault.”

“Still. Nobody deserves that.”

Yuri sighed and shifted. 

“Where are you going?” Otabek asked, holding him close. 

“Back to finish reading the comments.”

Otabek held him tighter. “Not until your scent is less stressed.”

Yuri huffed a laugh. “Fine, but you’re cooking dinner if you keep me too long.”

“I’ll cook dinner anyway so you can relax.”

Yuri hummed and settled into Otabek’s arms. “Deal.”

* * *

 

Soft morning light filtered through the windows as Otabek awoke. He smiled at the way Yuri’s hair seemed to glow, and how peaceful his mate was in slumber. 

He carefully extracted himself from Yuri’s embrace and slipped from the bed. He pulled on a pair of sweats and a shirt, then glanced back to see that Yuri had shifted to bury his nose in his pillow. 

He leaned over the nest again to press a kiss to Yuri’s hair before tip-toeing from the bedroom. Soon he was pulling on a pair of running shoes and a light jacket. 

Otabek took a deep breath of the crisp morning air, allowing it to fill him before he set off on his morning run. 

His thoughts raced as he ran. Things had seemed to settle since the attack in the market. Yet he had a nagging feeling that he and Yuri were merely in the eye of the storm.

He reached the top of the hill, and doubled back to jog to the coffeeshop. 

He’d decided to contact an attorney to handle his visa application a few days before Yuri’s heat. Since his moving to Japan was contingent on when his mate was able to safely move, he needed to make sure that there were no issues. 

Unfortunately his attorney had emailed him the night before, asking to be put in contact with the attorneys handling Yuri’s case. While he’d stressed that he didn’t have that information for Yuri’s safety, they’d asked him to try to work out a way for the teams to coordinate. 

It meant a huge leap of faith from his mate’s family. Even though they knew they’d mated, he hadn’t had a chance to earn their trust yet. 

He slowed as he approached the coffeeshop, holding the door for a woman with a stroller before heading inside and taking his place in line. 

He was trying to decide if it made more sense to get attorney and case numbers from Yuri, or to give them to pass on, when a snippet of conversation from a nearby table caught his attention. 

“...is oppressing omegas really worth the damage to their economy?” a woman asked.

Despite himself Otabek listened as well as he could. 

“I heard the incident in the UK last week has spurred both them and the US to step up sanctions.”

“Which incident? There were two, right?”

“Both really, but the first one, where they injured the kids while taking the omega who’d been working as a nanny.”

“Oooh, yeah. Those kids are still in the hospital, aren’t they?”

“Da.”

“Otabek?”

He looked up to see Aisha looking at him, the line having moved on. 

He stepped to the counter. “Sorry, was distracted.”

She studied him for a moment. “The normal?” she finally asked. 

“Da.”

She grabbed two cups and wrote the orders on the side. 

“You ok?” she asked as she turned back to ring him up. 

Otabek frowned. “We weren’t paying attention to the news last week. What happened in the UK?”

Aisha frowned and lowered her voice. “Hunters attacked a Russian omega nanny. She had an infant in one of those things you wear, and the baby was badly injured when they ripped it off her and threw it to the ground. The baby still might not make it. The other child was a bit older and tried to run for help, but the hunters grabbed him and smashed his head against a wall to knock him out. They’re worried about permanent injury with him as well.”

“Dear god…”

“Then, two days later, they severely beat an alpha who was courting a runaway omega.”

Otabek hissed in a breath.  

“They’re getting desperate,” she said. “Instead of calling it good, they’re becoming more violent.”

The other barista called Otabek’s name. 

“Thanks,” he said as he finished paying.

“Of course,” she replied. 

Otabek stepped to the end of the counter and grabbed both his and Yuri’s coffee. 

“Otabek,” Aisha called as he turned to the door.

“Hmm?”

“Be careful.”

Otabek nodded. “Da.”

Otabek was careful not to spill the coffee as he walked back up the hill toward the house. 

They’d made an effort to not drown themselves in the news surrounding Russian omegas leading up to and since Yuri’s heat, limiting themselves mostly to what Yuri needed for his articles. 

Otabek wondered if it had been wise to avoid things that could upset them. They’d wanted to alleviate stress as much as possible so that Yuri could have that much better a chance to become pregnant. But they might not have known the level of violence if not for him overhearing it otherwise. 

The house was still quiet as he made his way inside. He toed off his shoes and padded to the bedroom.

He kissed Yuri’s head again and left his coffee on the nightstand so the omega would have it as soon as he awoke, which was never long once he smelled coffee. 

Satisfied that Yuri was taken care of, Otabek headed toward the computer in the studio. He waited a few minutes for it to boot, then started searching news sites for information on the omega attacks and abductions in the UK. 

A low growl built in his throat as he read, each article and follow-up only deepening his anger. 

“Beka?”

Otabek jumped and turned. Yuri was standing in the doorway, coffee in one hand and rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the other. 

“Good morning Yuriyim,” he said, standing and closing the distance between them. He placed a kiss on Yuri’s lips. 

Yuri smiled for a second before the expression faltered. “What were you growling at?”

Otabek sighed. “Just some news from last week.”

Yuri shifted to go around him to read. 

Otabek held his mate back. “Later Yura. We’re going to want to discuss it, and it’ll stress you.”

Yuri frowned. “And have you upset again? No. I’ll read it now.”

Otabek sighed, recognizing Yuri’s tone of voice as the one he used when he was determined. He lowered his arm, and watched as Yuri took a seat at the computer. 

As soon as Yuri started reading he crossed and grabbed his own chair to pull around. He took a seat next to his mate, silently supporting him as he read. 

Soon Yuri’s frown turned to a distressed scent. Otabek reached out and took his hand, thumb bumping over the knuckles. 

Yuri shuddered as he finished reading through Otabek’s open tabs. 

“You ok?” Otabek asked gently. 

“No.”

Otabek awkwardly pulled his mate into his arms. “I wish you’d waited.”

Yuri sighed. “I know, but... “

Otabek kissed the top of his head. “I know, I mated a very stubborn omega.”

“Hey,” Yuri grumbled. 

Otabek smiled. “Come on. Let’s go out for breakfast, allow the distressed scents to clear out.”

“Ok.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

Yuri had been reserved ever since reading the articles that morning, and Otabek couldn’t blame him. 

He had the impression that his mate would address the incidents in a future article. 

He closed up his paints for the day, washed out his brushes and made sure his studio was in order. 

He rested his hand on Yuri’s shoulder. “Come on Yuriyim. Let’s call it a day.”

Yuri sighed and nodded. “Ok.”

He immediately tugged the omega into the living room and into his arms to cuddle him. 

Yuri sighed as he relaxed into the embrace. “I’m sorry Beka. I haven’t been good company today.”

Otabek shook his head. “I should have known to wait until later to read them myself.”

Silence fell between them, and Otabek ran his hand up and down Yuri’s back until the omega started purring. 

“Yura?”

“Hmm?”

“When are you calling your family next?”

“Probably tomorrow… why?”

“You know I hired an attorney to help with my visa paperwork…”

“Mm-hmm…”

“They want to coordinate with the attorneys handling your case.”

“Oh.”

“I can give you their contact information, and reference number for my case, or you can ask how they can get in contact with your attorneys.”

“Ok.”

Otabek kissed Yuri’s hair. “You’re going to show me all your favorite places in Japan, right?”

Yuri lifted his head and smiled at him. “Of course. We’ll start with the onsen.”

Otabek leaned in and kissed his mate. “I can’t wait.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of Next Chapter**  
>  “Moshi moshi?” Hiroko asked. 
> 
> “Hi granddam,” Yuri said fondly. 
> 
> “Yura?” she asked, happy shock in her voice. 
> 
> “Da.”
> 
> A hiccupped sob. “Miss Yura. Yura safe?”
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri calls Victor and Yuri to try and get information about his attorneys, but the call gives him a chance to talk to somebody else he missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OtaYuri wednesday. 
> 
> Things are moving right along again, and the time skips are bigger again since we're past Yuri's heat. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

“Yura?” Japanese Yuri mumbled as he picked up the phone.

“Sorry Katsudon, did I wake you?”

“Yeah.”

“Twins making you need extra naps?”

“Jet lag. We’re in Hasetsu. We just arrived a few hours ago.”

“Shit!” Yuri cursed. “Sorry Katsudon. I forgot what day you two were going.”

“It’s ok. What’s up?”

“Yuuuuuuuuuriii,” came over the phone as Victor obviously tried to get his mate to go back to sleep.

“Shh, Vitya. It’s Yura.”

Victor mumbled something before seeming to fall back asleep.

“Sorry Yura.”

“It’s ok.”

“What’s up?”

“I guess it’s a good thing you’re in Japan. We need to find a way to get the lawyers handling my case in touch with the lawyers Beka hired to help with his visa paperwork.”

“He hired lawyers?”

“Da. I didn’t know about them the last time we talked, but apparently he brought them on board before my heat.”

“I guess he was serious about moving with you.”

Yuri could hear the smile in Yuri’s voice. “Da.”

Yuri sniffled and wiped away a tear. “He’s so good to me Katsudon. It reminds me of you and the old man.”

“That good?” Yuri teased.

“Da.”

A noise from the other end of the line, then Yuri speaking in Japanese.

“Who’s there?” Yuri asked.

“Kasaan,” Yuri replied.

“Can… can I talk to her?”

There was a moment of confused silence, then, “Of course.”

The sound of a phone being handed over.

“Moshi moshi?” Hiroko asked.

“Hi granddam,” Yuri said fondly.

“Yura?” she asked, happy shock in her voice.

“Da.”

A hiccupped sob. “Miss Yura. Yura safe?”

“Da.”

The sound of the phone being handed over again, then fragments of Japanese.

“Kasaan wants to talk, but needs me to translate, so you’re on speaker now,” Yuri said.

“Ok.”

A string of Japanese from Hiroko, then, “She wants to know if you’ve been taking care of yourself: eating properly and stuff like that.”

Yuri smiled. “Da. We go to the market and get fresh produce on a regular basis, and we keep a fairly healthy diet.”

More Japanese, then. “We?”

Yuri felt the blush across his face. “Granddam, I found a wonderful alpha, and we bonded last week, during my heat.”

“Congratulations Yura,” Hiroko said before turning to Japanese again.

A moment, then. “Kasaan wants to know if that means you can go back to Russia, or get paperwork legally again.”

Yuri sighed. “Nyet. I think you can explain it better than I can though katsudon, since you’re more aware of the internal politics now than I am.”

“Ok.”

More Japanese.

“Kasaan wants to know when she’ll see you again, and get to meet your alpha.”

Yuri smiled. “As soon as possible granddam. As soon as I have asylum in Japan we’re going to move there.”

“See Yura soon?” she asked, excitement in her voice.

“I hope so,” Yuri replied.

Another string of Japanese, which soon had Japanese Yuri laughing.

“What is it?” Yuri asked.

“She’s saying that we’re going to be celebrating for a week once you get here. There needs to be a bonding party, and an asylum party, and a welcome home party…”

Yuri smiled. “We can spread those out you know.”

Japanese Yuri laughed. “Yeah, but you know Kasaan.”

“Da. She loves reminding people of reasons to celebrate.”

Another string of Japanese from Hiroko.

“She says she can’t wait to see you again, and meet your alpha. She also told me the reason she came up was because the onsen is currently at a safe temperature for me to soak for a few minutes, and to take advantage now in case it gets hotter again.”

“I’ll let you go soak then.”

“See Yura soon.” Hiroko stated.

“Da,” Yuri agreed. “We’ll see you soon granddam Hiriko.”

“I’ll talk to Vitya when he wakes up and we’ll decide how we want the lawyers to contact each other. Can you call back later?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok. We’ll talk later then.”

“Ok. Enjoy your soak Katsudon.”

“I’ve been looking forward to it for months,” Yuri replied. “Even if I will have to keep it short for the babies’ safety.”

Yuri laughed. “Better go then. Natural springs have those temperature fluctuations.”

“I’m going, I’m going.”

“Bye Katsudon.”

“Talk to you later Yura.”

Yuri ended the call and set the phone aside. After a moment he realized he had tears in his eyes and brushed one away.

“You ok?”

Yuri jolted as Otabek’s voice came from the door.

“Yeah. I forgot my dam and sire were in Japan today, but it gave me a chance to talk to my granddam. I realized how much I missed her too.”

Otabek walked over and wrapped his arms around Yuri’s shoulders. “You’ll see them all again soon.”

“Da,” Yuri nodded.

Otabek kissed his temple. “Did they say how it’s best for the attorneys to contact each other?”

“My sire was still asleep, so they’re going to discuss it. I need to call back later.”

“Ok.”

Yuri smiled as he thought about Hiroko again.

“Yura?”

He smiled. “My granddam was so happy to hear my voice Beka.”

Otabek smiled at him. “I have an idea.”

“Hmm?”

“We probably won’t buy one without walking through, but let’s start looking at real estate listings. We can discuss what we like and don’t like, and what we need. That way when we move we’ll have a better idea of what we’re looking for.”

Yuri grinned. “I’d like that.”

“Good.”

* * *

 

Things started moving almost as soon as the lawyers started talking. The attorneys working Yuri’s case were able to add that he was mated to an alpha who planned to run his own business in the country, and the team representing Otabek got access to timeline information that they needed.

Meanwhile both teams had agreed to secrecy between them, and to maintain the ignorance on Victor and Yuri’s part as to where Yuri was hiding.

Yuri couldn’t hold back his excitement however. Even though he’d known that Victor and Yuri had been working to get his asylum pushed through since he fled, it felt like things were moving faster.

Or maybe it was that instead of a murky uncertainty, he could see a clear and happy future waiting for him. He and Otabek would live in Japan, near Victor and Yuri and their babies, and close enough to the onsen to visit regularly.

“You’re in a good mood today,” Otabek commented from where he was sketching Yuri.

“Just thinking of life in Japan with you.”

“Oh?”

“There’s this creepy lion statue that I need to show you. And the ninja castle. You’ll love granddam’s katsudon, I still can’t quite get the flavor as good as hers…”

Otabek started laughing. “We’ll have time Yura, to go to all your favorite places over and over again.”

Yuri smiled. “Yeah.”

Otabek turned the sketch so Yuri could see it, and how his mate had captured the soft smile that portrayed his feelings.

“It’s perfect Beka.”

“Only because my model is.”

Yuri reached out for a throw pillow an tossed it at his mate. “Sap.”

“Correction… your sap.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t help your case you know.”

Otabek laughed. “Fine by me.”

Yuri stood and walked over, dancing his fingers over Otabek’s chest.

Otabek grabbed Yuri’s hand and kissed his fingers. “You can’t tell me you don’t have your sappy moments yourself.”

“”Pfft,” Yuri snorted. “I’m cool, all the time.”

Otabek smiled. “The coolest.”

The phone started ringing in the other room. Yuri sighed and took a step toward it.

Otabek grabbed his hand, stopping him.

“Beka?”

“Let it go to voicemail.”

Yuri blinked.”Umm…”

Otabek tugged him into his lap and brought their lips together. “I love you Yura.”

Yuri blushed. “Beka…”

“How about we go to dinner tonight, and after you can tell me everything you’re looking forward to once we move to Japan… while I’ve got my knot lodged inside you.”

Yuri groaned, feeling the slick already trying to start. “Deal.”

“Good,” Otabek said, kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of Next Chapter**  
>  “Something about this makes it feel real, even if we don’t know for sure when we’ll move.”
> 
> “The lawyers are thinking in the next two months. They’ll even be forwarding your paperwork through my attorneys soon, since we’re at that point.”
> 
> “Think you’ll paint enough to keep all your galleries happy in the next couple months, or are you gonna get distracted again?”
> 
> Otabek laughed. “Oh I’ll totally be distracted by you, but I’ll manage somehow.”
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they prepare to move, Otabek reaches out to his galleries to determine what they'll need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OtaYuri Wednesday! 
> 
> Love how everybody is just on edge in the comments. We all know it's coming but we don't know when. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

“Thank you,” Otabek said as he finished a call with the gallery director. “I look forward to your email.”

He hung up with a sigh, and ran his hand through his hair. 

“Was that the last of them?” Yuri asked, carrying a mug of tea down into the mostly dark studio. 

Otabek shook his head. “No. I’ve got one more, but they’re in California, and the director usually doesn’t get in until almost ten.”

“So you’ll be making your last phone call after eleven?”

Otabek nodded. “Hopefully it’s a fast one, I don’t want to be on the phone after midnight.”

“Why wouldn’t it be a fast one?”

“The director is a bit chatty.”

“Oh.”

Yuri set the mug of tea on the desk and walked over to sit on Otabek’s lap. “Was it like this when you moved back here?”

Otabek reached up to tuck Yuri’s head against his shoulder. “Da. But I lived in the US at the time, so the time difference wasn’t quite so bad.”

“Something about this makes it feel real, even if we don’t know for sure when we’ll move.”

“The lawyers are thinking in the next two months. They’ll even be forwarding your paperwork through my attorneys soon, since we’re at that point.”

“Think you’ll paint enough to keep all your galleries happy in the next couple months, or are you gonna get distracted again?”

Otabek laughed. “Oh I’ll totally be distracted by you, but I’ll manage somehow.”

Yuri lifted his head and Otabek capture his mate’s lips in a searing kiss. 

“So I know you haven’t checked your email yet, but what seems to be the initial expectations?” Yuri asked. 

“The gallery that called a few months ago is good, though they’ll take another one or two if I have the time before we leave. Most of the others seemed to want another two to three, and that was before checking stock.”

“They all know what date they need to ship back pieces that haven’t sold so you can place them elsewhere?”

“Da.” Otabek smiled. “When did you get so good at being my assisstant?”

Yuri hummed. “Sometime between when I first got here, and the first time you stuck your cock in me.”

“My cock doesn’t help?”

“It’s a distraction,” Yuri chuckled. “A wonderful, wonderful distraction.” He emphasized his point by grinding his hips down against Otabek. 

“Later Yuriyim,” Otabek growled. “I still have one call to make.”

“Spoilsport,” Yuri complained.

Otabek chuckled and grabbed a handful of Yuri’s hair. He buried his nose in the omega’s neck and sucked marks into his skin. “You won’t be complaining later, I promise.”

“Mmmm.”

Yuri turned his head and they kissed for several minutes before he stood. “What kind of pieces do we need to plan for?”

“Mostly cityscapes, though one gallery I’m going to have to do some portraits for.”

“Portraits? You mean, not commissions?”

“Da.” There was a moment of silence. “Yura?”

“Hmm?”

“I’d like to send one of you.”

“Are you sure?”

Otabek nodded. “I know we were reluctant before, but we’re closer to you being safe. And for now it would only be one, and just before we move.”

Yuri was silent a moment. “Ok. But how do you plan to get other portraits? Ask some clients?”

Otabek hummed. “No, I think you would stand out if I did that.”

“So what are you going to do?”

Otabek smiled. “When I was an art student I used to go to the park, and offer study size sketches in return for model releases.”

“Really?”

“Mm-hmm. I stopped when I got famous as an artist, afraid my major clients would protest. But I think I’m going to do that again.”

Yuri laughed. “I’ve seen what some of your studies go for, at least the city ones. That’s a pretty generous deal.”

“Ah, but there’s the beauty of it,” Otabek replied. “In art circles I’m famous, but much of the public doesn’t follow art that closely. They’ll only realize what they have after their sitting in most cases.”

Yuri laughed again. “Sneaky.”

Otabek kissed him. “In the end, they get something pretty valuable, and I get a model release. I think it’s a win for both.”

Yuri smiled against his lips. “So we need to plan for a walk around and look at buildings date, and for a day in the park for portrait painting?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“I’ll call around tomorrow then and find out what kind of permits we need for you to paint in the park.”

Otabek smiled. “You’re the best Yura.”

“I know, but you can keep saying it.”

Otabek chuckled. “How about I give you a knot as a reward.”

“I thought you wanted to wait until after your call.”

“We’ve got a bit of time, I think we can squeeze it in.”

“Mmmm,” Yuri hummed. “I like your thinking. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

They strolled hand in hand through the Almaty Botanical Gardens, stopping frequently for photos of the unique architecture and landscape. 

Otabek had said the visit could be a date, and Yuri pointed out that since they were scouting locations to paint it would be work, until they finally settled on the middle ground of a working date. 

The distinction seemed insignificant as a breeze blew through the trees and birds sang in the canopy overhead. 

“It’s really beautiful,” Yuri said as they walked, tightening his fingers with Otabek’s. 

“Mm-hmm,” Otabek replied. “I always love coming here, especially when everything is in bloom.”

“I can see why.”

Yuri ran a few steps forward to look closer at a flower and Otabek couldn’t help but take a photo of his mate leaned over to sniff the bloom.

“You’re supposed to be taking photos of the buildings and landscape, not me,” Yuri said, rolling his eyes.

“No reason I can’t do both.”

Yuri stood and walked back over, kissing the side of Otabek’s mouth. 

“How’d the flower smell?” Otabek asked. 

“Not as good as you.”

Otabek smiled and tangled their fingers together as they resumed walking. “What answer did you get about painting in the park?”

“They were a bit hesitant about how to proceed since you’re not selling on the spot, but they eventually relented that it’s a commercial use. They said they’ll prepare a permit and have it on standby, we just need to stop by and pick it up.”

“Thank you Yura.”

Yuri smiled at him before knocking their shoulders together. 

“Hmm?” Otabek asked. 

“Let’s go to lunch after this.”

“Ok. I know a nice place nearby, though it’s a bit of a walk.”

“That’s fine.”

They headed toward the northern exit from the gardens and soon had crossed to a tree-lined street. They’d walked almost a kilometer when they heard shouts and somebody ran past them with a sign. 

Otabek pulled Yuri aside at the sound of more footsteps behind them. Several more people bearing signs ran past before Otabek managed to catch the attention of one near the back. 

“What’s going on?”

“We’re protesting at the Russian Consulate,” the young man replied. 

“Protesting? Why?”

“We’re sick of them sending hunters across the border!” he yelled. “They’re terrorizing people all in the name of oppression, and we’re sick of it. Come on!”

The man ran off without waiting for a reply. 

Otabek wrapped his arm around Yuri’s waist and started guiding them back the way they had come. “Let’s go somewhere else,” he said softly, even as more sign-bearing people ran past. 

“Da.”

* * *

 

Otabek peeked into the studio and smiled when he saw the bright colors of a game on the laptop. Yuri’s scent was determined as he played. 

He walked back into the living room and took a seat on the couch. He picked up his tablet and navitaged to his favorite local newspaper’s website. As expected the protest was one of the top stories of the day, but he didn’t know how they’d happened without him knowing. 

He quickly learned that the protests had started in the UK after the attacks during Yuri’s heat. They’d spread to the US from there, then to countries that bordered Russia. 

He scowled. While the goal was clear: get Russian omega hunters out of other countries, the result would likely be more violence in the short term as the hunters tried to make the most of their remaining time. 

In the meantime the article seemed to suggest that the protests would continue. 

“Beka?” Yuri asked, coming. 

“Just checking on those protests.”

“Oh.”

Otabek set the tablet aside. “I think for the time being, it’s best to stay away from the consulate as much as possible. The protests are likely to continue for a while, and who knows how many hunters might try to blend in.”

Yuri nodded and plucked the tablet from his hand before settling in against him. 

“How’d your game go?” Otabek asked as he wrapped his arms around his mate. 

Yuri hummed. “I got teamed up with a bunch of noobs somehow, but we did ok.”

“Satisfied then?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of net chapter**
> 
> Yuri adjusted the large umbrella that shaded him and Otabek. He checked to ensure that the shade covered where Otabek had requested, then took the empty seat next to his mate again. Perched on a chair a couple meters away was a young woman, trees framing her in the background. 
> 
> Otabek held out a pencil. “Can you sharpen this for me Yura?”
> 
> Yuri took the pencil and sharpened it. He made note of the color too as he saw how short it was getting. He’d have to have a new one ready for the next person.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek head to the park for painting, then Yuri is contacted about one of the runaway omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OtaYuri Wednesday. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri adjusted the large umbrella that shaded him and Otabek. He checked to ensure that the shade covered where Otabek had requested, then took the empty seat next to his mate again. Perched on a chair a couple meters away was a young woman, trees framing her in the background. 

Otabek held out a pencil. “Can you sharpen this for me Yura?”

Yuri took the pencil and sharpened it. He made note of the color as he saw how short it was getting. He’d have to have a new one ready for the next person. 

“Thank you,” Otabek said as Yuri handed it back. 

“Mm-hmm.”

Yuri looked at the sketch and noted that Otabek was working on shading. “How long do you think so I can text the next person that they’re up?”

“About five more minutes.”

“Ok.”

Yuri unlocked Otabek’s phone and texted the next person. He then grabbed a camera and took several photos of the model. He finished off with a photo of the sketch.

Otabek nodded and lifted the sketch from the easel. He turned it and showed it to the model. 

“Oh my goodness!” she cried. “It’s perfect!”

Otabek held out the sketch and the woman took it carefully. “Are you sure I don’t have to pay you for this?”

Otabek nodded. “As agreed, your payment is the model release you signed.”

“Th… thank you.”

Otabek nodded again. 

Yuri looked over his notes. “We’ll send an email when the painting is done, so you’ll have a first chance at it before it gets sent to a gallery.”

She smiled. “I doubt I’ll be able to afford it, but I’m excited to see it.”

Yuri noticed the next model walking toward them. His eyes flicked back to the young woman. “Did you have any questions for us?”

She shook her head, holding the sketch to her chest. “No. I’m just so excited to have come across you two today.”

“Thank you for being willing to pose.”

“Of course!”

She picked up her purse, still cradling the sketch. “Thanks again! I’m going to go get this framed.”

Yuri smiled and waved as she walked away. Approaching footsteps signaled the next person. He turned to the young man. “Thanks for coming back. Ready?”

The man nodded. 

Yuri held out a clipboard and pen. “Just so we’re clear. This is a model release. It gives Otabek the right to sell the final painting or paintings with your likeness. In return you get to keep today’s sketch. No money will exchange hands unless you decide to purchase the final painting at reduced cost later. Otherwise the painting will be sold in a gallery with Otabek keeping all of his share of the profits. All this is spelled out in this contract and release. Do you have any questions?”

“No,” he replied, taking the pen and clipboard. He signed it and returned it. 

“Thank you,” Yuri said, looking at the signature and nodding. “Ok then. Take a seat there and get comfortable. You’ll be sitting in the same pose for a while so don’t try for anything dramatic that’ll be hard to hold. That said, feel free to have a bit of fun. We’re looking for authenticity more than anything.”

“Got it,” he replied as he walked over and took a seat. 

Otabek stretched then took his own seat. He placed a new paper on his easel. “Not many men sitting today. What do you plan to do with your sketch?” he asked as Yuri moved about to take the initial photos. 

“Probably give it to my dam. Her birthday is in a few weeks.”

“Sounds like a nice gift.”

“I thought so too.”

“Let me know when you’re happy with your pose, then we’ll begin.”

“Ready.”

Yuri smiled as Otabek took a moment to study the scene, then began. 

* * *

 

Yuri frowned at the screen. He read the passage again and clicked back over to his folder of omega stories. 

One of the omegas who regularly commented had reached out to him with a link to a Russian article. They said that one of their friends had disappeared, but then showed up again in the article. 

They said that their friend had been happy, but were saying the complete opposite in the article. 

Yuri spun the bracelet and bit his lip. 

“Yura?”

Yuri looked over to see Otabek standing in the door. “Hey.”

“You ok? Your scent is off.”

“Just reading some weird propaganda from Russia.”

“Hmm?”

Yuri ran a hand over his hair. “One of the omegas who regularly comments reached out. Said a friend went missing, then a couple weeks later showed up in this Russian piece. Of course they can’t be sure as the identity is hidden, but they said they’re almost positive that their friend is now back in Russia, and saying how horrible things had happened when they ran. But it’s twisted. They said their friend had fallen for an alpha whose parents had died in an accident, leaving them as guardian of their younger siblings. Apparently they loved those kids and they were all looking forward to becoming a family. 

“But the propaganda piece talks about how the kids and alpha were abusive, knowing that they were on the run. They talked about being beaten and threatened.”

“Could it have been true?”

Yuri shook his head. “Not according to the person who contacted me. Apparently the alpha was successful enough that he regularly splurged for spa dates for the omega and their friend. And, I quote, ‘It’s hard to hide bruises when wearing a bikini.’”

Yuri sighed. “They also said there were no signs of emotional abuse.”

“So what do you think?”

Yuri sighed again. “It could just be a coincidence. We all know that Russian propaganda  is trying to convince omegas to stay.”

“You don’t seem convinced.”

Yuri shook his head. “Why would somebody else reach out to me if it was just propaganda?”

“Yeah…”

Yuri turned off the laptop. “Well, not much I can do for now except see if more cases like that are brought to my attention.”

Otabek nodded and held his arms open. 

Yuri smiled as he stood and took the few paces until he was wrapped in his mate’s embrace. 

“Come on Yura. Let’s go cuddle on the couch until your scent settles again.”

“Ok.”

Yuri smiled as he was surrounded in Otabek’s scent. He nuzzled the alpha’s chest. However his mind continued to race. 

“What is it Yura?” Otabek asked after a couple minutes. “You’re still tense.”

“Something else about that propaganda piece and the omega who contacted me.”

“Hmm?”

“They said that the omega who disappeared… was in the final stages of their asylum process. And… just before the piece from Russia was released, their intended alpha, who they’d been living with, received a notice that it had been approved.”

“They were grabbed just before they’d have been officially protected,” Otabek said. 

Yuri nodded. 

“Oh Yura… no wonder you’re so unsettled.”

“Just we’re so close Beka, and I love our life here, but I read things like that, and… Beka I wish my paperwork in Japan would move just a bit faster.” 

“I understand.”

“Really?” Yuri asked, lifting his head to look at his mate. 

Otabek cupped the side of his face. “Yuriyim. Of course I do. Nothing matters more to me than my mate and our babies.”

“We don’t even know if I’m pregnant yet.”

Otabek smiled. “Another week and a half before we can test, right?”

Yuri nodded and moved to rest his hand on his stomach. “I… I just hope…”

Otabek tugged him up to kiss him. “Me too, but even if not we can keep trying.”

“Yeah.”

“And we’ll all live happily together in Japan, near your sire and dam.”

Yuri smiled. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of next chapter**  
>  He’d just finished the base coloring on one of the buildings and set aside his palette to take another drink of tea when the phone rang. 
> 
> Yuri shifted to answer. 
> 
> “I’ve got it Yura,” Otabek said before his mate could stand. “I need a refill anyway. Go ahead and keep playing.”
> 
> Yuri smiled and nodded as Otabek carried his glass to the kitchen and picked up the phone. “Altin.”
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and Yuri receive some good news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OtaYuri Wednesday! Who's ready for today's chapter?
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Otabek picked up some paint with his brush and mixed it with another color before transferring it to the canvas. He lost himself in the whisper of brushstrokes and the way the scene came to life. 

Footsteps and the sound of a plate being set on the table next to him. He glanced up to see Yuri smiling at him. 

“What’s this?”

Yuri laughed. “It’s called a sandwich. It’s made with a couple pieces of bread with stuff in between.”

Otabek rolled his eyes. “Smartass.”

“Better a smartass than a dumbass.”

Otabek chuckled. 

Yuri held out a tall glass of tea. “Thirsty?”

Otabek swallowed and realized how dry his throat was. “Parched.”

Yuri handed over the glass and Otabek took a long drink before setting it beside the plate. “So why the food?”

Yuri smiled. “You looked like you were pretty focused when I called for lunch. I don’t even think you’d realized I called. I figured something you could eat and keep working was best.”

Otabek smiled up at his mate. “You’re so good to me.”

Yuri blushed slightly. “Is it ok if I use the computer to game for a bit, or will the noise bother you?”

“You’re fine. I didn’t hear you earlier did I?”

Yuri laughed. “I guess not.”

Yuri leaned in for a kiss before walking across the studio to take a seat at the computer. 

Otabek took a bite of his sandwich, savoring the flavor for a moment before returning his attention to the painting in front of him. 

He’d just finished the base coloring on one of the buildings and set aside his palette to take another drink of tea when the phone rang. 

Yuri shifted to answer. 

“I’ve got it Yura,” Otabek said before his mate could stand. “I need a refill anyway. Go ahead and keep playing.”

Yuri smiled and nodded as Otabek carried his glass to the kitchen and picked up the phone. “Altin.”

“Good afternoon Mr. Altin. This is Amina from Mr. Aliyev’s office.”

“Oh,” Otabek said, setting down his glass and grabbing pen and paper. “What can I do for you today?”

“Actually, it’s your mate, Mr. Plisetsky, I’m calling about. We received asylum paperwork from his attorneys in Japan about an hour ago.”

Otabek rested his hand on the counter. “Really?”

“Yes sir. We need you two to come in and sign it so Mr. Aliyev can witness and fax it back. When do you think you’ll be able to drop by?”

“Does Mr. Aliyev have any time free this afternoon?”

A moment of clicking on the keyboard. “He has an appointment that cancelled this afternoon at three thirty. Do you think you can make that?”

Otabek looked at the clock. It was about two hours away. “Absolutely.”

“I’ll mark you down then.”

“Thank you!”

She laughed. “You’re welcome. We’ll see you then.”

“Thanks again,” Otabek said as he hung up.” He ran the few paces back to the studio. “Yura!”

Yuri turned to look at him. “Hmm?”

 

“It’s here! Your final forms arrived at the lawyer’s office!”

Yuri stood. “Really?”

“We’ve got to be there in two hours to sign them so they can send them back.”

Yuri grinned. “Ok!”

* * *

Mr. Aliyev pointed at a line on the paper. “And here.”

Yuri leaned over the desk and scrawled his signature on the line, dating it a few centimeters over. 

The lawyer flipped the page. “Read this statement that was prepared. Make sure you’re happy and have no additions or retractions. Sign underneath if you’re happy with it.”

Yuri picked up the paper, eyes flicking as he read. He set it down again and signed. 

“One more page.”

Once again Mr. Aliyev pointed to where he needed Yuri to sign. He collected the pages once he was done and added his own signature to the witness lines. 

“Thanks for coming in so quickly,” Mr. Aliyev said as he set the stack aside. “We’ll fax these immediately, and priority mail them first thing in the morning.”

Otabek nodded. 

“How… how long do you think it’ll take?” Yuri asked. “Until we know that is.”

“I thought you might ask that,” Mr. Aliyev said. “I asked your attorneys when they sent them over. They said you should probably know within four weeks.”

“Did they give any indication as to how they think it’ll go?”

Mr. Aliyev nodded. “They said it looks good. You have a strong case since you are already acquainted with the town you want to live in. Not to mention that you have several Japanese citizens who have vouched for you and consider you family.”  

“So they expect it’ll be granted?”

Mr. Aliyev nodded. 

Yuri sighed in obvious relief. “That’s good to hear. And it’ll be good to see Granddam Katsuki again.”

Otabek smiled and took his mate’s hand. 

“How’s my paperwork coming along?” he asked. 

Mr. Aliyev turned to him. “Everything looks good. You’ve been approved pending Yuri’s approval. So you’ll easily be able to go at the same time.”

“Thank you for all your hard work.”

Mr. Aliyev nodded. “Of course.”

“Is there anything else you need from us today?”

The lawyer shook his head. “Not today. We’ll let you know when we have news about Mr. Plisetsky’s status.” 

Otabek nodded and stood, Yuri following suit. “Thanks again. We look forward to your next call.”

Mr. Aliyev nodded. “I expect it’ll be good news.”

Otabek smiled. “I hope so.”

They walked out of the building into the hot summer air. 

“Did that really just happen?” Yuri asked. 

“Yura?”

“After all these months, did I finally sign the paperwork to request asylum in Japan?”

Otabek smiled. “You did.”

Yuri turned and buried his face in Otabek’s chest. 

After a minute Otabek realized his mate was crying against him. “Yuriyim? Are you ok?”

Yuri nodded, fingers curling into Otabek’s shirt. “Four weeks Beka.”

Otabek ran his hand up and down his mate’s back. “Four weeks.”

They stood there a moment longer before Yuri sniffled and stood. “I’m better now.”

Otabek smiled. “I’m sure it’s a huge weight off your shoulders.”

Yuri nodded. “Da.”

Otabek tipped Yuri’s chin up and kissed him softly. “Beautiful Yuriyim.”

Yuri blushed. 

“Shall we go home?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Otabek walked into the living room to see Yuri concentrating on a piece of paper. “What are you doing?”

Yuri looked up at him. “Making a list of the people I want to say goodbye to.”

Otabek took a seat at the free end of the couch. “Oh?”

Yuri nodded. “So many people here have been so good to me, even knowing that I’m one of the runaway omegas. Meyirzhan… Aisha… the produce lady at the market… I need to do something to thank them.” 

Otabek smiled. “You’re so sweet Yura.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “It’s only polite.”

Otabek nodded. He plucked the paper from Yuri’s fingers and leaned over to claim his mate’s lips. “Wanna make more memories in our nest before we move?”

Yuri moaned softly. “Please.”

Otabek stood and pulled his mate into his arms. He grabbed Yuri’s ass and used his grip to leverage himself to grind his erection against his hips. 

Yuri moaned again, the scent of aroused omega filling the air. 

Otabek buried his nose in his neck for a moment before guiding him toward the bedroom. 

They grabbed at each other’s clothes, trying to take them off without breaking their kissing and grinding any more than absolutely necessary. 

Then Yuri was pulling him into the nest, and Otabek fell willingly. He kissed him greedily even as his fingers slipped between the omega’s parted legs and inside. 

“Beka…” Yuri moaned, hips rising for more. 

Otabek nipped at the flush spreading over his mate’s skin, opening him and savoring every whimper and plea for more. 

Then he was pushing inside, Yuri’s fingernails digging into his shoulders as he opened up around him. He growled as he bottomed out, fully enveloped in his mate’s warmth. 

“You feel so good Yura.”

“So… ah… do you.”

Otabek slowly rolled his hips, and immediately Yuri’s head fell back, lips parted in pleasure, and the omega’s legs wrapped around him. 

He set a slow pace, rocking into the delicious heat of his omega. He nipped at the column of Yuri’s throat, growling softly as the pleasure built. 

“Alpha… Beka…”

Otabek shifted to capture Yuri’s lips. “I’m so lucky,” he growled. “You’re so beautiful, and such a wonderful mate.”

Yuri shivered under the praise. 

Otabek sped up, hitting faster and harder. “Beautiful, perfect Yura...”

“Beka…” Yuri moaned, fingernails digging deeper into Otabek’s shoulders. 

“I love you so much Yura.”

“Love… you too.”

Otabek leaned in and licked at Yuri’s scent gland, making the other man whimper. He could feel how close his mate was, and reached between them to wrap his hand around Yuri’s cock. He stroked it to the same pace as his thrusts. 

Yuri spilled into his hands almost immediately. Otabek fucked into him to prolong his orgasm before stilling to come himself. 

“Mine,” Otabek growled as his cock pulsed. “My omega.”

Yuri whined as he was filled. “Alpha… more…”

Otabek pulled out and flipped Yuri onto his stomach. He slammed back in, making the other man cry out in pleasure. 

Otabek fucked his mate hard and fast. “Mine… my omega.”

Yuri cried out with each thrust, a mixture of begging and calling Otabek’s name. 

Otabek leaned over his mate, eyes on the bonding scar. He was so close and needed to feel Yuri coming again. He nosed at the spot until Yuri dropped his head to expose it. 

Otabek bit down on the bonding scar, not enough to pierce the skin or bruise, but enough to send Yuri over the edge, screaming his name. 

Otabek held himself deep again and allowed his knot to swell and lock him inside. 

Yuri was panting beneath him, purring. 

Otabek kissed his neck and shoulders, growling softly. 

“You’re amazing Yura.”

“Beka…”

Otabek shifted and moved them to spoon on their sides. His arm immediately draped over Yuri’s middle, fingers playing lightly on his stomach. 

“I needed that,” Yuri said after a couple minutes. 

Otabek chuckled. “Me too.”

“Go again after your knot goes down?”

Otabek hummed. “How about dinner… then round two.”

Yuri shifted enough to smile at him. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of next chapter**
> 
> “Sounds good.” Otabek paused and rummaged through the mail. “I ran into Meyirzhan on the way to the mailbox.”
> 
> “Oh?”
> 
> “I told her that you filed your asylum paperwork for Japan. She said she’d stop by later with some new tea to celebrate.”
> 
> Yuri smiled. “Great! I’m going to miss her once we move.”
> 
> Otabek brushed a stray hair from Yuri’s face. “Me too. She’s just so nice.”
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another OtaYuri Wednesday!
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri hummed as he rummaged through the cabinets. Every few seconds he’d stop and write down a staple item. 

“What are you doing?”

Yuri turned to smile at Otabek. “Just making a list of what we’ll need to use up before we move.”

Otabek laughed and set a stack of mail on the counter. “We don’t know when that’ll be yet Yura. Aren’t you over-anticipating?”

Yuri laughed. “Some of this stuff has been here since I moved in. I don’t think we’re going to miss it if we start early.”

Otabek looked into the cabinet and noticed how deep Yuri had dug. “I guess you’re right.”

Yuri turned and kissed him. 

Otabek hummed. “Always the best thing to come home to.”

Yuri laughed. “You went down the street to check the mail!”

“I was still out of the house for a few minutes. So that means I just got home.”

Yuri laughed harder. “Whatever. Hey, I was thinking we should have a going away party before we leave.”

“Sounds good.” Otabek paused and rummaged through the mail. “I ran into Meyirzhan on the way to the mailbox.”

“Oh?”

“I told her that you filed your asylum paperwork for Japan. She said she’d stop by later with some new tea to celebrate.”

Yuri smiled. “Great! I’m going to miss her once we move.”

Otabek brushed a stray hair from Yuri’s face. “Me too. She’s just so nice.”

“We’ll have to come back to visit, or invite her to visit us in Japan.”

Otabek nodded. 

They kissed for a moment. 

“May I sketch you in the living room?”

Yuri nodded. “Of course.”

A moment later Yuri was seated in the window. He smiled across the room at where Otabek first took a photo, then started sketching. 

“Just think,” Yuri said a few minutes later. “In a few months you’ll have a whole new background for me.”

“More than one I’m sure,” Otabek replied. “We’ll be able to sketch all over a new city.”

“No more hiding,” Yuri sighed. “No more legal limbo. Even the other omegas commenting on my articles have said that once their permanent statuses are approved they feel safer.”

He glanced over to see Otabek smiling at him. 

“I can’t wait to document your pregnancy in my art,” Otabek said. 

Yuri blushed. “We’ll find out next week.”

“Too long still.”

Yuri smiled. “Wanna give it another go later on? Just to be sure?”

Otabek nodded. “Da. Practice for your next heat.”

Yuri laughed. “I have no idea how you can say that with a straight face.”

Otabek cracked a smile. 

“There it is,” Yuri said. 

Otabek grabbed a pillow from the couch and chucked it at Yuri, who blocked it with a laugh. 

“You moved,” Otabek accused. 

“You threw a pillow at me.”

“No excuses.”

Yuri started laughing harder. 

The click of a camera. 

“Really?” Yuri asked, wiping tears from his eyes. “You’re going to paint me like that?”

“Of course.”

Yuri’s laughter settled down and he resumed his pose. “Just sketch, silly.”

“Ok, ok.”

Yuri smiled as the scratch of the pencil across the paper filled the room. Before Otabek it was a sound he’d never have expected to love so much. 

“You smell happy,” Otabek said. 

“I am.”

“Any reason?”

“Just being here with you.”

Yuri’s eyes flicked over to see a small smile on Otabek’s face. 

“And done,” Otabek said. He turned the sketch. It was rough, but Yuri knew it would be immaculate in the finished version. 

Yuri stretched, noting that though it hadn’t felt all that long, he’d been sitting for nearly forty-five minutes. 

He’d just walked over to kiss Otabek when there was a knock at the door. 

“That must be Meyirzhan,” Otabek said. 

Yuri stood. “I’ll get it.”

“Ok. I’ll clean up for tea.”

Yuri walked over to the door and pulled it open. “What kind of tea…”

Yuri froze as the overwhelming scent of alpha washed over him. His eyes widened as he saw the disfigured nose of the alpha who’d held him before. 

“Just a minute,” Otabek called from where he was still in the living room. “I’ll put on a kettle.”

Yuri couldn’t move. 

“Yura?” Otabek asked. 

There was a beat of silence. 

“Yura!” Otabek yelled, voice deeper and with a commanding tone. “Run!”

The alpha command washed over Yuri, unmistakable and terrifying in its ability to compel. His feet were moving before he even realized it. 

“Not so fast whore!” the lead alpha yelled, grabbing a handful of Yuri’s hair. 

Yuri cried out as pain flared through his scalp. He reached to grab back his hair and was flung against the wall. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” the alpha sneered, pinning Yuri against the wall. “We have unfinished business.”

“Let him go!” Otabek roared.

Two more alphas rushed past Yuri, swinging punches at Otabek. 

“Beka!” Yuri cried. He stomped the instep of the alpha holding him, but the attack didn’t have much impact as the alpha was wearing heavy shoes and Yuri was in slippers.

“Just like a breeder,” the alpha said, leaning in. “Too weak to fight.”

Yuri drove his head forward and headbutted the alpha at the same time his knee came up and made contact with his crotch. 

“Bitch!” the alpha cried. 

It wasn’t much, but the alpha’s grip faltered enough that Yuri was able to tear himself free. He bolted, Otabek’s alpha command to run still coursing through him. He saw Otabek fighting off both of the alphas that had run in. 

Yuri hit the floor with an ‘oomph.’ He looked back to see that the lead alpha’s nose had been re-broken and was bleeding. But they were both on the floor, the alpha holding onto Yuri’s legs. 

Yuri kicked, trying to free his legs, even as the crack of a fist against another person echoed. He saw one of the alphas go down in his field of vision. 

“Get the fuck in here you cowards!” the lead alpha yelled. 

Yuri’s eyes widened as two more alphas crowded into the open door. 

He kicked harder and scrambled against the floor for purchase, but the alpha quickly wrapped his arms around Yuri’s knees and laid on top of him, making kicking difficult. 

One of the new alphas rushed into the fray against Otabek, the other grabbed Yuri’s arms and wrenched them behind his back. 

Yuri cried out in pain as the second alpha’s knee pressed into the middle of his back and his arms were held in an unnatural position. He struggled, but every movement brought fresh waves of pain as the alpha holding his arms forced them more.

He looked up, hoping Otabek could help, but his mate was bleeding from blows to the face, and was obviously struggling against the surprise of three fighting alphas in his home. 

“Beka!”

Otabek’s eyes flicked to him momentarily, and he saw the worry laced through them. Then another of the alphas threw a punch and Otabek was back in the mix. 

Yuri screeched when he felt something pulled around his legs. He tried kicking harder, but screamed when the alpha kneeling on his back pushed his arm almost to the point of dislocating it. 

What felt like a belt was pulled tight around his thighs, a moment later a second one was taut against his calves. Legs immobilized, both alphas wrenched Yuri’s arms and tied them behind his back. 

They pulled Yuri to his feet, and the lead alpha held him up while the other ran to join his comrades in the assault on Otabek. 

“Beka!” Yuri screamed as blow after blow was landed on his mate. 

“You did this to him you filthy whore,” the alpha holding him growled. “If you’d have been a good little breeder and stayed home to spread your legs he’d never have met you. You’d never have put him in this position. This is your fault.”

Yuri struggled, tried to get free. He needed to get to his mate. “Beka!”

The alpha held him tight. “Watch, you filthy rat. You need to watch and see what you did.”

Otabek’s energy flagged for just a moment, and it was enough. Two of the alphas moved in, each grabbing an arm and using their legs to keep Otabek from kicking. The other two took turns punching him in the face and stomach.

“Beka!... Beka!”

Otabek managed to look at him. “Don’t worry… Yura…”

Otabek doubled over at a punch to the gut, and was immediately wrenched to the side at a blow to the face. He slumped against those holding him. 

“Let’s go,” the lead alpha ordered. 

The alphas holding Otabek dropped him unceremoniously. He hit the floor with a dull thud. 

“Beka!” Yuri screamed as his abductors started to drag him away. 

“Let...My...Mate...Go!” Otabek ordered, stumbling to his feet.

“I’m done with you,” the alpha holding Yuri said. “You should have known when to quit.”

A gun appeared at the edge of Yuri’s vision, the flash from the muzzle almost blinding in its proximity. 

Time slowed almost to a stop. Yuri watched as Otabek’s eyes flew wide in shock, then he crumbled at the knees, head hitting the floor at the end of his collapse. 

“Beka!” Yuri half-screamed, half-sobbed as a pool of blood appeared under his mate’s head. “Beka!”

He was being dragged backwards toward the door, but Yuri couldn’t tear his eyes from the collapsed form of Otabek. “Beka! Beka!”

He felt the breeze against his back when they stopped. “Get a good look breeder. Soon enough you’ll be thanking us for killing your abuser.”

“Beka!” Yuri screamed, tears coursing down his face. “Beka!”

“Shut him up,” the lead alpha ordered. 

“Beka!”

One of the other alphas held a rag to Yuri’s face. He tried to hold his breath, but soon had to breathe in the overpowering fumes. 

“Beka…” he said as they started dragging him again. “Beka…”

He hit the floor of a cargo van and hazily watched three of the alphas scramble in after him. The leader tossed keys to another. 

“Fucking whore broke my nose again. You drive.”

“Beka…”

“Secure the cargo,” the leader said. “We’re leaving.”

The doors slammed shut and darkness crowded the edges of Yuri’s vision. 

“Beka…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of Next chapter**  
>  Otabek was laying on something hard, warm and wet. Pain lanced through every part of his body. He wondered what had woken him to such hell.
> 
> The sound of a woman screaming.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek wakes to the realization that Yuri was taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OtaYuri... Thursday. 
> 
> Sorry ya'll. My phone line got cut yesterday and I didn't have internet. I'm back up now though!
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Otabek was laying on something hard, warm and wet. Pain lanced through every part of his body. He wondered what had woken him to such hell.

The sound of a woman screaming. 

_ Oh. _

He groaned and managed to open his swollen eyes. He realized the warm and wet was a pool of his own blood. 

The screaming stopped. 

“Otabek! Otabek!”

He blinked as best he could, trying to place a name to the voice. He turned his head to see a mop of graying hair rushing over to kneel beside him. “Meyirzhan?”

“Send an ambulance,” she said into a cell phone. “His alpha’s been severely injured.”

Otabek blinked.  _ Why is Meyirzhan here? What happened? _

Memories flooded him: sketching, Yuri opening the door, the hunters running into his house and beating him. 

He remembered a gun. 

“Yura…” he croaked. 

“They took him,” Meyirzhan said. He heard a catch in her voice. “I’m so sorry Otabek. If I’d been younger or stronger…”

“Stop,” Otabek said, trying to push up. “They’d have only tried to kill you too.”

“Stay put!” Meyirzhan said. “You’re badly injured.”

“I have to go after them.”

“They put Yuri in a van and left.”

“Which way?”

Meyirzhan put a hand on his arm. “I’ve already called the police. I gave the the license plate number and the direction.”

“I have to do something!” Otabek growled, trying to push off the floor again.  

“What?”

Something tugged on the back of Otabek’s mind… something Yuri always had on him. 

“The bracelet!” Otabek cried, finally managing to push himself to his knees. He staggered to his feet and stumbled back into the living room. He grabbed the sketch he’d just finished, blood transferring to the edge of the page. 

“He’s wearing it…” he muttered, spying it in the sketch. “He’s wearing it…”

“Otabek!” Meyirzhan cried as he stumbled toward the bedroom. “You should sit!”

“No time! I have to call them.”

“Call who?”

“Yuri’s parents.”

Otabek used the wall for support until he felt Meyirzhan lift his free arm and drop it over her shoulder. 

“I can make it.”

“And I can help,” she replied. “I’m not going to let you fall.”

“Thank you.”

Otabek fell to his knees as soon as they reached the dresser. He pulled open the drawer that held Yuri’s backpack. 

“Otabek?”

“I have to use his burner phone,” Otabek said as he pulled the backpack free. 

He found the phone, holding the power button before it was even fully free. He swiped through the entry pattern and breathed a sigh of relief when it cleared. 

He pressed the call button for the first number in the contact list, and cried in frustration when it went to voicemail. He quickly returned to the contacts menu and pressed the second number. 

“Please…”

“Allo?”

“You have to help!” Otabek cried as soon as he heard the voice. 

“Who is this?” an alpha growl filled the line. 

“Please,” Otabek sobbed. “They took him.”

“Who is this?” the alpha repeated. 

“Yura… I’m his mate. Please!”

Muted conversation that Otabek couldn’t make out, then the sound of the phone being handed over. 

“What’s your name?” a kinder, softer voice asked. 

“Otabek. Otabek Altin. Please, we’re running out of time.”

“Ok Otabek. I believe you that Yura is your mate.”

Otabek breathed a sigh of relief. “Please,” he said again. “Please. You have to help.”

“We’ll do everything we can, but… we don’t even know what country he’s in. I don’t know what kind of influence we’ll have.”

“There’s a bracelet,” Otabek said. “He said his dam’s friend… your friend? ... asked him to wear it at all times. He thinks it’s a tracking device of some kind.”

A moment of silence. 

“Vitya! Call Phichit! Yura thought the bracelet he gave us was a tracking device.”

The sound of footsteps. 

“Ok. Now, tell us everything.”

“My name is Otabek Altin. Yura and I mated about three weeks ago, during his last heat. We live in Almaty, Kazakhstan. We filed Yura’s asylum paperwork for Japan through my attorneys several days ago.”

“Almaty?”

“Da.”

“Give me your address.”

Otabek rattled it off, noting that at some point Meyirzhan left his side. He also gave his phone number.

“Yuri!” he heard on the line. “Yura was right. Phichit confirmed that the bracelet is a tracking device.”

“Can you tell me where he is?” Otabek begged. 

The omega… Yuri... on the line repeated the question.

“No,” came the answer. “He said he can see the wide signal places it in Almaty, but the low use signal isn’t strong enough to narrow it further. He’ll have to take the equipment to you.”

Otabek whined in frustration. 

“Vitya,” the other Yuri said. “Charter a flight to Almaty.”

“Right away!” came the muted response. 

“We’re on our way.”

“Thank you,” Otabek sobbed in relief. 

He was still crying when he heard footsteps. He looked up to see Meyirzhan standing in the doorway. “The police and ambulance have arrived. They need to check you out. Can you make it back to the living room so the police can ask questions at the same time?”

Otabek nodded. “I think so,” he amended, feeling exhaustion course through him after forcing himself to get to the phone.

“I’ll help.”

Otabek used the dresser to get to his feet again, and despite trying to use the wall for support, found himself draped over Meyirzhan’s form more than he would have liked. They only made it halfway down the hall before two paramedics rushed to him, one supporting him on each side. 

“You shouldn’t be walking,” the one on his right scolded. 

“I had to call them.”

“Let’s just get you sitting.”

Police were already photographing the scene as they made their way back in. One that seemed familiar made his way over. 

“Do you remember me Mr. Altin?” he asked as he took a seat. “We spoke after the prior incident. I was with officers Aliyev and Isakov.”

Otabek thought back and nodded. “I don’t recall your name though.”

“Detective Omarov.”

“Ok…”

“I’m going to let the paramedics examine you, then do you think you could tell me what happened?”

Otabek nodded. “Da.”

One of the paramedics moved over, grimacing at the amount of blood on Otabek’s shirt. He tilted Otabek’s head to the side and gasped. 

“What’s this laceration?”

Otabek reached up and gingerly touched the place that hurt. “Oh… I guess that’s where they shot me.”

“They shot you?” the paramedic cried. 

Otabek nodded. 

Detective Omarov looked at him, then barked orders for one of the other officers to start looking for where the bullet had ended up. 

“You’re lucky to be alive,” the paramedic grumbled. “Let alone walking around like an idiot. Had that bullet been a couple millimeters over it would have ended up inside your skull rather than grazing it.”

“Oh.”

“You’re going to need stitches. We need to get you to the hospital too. That beating may have caused internal bleeding.”

“No!” Otabek declared. “Not until we find Yura.”

Detective Omarov came back over. “We’ve got patrols on notice all over the city, but we don’t know where they could be hiding, or when they might transfer him to another vehicle. In the meantime, you need medical attention.”

Otabek growled. “I’ll go to the hospital after we find my mate!”

The paramedics and Detective Omarov backed off a bit.

“It may take a while,” Omarov tried. 

Otabek slumped. “People are coming… people who can help.”

“What do you mean?”

Otabek pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaustion starting to course through him. “Yura had a prototype tracking device on him. The people who know what to look for are coming.”

“You’re serious?”

Otabek nodded. 

Omarov stepped aside to speak with the paramedics. 

“I need you to make me a promise Mr. Altin,” he said as he came back over.

“Huh?”

“The paramedics are concerned about your condition, especially the head wound and loss of blood. If you get worse or have any new symptoms other than pain, you go to the hospital immediately. It’s noon now. If we haven’t found Yuri by eight, you go to the hospital, and you go immediately as soon as we do find him. If you don’t agree then I’ll authorize them to sedate you and take you right now.”

Otabek was silent a moment before nodding. “Ok.”

“Patch him up as best you can for now.”

The paramedics moved back in with bandages and wraps, doing their best to address Otabek’s injuries. 

As soon as they were done he recounted the morning’s events to Detective Omarov.

* * *

 

Otabek lost track of the detectives and police that came and went. Though his primary contact was Omarov, both Isakov and Aliyev came by as well. He was asked about details of the morning, and of anything strange from the past several weeks. Though the only thing he could tell them was that the increase in computerized hang-up calls had seemed high.

He learned that while Isakov and Aliyev were generally in charge of day to day investigations involving Russian omegas, Detective Omarov was the leader of a special task force that had been put together not long after the omegas had started to flee en masse.  

Afternoon light was streaming through the windows when there was a commotion at the door. 

“Sir,” one officer said, raising his voice. “You can’t come in. This is an active crime scene!”

“Argh!” cried a voice Otabek didn’t recognize.  _ “Does anybody here speak English? I’m here to help!” _

Otabek flagged down Omarov. “Who’s at the door?”

“We don’t know. We’re trying to find somebody who speaks enough English to interpret.”

“I studied in the US for years, and am fairly fluent. Can you help me up?”

The detective studied him for a minute, then nodded. He braced Otabek over one shoulder and they slowly made their way to the door. 

Otabek was greeted by the sight of a petite man of southeast Asian descent. “Who are you?” he asked in English. 

The man eyed him for a minute. “Damn, they did a number on you. You must be Yurio’s alpha.”

“Yurio?”

The man nodded. “Very old nickname for Yuri. I’m Phichit Chulanont. I’ve got the hardware to start tracking Yuri’s bracelet.”

Otabek’s eyes widened. He quickly translated for Omarov, who cleared Phichit for entry and helped him back to the living room. 

“Where are Yura’s sire and dam?” Otabek asked as soon as he was seated. 

“Still in flight probably,” Phichit replied. “They’re coming from Saint Petersburg, but I was in New Delhi negotiating a new manufacturing line, so I was able to get here a bit faster.”

“Chulanont…” Otabek seemed to recall something with that name. He struggled for a moment, then, “Chulanont Communications Corporation?”

Phichit grinned. “That’s me! Founder, president and CEO.” He rummaged through a bag and pulled out what appeared to be a number of flash drives. He pressed them into Detective Omarov’s hands. 

“Um?” Omarov asked, looking at Otabek for guidance. 

“Have him distribute these to as many patrol cars as possible. The software runs from the stick, and the detector is built in. They’ve each got a radius of about a mile and a half.” Phichit dug in the bag for another handful. “I have plenty. This was what the new plant was making a test batch of for me.”

“Test?”

Phichit nodded. “Don’t worry, They’re approved for use.”

“Ok. But do they have Russian language instructions?”

Phichit nodded. “Yep! All the officers have to do is plug them into their patrol laptops and ok the popup. It’ll give them a language dialog, and a sample of the alert sound once they start running it. Then all they need to do is drive around as usual. Since Yuri’s wearing one of only a handful of prototypes, there’s no need to enter an ID. Just have them run a general scan, and it’ll alert them if it detects the signal.”

“Ok.” Otabek quickly translated for Omarov, who stepped aside to call into headquarters. 

Phichit dug around for several more minutes, until Otabek guessed that fifty or more of the sticks were piled onto an end table. 

“I have more,” Phichit said, taking a seat. “But let’s see how many more they need.”

“Chulanont Communications…” Otabek mused. “Who would have guessed Yura had such influential friends.”

Phichit smiled. “He really was diligent about keeping everything secret, wasn’t he?”

Otabek nodded. 

“It’s honestly a good thing,” Phichit said. “Even before the laws were passed, things were getting weird.”

“You’re the one who warned him about the hackings into public systems?”

“Yeah. Our security arm may be new to the game, but we’re one of the best.”

“What are you planning to do with bio-energy powered tracking devices though? There can’t be a big market for that.”

Phichit grinned at him. “Actually the bracelet Yuri wears is a more powerful prototype of a new line we’ll be announcing in a few months. The main product will be event wristbands, specifically for children. We plan to market the system to amusement parks, festivals and event organizers. It’ll help them locate lost children faster than a general alert to security.”

“Really?”

Phichit nodded. “The hardest part has actually been getting the manufacturing costs close to comparable to standard wristbands. We’re still about quadruple the cost, but if we can get a few major theme parks as early adopters that cost should come down. And the benefits should outweigh that cost increase in the interim.”

“Wow… To think ten years ago you were just a startup with a cell phone camera mod and app.”

Phichit laughed. “I had to get better selfies. It just kinda took off from there.”

“How did you meet Yura’s dam?”

“He and I studied together at college in the US. Course he went on to get mated and is now in senior management at Feltsco. And I… well… I needed a better selfie!”

Otabek smiled for what felt the first time in ages.

A moment later Omarov walked over and scooped the pile of USB sticks into a bag. “We’ve got runners to take these to all the substations. Hopefully we’ll have a good net over the city within the next few hours.”

Otabek nodded. “He says he has more if needed.”

Omarov eyed the bag. “I think this should cover most of the cars on duty, but I’ll let you know.”

“Thanks.”

“You look tired,” Phichit said as Omarov walked away. “Maybe you should take a nap until Victor and Yuri… um… my Yuri, I mean Yurio’s dam, arrives.”

“Can’t,” Otabek said. “They’re worried about a concussion from where I got shot.”

“They shot you?”

Otabek nodded. 

“Damn.”

Otabek nodded again. 

Phichit’s phone chimed. He whipped it out and nodded at what he saw. “Their plane just landed. They should be here soon.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of Next Chapter**  
>  Yuri’s head felt as if it were filled with cotton. His thoughts were scattered and he couldn’t focus. 
> 
> Slowly his awareness started to coalesce. He was uncomfortable. His arms seemed to be stuck behind him, and he couldn’t move his legs properly. An awful stench surrounded him. 
> 
> _Alpha…_
> 
> His eyes flew open and he groaned in pain from light sensitivity before squeezing his eyes shut again. 
> 
> A low chuckle.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri awakens bound and surrounded by hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OtaYuri wednesday!
> 
> Ok, so I know it's rough going right now, but allow me to point up to that happy ending tag. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri’s head felt as if it were filled with cotton. His thoughts were scattered and he couldn’t focus. 

Slowly his awareness started to coalesce. He was uncomfortable. His arms seemed to be stuck behind him, and he couldn’t move his legs properly. An awful stench surrounded him. 

_ Alpha… _

His eyes flew open and he groaned in pain from light sensitivity before squeezing his eyes shut again. 

A low chuckle. 

“Awake, are you? That’s a surprise, we expected you to be out longer. It doesn’t matter though, we can start early.”

_ Start what?  _

Yuri yelped as his arm was wrenched and he was pulled into a sitting position. Then a second pair of hands on his other arm and he was yanked up and dragged across a dirt floor to a rickety chair and dropped unceremoniously onto it. He teetered on it for a moment, off balance from whatever they’d used to knock him out and from being bound. Eventually he managed to balance on it. 

“Hmph,” the alpha sneered. “I was hoping you’d fall off.”

Yuri opened his eyes enough to glare. “Sorry to disappoint. I’ll make sure to do it again.”

A crack echoed through the room, then heat spread across Yuri’s cheek from where he’d been slapped. 

“Mind your mouth bitch.”

“Never have before, and I have no intention of starting now just cause some dickless alpha says to.”

Another crack, and the other cheek started to sting as well.

“You’ll be eating those words soon enough, and gagging on my cock.”

“Considering you’re using violence and threats to compensate, I don’t expect it’ll take much to bite it off.”

Yuri doubled over and teetered on the chair again as the alpha punched him in the stomach. The chair almost flipped back to dump him on the floor, but he managed to keep it upright just to spite the bastard. 

Yuri smirked. “Weak.”

He yelped as the alpha grabbed a handful of hair and yanked his head back, knife to his throat. 

“Enough Morozov,” another voice cut through the room. “That omega is mine.”

Yuri glared at the lead alpha. “How many broken noses do you need before you get it through your thick skull. I belong to nobody.”

“Oh you  _ are _ a mouthy one,” the leader said, walking over to tower over where Yuri sat. “But we’ll find a good use for that mouth of yours. Once you’re squirming on my knot and ordered to be a good little fucktoy I just might even let Morozov here have a chance at using those pretty pink lips.”

“You sure he’s got enough for that?” Yuri countered. “He might be better off with a dog. At least they have long enough tongues to find the thing.”

“Why you little…!” Morozov shouted, winding up to punch Yuri again. 

“Enough.” the lead alpha said, grabbing Morozov’s arm. “Get Doc. Tell him to prepare the injections.”

“Can’t get it up without a shot?” Yuri jabbed. 

Morozov kicked him in the shin on the way out, but the pain brought a sense of victory. 

“Now that we have some privacy…” the alpha purred. He walked around and ran his hand over Yuri’s hair. “I get a moment to appreciate you.”

“Hands off asshole,” Yuri growled. 

“Don’t take that tone with your alpha.”

“You’re not my alpha.”

The alpha snorted. “And who is? That pathetic man bleeding out on the living room floor?”

The memories flooded back into Yuri: the attack, the gun, Otabek on the floor. He started shaking. 

The alpha laughed. “Finally wearing off enough for your memory to come through? You killed him. You killed that alpha.”

“Noooo.”

“Yes. But don’t worry, soon enough you’ll be thanking me.”

“Fuck you.”

_ That’s right. Beka would want me to fight. _

The alpha laughed. “I admit: I’m going to enjoy breaking you.” He twisted a handful of Yuri’s hair into his wrist and yanked Yuri’s head to the side. “But that’s for later. Right now I’m just going to get a good whiff of your delicious scent.”

The alpha moved in to sniff at Yuri’s neck. 

Yuri felt the moment the tension in the room changed. 

“What the fuck is this?” the alpha screamed, further yanking Yuri’s hair to further expose the bond bite. “What the fuck is this!”

“It’s called a bond bite,” Yuri smirked. 

Yuri yelped as his head was yanked back. 

“Fucking whore!”

Yuri started laughing. “You lose asshole. You’ll never have me.”

The alpha rounded on him and punched him in the stomach. He then grabbed a handful of Yuri’s hair and punched him in the face. 

“What do you mean he’s awake?” a new voice asked just outside the room. “That injection should have had him out for a few more hours.”

The alpha still had Yuri by the hair as footsteps entered the room. 

“I thought you liked to fuck your toys before you beat them,” Morozov said. 

“Fucking whore’s worthless. He went and got himself a bond bite.”

“Worthless to you maybe,” the third person said. “But remember there are larger goals than getting your dick wet.”

The alpha released Yuri’s hair with a growl. 

The third man leaned in. Yuri realized he was a beta, a fact which was somehow more terrifying. 

He reeked of chemicals. 

He pointed a pen light at Yuri’s eyes, making him wince. He frowned and looked at Morozov. “Are you sure you gave him the full injection?”

“Of course I am! What else would I do with one of your concoctions?”

The beta frowned again. “It’s almost completely out of his system.”

“Look,” the lead alpha said. “Let’s just move on before I decide to kill him. Prep him.”

“I need to draw some blood. I want to find out why the sedative wasn’t effective.”

“Whatever. Just do it. This bitch will regret ever bearing his neck to another alpha once I’m done.”

“I’ll never regret my bond with Beka,” Yuri replied, voice catching at the thought of his slain mate.

The lead alpha laughed cruelly. “Once we’re done you’ll only remember a life of pain with him. You’ll tell stories of beatings and rape, of a bond bite forced on you. You’ll thank us for freeing you from him, and killing him.”

“Go to hell.”

The alpha laughed again. “And while you’re learning all these things about your mate, you’ll give us whatever we want to know about those little articles of yours: contact information for the omegas talking to you, login details, everything we need to use them for ourselves.”

Yuri spat in the alpha’s face. 

The alpha slapped him. “You’re going to regret that.”

“Fuck you.”

“Enough,” the beta said. “Hold him still so I can draw blood.”

Yuri struggled, but between the bindings and two alphas the beta was able to get a vial of blood drawn. 

The man stood. “I’ll give him the first injection, but I’ll have to adjust the dose when I figure out why the sedative wore off so quickly. You probably won’t be able to do much until then.”

“We can do enough.”

Yuri increased his struggling, but winced when he felt the bite of a needle in his arm, followed by the burn of something going into it. 

The beta left and the alphas laughed as they released him. 

“Better hold on to any precious memories while you still have them,” Morozov said. 

Yuri slumped as the drug started working its way through his system. He felt drunk.

A clap startled him, making him jump. 

“Seems he’s ready,” Morozov said. “You’re up boss.”

The lead alpha pulled around a chair and had a vicious grin on his face as he sat facing Yuri. “Tell me about how you met your alpha.”

Yuri tried to fight the order, but despite himself he thought back. “Internet ad. He needed an art model.”

“He knew you were a runaway, didn’t he?” 

“No…” Yuri started, then he remembered Otabek telling him that he’d known. “Yes.”

The alpha laughed. “How long after that did the beatings start?”

Yuri frowned. “No beatings.”

“You’re wrong. He beat you every day.”

Yuri shook his head. “No.”

The alpha jabbed at where he’d punched his face. “That pain is familiar. He beat you just like that.”

Yuri shook his head again. “No…”

_ Beka... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of Next Chapter**  
>  A commotion at the door, and the scents of agitated alpha and worried omega. He looked up to see a silver-haired man in a tailored business suit, a heavily pregnant omega at his side. 
> 
> Otabek moved to give up his seat on the couch, but Phichit stood and pressed him back down. “You stay. He can take my seat.”
> 
> Phichit walked over and pulled the omega into his arms. 
> 
> Otabek noticed the tremor in the omega’s shoulders, and realized that he was crying. 
> 
> The silver-haired alpha walked over. “Otabek?”
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> And Yurio is now officially on the run. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


End file.
